Aquarela
by Sion Neblina
Summary: Dois irmãos, um amante e três formas de amar. Descubra as Cores do Amor. Romance Yaoi IKKI e HYOGA, Hyoga & Shun. - UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.
1. Vejo cores em você

**Aquarela**

_Romance – yaoi_

_**Disclaimer**__: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão dos fãs._

_**Beta-reader : Lua Prateada**_

_**Aviso: **__Yaoi, relacionamento homem x homem, texto impróprio para menores de 18 anos._

**Notas iniciais:** _Essa fic não é recomendada para aqueles que gostam de histórias de amor retas. Quando falo retas, são histórias com finais e ações previsíveis. Essa fic se trata de um triângulo amoroso real, onde há amor de todas as partes e ações inesperadas. Caso gostem do tipo: "Zezinho ama Luizinho e foram felizes para sempre", recomendo procurar outra coisa para ler. _

**Vejo cores em você**

**I Capítulo**

Shun olhava pela vitrine as obras de cristal expostas, fascinado, sobretudo por uma escultura de um cisne saindo das águas.

- Você gosta dessa peça? É minha favorita! - Ouviu a voz rouca, suave e sensual atrás de si e se virou com olhos curiosos. Ficou imediatamente hipnotizado por um par de olhos azuis acinzentados, tão maliciosos quanto belos.

- Achei realmente bela, é você o artista?

- Sim, o artista e o novo dono dessa galeria. Você não quer entrar para olhar outras peças? - perguntou o rapaz com um sorriso charmoso.

- Adoraria, mas estou atrasado para a aula.

- Um estudante? - ele falou um pouco mais alto, pois Shun já começava a se afastar; ele se virou com um sorriso.

- Sim, de música.

- Eu fico aberto até as oito, caso queira conhecer outras peças...

Shun apenas assentiu com a cabeça, afastando-se sorrindo: "Será minha imaginação ou esse monumento louro está interessado em mim?"

- Tão bonito... – disse Hyoga, entrando na galeria. Ainda tinha algumas peças para acabar e precisava de inspiração para iniciar um quadro encomendado.

************

Por algum motivo, naquela tarde, Shun estava incrivelmente desconcentrado, sua mente fixada nos olhos azuis do homem da galeria; ele era no mínimo um bálsamo na vida cotidiana daquela cidade pequena.

- Shun, desse jeito não dá! - disse o maestro interrompendo o ensaio. Shun corou, notando que errara mais uma nota e que todos os colegas o olhavam.

- Desculpa, Albion, tentarei me concentrar.

- Shun, vá pra casa e descanse; amanhã continuaremos. Você não parece bem.

- Certo, me desculpem mais uma vez. – pediu contrariado começando a guardar o violino no _case._

- Shun, algum problema? Você está pálido! - ele sorriu para a bela loura que colocava a mão em sua testa.

- Oi, June, não é nada não. Estou um pouco cansado, não tenho dormido muito, você sabe que eu trabalho à noite.

- Eu sei, Shun, mas nesse ritmo acabará doente.

- Tentarei descansar esse final de semana, obrigado pela preocupação.

- Ah, Shun, o que é isso! Somos amigos!

O rapaz sorriu; sabia que pela bela moça loura, eles seriam bem mais que amigos, mesmo ela conhecendo suas preferências, já que se conheciam desde a infância. Ele se despediu dela e seguiu seu percurso para casa, isso incluía passar novamente em frente à galeria recém-inaugurada.

Quando já estava em frente à mesma, estancou o passo indeciso: "Bem, já que estou aqui, acho que não custa nada." Pensou empurrando a porta de vidro e entrando. Ficou ainda mais maravilhado, além das esculturas de cristal, havia quadros e outras de vários materiais.

- Sabia que viria. – ouviu a voz sensual dele novamente e olhou em sua direção, ele estava sentado em frente a um _torno _e moldava uma peça, suas mãos deslizavam suavemente pela argila molhada, enquanto ele olhava com uma mistura de malícia e ironia para o rapaz a sua frente.

- Não seria arrogante dizer algo assim? - perguntou Shun sem desviar os olhos dele.

"Nunca senti essa sensação, esse desejo, essa vontade... agora me vem à cabeça aquela história de que o homem foi feito do barro, eu queria ser barro agora, para estar sob aquelas mãos."

- Talvez eu seja exatamente isso, um arrogante, te incomoda? - ele levantou e limpou as mãos numa toalha.

- Impressionante. Todas essas obras são suas? - perguntou Shun, ignorando a pergunta e tentando fugir dos próprios pensamentos obscenos.

- A maioria delas. Eu abandonei os estudos, então... digamos que tenho tido bastante tempo livre.

- Impressionante para alguém tão jovem.

- E você, qual a sua idade?

Shun encarou os olhos azuis cinzentos curiosos e sorriu com malícia, o que fez o louro pela primeira vez, parecer constrangido.

- Tem medo de estar flertando com um menor, é isso?

Shun perguntou e o louro riu relaxando.

- Gosto de pessoas perspicazes – falou convidando com um gesto para que o rapaz andasse pela galeria.

- Tenho vinte e você?

- Vinte e cinco.

- Pensei que tivesse mais, você é muito seguro. – volveu o Amamiya mais jovem.

- Você também não é o que se pode chamar de pessoa insegura.

- Teatro. – riu Shun.

- Gostaria de vê-lo tocar esse violino, talvez me inspire a terminar um quadro, poderia fazer isso?

Shun estancou o passo atônito, não somente pela mudança brusca de assunto, como também pela mudança no tom de voz do louro que soou fria e cortante.

- Foi pra isso que pediu para eu vir? - perguntou o jovem de cabelos verde escuro.

- Não exatamente, mas fiquei curioso e com vontade de vê-lo tocando esse violino.

- Tudo bem, mas outra hora, agora preciso trabalhar.

- Onde você trabalha?

- Num bar, não muito longe daqui, sou garçom, mas também canto nas noites de sexta.

- Eu adoraria vê-lo cantar.

- O nome do bar é _shooters*,_ é só aparecer. – Volveu Shun, começando a se afastar e se lembrando de algo muito importante, estancou o passo e se virou para o escultor:

- A propósito, qual o seu nome?

- Hyoga; e não precisa me dizer o seu, Shun Amamiya.

- Como sabe? - Shun interrogou atônito.

- Está escrito no _case_ do seu violino.

Shun sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Gosto de pessoas observadoras. – falou e consultou o relógio, estava atrasado, teria que correr.

***************

- Uma e meia; onde está o Shun? - Ikki batia impacientemente os dedos no volante da pick-up, enquanto apagava o cigarro. Finalmente vislumbrou o irmão se despedindo de alguns colegas, enquanto afrouxava o nó da gravata, caminhando até o carro.

- Porra, Shun! Sabe que eu odeio esperar; por que fica de papo?

- Ah, desculpa, é que hoje cheguei atrasado e tive que compensar; mas se viu que eu demorava, podia muito bem ter entrado.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de entrar nesse tipo de lugar.

Shun riu e provocou o irmão:

- Isso é preconceito.

- Sabe que não é, mas acho que você tem que entender o quanto é complicado pra mim, ter um bando de marmanjo "secando" minha bunda enquanto ando.

Os dois riram.

- Ok, eu entendo.

- Certo. Agora me diga, como está o concerto?

- Hoje eu quase não ensaiei, estava disperso, errando as notas.

- E por quê? Geralmente você leva essas coisas tão a sério. – Perguntou o mais velho, dando partida na pick-up.

- Eu conheci alguém.

- Alguém, aqui? - Surpreendeu-se Ikki.

- Sim, o novo dono daquela galeria de arte que fica a dois quarteirões de minha casa. Ele também é o artista.

- Artista? - riu o mais velho – Só você mesmo, Shun. Eu não tenho vindo muito aqui, nem sabia que a galeria havia sido vendida.

- Você tem se prendido demais àquele rancho de fim-de-mundo, irmão; se não fosse por essa sua mania de vir me buscar, nem estaríamos nos vendo.

- É verdade, estou com muito trabalho no meu "rancho de fim-de-mundo", como você descreve tão bem. – ironizou o Amamiya mais velho.

- Ikki, agora vamos falar sério. – tornou Shun, encarando o irmão – Não me agrada nada você dirigir por duas horas para vir me pegar todo dia, quando eu moro a quarenta minutos de onde trabalho. Essa super-proteção está passando dos limites.

- Não depois do que aconteceu.

- O que aconteceu poderia acontecer em qualquer lugar e com qualquer um, Ikki! Olhe pra você, está exausto!

- Shun, continuarei vindo. Te levo pra casa e depois volto pro rancho, não custa nada.

- Você é um teimoso! - reclamou o mais jovem e ele parou o carro em frente a sua casa

- Vem, entra. Passa a noite aqui dessa vez.

- Não, tenho muito que fazer mais tarde e você, vê se descansa, está com olheiras! – falou, dando partida no carro.

- Olha quem fala! - ironizou Shun acenando para o irmão e entrando em casa, enquanto Ikki partia.

O Amamiya mais novo acordou com o barulho do despertador, deveria ir para a faculdade, precisava ensaiar, o Natal se aproximava e tinha que estar afinado para o concerto municipal. Levantou num pulo, já tirando a roupa e correndo apressado para baixo do chuveiro, nos últimos tempos andava sempre atrasado. Terminou o banho em alguns minutos e começou a se vestir, escolhendo uma calca jeans e uma camisa branca social, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo frouxo enquanto começava a escovar os dentes.

O telefone tocou e ele foi atender ainda com a escova na boca.

- Bom dia, Ikki!

_- Boa tarde, Shun. Já passa do meio-dia e quero saber como você está._

- Não entendi a Per-gun-taaaaa! - caçoou o mais jovem, já sabendo que seu super protetor irmão tinha "contraído nova neura" para infernizar sua vida.

_- Engraçadinho. – volveu Ikki, zangado, do outro lado da linha – Você está pálido e com olheiras, deve estar trabalhando demais, estou preocupado._

- Ikki, você não se olha no espelho, não? - ironizou Shun.

_- Sua saúde é mais frágil que a minha._

- Isso é o que você acha!

_- Eu moro no campo, respiro ar puro e não dióxido de enxofre o tempo todo igual a você._

- Ok, mamãe, mais alguma observação sobre o ar que eu respiro?

_- Shun, não caçoa, estou preocupado com você._

- Certo, irmão, mas estou bem, de verdade.

_- Nos vemos mais tarde então?_

- Sim, irmão. Ikki, eu te amo!

_- Eu também, Shun, tchau. – ele desligou e Shun terminou de se arrumar, saindo apressado com seu violino na mão._

Estava a alguns passos da galeria quando seu braço foi seguro por alguém, voltou-se e fechou a cara, aborrecido ao reconhecer o ex-namorado.

- Oi, Shun. Queria conversar com você!

- Já não temos nada para conversar, Jabu; me solta e me deixa em paz! - falou Shun, puxando o braço.

- Espera, Shun, é importante...

- Eu não tenho nada pra conversar com você, me deixa em paz!

- Algum problema? - o jovem de cabelos verdes ouviu a voz de Hyoga que se aproximava com uma sacola de compras nos braços.

- N... Não, problema nenhum, está tudo bem. – disse Shun, que tinha horror a violência e já percebia que os dois homens se olhavam com hostilidade.

- Quem é esse aí, Shun? - perguntou Jabu, mal-humorado.

- Não é de sua conta; já pedi pra não falar comigo, me deixe em paz e larga do meu pé!

Tornou Shun irritado e recomeçando a andar. Hyoga o seguiu, ainda ouviram o outro rapaz resmungar e chutar uma lixeira antes de se conformar em partir.

- Desculpa, Hyoga, por você presenciar essa cena deplorável.

- Não seja tão pejorativo com as paixões humanas. – disse o louro friamente – Eu as acho interessantíssimas.

- Conquanto não seja você a senti-las, não é mesmo? - sorriu Shun, com ironia.

- Shun, você é surpreendente, sabe realmente ler nas entrelinhas – riu o escultor.

- Sei sim, por isso posso ler a frase: "_cuidado, animal perigoso_" que está escrito bem grande em você.

Hyoga fez uma teatral careta de dor e acenou uma bandeira imaginária no ar.

- Paz, senhor Amamiya, por favor! Bandeira branca!

Eles pararam em frente à galeria.

- Não gostaria de entrar?

- Eu tenho aula agora...

- Farei a pergunta novamente, você _gostaria_ de entrar? - ironizou Hyoga.

- Gostaria sim, mas não devo. – confessou Shun, corando.

- _Dever_; palavra interessante, mas pesada demais para alguém jovem como você.

- Você também é muito jovem.

- Sou, mas já perdi há tempos esse frescor que você tem; quase inocência. – disse o louro examinando detalhadamente o rapaz a sua frente e isso fez Shun corar violentamente. "Achava que já havia passado dessa fase", pensou o Amamiya mais jovem.

- Eu quero pintar você Shun.

- O-o quê? - espantou-se o rapaz.

- Eu quis assim que o vi, suas cores são fantásticas.

- Eu...eu não sei, eu não...

- Você quer?

- Eu não sei, é... pode ser, acho que sim.

- Então comecei bem, já tenho dois "sins", você entrará e posará pra mim, ok?

- Certo, eu poso pra você. – Shun falou sério, olhando dentro dos zombeteiros olhos azuis.

- Agora? - o mais jovem não respondeu, entrou na galeria, vendo que os raios do sol refletiam nas peças de cristal, dando uma luz única ao ambiente.

- Alguma obsessão por cisnes? - perguntou Shun, olhando uma escultura inacabada.

- Digamos que fui um patinho feio a vida toda e sempre sonhei em me tornar um cisne. – ele falou colocando a sacola num canto.

- Você, um patinho feio? - riu Shun – Eu duvido, acho que no máximo você seria o príncipe preso na forma de um cisne, esperando o beijo que o libertaria.

- Obrigado pelo elogio, mas minha vida não foi bem assim; venha. – Hyoga abriu uma porta e pediu para que o rapaz entrasse. Shun obedeceu curioso, observando a ampla sala de paredes cinza e cortinas brancas: havia somente um sofá vermelho, uma banqueta alta e uma grande tela em branco naquele espaço imenso.

- Deixe o violino aqui por enquanto, Shun. – pediu o louro tirando o instrumento de suas mãos e o colocando sobre a banqueta, depois pegou o jovem pelas mãos e o posicionou a sua frente enquanto ficava ao lado do cavalete que suportava a imensa tela.

- Tire a roupa.

- O quê? - perguntou Shun, atônito.

- Shun, se eu quisesse vê-lo vestido, pediria que posasse lá na calçada; então tire a roupa.

Shun olhou para os olhos frios a sua frente e começou a desabotoar a camisa, bem devagar, sem desviar o olhar dele, tudo muito lentamente, dedilhou cada botão, até abri-la por completo. Depois, ainda sem tirar a camisa, começou a desabotoar a calça ao mesmo tempo em que se livrava dos sapatos e das meias.

- Sem pressa, Shun, temos a tarde toda. – sorriu Hyoga, malicioso.

- Mas eu deveria estar ensaiando. – tornou o mais jovem com um sorriso constrangido, terminando de tirar as calças.

- A cueca também. – disse Hyoga, tranquilamente.

- Mas... eu...

- Ninguém entrará aqui, Shun. Mas se estiver com medo de mim...

- Eu não conheço a palavra medo. – afirmou o jovem de olhos verdes, começando a descer a peça lentamente como num _streep_. Hyoga o olhava fixamente com olhos brilhantes, contudo impenetráveis.

Quando Shun estava totalmente nu, ele se levantou do sofá e se aproximou do constrangido jovem, que não conseguiu evitar proteger o corpo com as mãos. Hyoga segurou seu queixo, olhando o rosto ruborizado.

- Lindo. – sussurrou o louro – Um lindo _David_*de marfim.

- Você não vai me pintar? - perguntou Shun, umedecendo os lábios com a língua em pura provocação.

- Vou, sim. – respondeu o louro ainda sussurrando, puxando o elástico que prendia os cabelos do rapaz que caíram por suas costas e ombros – Mas quero pintá-lo assim e... - muito rápido ele pegou uma faixa que estava pendurada no cavalete e passou pelos olhos de Shun.

O mais jovem arqueou o corpo pra trás com o susto e Hyoga prendeu a faixa delicadamente. Shun já não conseguia enxergá-lo.

- Não tenha medo, você não está me vendo, mas estou aqui.

- Eu não estou com medo. – falou e sentiu o violino sendo posto em suas mãos.

- Toque, Shun. Algo bem vigoroso.

Shun sorriu e ajeitou o violino sob o queixo. Hyoga pegou um pincel, preparando a tinta, mas quando o rapaz começou a tocar, ele parou para olhá-lo. Ao contrário do que pediu, Shun começou a tocar algo suave, tão suave quanto sua aparência. O louro ficou hipnotizado, de repente tudo na sala sumiu, só ficou o rapaz nu, com os olhos vendados a sua frente, tocando divinamente.

"É o Noturno em c menor de Chopin, por que ele está tocando isso quando eu pedi que tocasse algo vigoroso? Se bem que, com ele, não poderia ser diferente, suas cores são tão suaves, ele todo é tão suave, posso sentir cada nuance dele nesse momento, o rosa e o verde se fundem e se confundem, é um verde água, tão transparente, tão verdadeiro, tão puro... Não imaginava que ainda existisse uma alma assim, tão pura e limpa."

Hyoga se libertou dos pensamentos e começou a pintar usando exatamente aquelas cores.

Quando Shun terminou a música, ele também parou com a pintura, se aproximou do rapaz desnudo, tirando a faixa de seus olhos sem delicadeza, se colocando bem próximo ao rosto dele.

- Perfeito, Shun. Tão perfeito que eu quero você pra mim... – sussurrou e segurou o queixo do mais jovem, puxando-o para um beijo que não foi repelido.

Shun sentiu sua boca ser tomada tão sensualmente que suas pernas fraquejaram e ele se apoiou nos ombros de Hyoga para não dobrar os joelhos. O louro continuou com a exploração sensual dos seus lábios, enquanto tirava o violino das suas mãos e o colocava sobre a banqueta. Puxou o mais jovem pra si com mais fogo enquanto arrancava a própria camisa e abria as próprias calças.

- Segura forte em mim, Shun. – sussurrou ao ouvido dele e o suspendeu em seus braços, as pernas de Shun envolvendo sua cintura.

- Hyoga... eu... – o mais jovem tentou falar, mas teve a boca novamente invadida pela língua hábil e experiente, enquanto os dedos dele faziam o mesmo com seu corpo, sem pudor. O louro apoiou as costas do outro rapaz na parede, o ouvindo gritar mais alto ao ser invadido, se agarrando mais forte ao seu pescoço. Shun mordeu os lábios para evitar um grito de dor a ponto de sangrá-los, Hyoga o beijou novamente saboreando o gosto ácido do sangue e começando a se mover vigorosamente, puxando o corpo magro e delgado pela cintura, ouvindo o barulho que ele fazia ao bater contra o seu e sentindo o friccionar do sexo dele contra seu abdômen; não demorou para ambos gozarem, gritando alto, o cheiro de suor e sexo se espalhando pelo ambiente.

Hyoga, ainda com Shun no colo, apoiou-se na parede escorregando até o chão, abraçando-se ao corpo menor que estava tão ofegante quanto o dele.

- Espero que não faça isso com todo artista que pede pra você tirar a roupa. – sussurrou buscando ar e afagando os cabelos suados dele.

- Sorte sua ser o primeiro a me fazer tal proposta. – respondeu Shun e ambos riram. Então o mais jovem tentou se afastar, mas o outro segurou sua mão.

- Usou meu corpo e agora vai embora? - perguntou divertido – Me prepara pelo menos um café.

- Contanto que você não me peça pra falar de amor, tudo bem. – disse Shun, com um sorriso malicioso, levantando-se do colo dele e começando a pegar suas roupas.

- Essa palavra está terminantemente proibida no meu vocabulário. – tornou Hyoga, levantando-se também e fechando as calças. Apesar do tom irônico, Shun sentiu a verdade daquela afirmação.

- Estou enxergando a placa de advertência novamente... – riu o mais jovem, fechando a camisa. Já havia vestido a calça.

- É sempre melhor quando se brinca com fogo, não é verdade? - perguntou o louro divertido, ajudando-o a fechar os botões.

- Não quando se sai queimado. – Shun disse sério, afastando-se dele e colocando o violino no _case_.

- E você acha que tem chance disso acontecer a um de nós dois?

- Acho que não, posso morar numa cidade pequena, mas não sou nenhum garoto bobinho. Se bem que isso, acho que você já conferiu. – falou Shun, mordendo o lábio inferior e enlaçando o louro pelo pescoço.

- Maravilhosamente. – sibilou Hyoga olhando o rapaz de cima a baixo antes de beijá-lo.

- Deus! Eu sempre gosto dos rapazes maus! - disse Shun teatralmente se afastando dele.

- Assim você me magoa! - gritou Hyoga, pois o outro já saía pela porta da galeria, sem se despedir.

* * *

Ikki desligou o trator e desceu do veículo, tirando o celular do bolso.

- Oi, Shun.

- Ikkiiiiiiiii! - gritou o rapaz do outro lado da linha - Ikki eu vou pegar um táxi e vou pra aí!

- Por quê? O que aconteceu, você não deveria estar na faculdade uma hora dessas? - perguntou zangado.

- Ikki, não briga comigo, aconteceu algo muito sério, estou indo pra aí!

- Certo, Shun. Vem, mas vem logo, que já estou ficando nervoso com você!

O irmão desligou o telefone e Ikki voltou para o trator, demoraria no mínimo duas horas para o irmão chegar ali.

* * *

Hyoga fechou a galeria depois que Shun saiu. Sorriu ao pensar no rapaz, coisa que há muito tempo não acontecia ao pensar nas pessoas. Não queria romances, estava naquele lugar para mudar de vida e esquecer o passado, de forma alguma se envolveria emocionalmente e estava tranqüilo, pois o outro jovem parecia pensar o mesmo.

O louro voltou para a sala e sorriu. Próximo ao cavalete estavam à cueca e a carteira de Shun. "Bem, ao menos sei que o verei de novo, só não sei se isso é bom".

Shun chegou correndo ao rancho do irmão:

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii! – exclamou, abraçando-o com força.

- Shun, você quer me matar do coração? O que aconteceu pra você estar nesse estado?

- Ikki, você não sabe o que eu fiz, eu não me reconheço, não acredito que fui pra cama com ele, eu mal o conheço, Ikki!

Ikki olhou lívido para o irmão:

- Espera, Shun, devagar; não estou entendendo nada! - falou, andando até a cozinha e pegando uma jarra de água na geladeira.

- Eu fui pra cama com o escultor! - confessou o rapaz aceitando o copo d'água que o irmão lhe oferecia.

Ikki parou aturdido, depois olhou o irmão zangado:

- Já pedi pra você parar de me contar essas coisas!

- Ikki, eu precisava conversar, você é meu irmão, eu só confio em você! Quem eu deveria procurar então?

- Ah, Shun! Qualquer amiguinho que compartilhe dos seus mesmos interesses! - reclamou Ikki, mas sabia que na verdade ficava enciumado ao saber que o irmão estava dedicando atenção a mais alguém além dele, porém, tinha consciência que essa possessividade era doentia e não fazia bem a nenhum dos dois.

- Ikki, você é meu irmão e terá que me ouvir! - tornou o mais novo, irritado.

O mais velho se sentou ao lado dele, vencido.

- Fala, você _transou_ com o cara, e daí?

- Essa é a questão, eu só_ transei_ com ele, não temos nenhum envolvimento, foi só carne, entende? Ikki, em toda a minha vida, eu sequer beijei alguém só por isso, sempre fui muito seletivo e romântico, eu não sou assim tão... fácil, tão promíscuo!

- Shun, isso acontece! Relaxa, não foi nada demais. – tornou o moreno, desconfortável.

- É o que acontece entre você e Minu? - Shun perguntou olhando seriamente para o irmão.

- Você sabe que eu gosto dela.

- Sei, mas vai perdê-la por ser teimoso, Ikki! Você não pode continuar nesse luto eterno irmão, por Deus!

- Shun, você veio falar de você; e eu já pedi para não se envolver nos meus assuntos com a Minu.

- Ikki, já se passaram cinco anos, já é hora...

- Shun, não se meta nisso. A Minu nem gosta de você, por que insiste em defendê-la?

- Porque eu quero a sua felicidade, irmão. – Shun passou a mão no rosto moreno dele e Ikki a segurou com carinho, sorrindo, coisa que era muito raro de se ver a cinco anos.

Shun sabia que Minu tinha todo o direito de não gostar dele. Desde que Ikki perdera a família, vivia obsessivamente para o irmão e sem cerimônia trocava a companhia da namorada pela dele, não adiantava reclamar, não adiantava dizer que ele estava errado, ele simplesmente tinha um medo doentio de perdê-lo.

- Shun, no momento eu só gostaria mesmo de saber quem é esse escultor com que você anda saindo, sabe que fico preocupado com você. – falou soltando a mão do caçula.

- Ikki, não estamos saindo, nos conhecemos e _transamos_, só isso.

Shun pôde perceber que o irmão corou, e se segurou pra não rir, isso com certeza o irritaria ainda mais.

- E você diz isso nessa cara-de-pau? - perguntou o Amamiya mais velho, indignado.

- Ah, Ikki, para com isso! Você já sabe há muito tempo que eu durmo com homens!

- Mas ouvir isso, dessa forma, ainda me choca. Sou seu irmão mais velho! - declarou o moreno, desconfortável.

- Na verdade, você é ciumento, porque quer ser o único homem na minha vida! - disse Shun, rindo e se jogando nos braços do irmão.

- Confesso, tudo bem! - riu Ikki – É difícil pra mim, saber que meu irmãozinho está na cama de algum marmanjo.

- Você é mesmo um _machão_! - riu Shun – E você ainda não me disse o que devo fazer!

- Nem vou, você sabe qual seria o meu conselho.

- Sei sim, você diria pra eu largar mão de ser _bicha_ e arranjar uma mulher, certo?

- Talvez não fosse tão cruel. – falou Ikki, levantando-se e ajeitando a camisa de flanela xadrez. – Só peço uma coisa irmão, tenha cuidado. Eu mato esse escultor se ele te magoar.

Shun bufou cruzando os braços.

- Que obsessão, irmão, ninguém vai me magoar! Eu sei me cuidar. Agora pedirei um táxi, tenho que voltar, hoje é sexta-feira!

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça.

- Ikki, você nunca me verá cantar? - Shun perguntou magoado.

- Verei sim, irmão, um dia desses, eu verei, só me dá um tempo pra eu tomar coragem. – riu o mais velho, acompanhando o irmão até a porta.

- Certo, fazer o quê... - Shun beijou o rosto do irmão, que corou como sempre. Ikki se incomodava com demonstrações de afeto, não era fácil pra ele. Despediram-se.

* * *

- Shun, é sua vez! - gritou um colega e ele tirou o avental, ajeitou os cabelos e subiu ao palco, cumprimentou o público e começou a cantar. Quase errou a melodia ao ver Hyoga entrar no bar e ir se aproximando lentamente do palco com movimentos calmos, sensuais e felinos. Ele sorriu e ficou olhando dentro dos olhos de Shun com olhar lascivo.

_you're ruling the way that i move  
and i breathe your air  
you only can rescue me  
this is my prayer_

if you were mine  
if you were mine  
i wouldn't want to go to heaven

_Você domina o jeito que eu me jogo  
E eu respiro seu ar  
Somente você pode me salvar  
Este é a minha prece_

Se você fosse meu  
Se você fosse meu  
Eu não queria ir para o céu

As pupilas azuis seguiam todos os suaves movimentos do corpo magro de Shun e aquilo dominava todos os sentidos do jovem Amamiya. Ele sabia que era bonito, sempre foi muito paquerado por ambos os sexos, porém, nunca recebera um olhar daqueles. O louro exalava uma sensualidade tão latente que o desconcertava.

_i cherish the day  
i won't go astray  
i won't be afraid  
you won't catch me running  
you're ruling the way that i move  
you take my air_

you show me how deep love can be

you're ruling the way that i move  
and i breathe your air  
you only can rescue me  
this is my prayer

_Eu valorizo o dia  
Eu não irei extraviar  
Eu não estarei com medo  
Você não irá me pegar fugindo  
Você domina o jeito que eu me jogo  
Você tira meu ar_

Você me mostra como profundamente o amor pode ser

Você domina o jeito que eu me jogo  
E eu respiro seu ar  
Somente você pode me salvar  
Este é a minha prece  


"Tão belo e com uma aparência tão inocente, seus movimentos me encantam. Tão suave, uma suave aquarela... Qual a sua textura, Shun? Ainda tento descobrir, não acredito na mistura da inocência e da luxúria; ou se é vermelho, ou se é rosa. Por que suas cores me confundem, Shun? E seus olhos, seus brilhantes olhos verdes, eles me escondem algo, algo forte e profundo, algo maior que sua aparência frágil deixa transparecer..."

_i cherish the day  
i won't go astray  
i won't be afraid  
won't run away  
won't shy__****_

_Eu valorizo o dia  
Eu não irei extraviar  
Eu não estarei com medo  
Eu não irei fugir  
Eu não ficarei tímido_

A música terminou e Shun foi aplaudido, ele começou a cantar outra canção, mas o louro quase não ouvia por estar tão fascinado somente com os movimentos dele. Shun ainda cantou mais algumas músicas antes de deixar o palco muito aplaudido. Hyoga se aproximou do palco o ajudando a descer, segurando-o pela cintura e o beijando sensualmente.

- Não pensei que viesse. – confessou Shun quase contra seus lábios.

- Que bom, nada me irrita mais do que ser previsível. – disse o louro.

- Você todo é uma situação imprevista pra mim, Hyoga.

- Se você me disser que gosta de situações imprevisíveis, ganharei a noite. – murmurou o artista roçando os lábios sensualmente no pescoço dele o que o mais jovem se arrepiar e o afastar para manter o controle.

- Eu ainda preciso ficar um pouco mais, até a casa fechar. – Tentou ignorar a provocação – Meu momento _Cinderela_ acabou, volto a ser o _gato borralheiro_.

- Você é tão divertido, Shun! - sorriu Hyoga, segurando o rosto dele.

- E você é tão enigmático. – Shun disse sério – Bem, eu tenho que terminar meu trabalho.

- Certo, eu me sentarei aqui e aguardarei o fim do expediente. Quem sabe não ganho um show particular...?

Shun sorriu, mordendo o lábio inferior intrigado.

- Tá legal. – falou se afastando, Hyoga se sentou começando a acompanhar o próximo número da casa.

* * *

O despertador tocou: onze e meia. Ikki afastou delicadamente a mão que estava sobre seu peito e se sentou na cama.

- Ikki, aonde você vai? - perguntou Minu, sentando-se também – Você tem idéia do quanto tive que dirigir pra chegar até aqui? Não daria pro Shun ir pra casa sozinho, só dessa vez?

- Amor, você sabe que é perigoso, eu tenho que buscá-lo. – disse irritado, estava começando a se aborrecer com a implicância da namorada.

- Você já viu que está sempre me deixando pelo Shun? - tornou a moça, nervosa, passando as mãos nos cabelos escuros – Que droga! Eu estou trabalhando em outra cidade, tiro um final de semana pra passarmos juntos e é isso que recebo em troca?

- Minu, não faz drama, daqui a algumas horas estarei de volta.

- São quatro horas, Ikki, duas pra ir e duas pra voltar; isso se vocês não inventarem de bater papo até amanhecer! E você ainda me pergunta por que implico com seu irmão?

- Minu, você sabe por que não posso deixá-lo ir pra casa sozinho, droga! Você também não faz nenhum esforço para me entender!

- Ikki, já tem muito tempo que aquilo aconteceu e, depois do que você fez, acho que poucos nessa cidade terão coragem de sequer olhar pro Shun! Então já é hora de você parar de bancar a babá de seu irmão gay!

- Não fale dele com esse desprezo! - regougou Ikki, irritado. A moça se calou bufando.

- Sabe do que mais, acho melhor eu ir embora, antes que acabe falando mais do que devo. Não me agrada ficar ofendendo as pessoas, mas você consegue me tirar do sério, Ikki Amamiya.

- Ah, Minu, que merda! Dá pra você parar de drama, temos o final de semana todo e ele pode ser maravilhoso se você parar de implicar com o Shun!

- O final de semana todo? - riu a moça – Isso se ele não tiver algum problema e correr pros seus braços, não é? Eu já estou cheia de tudo isso, Ikki, de sempre ficar com o que resta de você!

Ikki baixou a cabeça, sabia exatamente o que Minu queria dizer. Achou melhor não discutir; levantou da cama e começou a vestir a calça jeans e a regata branca.

- Acho que nós dois nunca vamos parar de brigar! - disse depois de um tempo, vestindo a camisa de flanela xadrez azul por cima da regata.

- No dia em que você reconhecer que não é o pai do Shun, ou melhor, que o Shun não precisa mais de um pai e que a Esmeralda e seu filho estão mortos, quem sabe?

Silêncio. Minu sabia que havia pisado em terreno perigoso e que havia certas feridas com as quais não deveria mexer; aquela era uma delas.

- Ikki, me desculpe...

- Acho melhor você ir embora mesmo! – disse, áspero – Você não tem a menor consideração por meus sentimentos!

- E o que seria ter consideração por seus sentimentos, Ikki Amamiya? - perguntou a moça, zangada, já levantando e começando a se vestir também – Seria aceitar que eu enfrentei duzentos quilômetros de estrada para vê-lo me abandonar no meio da noite para correr atrás do seu irmãozinho de vinte anos que mora a duas horas de sua casa? Não, não é isso, me deixe pensar um pouco. – continuou a moça com ironia – Eu deveria ter consideração por todas as vezes que você me deixou esperando pra correr atrás dele por qualquer probleminha que ele tivesse ou mesmo quando fui trocada por ele em pleno dias dos namorados?

- Chega, Minu! - gritou Ikki – Se você quer ir embora, vai, mas eu vou buscar o Shun! Você não tem noção do quanto ele é importante pra mim!

- Ah, eu tenho, sim, Ikki! Sei que ele é muito mais importante que eu! Vai, corre atrás dele! Eu tô indo embora! - a moça terminou de se vestir e saiu chorando.

Ikki respirou fundo enquanto ouvia o barulho do motor do carro dela deixando o rancho. Deixou-se cair, sentando na cama com as mãos no rosto: "Esmeralda, meu amor, eu sinto tanto sua falta... Se você estivesse aqui, eu saberia exatamente o que fazer..."

* * *

- Até amanhã! - Shun se despedia dos colegas que deixavam a boate, enquanto olhava curioso o louro que continuava sentado no salão já vazio. Aproximou-se, deixando a bandeja que segurava na mesa em que ele apoiava os pés.

- Então? Estou indo embora. – disse sem jeito – Daqui a pouco o gerente vai fechar.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando agora, Shun? Olhando para aquele poste?

- Não faço a menor idéia. – respondeu o Amamiya mais jovem seguindo o olhar do escultor.

- Gostaria de vê-lo dançando nele pra mim. – Hyoga falou despindo o mais jovem com os olhos.

- Corta essa, Hyoga! – riu nervoso – Eu não sou um dançarino e nem sou tão sarado quanto os que você viu hoje.

- Pra mim você é lindo! – sussurrou o russo – Por favor, Shun. Dança pra mim e faz um _streep_ bem sensual.

Shun ruborizou. Ele já havia brincado no poste de _Pole dance_ com os dançarinos do bar, que se apresentavam uma vez na semana, mas estava longe de ser um profissional. Contudo, tinha de admitir que o pedido era excitante e o local estava vazio.

- Nem pensar! – falou, libertando-se dos próprios pensamentos lascivos, coisa que nos últimos dois dias andava tendo em demasia.

- Por favor, não precisa tirar a roupa toda, só alguns botões.

Shun riu, perguntando aos céus porque aquele tipo o atraía tanto.

- Hyoga, eu não vou...

- Ah, você vai, sim... Não tem ninguém aqui; pra que todo esse pudor? – o louro segurou o queixo do mais jovem e lhe deu um beijo sensual e suave, a língua deslizando por seus lábios molhados – Tem alguma parte de você que eu não possa ver?

Shun não respondeu. Foi até o jukebox e escolheu uma música: _Please send me someone to Love _de Sade**

Subiu no palco giratório que ficava ao lado do palco principal e começou a dançar sensualmente ao som da melodia. Tirou a gravata enquanto descia as costas pelo poste e a jogou para Hyoga, que a segurou rindo.

- Você me tem feito fazer coisas ridículas, Hyoga. – reclamou olhando sensualmente para o louro enquanto subia no poste para depois descer deslizando, girando sobre ele.

- Ridículo? Você pode estar tudo, Shun... menos ridículo. – disse o mais velho, com uma expressão licenciosa.

- Sério? – riu Shun, fazendo um arco com o próprio corpo, enquanto uma das mãos segurava o poste. Jogou a perna em direção a Hyoga, ficando de pé com agilidade, enquanto o outro aplaudia. Começou a desabotoar a camisa, seguindo o ritmo lento e sensual da música.

Quando a peça já estava totalmente aberta, ele escorregou até o chão ainda com os olhos presos nos do louro.

- Chega, tá bom? - riu.

- Agora que estava começando a ficar excitado... – reclamou Hyoga, engatinhado em direção a ele. Shun deu uma olhada sacana para o volume na calça preta que ele usava.

- Começando? Uau! – sussurrou e Hyoga o puxou pela cintura, beijando-o com ímpeto, afundando as mãos nos sedosos cabelos verde escuros.

- Hyoga, espera... aqui não. – disse Shun, ofegante, fugindo dos lábios dele – É meu local de trabalho.

- Tudo bem. Onde, então? Mas tem que ser agora, Shun. – ofegou o louro, tomando os lábios dele novamente. Então Shun escutou a buzina irritante da pick-up de Ikki e empurrou o louro.

- Merda! – praguejou.

- O que foi?

- É o Ikki. – respondeu começando a fechar a camisa e Hyoga se afastou cruzando os braços com uma expressão entre frustrada e divertida. Shun terminou o que fazia e lhe deu um suave beijo sorrindo.

- Não seria nessa hora que você pergunta quem é o Ikki? – indagou o Amamiya mais jovem, divertido.

- Não mesmo. – riu Hyoga.

- De qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir. Ele vai me deixar em casa.

- Posso esperar escondido no jardim então?

- Você está brincando, não está?

- Não.

Shun balançou a cabeça, rindo:

- Boa noite, Hyoga.

O louro não respondeu e ele saiu olhando pra trás, certificando-se de que ele não o seguiria.

"Porque estou pensando isso? Ele nunca me seguiria; pra ele eu sou só diversão, assim como é só diversão que ele deve ser pra mim. Sem envolvimentos Shun. Sem envolvimentos."

Aproximou-se da pick-up, beijando o rosto do irmão, depois rodeando o veículo e entrando.

- Por que demorou?

- Eu... estava ajudando o gerente a fechar o caixa. – mentiu e se sentiu horrível. Por que estava mentindo? Não era disso, e não começaria a ser agora – É mentira, Ikki. Eu estava com ele lá dentro...

- E por que ele não saiu com você? – perguntou Ikki, irritado – Merda, Shun! Qual o problema com esse cara? Você deveria tê-lo me apresentado!

- Ikki, não fica zangado assim comigo, eu... A verdade é que eu não quero que ele conheça você.

Ikki olhou o irmão aturdido:

- Por quê? Algum problema comigo?

- Não, irmão, não é isso! – riu Shun, enlaçando o pescoço de Ikki num abraço – Eu tenho muito orgulho de você, não pense bobagens!

- Então o que é, Shun? – perguntou afastando o irmão para olhar em seus olhos.

- Eu não quero envolvimento, eu... eu quero apenas diversão com ele, não quero que se torne sério, entende?

- Shun, é você mesmo? – perguntou Ikki, pasmo.

- Eu não quero mais sofrer, Ikki. Você sabe como sou; até hoje eu só apanhei do amor e não quero mais isso, pelo menos, não por enquanto. Não estou pronto para outro relacionamento, sabe?

- Mas... mas você foi pra cama com ele, Shun!

- Sexo não tem nada a ver com amor, Ikki. Estou descobrindo isso e está sendo maravilhoso! – Sorriu o mais jovem, ruborizando levemente.

- Eu sei disso, Shun. Porém eu o conheço e sei como você é sensível e bobo. Não dou duas semanas para você estar totalmente apaixonado por esse tal escultor. Vai acabar sofrendo mais uma vez!

- Não vou, não. Dessa vez, eu não vou sofrer nem que pra isso tenha que fazer alguém sofrer. – suspirou Shun e se aproximou do irmão cheirando seu pescoço.

- O que é isso, Shun? Para! - tornou Ikki, constrangido. O mais jovem começou a rir.

- Você está com o perfume da Minu. Ela está no rancho?

- Não, já foi embora. – respondeu de mau humor.

- Foi por minha causa, não é? Ikki, quando você vai parar com isso?

- Continuarei vindo, não importa o quanto vocês reclamem!

- Você é teimosamente irritante quando quer! – reclamou Shun, cruzando os braços emburrado.

Ikki deu partida no carro ignorando a irritação do irmão. Seus pensamentos estavam em Minu e na desgastada relação dos dois, uma relação que desde a adolescência era complicada, um caso mal resolvido, como tantos outros em sua vida. Então chegaram e parou o carro.

- Ikki, liga pra Minu e pede desculpas. Não adianta nada esse seu orgulho bobo!

- Shun, quer entrar? Está tarde!

- Por que você nunca me ouve, Ikki? – reclamou o caçula, descendo do carro – Desse jeito, acabará velho e sozinho.

- E ranzinza, você esqueceu! – ironizou o Amamiya mais velho dando partida no carro – Durma bem, irmão!

Shun ficou olhando o carro se afastar, desolado. Abriu o pequeno portão de madeira e entrou no jardim; estava preocupado com Ikki. Se ele continuasse daquela forma, como o faria aceitar sua viagem? Colocou a chave na fechadura e levou um susto ao ser abraçado pela cintura:

- Hyoga! Você quer me matar do coração? – disse ao se virar e encontrar o escultor.

- Eu disse que esperaria no jardim.

- Como você chegou tão rápido aqui? – perguntou Shun, ainda aborrecido com a brincadeira.

- Vim a mais de cento e vinte. Veja como estou louco pra ficar com você.

- Ah, você se arriscou, sim. Sorte sua que eu e o Ikki discutimos hoje; geralmente ele só vai embora quando eu entro em casa e se ele te visse aqui...

- Shiuuu! – o louro tapou seus lábios com a mão – Vamos falar de nós dois... Além do mais, tenho alguns pertences seus para entregar.

Ele sorriu, balançando a cueca boxer branca próximo ao rosto de Shun, que ruborizou violentamente, dando-lhe as costas envergonhado:

- Eu não acredito que tenha esquecido isso! – disse o rapaz, vermelho como um pimentão.

- Não só isso, a carteira também. Não notou?

- N-não... eu ainda não tinha dado falta. – gaguejou.

- Agora que já fiz uma boa ação, me convida para entrar? – pediu o louro.

- Claro.

- E quem sabe... Com sorte, você termina o que começou na boate.

Shun sorriu e abriu a porta. Hyoga se fascinou com a harmonia do ambiente, tudo muito organizado, limpo e romântico, decorado em tons claros, amarelo pastel e verde.

- Eu imaginei que você morasse num lugar assim. – declarou – É tão tranqüilo, transmite muita paz.

Shun não respondeu. Aproximou-se dele e o empurrou no sofá, sentando em seu colo.

- Você veio aqui para falar de decoração? – perguntou corando e o louro riu o enlaçando pela cintura.

- Não; na verdade, quero e muito é conhecer seu quarto. – sussurrou e o mais jovem o puxou pelas mãos adentrando o corredor em direção ao quarto.

Amaram-se ardentemente e agora Shun repousava no peito forte do louro, pensando que nunca se entregou tanto a alguém:

"Nós dois nos amamos como se fôssemos morrer amanhã... Eu nunca fui tão sexualmente livre como estou sendo com ele e ninguém nunca despertou minha libido dessa forma. Na verdade, nunca me achei capaz de seduzir alguém, sempre fui tão tímido, tão passivamente dependente... O que o Hyoga tem que faz com que me sinta livre, com que não me envergonhe de nada em seus braços...?"

- Quem é Ikki? – a voz suave do louro o livrou das próprias indagações.

- O quê?

- Você disse que eu deveria perguntar; estou perguntando agora. – sorriu Hyoga, passando as mãos nos cabelos dele.

- Pergunta atrasada... Então não tenho obrigação de responder. – provocou Shun.

- É que agora fiquei curioso. Observei enquanto vocês dois conversavam... Não consegui ver o rosto dele, mas parecia que tinha muito carinho por você e senti que há uma forte ligação entre os dois.

- Deus! Um sensitivo; eu tenho muita sorte mesmo! – riu Shun.

- Não caçoa; você entendeu. Quem é ele?

Shun apoiou as mãos no peito dele, para encarar seus olhos frios e zombeteiros.

- Ele? Ele é só duas coisas... meu paraíso e meu inferno.

- Explique. – tornou Hyoga friamente.

- Ele é meu paraíso porque é tudo que tenho na vida; meu referencial, meu porto seguro, ele é pra quem eu sempre volto, minha ilha particular de paz. Quando estou fraco, sujo e abandonado, é ele que me salva, é ele que vai me aceitar e curar minhas feridas, é nele que eu confio totalmente, o único. Meu paraíso...

- Isso foi lindo, Shun... – sorriu o escultor e seu rosto não tinha nenhuma expressão – Mas agora é a vez de você me dizer por que ele é seu inferno também.

- Ele é meu inferno porque é a única coisa que me prende a essa cidade; é ele quem ocupa a minha mente, além da minha música... É ele que me persegue obsessivamente, me controla, me vigia...

- Não entendo uma relação assim. – disse o louro, pensativo – Por que ele não entrou então?

- Você está com ciúmes? – perguntou o mais jovem, divertido.

- Pode ser que sim. É difícil para um homem ouvir essas coisas, numa situação dessas. – riu o louro.

- O Ikki nunca entra, ele nunca dorme aqui. – respondeu Shun – Ele mora num rancho e tem muito trabalho lá.

- Mas você gostaria que ele dormisse?

- Você está falando de sexo? – perguntou o jovem de cabelos esmeralda, começando a rir e o louro já estava incomodado com a situação.

- Claro que estou falando de sexo, Shun. Ou vocês dormiriam como irmãozinhos? – ironizou irritado.

Depois da frase, Shun riu mais ainda:

- Ah, Hyoga, você é mesmo perspicaz! – Shun tentou controlar o riso, limpando as lágrimas que já desciam por seu rosto.

- E você está me constrangendo. – disse o louro, desconfortável, afundando no travesseiro, para logo receber um beijo suave do outro.

- O Ikki é meu irmão.

- Irmão? – Hyoga se sentiu ridículo e começou a rir também – Só irmão?

- Ai! – exclamou Shun, apertando o pescoço dele, divertido – Você deve achar que sou muito pervertido!

- Confesso que senti certa fascinação sexual de sua parte.

- Fascinação sexual? – repetiu Shun, intrigado – Pode ser, sim... O Ikki é meu modelo; ele é sincero, é forte, é bonito. Pode haver mesmo essa tal fascinação de que você fala. Qual o problema?

- Você não vê problema nisso? – espantou-se Hyoga.

- Não; o Ikki é meu modelo e eu admito que possa sofrer de um _complexo de Édipo_ às avessas, afinal ele é como um pai pra mim. Isso não me incomoda e nem interfere em nada na relação pura e fraternal que temos.

- E os sentimentos dele em relação a você são os mesmos?

- Por que pergunta isso? Os sentimentos do Ikki são bem melhores e mais profundos que os meus, porque ele é bem melhor que eu.

- Em que sentido?

- Ah, o Ikki sacrificou toda a vida dele por mim. Ficamos órfãos muito cedo e... tivemos que nos virar para ficarmos juntos, porque queriam nos mandar para adoção. Acabamos com um tio alcoólatra e ele sempre tinha que me proteger dele... Bem, não é uma história boa...

- É sim, todas as histórias trágicas são boas, quando conseguimos sobreviver. – disse Hyoga e pela primeira vez Shun percebeu que sua voz não soou fria ou irônica, e sim triste. Mas achou melhor não comentar.

- O importante é que ele morreu pouco depois que o Ikki fez vinte anos, aí ele pôde me adotar legalmente, está vendo? Sou filho do meu irmão. – riu Shun.

- Quantos anos ele tem agora?

- Vinte e nove.

- Muito jovem ainda pra uma vida tão reclusa, como você diz.

- É, meu irmão tem suas tragédias... Mas vamos parar de falar dele um pouco; que tal falarmos de você?

- Vamos lá, então. – disse Hyoga – Eu nasci na Rússia, tenho vinte e cinco anos, sou do signo de aquário e gosto de frango à parmeggiana. Mais alguma coisa?

- Palhaço!

* * *

A aurora já pintava o horizonte quando Ikki chegou ao rancho. Alguns dos empregados já deixavam suas casas para começar o trabalho no arado; cumprimentou-os e entrou na moradia em estilo rústico, caminhando até a sala e pegando um porta-retrato que estava sobre a lareira:

"Bom dia, meu amor" disse sorrindo para a mulher da foto, deixando o porta-retrato onde estava e seguindo para a cozinha para preparar um café. Shun tinha razão, estava exausto, mas não poderia ser diferente. Estava trabalhando muito na vinícola, ainda cuidava da contabilidade do rancho, tinha que procurar alguém para ajudá-lo, percebia que estava sem tempo pra Shun e isso não poderia acontecer; vivia somente para protegê-lo e de uma forma ou outra, ele estava abandonado. Só se viam naqueles poucos minutos da madrugada. Tinha sido muito difícil para ele aceitar que o irmão morasse sozinho na cidade e sentia muita falta dele; só admitiu porque sabia que não seria bom para Shun uma vida como a dele, misantropa e solitária. Ele era muito jovem, precisava estudar, alçar vôos maiores e seria egoísmo da sua parte prendê-lo ali. Mas desde que ele partiu, sentia-se vazio naquela casa enorme, povoada de lembranças felizes, e agora tão solitária.

* * *

- Meu irmão sempre me protegeu; ele sacrificou tanto por mim, a vida dele toda por minha causa. Eu sempre me sinto em dívida com ele e deixá-lo sozinho naquele rancho, acho que foi a pior batalha interna que já travei. – Shun falava para Hyoga, que brincava com seus cabelos após se amarem mais uma vez.

- Eu acho que há uma paixão velada entre vocês. – Caçoou o russo.

- Velada não; já disse, é declarada. Ele é tudo pra mim e há uma co-dependência entre nós dois.

- Então por que o deixou?

- Eu precisava estudar. Não nasci pra vida do rancho e nem acho que nasci pra ficar numa cidade pequena. Sei que não sou grande coisa, mas tenho grandes sonhos! – sorriu.

- Shun, essa sua humildade me fascina. – suspirou o louro – Você nem sequer imagina o quanto é especial.

- Bondade sua. Sei que talvez nunca consiga realizar meus sonhos, mas continuarei sonhando, não importa. Agora já falei demais de mim, que tal falar de você um pouco?

- Eu já falei tudo que poderia falar de mim, minha vida não foi tão interessante quanto a sua e não vou estragar esse momento com histórias tristes.

Ele beijou Shun na testa se afastando.

- Acho que já é hora...

- Pode dormir aqui, Hyoga. Prometo que não o pedirei em casamento por isso...

O rapaz louro ficou indeciso, dormir ali poderia significar mais envolvimento e percebia que já estava gostando mais que o conveniente da companhia de Shun.

- Se você quiser, claro. – Cortou o mais jovem, vendo a dúvida no rosto dele.

- A questão não é essa, Shun. Tenho medo de eu, sim, pedi-lo em casamento se for mais longe com isso.

- Eu prometo que não aceito. – riu o rapaz de cabelos esmeraldas.

- Então acho que não há problema. Abro a galeria mais tarde. – disse o russo e aninhou o corpo menor em seus braços; cansados como estavam, não demorou muito para adormecerem.

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais**: Mais um AU. E eu que não gostava dele de jeito nenhum. Bem, mudamos (Eu prefiro ser essa metamorfose ambulante, yeh!).

Perdoem o capítulo grande, é que sou péssima "resumista" os outros serão menores com certeza.

**Notas da Fic:** Quando o Hyoga chama o Shun de "_Belo David de Marfim"_ ele se refere à famosa obra de Michelangelo.

A música que o Shun canta é "_Cherish the Day"_ e a que ele dança (não achei relevante a letra, mas a melodia é muito sensual e recomendo ouvi-la para compreender melhor a cena) é "_Please send me someone"_, ambas da Sade.

Agradeço especialmente a minha amiga **Lua Prateada** por todo o incentivo e por betar essa fic pra mim, de forma tão sincera e doce.

Amiga, você é uma inspiração.

Obrigada de antemão por todos os reviews deixados.


	2. Nuances de rosa e cristal

**Nuances de rosa e cristal**

**II Capítulo**

Fantiction de Sion Neblina

**Romance ****– Yaoi**

**Nuances de rosa e cristal**

Shun acordou e pela primeira vez não se preocupou com o despertador. Sabia que estava tarde, mas era sábado. Não encontrou Hyoga na cama e sim uma rosa branca onde ele deveria estar. Sorriu se espreguiçando gostosamente, passando a flor pelo rosto tão claro e aveludado quanto ela.

Olhou o relógio e pensou:

"_Cinco minutos para o Ikki me ligar. Ah, não vou para a faculdade hoje, estou tão cansado."_ Sorriu ao se lembrar dos motivos do cansaço.

"_Por que ele tem essa capacidade de fazer com que me entregue tanto? Ninguém jamais fez isso comigo, é fascinante e assustador..."_

Pegou o telefone que tocava:

- Oi, Ikki.

- Oi, Shun, você dormiu bem?

- Maravilhosamente e você?

- Na verdade ainda não dormir, tenho muita coisa pra fazer hoje.

- Vidinha boa de fazendeiro a sua! - ironizou o mais jovem.

- E o escultor? - perguntou Ikki desconfortável, não sabia por que, mas não gostava daquela história.

- O que tem ele? - Tornou Shun sem jeito e o irmão riu.

- Shun, eu conheço bem esse tom, tem alguma coisa nova nessa história, não é?

- Tem...

- Me conta, então...

- É... É que ele dormiu aqui essa noite... – Shun falou e afastou o telefone do ouvido, já esperando Ikki gritar e estava certo...

- Eu não acredito, Shun! Você mal o conhece e já o levou pra sua casa! Você não tem noção de perigo, não?! E se ele for um maníaco, psicopata...

Shun aproximou novamente o telefone, pedindo aos céus que o irmão calasse a boca, quando percebeu que ele terminou o sermão, voltou a falar.

- Eu não sei por que ainda conto essas coisas a você! Você e essa mania de ver perigo em tudo... Me trata como se eu fosse uma donzela em perigo, por Deus, Ikki! Eu também sou um homem e não sou tão indefeso assim!

- Você é um garoto, Shun, um garoto que tem se tornado muito irresponsável e eu tenho lhe advertido sobre isso! - bradou o irmão do outro lado da linha.

- Eu não sou um garoto! E dessa forma terei que começar a mentir pra você!

- No dia em que mentir pra mim, eu perco a pouca paciência que tenho e dou uma surra em você, está me ouvindo? - Tornou Ikki, zangado.

- Ai, que medo, irmão! - ironizou Shun – Não aconteceu nada, certo? Seu irmão está inteirinho... E você? Ligou pra Minu?

- Sim, ela não quer me atender e talvez seja até melhor, Shun.

- Claro! Ela está certa, eu o mataria por muito menos, por que não vai visitá-la?

- Sabe que não posso e obrigado por me consolar, agora voltarei ao trabalho, por Deus, Shun, tenha juízo ou eu lhe darei mesmo uma surra!

- Te amo também, Ikki! - ele desligou o telefone, mesmo sendo sábado, Ikki não descansava era incrível, cada dia ficava mais preocupado com a vida melancólica do irmão.

"_Será que levarei uma bronca muito grande de Albion, por faltar o ensaio? Mas hoje é sábado, preciso descansar um pouco."_ Pensava Shun correndo para o banheiro, parou e se olhou no espelho, havia uma grande mancha roxa em seu peito, estranhou:

"_Que hora ele fez isso? Ou não foi ele? Ah, pensarei nisso depois..."_ Falou pra si, não dando muita atenção ao fato, era tão branco que qualquer atrito o deixava roxo. Tomou um demorado banho, relaxando e depois vestiu um macacão jeans, ligando a TV e se esparramando no sofá.

Passou o dia inteiro no ardo trabalho de não fazer nada, e já no final da tarde a campainha tocou; levantou com a esperança de que fosse Hyoga, mas encontrou os olhos escuros de Minu ao abrir a porta.

- Oi, Shun, podemos conversar?

- C-claro, Minu, que surpresa, entre! - disse o rapaz ainda surpreso.

A moça entrou meio constrangida, olhou o ambiente, e Shun a convidou a se sentar. Ela aceitou torcendo as mãos nervosamente.

- Shun eu queria lhe pedir algo.

- Pode falar, Minu, se eu puder...

- Sai da vida do Ikki...

Shun a olhou, aturdido e a moça continuou:

- Você só faz mal ao seu irmão, será que não percebe isso? Ele vive pra você, só pra você, em outras palavras, sei que nunca seremos felizes enquanto você estiver por perto, Shun!

- C-como é? - perguntou já com os olhos marejados, não era possível que ela estivesse dizendo aquilo, Ikki era tudo pra ele, tudo que ele tinha, sem ele não era e nem tinha nada...

- Shun, esse sentimento de vocês é uma obsessão, uma doença você não enxerga isso? A vida toda, o Ikki abriu mão da própria felicidade por você, isso tem que acabar!

- D-do que você está falando, Minu, você enlouqueceu? - perguntou Shun, nervoso, levantando do sofá – Meu sentimento pelo Ikki é tudo de mais sagrado pra mim, não acredito que esteja falando essas coisas, eu amo meu irmão e nada nesse mundo fará com que me afaste dele!

- Do que estou falando? Estou falando dessa... dessa...

Minu tentava se controlar para não cair em lágrimas, sabia que estava tendo uma atitude ridícula, mas não agüentava mais aquela situação. Amava Ikki e estava disposta a lutar por ele, não importava por quem tivesse que passar. O perdera uma vez e não o perderia novamente...

- Vai embora, Minu, você está louca em me pedir pra deixar meu irmão, o Ikki é tudo pra mim, entenda isso! Eu não apoio essa super proteção dele comigo, mas me pedir pra sair da vida dele... é cruel demais, você não acha?

- A relação de vocês é doentia e incestuosa! - gritou a mulher e Shun arregalou os olhos, chocado.

- Vo... Você está louca... – gaguejou, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Não, vocês que não querem enxergar isso! - disse Minu que já tremia de nervosismo – Ele só me trocou pela Esmeralda na época do ginásio, porque ela se parecia com você! Era você que ele queria e não ela, o seu irmão é obcecado com a idéia de que só deve viver pra você!

- Cala a boca! - gritou Shun – Você é uma louca frustrada que não conseguiu que ele a amasse, e agora fica procurando essas desculpas imbecis para justificar a sua incapacidade!

Shun caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

- Fora, Minu, fora daqui!

- Eu vou embora sim, já disse o que queria. – a moça enxugou os olhos – Me desculpa, Shun, eu não queria magoá-lo, mas tinha que lhe dizer isso ou morreria, eu me recuso a perder o Ikki novamente!

- Perder? - riu Shun – você nunca o teve, Minu, e agora sei por quê!

- Não me provoque, Shun, vim aqui porque achei que você poderia me ajudar, mas vejo que você é tão ou mais cego que seu irmão! - tornou a morena, passando pela porta.

- Você é uma idiota, Minu, nunca entenderá o que Ikki e eu sentimos um pelo outro! - Shun falou e bateu a porta, se deixou cair sentando no chão soluçando.

Será que estava prejudicando a vida do irmão ao ponto de Minu pensar uma coisa daquelas?

"_Essa mulher está doente, doente de ciúmes do Ikki."_ Pensou irritado, avaliando até que ponto seria bom para o irmão ficar com alguém assim.

Levantou-se do chão e resolveu ir até a galeria procurar o louro russo, só estava precisando de uma desculpa pra fazer aquilo e agora ganhara uma. Lavou o rosto e saiu, andando rápido, era relativamente próxima a sua casa; se aproximou da porta de vidro que estava fechada e então tocou o interfone, uma, duas, três vezes, ninguém atendeu.

Começou o percurso de volta pra casa, frustrado, sabia que estava agindo terrivelmente errado, não deveria se envolver com o louro, aquilo seria um erro fatal para seus próprios planos.

"_Não, Shun, definitivamente você não vai se apaixonar"._ Pensou e se lembrou do que o irmão lhe dissera:

"_Shun não dou uma semana pra que esteja apaixonado e sofrendo." _

- _"Dessa vez sinto muito, Ikki, vou decepcioná-lo..."_ – disse pra si o Amamiya mais jovem voltando pra casa e encontrando Hyoga sentado em seu jardim com uma imensa caixa de pizza numa das mãos e uma sacola de compras em cima do balanço de madeira.

- Pensei em jantarmos juntos, o que acha? - sorriu o louro ao vê-lo.

Shun sorriu radiante, sentindo o coração acelerar perigosamente. Hyoga percebeu que o rapaz empalideceu e se apoiou no portão, largou a pizza no balanço de madeira e correu até ele.

- Shun, você está bem? - perguntou tomando-lhe a mão e levando-o para dentro do jardim.

- Eu estou bem sim, Hyoga... – sorriu fraco – É que... fiquei surpreso, só isso.

- Vamos entrar, então. – disse o russo preocupado, pegando a pizza e a sacola e entrando na casa com ele.

- Eu estive na galeria, agora... – falou Shun – Não vou perguntar onde estava, porque com certeza , providenciava nosso jantar.

- Isso mesmo! E ainda consegui um vinho maravilhoso! - tornou o russo, tirando uma garrafa de vinho tinto da sacola – Espero que tenha saca rolhas!

- Tenho sim, eu não lhe falei, mas o meu irmão tem uma vinícola... – sorriu o mais jovem. Contudo, o russo percebeu que ele estava triste, o rapaz por mais que tentasse ocultar a sua personalidade meiga e sensível, era extremamente transparente e talvez fosse isso que o atraía tanto a ele, essa pureza que ele nunca foi capaz de possuir, a leveza de alma que ele nunca encontrou...

- Shun, o que aconteceu? Você está triste. – afirmou o russo.

- Ah, nada demais, briguei com a namorada do meu irmão, daqui a pouco passa...

- Estou vendo uma cor diferente em você hoje, um tom de violeta... – sorriu Hyoga – Mesmo sendo triste, está mais uma vez, perfeito...

- Hyoga, você diz coisas estranhas! – riu Shun – Bonitas, mas estranhas.

- Vamos comer antes que a pizza esfrie! - tornou o russo e Shun foi buscar os pratos e talheres, Hyoga pegou duas taças num pequeno bar que o Amamiya mais jovem possuía num canto da sala. Os dois se sentaram no chão, em frente à pequena mesa de vidro e começaram a saborear o jantar.

- Mas, por que você brigou com a namorada do seu irmão, ciúmes? - perguntou o russo fingindo desinteresse.

- Sim, ela tem ciúmes de mim! – riu Shun – Você não tem idéia dos absurdos que aquela louca me disse, entre eles, inclusive, que meu irmão só se casou com a Esmeralda porque ela se parecia comigo!

- Esmeralda? Você ainda não tinha me falado dessa aí...

- É a falecida esposa do meu irmão. – suspirou Shun sabendo que já estava falando demais – A pizza está uma delícia!

- Prove o vinho... – disse Hyoga enchendo a taça e Shun obedeceu.

- Mas, só foi por isso que você ficou tão triste?

- Não, eu fico preocupado com o Ikki, ele é tão sozinho e essa menina está surtada, como ela pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Eu acho que ela tem razão.

- Quê! - exclamou Shun, indignado.

- Se você encontrasse um homem parecido com o Ikki, você também não se apaixonaria por ele? Você mesmo disse que ele é seu modelo, seu "_homem ideal_".

- Para com isso, Hyoga! Isso é meio doentio! - reclamou Shun zangado – Você entendeu muito bem o que falei e não foi nada que se comparasse com o que ela falou!

- Responda a pergunta.

- Sim, é provável que eu me apaixonasse por ele, sim. – respondeu, irritado.

- Então, por que o Ikki não faria o mesmo ao conhecer alguém parecido com você? Você é quem ele mais ama, deve representar pra ele também alguma espécie de modelo, isso é natural.

- É... olhando por esse ângulo... – murmurou Shun e bebeu mais do vinho, Hyoga o olhava com uma expressão estranha que o deixava incomodado – De qualquer forma, o que me preocupa é o Ikki e essa vida misantropa que ele leva, ele já foi diferente.

- Como assim, diferente?

- Na época do colégio ele era popular, ele sempre teve esse jeitão reservado, mas não era solitário como agora, as meninas morreriam por ele! – riu Shun – Nessa época ele já namorava a Minu, ela sempre foi ciumenta.

- Então é uma paixão antiga e complicada!- riu Hyoga – São as melhores de se assistir!

Shun olhou para o russo, intrigado.

- Às vezes, você parece uma pessoa tão má, acho que estou começando a ficar com medo de você, você é um sádico! - falou Shun, rindo com vontade.

- Não sou não, só me surpreendo com a capacidade que as pessoas tem de transformar coisas simples em complicadas.

- E quem são essas pessoas?

- Ah, Shun, você e seu irmão, mas só estou supondo, eu não o conheço, só estou acompanhado a história com interesse científico, se é que posso chamar assim! – tornou o russo.

- Só não entendo porque você se interessa tanto...

- Eu me interesso em tudo que diga respeito a você, mais do que gostaria... – confessou Hyoga, beijando suavemente os lábios do mais jovem.

- Ah, Hyoga, o que estamos fazendo? Esqueceu o que prometemos? -sussurrou Shun, com os olhos semicerrados, saboreando o gosto doce do vinho nos lábios do louro.

- Não, mas você é tão fascinante, Shun, tão sedutor...

- Você também não é nada mau... – sorriu o mais jovem contra seus lábios, corando com as próprias palavras.

Hyoga se afastou e pegou a taça de vinho.

- Abra a boca... – pediu olhando dentro dos olhos verdes dele, Shun sorriu.

- O que...

- Quero beber em seus lábios, abra a boca e não engula tudo... – sussurrou, despejando o líquido vermelho na boca do rapaz, vendo escorrer um pouco pelo queixo, depois o beijou sugando o vinho, junto com a língua macia e doce de Shun.

Afastou-se para olhá-lo, a face corada e os lábios vermelhos.

- Assim, você daria um lindo Baco* embriagado, Shun. Já imagino a tela... – sussurrou, sensualmente, passando a língua nos lábios – E quando você fica coradinho assim, se torna ainda mais adorável...

Shun riu o enlaçando pelo pescoço.

- Então a partir de agora todas as suas obras terão meu rosto?

- Sim, você é minha inspiração, adoro suas cores, não minto quando digo que estou fascinado por você.

- Minhas cores... – murmurou Shun - Nunca entendo o que você quer dizer com isso.

- Alguns chamam de áurea, eu prefiro chamar de cores somente, cada ser humano possui uma cor diferente, a sua como eu já disse me fascina porque é a mais límpida que já percebi. Você tem nuances de rosa, feche os olhos e imagine todas as tonalidades de rosa, é assim que eu vejo você.

- Rosa? - Shun riu, timidamente – Nossa, até minhas cores são gay!

Hyoga riu também o puxando para mais perto, pela cintura.

- Nada disso, são cores inocentes e puras, como as cores de um infante.

- Eu não sou nem tão inocente assim e muito menos puro, Hyoga, você está me idealizando.

- Shun, o problema é que você, como quase cem por cento da humanidade, pensa que pureza se refere a conceitos morais e eu não vejo assim.

- E como você ver?

- Você conhece _Dostoievsky_?

- Sei que foi um escritor russo.

- Pois é. Ele escreveu um livro que é considerado sua obra máxima, chamado _Os irmãos Karamazov_, nesse livro ele contesta ferozmente o conceito de moral que conhecemos...

- E isso significa...

- No livro há uma passagem em que um personagem diz o seguinte: que em toda a face da terra não existe absolutamente nada que obrigue os homens a amarem seus semelhantes, que essa lei da natureza, que reza que o homem ame a humanidade, não existe em absoluto e que, se até hoje existiu o amor na Terra, este não se deveu a lei natural, mas tão-só ao fato de que os homens acreditam na própria imortalidade...

- E o que isso tem a ver com minhas cores, ainda não consegui acompanhar sua linha de raciocínio, Hyoga.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com suas cores, mas tem a ver com moral, porque eu disse que você é puro e você disse que não é.

- Então me explique, por favor. – pediu Shun com real interesse.

- Shun, destruindo-se a fé do homem em sua imortalidade, se destruirá também o amor e toda e qualquer força que rege a humanidade, e não haverá mais moral, tudo será permitido...

- Interessante... – disse Shun – Mas trágico, é a moral que permite que o mundo continue da forma que é e não se transforme uma barbárie. E eu não gostaria de viver num mundo sem amor..

- Será mesmo, Shun? - sorriu Hyoga – Eu discordo, acho que a lei moral da natureza, é contrária a lei religiosa e que os homens devem sim ser egoístas, isso é indispensavel a todo indivíduo, devemos visar somente nossa própria felicidade e tirar da vida tudo que temos direito, se o amor existir, tanto melhor, mas não faça dele um ideal, porque em toda idéia há uma ilusão.

- Mas como poderemos ser feliz, sem garantir, ao menos, um mínimo de ilusões a nossas vidas? Isso sim é idispensável, hyoga, os sonhos são que dão sentindo a nossa existência.

- Não, o prazer é que dar sentido a nossa vida e é somente por ele que levamos essa ilusão de termos que ser bom a qualquer preço para sermos recompensados; como disse, isso é uma ilusão e ao final, só o prazer importa.

- Você é um hedonista... - riu Shun.

- Sim, eu sou um hedonista, já passei por muita coisa na vida, Shun, e pra mim o que importa agora é ser feliz, eu não dou a mínima se estou de acordo com o que a sociedade acha correto, minha altivez é realmente titânica...

- Será mesmo? - perguntou Shun, intrigado – Será possível a vida sem a moralidade religiosa que nos é ensinada desde o nascimento como inrrevogável?

- Não somente é possível, como cada cultura tem sua própria moral... – tornou Hyoga sovendo mais um pouco do vinho – E para cada um, sua verdade é absoluta, você está apavorado agora, porque a namorada do seu irmão o acusou de ter uma relação incestuosa, porém, se pesquisar em vários livros, inclusives os dito sagrados, saberá que isso um dia foi uma coisa comum e abençoada pelos deuses...

- Essa conversa está muito interessante... - sorriu Shun, com malícia – Descobri mais alguma coisa sobre você, você é rebelde e ateu.

- Não sei se ateu seria uma palavra adequada, geralmente eu me chamo de "_humanista_", porque não acredito na responsabilidade divina sobre nossas ações eles existindo ou não; todos somos culpados por todas as mazelas e maravilhas do mundo.

- Quero ler esse livro, quem sabe assim eu saiba mais de você, já que se recusa a falar de si próprio.

- Não lhe aconselho ler esse livro, Shun, ele vai alterar suas cores como fez comigo... – Volveu o louro acarinhando os cabelos do mais jovem – É exatamente essa sua total pureza que me encanta, por isso falei dele pra você, essa pureza de que te falei não tem nada a ver com a moral religiosa e social, tem a ver com o primitivo, aquela luz que cada um tem dentro de si e que, na maioria das vezes, não percebemos, cegos por esses mesmos conceitos morais que você defende.

- Acho que não tenho muito argumento para discutir com você... – suspirou Shun – Você sabe tanto, já deve ter conhecido o mundo e eu? Sou só um garoto do interior, com muitos sonhos, cheio de teorias e nada de prática.

- Não seja tão humilde, Shun, eu já viajei bastante realmente, mas foi aqui nessa cidadezinha que encontrei a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci, exatamente porque ela é diferente de todas as outras e tem as cores que só encontrei em crianças.

Shun corou, baixando a cabeça.

- Eu não sou tudo isso...

- Você é sim. – Hyoga levantou-lhe o queixo e o beijou, depois sorriu - Vamos terminar a pizza e o vinho que estão uma delícia!

Shun assentiou com a cabeça e ficou o observando:

" _Ele tem modos tão elegantes__, e ainda assim, tão agressivos. Seu magnetismo animal é quase tátil; seus olhos são tão perspicazes, parecem sempre estar examinando as coisas detalhadamente, e são tão frios, às vezes. E mesmo assim, frio e distante, ele consegue ser a pessoa mais suave e terna que já conheci , como é possível? Estaria me apaixonando? Ou sendo vítima apenas de uma atração passageira por um homem realmente fascinante_?"

Tentou desviar a atenção dos próprios pensamentos para o vinho maravilhoso que bebia. Era melhor, porque quanto mais pensava, mais tinha a certeza de que fazia a coisa errada.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

- Oi! - Ikki ouviu a voz de Minu e saiu de onde estava, meio constrangido, não esperava que ela voltasse.

- Oi... – respondeu, fechando a porta do quarto, ela se aproximou dele e o abraçou pela cintura.

- Até quando você ficará visitando esse quarto vazio, Ikki? Por que não se livra dessas coisas que só trazem lembraças dolorosas?

- Para mim não são lembranças dolorosas, Minu, são boas lembranças.

- Eu nunca consiguirei que você a esqueça, não é? - perguntou a moça, magoada.

- Eu não preciso esquecê-la pra gostar de você Minu, será que não entende isso? Parece que qualquer coisa que eu amo é uma ameaça pra você! – disse, zangado.

- Porque você parece amar sempre qualquer coisa mais que a mim!

- Bobagem! - tornou Ikki, áspero.

Minu se abraçou a ele; sabia que tudo poderia terminar entre os dois, se Ikki soubesse das coisas que ela disse ao irmão, agiu por impulso e agora não podia desfazer, por isso, estava desesperada. Ele não a perdoaria por magoar Shun.

- E se eu desse algo para encher aquele quarto, Ikki? - ela se voltou para fitar o rosto pasmo do moreno, com olhos lacrimejantes – E se eu desse algo para encher aquele berço, eu posso fazer isso...

- Minu, eu não... para com isso! Não é um filho que fará com que nos entendamos! - ele a afastou, perturbado.

- Ikki, eu sou apaixonada por você há quase quinze anos, eu sei dos meus sentimentos, mas preciso saber dos seus, preciso saber se há futuro para nós dois!

- Minu, um filho não é um futuro é uma consequência de uma relação e nossa relação pode ser tudo, menos harmoniosa o suficiente para que dê frutos!

- Então, pra que esse quarto de bebê decorado? - perguntou a moça, zangada – Sei, está esperando o dia do juízo e a ressureição dos mortos?!

- Minu, por favor, assim não dá mais, não mesmo! - Ikki já estava possesso, estava esgotando a pouca paciência que tinha, porque gostava de Minu, mas ela estava passando de todos os limites.

- Realmente assim não dá mais, Ikki, você tem que decidir o que você quer, estou cansada, realmente cansada!

- Eu quero paz, Minu, só paz. E se você não pode me dar essa paz, acho realmente que é hora de terminarmos com isso...

- Então... você quer dizer...

- Acabou, Minu, não dá mais, eu tentei, mas talvez você tenha razão, não consigo me livrar dos meus fantasmas!

- Mas, Ikki...

- Minu, eu não posso ficar empatando sua vida, eu... sinto muito.

Ikki olhou para o teto sem coragem de encarar os olhos chorosos da namorada, amiga de infância e tanto mais... Sabia que devia muito a ela, e por isso, não queria mais continuar com aquela mentira, ele não esqueceria Esmeralda, não esqueceria sua tragédia pessoal e já era hora de livrá-la de um relacionamento sem futuro.

- Ikki, eu amo você, podemos tentar...

- Estamos tentando a vida toda, Minu! Será que não vê que só estamos nos enganando?

Minu se afastou dele, tapando os lábios com as mãos para conter os soluços.

- Me perdoe... – Continuou Ikki – Eu não deveria ter começado essa história...

- Na verdade se você não tivesse me trocado por ela, nada disso teria acontecido... – soluçou a moça, magoada – Tudo isso começou quando ela pisou nessa cidade, ao contrário, estaríamos bem e felizes!

- Minu, deixe a Esmeralda fora disso, vamos tentar acabar bem nossa história.

- Bem? - perguntou a moça, soluçando – Eu não estou bem, Ikki, como acha que posso ficar bem dessa forma?

- Minu...

- Adeus, Ikki Amamiya, e espero que você não se arrependa, porque dessa vez eu não vou voltar!

Ela saiu correndo e Ikki se deixou cair no sofá com as mãos no rosto. Era o fim, mas era o certo, não poderia continuar empatando a vida de Minu, quando nunca conseguiria esquecer o passado, estava desolado, infeliz e solitário, mas era assim mesmo que gostava da sua vida. Já era hora de deixar Minu ser feliz, ela merecia e não seria ao seu lado.

- Ikiiiiiiiiiiii! - Shun acordou gritando, e Hyoga acariciou seus cabelos, se dando conta que acabaram adormecendo no tapete da sala.

- Pesadelo? - perguntou observando o rapaz pálido e ofegante.

- Sim, sempre o mesmo, tenho desde pequeno... – tornou Shun tentando recuperar o ar.

- Pelo menos serviu para que acordássemos, ou dormeríamos a noite inteira aqui e está frio... – falou Hyoga, divertido, começando a se vestir, mas Shun segurou seu pulso.

- Não vai, fique aqui comigo, eu sei que não deveria, mas quero que fique.

- Shun, você é tentação demais, isso é jogo sujo! - riu o russo.

- Hyoga, eu falei sério quando disse que não deveríamos falar de amor... – Tornou o mais jovem, meio embaraçado.

- Eu também.

- Então o que está acontecendo entre nós dois?

- Atração, tesão, desejo, você pode dar o nome que quiser, e um começo de carinho...

- É desse começo de carinho que tenho medo.

- Não precisa exagerar, Shun, eu falei carinho e não amor.

O Amamiya mais jovem passou as mãos nos espessos cabelos.

- Eu tenho que ligar pro meu irmão! - disse vestindo a cueca por baixo do cobertor em que ambos estavam enrolados, a noite estava fria de verdade.

- Shun, são duas e meia da manhã!

- Eu não falei tudo, Hyoga... – volveu o jovem de cabelos esmeraldas – Eu só tenho esse pesadelo, quando alguma coisa acontece com o Ikki.

Ele se levantou e foi até o telefone, discando o número do celular do irmão que demorou a atender e quando o fez, sua voz demonstrava que havia bebido.

- Irmão, onde você está?

- Shun, vá dormir e me deixe em paz! - gritou áspero do outro lado da linha.

- Ikki, me diz agora onde você está? - Shun gritou também, desesperado.

- Estou no mesmo bar de sempre, Shun, agora vai dormir, sabe que conheço todo mundo aqui e não tem porque se preocupar!

- Estou indo pra aí! - Shun desligou antes que o irmão pudesse protestar e em seguida, chamou um táxi.

- Shun, você quer que eu o acompanhe? - Ofereceu-se Hyoga, preocupado.

- Não, Hyoga, não é preciso, eu resolvo as coisas com meu irmão. – disse sério, começando a se vestir.

O russo entendeu que o rapaz queria limitar a intimidade dos dois e concordou, ele estava certo.

Shun vestiu um casaco por cima da camiseta branca e do jeans claro que usava.

- Você vai me esperar? - perguntou olhando meio constrangido para o russo.

- Não, acho melhor voltar pra casa, assim você não fica preocupado em voltar e pode dar mais atenção ao seu irmão.

Shun o beijou com carinho.

- Você é incrível, Hyoga.

- Não sou não, não me idealize! - piscou o russo, terminando de vestir o jeans e a camiseta.

O mais jovem sorriu e ambos escutaram a buzina do táxi. Os dois saíram, Shun entrou no carro e Hyoga seguiu andando pela rua coberta de neblina.

ooooooOOOoooOOOoooooo

Ikki viu o irmão entrar no bar com o rosto fechado. Shun se sentou a sua frente.

- Por que você está bebendo? - perguntou o mais jovem, preocupado.

- Eu terminei tudo com a Minu, acabou,Shun, e talvez, eu tenha jogado fora minha única esperança de felicidade, mas sabe como é, talvez isso não seja pra mim... – riu o Amamiya mais velho, tentando não demonstrar os sentimentos para o irmão.

- Para com isso, Ikki, você é jovem e terá muitas chances de ser feliz, agora levanta daí e vamos embora.

Ikki olhou o rosto sério do irmão e sorriu com ironia.

- Quem é você? Esse não é meu irmãozinho!

- Não estou com humor para gracinhas, Ikki, você quer fazer o favor de levantar daí?

Ikki levantou bufando, tropegando um pouco.

- Merda de moleque chato! - esbravejou – Desde quando eu preciso que seja minha babá, Shun? Eu cuido de você desde que usava fraldas e não o contrário!

- Mas, parece que alguma coisa mudou não foi? - ironizou o mais jovem.

- Só na sua cabeça, estou bem merda! Vai embora! - continuou Ikki.

- Pode xingar a vontade, mas virá comigo! - falou Shun, passando o braço do irmão pelo ombro e deixando algumas notas na mesa.

- Precisa de ajuda, Shun? - perguntou o rapaz atrás do balcão e ele acenou negativamente.

- Obrigado, Nachi, não é necessário! - os dois saíram do bar e Shun jogou o irmão dentro da caminhonete, depois de pegar a chave em seu bolso.

- Shun, o que está fazendo?

- Você não tem condições de dirigir, deixa que eu te levo pra casa!

Ikki não protestou, tinha consciência de que estava bêbado. O mais jovem deu partida no carro em direção ao rancho.

Ajudou o irmão a entrar em casa e o levou para o quarto, jogando-o com dificuldade na cama, Ikki era muito pesado pra ele, mas do jeito que estava embriagado, logo "_apagou_" facilitando a vida de Shun..

- Ah, Ikki! O que você está fazendo de sua vida? - perguntou triste, enquanto tirava os sapatos e as meias dele, sem conseguir evitar as lágrimas.

Tirou o casaco e a camisa do irmão com dificuldade, lembrando que sempre foi o irmão que cuidou dele, Ikki sempre foi uma pessoa segura, forte e reservada, nunca havia enxergado fragilidade nele, antes daquela noite. Nem mesmo depois da morte de Esmeralda e do filho, ele fraquejara, embora, soubesse, que ele estava esmigalhado por dentro.

Estava começando a desabotoar-lhe as calças quando foi envolvido nos braços pelo irmão, enquanto ele murmurava o nome da falecida esposa entre soluços.

- Ah, Ikki me solta! - regougou Shun, irritado, empurrando os braços do irmão, mas seu coração apertou, pobre do Ikki! Não conseguia esquecer o passado, na verdade nem tentava. Terminou de despi-lo e o cobriu com um cobertor, estava muito frio.

Ficou um tempo olhando-o dormir; as lágrimas descendo sem que pudesse evitar. Ele sofria tanto e sozinho, era uma rocha solitária, não aceitava ajuda, ao contrário, fugia de qualquer tipo de ajuda. Fingia que não sofria , adotando uma postura rude, mas que Shun sabia mentirosa.

- Vê se dorme... – disse beijando a testa do irmão e saindo do quarto, já começava a amanhecer e por isso se envolveu num cobertor sentando no sofá e ligando a tv, estava sem sono.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki acordou algumas horas depois com um terrível mal estar. Sabia que era tarde mesmo sem consultar o relógio, era domigo e não tinha muito o que fazer mesmo, o que o incomodava realmente eram as lembranças embaçadas da noite. O irmão indo buscá-lo bênbado, que vergonha! Esforçara-se a vida inteira para ser um bom exemplo pra Shun, desde quando se tornara tão pateticamente fraco? Tirar Shun de casa em plena madrugada foi um absurdo imperdoável.

Andou até a sala e encontrou o irmão dormindo no sofá com o controle remoto numa das mãos e a tv ligada. Tirou o aparelho dele e desligou o equipamento, notando assustado que o mais novo estava muito pálido e seus lábios roxos, percebeu que as janelas estavam abertas.

Pegou-o no colo ainda enrolado no cobertor e Shun abriu os olhos sonolentos.

- Ikki o que... – ele se lembrou da noite anterior enquanto o irmão o colocava na cama, sorriu – Bom dia, irmão!

- Shun, por que foi dormir no sofá? As janelas estavam abertas e você recebeu todo esse vento frio da madrugada, seus lábios estão roxos!

- Eu não gosto de dormir com você, você é muito espaçoso, acordo péssimo depois! - disse o rapaz de olhos esmeraldas, bocejando.

- Você ainda tem um quarto aqui, esqueceu?

- Estava sem sono, não achei que fosse cochilar, além do mais, aquilo lá tá cheio de poeira.

Ikki ficou observando o irmão calado e sério, Shun se sentiu pequeno diante daquele olhar, sabia que alguma coisa o preocupava.

- Shun, você não mentiria pra mim, não é?

- Do que você está falando?

- Foi só uma pergunta, apenas responda.

- Você sabe que não... – murmurou o mais jovem, corando.

- Vou tomar um banho, depois tomaremos café. – tornou Ikki, seco, lhe dando as costas.

Shun se desvencilhou rapidamente do cobertor se olhando no espelho, se assustou com a própria aparência, não só os lábios estavam arroxeados, como tinha olheiras. Também o ritmo que estava vivendo não deixava margem para descanso e sua saúde estava sofrendo o impacto, tinha que descansar. Aproveitou para tomar um banho também, e quando saiu do quarto, já vestido e penteado, foi para a cozinha, encontrando o irmão que vestia num conjunto de moletom azul e preparava o café, Shun começou a fatiar um pão italiano.

- Ikki, por que você terminou com a Minu? - o jovem achou melhor ocultar a visita da ex-cunhada.

- Não estava dando certo. – tornou o mais velho, lacônico.

- E agora?

- E agora o que, Shun? - perguntou Ikki um pouco irritado, não gostava de falar dos seus problemas.

- O que fará? Ficará sozinho nesse rancho até envelhecer?

- Estou pretendendo fazer uma viagem em breve.

- Ótimo, portanto que dessa vez você mande notícia e não desapareça como da última vez, quase fiquei louco, você sabe disso! - falou Shun, aborrecido.

- Você é muito exagerado, sou bem grandinho e sei me cuidar, se preocupe com você, irmão! – disse Ikki, colocando o bule de café sobre a mesa e voltando para cortar algumas laranjas no balcão.

- Tudo bem, talvez seja o melhor pra você, quem sabe nessa viagem não encontre...

- Shun, eu não quero encontrar alguém certo? Esquece isso, já me conformei com minha vida como ela é e não vou mudar, pare de ter esperanças infundadas, ok? - regougou o moreno.

- Você... você é um teimoso, Ikki! - esbravejou Shun e o Amamiya mais velho parou o que fazia atônito, Shun nunca havia lhe falado naquele tom.

- Não estou entendendo esse chilique! - reclamou.

- Você está fugindo sempre, irmão, nem essa viagem e nem nada vai curar o que tem dentro de você! - Continuou Shun nervoso – Você só conseguirá voltar mais deprimido e amargo e eu não aguento mais vê-lo assim!

- Shun está na hora de você aceitar que talvez não haja mais solução para mim, e que eu seja realmente assim, deprimido e amargo! – Volveu Ikki, resignado – Desculpa, irmão, mas eu não vou mudar.

- Eu não quero mudá-lo, só quero que seja feliz, só isso... – Shun disse num fio de voz.

- Essa chance eu já perdi, sinto muito.

Shun saiu de onde estava e se aproximou do irmão que olhou seu rosto zangado, surpreso. Ficou atônito, observando as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto do irmão menor, não entendia todo aquele desespero.

- Idiota! - cuspiu Shun antes de sair correndo da cozinha.

Queria ir embora, não ficaria ali ouvindo aqueles absurdos que só lhe causava dor. Ouviu o irmão chama-lo, mas nem se virou, andando rápido em direção a porteira,alcançando a estrada. Ikki não tinha consciência de como aquelas palavras eram dolorosas para o caçula, ele se sentia culpado, responsável por aquela dor, o irmaõ sempre abriu mão da própria vida por ele e agora, quando poderia viver feliz, possuia dores demais para seguir em frente.

" _Ah__, irmão, talvez se eu não existisse, sua vida tivesse sido tão mais fácil."_ Pensava Shun entre lágrimas...

Quase caiu ao ter o braço puxado pra trás, só não foi ao chão porque foi amparado pelo corpo de Ikki que o olhava furioso.

- Shun, volta agora! - ordenou.

- Vai a merda, Ikki! Eu não vou voltar a lugar nenhum! - gritou – Você está jogando sua vida fora porque é um covarde! Não tem coragem de seguir em frente!

- Shun, para de falar merda e volta comigo agora mesmo! - Continuou Ikki apertando o braço do irmão, extremamente aborrecido.

- Ikki, você acha que eu não sei que você não foi embora daqui há dez anos, porque não queria me deixar com aquele louco alcoólatra? - perguntou Shun, baixando a cabeça e quase num sussurro.

Ikki deixou seu braço e respirou fundo, irritado.

- Shun, minhas escolhas não tem nada a ver com você e, além do mais, você sabe que adoro meu rancho fim de mundo! - tentou sorrir.

- Mesmo assim, me sinto culpado... – disse o mais jovem, enxugando os olhos.

- Shun, para com isso volta! - Tornou Ikki, desconfortável com as lágrimas do irmão. Shun o abraçou soluçando ainda mais e ele afagou seus cabelos.

- Você me magoa dizendo essas coisas, Ikki, tenho a sensação de que vou perdê-lo...

- Você não vai me perder, Shun, eu prometi sempre cuidar de você e farei isso... – resignou-se Ikki – Agora vamos voltar.

- Eu queria apenas que você notasse que o sol está brilhando nesse exato momento, irmão...

- Que tal encerrarmos essa conversa por aqui, hein? Estou com uma puta de uma ressaca e tudo que não quero é papo filosófico, Shun, ok?

- Ikki, eu preciso de você do jeito que você costumava ser, será que não entende? Eu sou sim um fraco idiota que preciso ficar à sua sombra, sempre foi assim e não vai mudar.

- Pare de falar bobagens! - irritou-se o mais velho – Você não é nada disso, você é muito mais forte do que pensa.

- Não sem você.

Ikki se calou resignado com as palavras do irmão, estava sendo cruel, mas não queria enganá-lo. Shun queria uma resposta que não era a verdadeira, poderia dizer que tentaria, que reconstruiria sua vida, mas estaria apenas criando falsas expectativas, não podia fazer aquilo com ele.

- Você não ficará sem mim, irmão, isso é coisa da sua cabeça, voltarei, eu sempre volto, não é?

O mais jovem balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, tentando parar de soluçar, sabia que era impossível mudar a personalidade impetuosa e solitária do irmão, era algo dele, de sua natureza.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu e começaram a fazer o percurso de volta para o rancho, Ikki enlançando os ombros do irmão menor, rindo tentando descontrair o clima entre eles.

- Até onde você acha que conseguiria chegar a pé, hein?

- Ah, não sei! - Shun riu também - Até em casa, mesmo que isso acontecesse depois de dois dias!

Ikki balançou a cabeça.

- O irmão impulsivo sou eu, Shun, não copie meus defeitos!

Eles seguiram para o rancho conversando, passaram o dia juntos e foi muito agradável.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki deixou o irmão em casa no dia seguinte, conversaram até tarde na noite anterior e Shun acabou perdendo o horário e ficou muito aflito com isso, ele estranhou, mas preferiu não perguntar, cedo ou tarde saberia, o irmão nunca mentia pra ele por mais que soubesse que receberia bronca. Durante a noite, foi ao seu quarto várias vezes, verificar se ele dormia bem, era um vício que sempre tivera, velar o sono das pessoas e Shun sempre lhe pareceu tão frágil, por mais que dissesse a si mesmo que aquela imagem não era real, nunca deixaria de se preocupar com ele, e não sabia o motivo, mas achava que ele não estava bem.

Preocupava-se sobre tudo, com sua viagem, quem cuidaria do irmão na sua ausência? Só um nome vinha a sua cabeça. Albion, sim, ele cuidaria de Shun. Pediria mais aquele favor ao professor do irmão.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Assim que entrou em casa, Shun correu para o telefone, sabia que estava tarde e que perderia aquela sessão, mesmo assim tentou:

- Só na sexta-feira? - repetiu desanimado a informação passada pela desinteressada voz feminina do outro lado da linha – T...tudo bem, mas poderia ser cedo? Ok, estou precisando muito, obrigado.

Desligou decepcionado, depois sorriu, teria um ardo ensaio aquela tarde e não poderia ficar pensando em outra coisa, precisava se concentrar, a audição seria dali a dois meses e tinha que passar, treinaria naquele dia até a exaustão se fosse preciso.

E Shun tinha razão, o ensaio foi desgastante, Albion queria todos afinados para a aguardada exibição. Seus dedos, coluna e ombros doíam terrivelmente e ele teve que parar, para não gritar de dor.

- Shun, você está bem? - perguntou June chegando rápido até ele, enquanto Albion o olhava preocupado.

Shun escondeu o rosto ruborizado pela dor e a vergonha, respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça encarando o maestro e os colegas.

- Estou bem sim, podemos continuar.

- Shun, acho melhor descansar um pouco...

- Não é necessário, estou bem... – disse aborrecido e o maestro deu de ombro, reiniciando o ensaio.

Já era noite quando voltou para casa, exaurido e ainda teria que ir para o trabalho. Foi direto para o quarto e guardou o violino. Olhando a cama, não resistiu, se jogou no colchão macio e seu corpo não obdeceu quando quis se levantar, acabou adormecendo.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hyoga passou o dia trabalhando, pensando se deveria ou não voltar a casa do rapaz de olhos verdes. Sentia-se tão cheio de calor ao pensar nele, Shun conseguia aquecer seu coração e seu temperamento gelado e não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Talvez, o rapaz saísse magoado, porque ele nunca conseguiria corresponder a sentimentos tão sinceros quanto os dele, tão puros e primitivos.

Ele não, já estava disiludido há muito, todos os seus bons sentimentos foram congelados num esquife de gelo impenetrável e já nem se lembraria de como era senti-los se de repente aquela brisa não começasse a soprar de novo, aquela brisa quente que teimava em aquecer seu coração e que se chamava Shun Amamiya.

O telefone da galeria tocou e só havia uma pessoa que possuia aquele número:

- Oi, Camus.

- Oi, Hyoga, como você está?

- Bem e você?

- Bem, também, mas sinto ter que apressá-lo, nossos patrocinadores estão nervosos com seu sumiço.

- Estarei enviando novas peças até o final da semana.

- Ok... você está realmente bem?

- Estou sim, como há muito tempo não ficava...

- Ok, até mais.

Desligou. Ambos gelados. Duas pessoas inaptas para sentimentos, ele levou um tempo para aprender, mas aprendeu da pior forma que os sentimentos eram um empecilho e não uma virtude, por isso, faria tudo para não cair naquela armadilha novamente. Teria que destruir aquele imã que o levava a Shun, afinal, Camus tinha sido um bom professor, com ele aprendeu a desprezar toda espécie de sentimentalismo.

" _Ah__, Shun, eu não posso me perder em suas cores, não posso me envolver mais nesse nuance de rosa, tenho que me manter frio e impassível, suave, mas indiferente como o cristal em minhas esculturas, preciso manter minha alma como elas, belas, mas vazias e frias, reluzentes; e inúteis..."_

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Ah, vocês já notaram que o Hyoga teve um passado turbulento, não é? Devem estar curiosos para que o russo encontre o moreno, também. Calma, esse momento está se aproximando, só estamos no segundo capítulo. XD! E o Camie? Onde ele entra na historia? Ah, o professor de "congelamento" do lourinho, terá que se explicar! Rs...

Quando o Hyoga faz referência a Baco (para quem não sabe, Deus do vinho), ele fala do famoso quadro de Caravaggio _"O jovem Baco_"...

Sei que a Minu está meio OOC na trama, mas é porque por enquanto ela só apareceu em momentos críticos, daqui para o final da fic a Minu de verdade aparece... XD!

Beijo a todos que estão acompanhando, em especial a Lilliu, Layzinhaa, Patricia Rodrigues, Amaterasu Sonne (presença sempre constante em todas minhas fics! Obrigada de coração),

Mefram_Maru (presente sempre! Valeu mesmo!), Marissol, nannao e todos aqueles que deixaram review para dar uma força à autora!

Abraços e feliz ano novo!

Sion Neblina


	3. Madrugada eterna ou A Canção em volta

**Madrugada Eterna ou A canção em volta do fogo**

**III Capítulo**

Hyoga se viu tocando a campainha da casa de Shun, mas ele não atendeu. Estranhou, pois notou a luz acesa e a porta parecia aberta; não se absteve de entrar, chamando pelo rapaz, contudo, ele não respondeu. Pensava que talvez tivesse acontecido algo sério ao tal irmão e ficou aliviado ao encontrá-lo deitado encolhido na cama. Estava dormindo e, por isso, não respondeu. Seu alívio foi temporário, pois ao se aproximar do mais jovem, percebeu que ele queimava de febre, estava pálido e ensopado de suor.

- Shun, acorde!- Balançou-o e ele abriu os olhos, mas não falou nada, sua expressão era de total ausência.

O louro não pensou duas vezes, o livrou das roupas e o pegou nos braços.

- Hyoga... – Shun balbuciou tonto, sentindo como se toda a sua força tivesse esvaído, mas reconhecendo o russo.

- Fique tranqüilo, Shun, – volveu o louro – se eu não fizer isso, você vai convulsionar.

O russo ligou o chuveiro, mantendo a água fria e colocou o rapaz embaixo. Shun tremia de bater o queixo, mas não reclamava, a água estava fazendo com que se sentisse melhor, mesmo junto com o frio glacial que lhe levava.

Hyoga desligou o chuveiro e o cobriu com um roupão, levando-o de volta ao quarto. Shun se sentou na cama enxugando os cabelos.

- Onde acho um antitérmico, Shun? você tem que tomar, além de ir para o hospital, a febre está muito alta.

- Não... não precisa, eu só... Tem um remédio dentro daquela gaveta, eu só me esqueci de tomar. – disse o mais jovem meio constrangido.

Hyoga foi até a gaveta e pegou um frasco grande com vários comprimidos, lendo a embalagem, confuso.

- Shun...

- Me dá um desses, por favor. – pediu baixando o olhar – Verá que logo fico melhor...

O louro obedeceu, voltando em seguida com um copo d'água pra ele que aceitou, engolindo o comprimido.

- Hyoga, eu tenho uma coisa pra te falar... – disse o mais jovem resignado.

- Não precisa se não quiser. – tornou o louro afagando seu rosto.

- Eu tenho um problema de saúde, mas não é grave, é curável e já estou fazendo um tratamento... – falou Shun, ficando ainda mais vermelho do que a febre já deixava – É um tipo de anemia rara, nem eu sei direito o que é.

- E essa febre tem a ver com isso?

- Acho que sim, na verdade eu tenho abusado um pouco, devido ao tratamento, eu deveria me alimentar melhor e descansar um pouco. Só que não posso, porque terei uma apresentação muito importante em menos de dois meses!

- Em minha opinião, a sua saúde deveria ser mais importante.

- Tenho me cuidado, mas é que com o que aconteceu nesses dois últimos dias, acabei me esquecendo de tomar os remédios.

Hyoga ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, examinando o rapaz febril a sua frente.

- Seu irmão não sabe da sua doença, estou certo?

- Não, não sabe.

- por quê?

- Porque ele me enlouqueceria em dois dias, Hyoga, me obrigaria entre outras coisas a morar com ele, tentaria me convencer que não posso me cuidar sozinho...!

- Shun, ele estaria com a razão, se eu não chegasse aqui, você poderia convulsionar e estava sozinho nessa casa!

Shun emudeceu, estava fraco e apático pela febre.

- Não acontecerá novamente, me cuidarei melhor... – disse vencido.

- Ficarei aqui, cuidando de você.

Shun sorriu.

- Você é um doce... Um doce meio gelado, mas mesmo assim doce! – riu o rapaz de cabelos esmeraldas.

- Para Shun! Está me constrangendo! - tornou o louro corando e ambos riram.

Conversaram um pouco e logo Shun exausto adormeceu.

Hyoga ficou perturbado enquanto olhava o rapaz dormir. Por que estava ali? Estava se perdendo, se perdendo por que o rapaz o tratava com um carinho que ninguém nunca lhe dera. Estavam íntimos demais; a luz de Shun ofuscava sua razão e aquilo poderia ser o início do seu fim. Não era o que queria e não podia se permitir; sentimentos? A origem de todos os seus males. Ao final, sempre se sentia usado e vazio; só e dependente. Mas não dessa vez, agora era outro homem, era forte e cínico e jamais seria usado e maltratado novamente. Por que então, aquele rapaz o perturbava tanto?

"_Não posso fugir, você me encanta a cada gesto, a cada sorriso e eu te amo. Amo-te porque você consegue transformar a noite mais terrível em dias de sol, e a dor mais amarga em vinho suave... que embriaga, mas não mata; que confunde; mas não assusta; amo-te porque você consegue entender o coração que nem eu mesmo consigo, e consegue me fazer rir de verdade, quando a minha vontade é chorar... E por isso, preciso fugir de você."_

_oooOOOoooOOOooo_

Quando Shun voltou a abrir os olhos, já passava da meia-noite. Ele olhou o relógio, assustado.

- Hyoga, o Ikki! Tenho que avisá-lo, deve estar me esperando! - exclamou e tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo não obedeceu. O russo então foi até a sala e voltou com o telefone lhe entregando.

- Calma Shun, você está muito nervoso.

- É que se eu não ligar, ele vai ficar me esperando e depois me dá bronca!

- Tem tanto medo das broncas dele assim?! - riu Hyoga.

- Ah, você não conhece Ikki Amamiya quando a questão é gritar! – riu o mais jovem e suspirou – Ele não atende, nunca leva o celular! Que droga!

- Calma, Shun, eu vou até lá e aviso pra ele. Você já está melhor, acho que não tem problema em ficar algumas horas, sozinho, certo?

- Ah, Hyoga, você faria isso por mim?

- Claro que sim, agora o que eu digo pra ele? - perguntou o louro, já vestindo a jaqueta que havia deixado sobre uma cadeira.

- Diz que estou gripado e febril, alguma coisa assim...

- Você me disse que não mentia para seu irmão. – provocou o russo.

- E não minto mesmo, isso é uma inverdade estratégica! – sorriu Shun e Hyoga se aproximou beijando sua testa.

- Fique tranqüilo, eu não demoro. - falou e saiu.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki cansou de esperar o irmão dentro da pick-up, e pela primeira vez, desde que Shun trabalhava naquela mistura de bar e boate, entrou no estabelecimento, se surpreendendo por ser um lugar normal como tantos outros. Não encontrou o irmão, e soube de um de seus colegas que ele não aparecera para trabalhar. Preocupado, pediu para usar o telefone.

- Alô, Shun?

- Ikki!

- O que houve, por que não veio trabalhar? Está com algum problema?

- Calma, irmão, só estou cansado e me esqueci de avisar... – mentiu.

- Porra, Shun! Você tem noção do tempo que estou aqui parado, caramba?

- Ah, irmão, desculpa é que acabei dormindo...

- Tudo bem, vai!

- Ikki... – Shun hesitou, deveria falar para o irmão que mandou o escultor procurá-lo? Era melhor não, era melhor evitar o máximo que pudesse aquele encontro dos dois. O louro chegaria ao local e não o encontraria; voltaria e tudo ficaria como estava. Era assim que deveria ser: sem envolvimentos.

Envolver Ikki no relacionamento deles seria admitir que o louro estivesse se tornando importante, e não queria admitir isso. Já amara uma vez, já levara uma pessoa para sua vida e ao final...

- Algum problema, Shun?

- Não é nada, vai pra casa dormir, ok?

- Vou sim, assim que terminar a cerveja que acabei de pedir.

- Você está dentro do _Shooters_? - espantou-se Shun, rindo.

- Estou, veja o que eu não faço por você?! – riu também Ikki.

- Faz melhor irmão, toma duas cervejas, você merece! – os dois riram e desligaram.

Ikki pegou a cerveja e saiu do bar, ao invés de ir pra casa, iria atrás do irmão. Shun pensava que o enganava, mas conhecia-o bem o suficiente, pra saber que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa e alguma coisa importante...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hyoga seguia pela estrada sinuosa que levava a boate. Estava escuro e frio e havia um pouco de neblina; em outras palavras, a visibilidade era péssima. Seus pensamentos vagavam pelos últimos acontecimentos da sua vida; desde a fuga da Espanha quando conheceu Camus, até a sua chegada naquela cidade. Sentia-se um foragido, e de uma forma ou outra, sabia que era um. Um foragido dos próprios sentimentos, e agora... havia aquele garoto que levava mais calor do que o necessário a sua alma, e em quem pensava mais do que gostaria; alguém que se descobriu amando naquela noite...

Estava tão imerso em seus próprios pensamentos que só percebeu outro carro em sua direção, quando já não poderia desviar... Fez uma manobra desesperada e sentiu o impacto na lateral do veículo que saiu capotando pelo asfalto até parar com as rodas pra cima, próximo ao acostamento...

Ikki levantou a cabeça, notando que sua testa sangrava com o impacto contra o volante. A pick-up estava amassada contra uma árvore, mas se sentia aliviado por ter conseguido desviar, mesmo não evitando o impacto. Ao menos não estava morto.

- Merda! - praguejou sentindo o corpo doer e tocou a buzina – Você está bem?! - gritou pra chamar a atenção do motorista do carro esporte que estava com as rodas pra cima do outro lado da estrada. Pedindo a todos os deuses que ele estivesse vivo...

- Não por muito tempo! - ele ouviu aquela voz serena e também o barulho da gasolina que esguichava do tanque do veículo de luxo. Saiu com dificuldade da pick-up e correu até ele.

- Consegue se mover? - perguntou se arrastando pela janela quebrada, chegando ao motorista que estava preso pelo cinto, entre o painel e o erbeg. Estava escuro, mesmo assim ele percebeu aquele par de olhos azuis meio assustados, enquanto o cheiro de gasolina ficava cada vez mais forte.

- Não... – respondeu Hyoga, preso às duas safiras preocupadas a sua frente. Sentiu algo estranho e familiar na pessoa que lhe falava.

- Espera um pouco... – disse Ikki, escorregando para baixo dele, seus corpos quase se tocando. Tentou soltar o cinto, sem conseguir, estava grato pela noite fria que, talvez, evitasse uma fagulha fatal.

- Espera, vou procurar alguma coisa pra cortar o cinto, ok? - falou ofegante – Não precisa ficar com medo.

- Eu não estou com medo! Eu riu do perigo! - disse Hyoga, divertido, sentindo o sangue escorrer de seu nariz. Claro que estava com medo! Mas não diria isso a ninguém. Precisava manter o senso de humor e se morresse... morrer com dignidade

– Mas não demora, certo? – pediu.

- Calma, é só um instante... – tornou Ikki se arrastando pra fora do carro e indo até a caminhonete. Procurava uma faca de caça, mas estava difícil alcançá-la dentro do porta-luvas, já que a frente do carro estava destruída. Levou alguns minutos até encontrá-la e quando voltou, a gasolina estava bem mais espalhada sobre o asfalto e só precisaria de uma faísca para os dois _"ir pelos ares_".

Arrastou-se novamente para dentro do veículo se posicionando embaixo do banco e quase entre as pernas do motorista. Começou a cortar o cinto, quando este cedeu Hyoga se apoiou no painel para não cair em cima do estranho.

O louro olhou para seu salvador ofegante, os corpos de ambos imprensados contra as ferragens do veículo. Ficaram parados se olhando por alguns segundos.

- Agora vamos sair... – falou Ikki, se libertando do torpor e se arrastando de volta para a estrada. Quando estava fora do carro, puxou o rapaz pelos braços, e ficaram deitados no asfalto, ofegantes.

- Tanto sacrifício, para sermos atropelados agora, já que estamos no meio da estrada! – riu o russo e Ikki reconheceu a veracidade da afirmação. Mas também reparou como a voz dele era calma, mesmo numa situação como aquela. Pra falar a verdade, nunca conheceu alguém tão tranqüilo numa situação crítica, como aquele garoto. Sua voz não se alterou em nenhum momento, e nem tão pouco a expressão plácida mudou.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui... – disse, mas o louro não se moveu. Ele o olhou intrigado e o mais jovem apontou para a própria perna.

- Ou quebrou, ou deslocou, não sei! Não consigo movê-la, mas não está doendo... – disse tranquilamente, realmente a perna parecia anestesiada, a sentia, mas só doía quando tentava movimentá-la.

- Que merda! - praguejou Ikki – Além de péssimo motorista, ainda é azarado!

- Espera aí, a culpa do acidente foi sua! - tornou Hyoga irritado.

- Minha? Eu vim sinalizando a um quilômetro de distância seu imbecil!

- Só nos seus pensamentos! - vociferou o russo – Você é doido! Vir nessa velocidade, numa estrada sinuosa como essa! Só pode ter comprado a carteira!

Ikki bufou se aproximando dele e ficando em pé em cima do rapaz de forma que ele ficasse entre suas pernas. Hyoga engoliu em seco, o que aquele maluco faria?

- O que você está... – ele não terminou a frase, Ikki se abaixou passando os braços em volta de sua cintura, e o erguendo do chão, arrastando-o até onde estava a pick-up, próxima a entrada de um bosque de carvalhos. Hyoga ficou sem jeito, abraçado ao corpo daquele homem estranho, não soube por que aquele singelo contato o perturbou tanto.

- Deveria deixar que fosse atropelado, é o que merece por dirigir tão mal! – falou o moreno, zangado, olhando para os lados. Depois se agachou perto ao rapaz novamente:

- Você está sangrando... – disse tirando a camisa de flanela e entregando ao russo, ficando apenas com a regata branca – Tente conter a hemorragia. Está sentindo alguma dor na cabeça, no pescoço?

Hyoga encostou lentamente o tecido ao nariz, balançando a cabeça negando; enquanto continuava preso aos olhos do homem a sua frente. Ikki se afastou voltando para a caminhonete e tentando fazê-la pegar, sem sucesso. Voltou para próximo do rapaz louro.

- Parece que estamos ferrados! - disse – Você tem celular?

- Não...

- Ótimo, eu também não! - riu nervoso – Teremos que ficar aqui e esperar o resgate.

- Certo... – concordou Hyoga com indiferença, entregando a camisa para o dono – Use pra limpar sua testa, também está sangrando...

Ikki tomou a peça de suas mãos, olhando-o curioso, e limpou a própria têmpora cortada; pensando que aquela estrada era perigosa à noite, não deveriam ficar ali, mas se entrassem no bosque, não haveria possibilidade de serem resgatados.

- Você pode ir se quiser, acho que não é tão longe até a cidade... – disse Hyoga com frieza, e o rapaz moreno o olhou de soslaio, depois se sentou ao seu lado.

- Aqui é uma cidade pequena, mas isso não quer dizer que não tenha seus perigos, além do mais, acho que esse carro esporte, pode chamar e muito a atenção de ladrões e saqueadores. Você tem certeza que quer ficar sozinho?

- Tudo bem, eu me rendo, não quero ficar sozinho! - sorriu Hyoga – Você é sempre tão irritante?

- Só quando lido com péssimos motoristas! - provocou Ikki.

- Eu já disse que você foi o culpado do acidente! – reclamou o russo e Ikki levantou-se, indo até a caminhonete e pegando um cobertor e uma garrafa de uísque.

jogou o cobertor para o louro e se sentou com a garrafa na mão.

- Ficará mais frio com o avanço da madrugada... – disse – Você está ferido, pode ficar. Parece que ficaremos aqui por toda a noite!

- Sendo assim, acho melhor ficar com você. Eu já sou acostumado com o frio, sou russo, além do mais, você me deu sua camisa... - sorriu o mais jovem, e Ikki ficou examinando-o por um tempo na parca luminosidade da madrugada.

- Não se preocupe... – disse em fim – Já passei por coisas piores que uma madrugada fria.

- O que por exemplo?

- Muita coisa. – respondeu lacônico, e Hyoga se recriminou mentalmente por perguntar.

- Você deve ser um homem prevenido para ter um cobertor no carro! - Tentou puxar assunto, porque o outro se sentou a sua frente com as pernas flexionadas, e se mantinha calado e pensativo.

- Aqui as noites são geralmente frias, e de vez em quando, gosto de acampar por aí. Por isso, sempre deixo um na pick-up que você destruiu.

- Ok! Se te faz mais feliz, eu pago o conserto! - falou Hyoga observando-o virar a garrafa de uísque na boca.

- Ah, esquece! - Ikki fez um gesto vago com a mão – Temos que agradecer por sairmos apenas com ferimentos leves...

- É verdade, sorte que desviei a tempo...

- Você desviou? - indignou-se Ikki – Eu desviei! Seu barbeiro! se dependesse de você, estaríamos os dois no outro mundo agora!

- Se você lembrasse-se de ligar seus faróis, tenho certeza que facilitaria a vida dos outros motoristas!

- Meus faróis estavam ligados, você deve ter algum problema de visão!

Hyoga parou o que diria e começou a rir.

- Que discussão mais idiota! - falou – Deveríamos estar gratos por estarmos vivos, e ficaremos brigando até amanhecer, é isso?

- Não se depender de mim... – disse o moreno e ele ficou olhando-o, enquanto Ikki parecia mexer em algo dentro da caminhonete.

- Não pode garantir que chegaremos até amanhã, está ficando muito frio, morreremos de hipotermia antes disso. Sei que aqui, as madrugadas, muitas vezes, chegam perto de zero grau...

- Você é muito dramático!

- Desculpa a sinceridade! - sorriu Hyoga e o moreno se aproximou dele o examinado tão profundamente que o russo ficou sem jeito e corou.

- O que você está olhando?

- Estou procurando sinais de fratura em você, não percebeu, mas tem um corte na sua nuca...

Hyoga passou a mão nos cabelos e percebeu que estavam ensopados de sangue, olhou o outro rapaz, assustado.

- Eu vou morrer, é isso? - sorriu amarelo, na verdade estava com medo da resposta, porque a expressão do moreno era muito preocupada.

- Está sendo dramático novamente! - riu Ikki tentando descontrair a conversa – No máximo perderá um pedaço do cabelo.

- Você não vai por a mão no meu cabelo! - Negou-se o russo.

- Ah, vou sim, mesmo que seja só pra limpar o ferimento... – ele disse e tirou à regata.

Hyoga ficou boquiaberto, olhando os músculos definidos daquele homem, mas não exatamente por esse motivo, e sim, porque a madrugada estava gelada e ele estava seminu. Ikki molhou a camisa no uísque e se aproximou do louro.

- Vou precisar que se afaste um pouco... – falou passando a perna por trás de Hyoga de forma que o louro ficasse entre elas. Ele prendeu a respiração quando aquele homem estranho começou a passear os dedos em seus cabelos.

- Por que está fazendo isso? - perguntou tentando manter a frieza.

- Porque seu ferimento pode infeccionar. – tornou Ikki por sua vez, tentando se concentrar no que fazia, mas a proximidade dos dois o incomodava.

- Você entendeu muito bem o que eu quis dizer... – o russo foi ríspido – por que está fazendo isso por alguém que mal conhece?!

- Eu não sei... – foi sincero – Talvez me sinta responsável, acho que tenho um instinto protetor...

Hyoga se voltou pra ele. Seus olhos se prenderam; seus corpos muito próximos... Sentiu-se arrepiar, olhando a pele morena também arrepiada pelo frio, a barriga perfeita... Baixou o olhar, corando, se sentindo o pior dos vadios. O moreno pareceu perceber isso, porque sorriu balançando a cabeça, e empurrou-lhe o queixo delicadamente para frente, voltando a mexer em seus cabelos.

- Ai! - gemeu o russo ao ter o pano com uísque encostado no ferimento – Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Fica quieto, tem sorte por eu não cortar seu cabelo à faca...

- Você é um homem das cavernas! - resmungou o louro, entre as caretas de dor que fazia.

- Isso mesmo, e se não ficar quieto vou arrastá-lo pelos cabelos...!

Ikki não se deu conta do duplo sentido da frase, e Hyoga emudeceu, tentando parar de pensar bobagens. Sobretudo, estando no meio das pernas daquele belo moreno.

- O que foi russo, o gato comeu sua língua ferina? - provocou Ikki, não sabendo por que se sentia tão bem em provocar o garoto louro.

- Você é irritante... – tornou o mais jovem – Mas obrigado por estar cuidando de mim...

- Não agradeça, não disse que seria de graça! – tornou a voz grave atrás dele.

- Estou falando sério, você vai congelar sem a sua camisa...

- A diferença entre estar com ela ou sem ela, não é tão grande, e também estou falando sério...

- Sinto, mas acredito que não terei como recompensar a gentileza, provavelmente nunca mais nos vejamos...

- Como pode ter certeza disso? - perguntou o moreno, terminando de limpar o ferimento que era menos grave do que imaginou.

- Estou aqui por pouco tempo, eu resolvi ir embora essa noite, mas aí você destruiu meu carro...

- E por que resolveu ir embora? - interrogou ignorando a provocação.

- Sou um eterno fugitivo emocional. – sorriu o russo, nem mesmo sabendo por que falava tanto de si para aquele rapaz. Porém, não havia nada a temer. Provavelmente nunca mais se veriam, porque depois das descobertas daquela noite, deixaria aquela.

- Então, está fugindo de alguém?

- Não, estou fugindo de mim mesmo, dos meus próprios sentimentos, mas e você, do que foge?

- Eu não fujo de nada, só ando precisando de um estímulo na vida, por isso, vou viajar por um tempo.

- Seria um amor esse estímulo? - perguntou Hyoga, sorrindo.

- Talvez, de qualquer forma, acho que não o encontrarei aqui, por isso quero viajar, como dizem: mudar de ares!

- Poderíamos ter nos conhecido em outras circunstâncias... – murmurou Hyoga pra si, mas isso não impediu que Ikki ouvisse.

- Sim, poderíamos... – respondeu e os dois se deram conta da situação em que estavam. Ikki estava sentando com as costas apoiadas na árvore, tendo o russo apoiado em seu peito e ainda afagava instintivamente seus cabelos. Não sabiam como chegaram àquela posição, entretanto, não negariam que era extremamente reconfortante o calor do corpo de alguém em meio ao gelo da madrugada.

Mesmo assim, ambos coraram violentamente e se afastaram. Hyoga se encolhendo embaixo do cobertor e Ikki voltando para perto da pick-up, fingindo que procurava alguma coisa.

- Desculpe, a culpa foi minha, não fique tão embaraçado, ninguém viu – provocou o russo, não menos constrangido.

- E quem lhe disse que estou embaraçado? - indagou Ikki sério, se aproximando dele – Estou confuso e não embaraçado!

Hyoga baixou os olhos; não esperava que ele fosse tão sincero, algo mais para ele se lembrar daquela noite. Talvez, só vira aquela sinceridade em uma única pessoa... O que era aquilo? Mais uma coisa para deixar sua mente confusa antes de sair dali? Estava decidido, não poderia continuar naquela cidade; fora pego numa cilada sentimental e seus sentimentos e pensamentos vagavam confusos e oscilantes.

E por que ele respondeu que poderiam ter se encontrado antes? Antes daquele acidente, antes que seus corações fossem tomados pela dor? Sim, porque reconhecia a dor dele... Era sensível a esse sentimento...

"_Se tivéssemos nos conhecido antes, o que faríamos? Seria eu esse estímulo, esse amor para libertar e quanto a mim? Deixaria que você me libertasse?"_

Hyoga afastou os pensamentos e olhou para o moreno:

- Eu também estou... – confessou baixinho.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu não compreendo muito bem o que estou sentindo... – sorriu o seu mais charmoso sorriso – Pra falar a verdade, não compreendo muito bem o que acontece nessa madrugada fria entre nós dois. Mas, acontece alguma coisa que eu sei...

Ikki sorriu também, e se encostou a uma árvore, de frente para o louro enrolado no seu cobertor. Ele lhe sorriu sedutoramente e o Amamiya mais velho teve a certeza de que gostava e muito daquele sorriso, mas do que deveria gostar e por quê? Desde quando aquele tipo o atraía? Sorriu com os próprios pensamentos e balançou a cabeça.

- O que foi? - perguntou Hyoga, curioso.

- Muito estranho tudo isso... – disse Ikki olhando a lua que se escondia atrás da neblina.

- Tudo isso o quê? – o russo estava cada vez mais hipnotizado pelo jeito daquele homem.

- Nós dois aqui, presos nessa estrada, nesse frio... – mentiu o moreno – Coincidência demais nesse encontro, você vai embora, eu também, nunca mais nos veremos...

- Eu tenho a certeza de que as pessoas nunca se encontram por acaso... – sorriu o mais jovem e Ikki desviou o olhar para algum ponto da estrada.

- Eu nunca o vi aqui antes, você não está aqui há muito tempo, não é? - perguntou.

- Não, mas como sabe, você bate o carro com freqüência, é isso? – provocou mantendo o sedutor sorriso, e o Amamiya mais velho teve certeza de que o louro lhe jogava charme.

- Eu sempre venho a essa cidade e você não é do tipo que passaria despercebido... – Ikki ignorou a provocação.

- Obrigado pelo elogio... – tornou o louro - Na verdade, tentava fazer um favor a um amigo, mas pelo jeito vou deixá-lo na mão!

- Sinto muito.

- Sobreviverei. Espero...

- Se depender de mim, sobreviverá sim. – Falou o mais velho olhando-o fixamente, examinando o jovem louro; ele era realmente bonito, charmoso e agradável. Mas era um homem, por que lhe dava tanta atenção? Pior, por que se sentia tão atraído? Nunca sentiu atração por nenhum outro homem, e estava curioso com as próprias atitudes. Talvez, estivesse apenas carente e solitário demais; se apoiando a qualquer um que aparecesse. Entretanto, essa afirmação lhe pareceu tão falsa que nem a cogitou por muito tempo. Ele não era homem de fugir do que sentia; e por ser assim, não tivera receio de deixar um namoro de cinco anos, quando conhecera Esmeralda. E por isso também, não fugiria agora. Não entendia os próprios sentimentos, mas também não estava muito disposto a pensar neles; pois todos desapareceriam com o clarão da aurora...

- Ei! Eu falei que é sua responsabilidade fazer com que eu sobreviva! - tornou Hyoga, divertido tirando-o de seus pensamentos – Você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer das suas noites do que passar por cima de carros menores que o seu?

- Quem passou por cima de mim foi você, russo, e eu deveria deixá-lo explodir com seu carro, pra deixar de ser "barbeiro"!

- Vai começar! – reclamou Hyoga, e olhou para o cordão com dois emblemas que ele exibia no pescoço – Você é militar?

- Já fui, quando era mais jovem. Tive que desistir da carreira, porque me tornei pai cedo demais... – riu tomando mais um gole do uísque.

- Sério? - Espantou-se o louro, realmente interessado na história daquele homem. Aliás, tudo nele o interessava mais do que gostaria; ele lhe transmitia tanta segurança que chegava ser intimidador. Porém, sentia também uma melancolia imensa que a todo tempo ele tentava esconder.

- Mais ou menos, mas me diga, como é a vida na Rússia? -Desconversou.

- Fria, bem mais fria que essa madrugada.

- E o que o trouxe a esse fim de mundo?

- Estava tentando recomeçar, só isso, mas agora tentarei em um novo lugar. – Hyoga escondeu o olhar triste, baixando a cabeça, e o moreno o fitou ainda mais curioso.

- Você parece ter idade apenas para começar e não recomeçar.

- Você também é muito jovem e nem por isso, deixo de notar uma tristeza muito grande em seus olhos... – falou o louro, e Ikki saiu de onde estava e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Agora você me surpreendeu... – disse olhando fixamente para ele.

- Sou um conhecedor de almas, e acho que farejo tristeza... – riu Hyoga desconfortável, perturbado com a proximidade dele.

- É estranho, sinto como se já o conhecesse, isso é estranho sobretudo pra mim, porque não sou muito... como poderia dizer... amistoso.

- Para mim, você continua não sendo não importa o que faça! – falou o russo e os dois riram.

- Como você mesmo disse, talvez estejamos nos reconhecendo pelo cheiro do sofrimento, e coincidência não existem, não é?

- É o que acredito.

- Realmente, se você não fosse um péssimo motorista não estaríamos aqui nesse frio!

- Realmente! Estava demorando pra você vir com essa história! -ironizou o louro.

Ikki se afastou dele, esfregando as mãos umas nas outras para esquentá-la, soprando o ar e vendo com ele se transformava em fumaça.

Hyoga o encarou e sorriu tímido.

- O cobertor é grande, se quiser... A não ser que tenha medo de ficar embaixo de um cobertor com um homem estranho... – provocou.

- Medo? Eu não conheço essa palavra! – disse o moreno, e o louro achou aquela afirmação estranhamente familiar.

- Então?

Ikki voltou para perto dele.

- Eu vou pra baixo do cobertor, e você toma um gole de uísque! Não acredito que não esteja com frio.

Ofereceu a garrafa que Hyoga pegou e provou um gole da bebida forte. Depois fez uma careta, porque não tinha percebido que a boca fora cortada no acidente e agora ardia muito.

- Merda! - praguejou e riu ao mesmo tempo – Minha boca está cortada, ardeu!

- Você está muito machucado... - disse Ikki, preocupado, segurando o rosto do louro e examinando detalhadamente. Hyoga emudeceu, os rostos estavam muito próximos e ele podia sentir o hálito quente do moreno. Quando se deu conta disso, Ikki se afastou corando e o russo apesar de perturbado, sorriu com ironia e disse:

- Está assustado, não é?

O mais velho se virou, olhando-o entre o constrangimento e a curiosidade.

- Por que estaria?

- Você me parece o tipo de homem que se considera o supra-sumo da masculinidade... – tornou Hyoga lentamente, saboreando cada palavra e cada nova expressão que aparecia no rosto a sua frente – E mesmo assim, você está se sentindo terrivelmente atraído por mim, estou certo?

Ikki ficou mudo por um tempo, olhando os pés que chutavam as folhas secas no chão.

- Você não é nada modesto... – disse depois de um tempo.

- É difícil quando se é quase perfeito. – tornou o louro sem desviar os olhos dele, fosse lá o que estivesse acontecendo ali, não se acovardaria, não era homem de recuar.

- Só que você errou numa coisa, russo... – disse Ikki voltando a se aproximar dele e se agachando a sua frente. o rosto bem perto do de Hyoga que engoliu em seco. Talvez, tivesse exagerado, afinal nem conhecia aquele homem e o provocava o tempo todo. Estavam isolados do mundo e ainda estava com a perna machucada. Se ele quisesse acabaria com ele e ninguém saberia. Então por que não se sentia nem um pouco ameaçado? sentia como se o conhecesse a vida toda...

- No que eu... errei então? - perguntou hesitante, mas desafiadoramente, erguendo instintivamente o queixo.

- Eu não me acho o supra-sumo da masculinidade; eu sou o supra-sumo da masculinidade! E isso não vai mudar por eu me sentir atraído do você.

Dessa vez foi Hyoga quem corou. Não esperava aquela reação, esperava algum desaforo. Na verdade, estava apenas provocando e nunca imaginaria que teria aquela resposta, nem muito menos com aquela naturalidade.

- Mas não pense que pra mim, isso não é estranho, eu nunca gostei de homens. – disse Ikki para um russo mudo e embaraçado – E nunca achei que fosse gostar algum dia...

Hyoga suspirou:

- Talvez, você nunca tenha conhecido um homem como eu... – sorriu com charme e Ikki retribuiu o sorriso.

- Você é muito metido mesmo... – disse e se sentou ao lado do louro, puxando o cobertor pra si, se sentia estranho na companhia dele; era agradável e interessante, mas não era algo comum em sua vida. Já recebera todos os tipos de cantada e propostas e aquilo nunca o interessou. Então por que agora estava tão atraído e perturbado com a proximidade daquele rapaz que provavelmente desapareceria da sua vida, depois do amanhecer?

- Farei uma fogueira! - disse se levantando novamente, perturbado, sem compreender porque aqueles pensamentos o entristeceram. Perguntava-se por que se sentia tão bem na companhia dele e por que não queria deixá-lo?

- Você é sempre tão inquieto? - o russo perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Na verdade hoje estou até calmo!

Ikki fez um amontoado de gravetos e folhas, regando-os com gasolina e acendeu a pretensa fogueira com o isqueiro. Foi um bálsamo na noite gelada.

- Você acabará explodindo a gente, a pista está cheia de combustível! - reclamou Hyoga tentando se mover, mas Ikki o segurou pelos ombros, e novamente seus olhos se encontraram.

- É melhor não se mexer, sua perna pode estar quebrada e isso só vai fazê-la piorar, posso examiná-la? - perguntou.

- Acaso você é médico? - indagou o russo.

- Não, mas já lido com contusões há muito tempo... – tornou Ikki puxando o cobertor sem esperar resposta e começando a apalpar a perna do louro – Contusões de animais.

- Que gentil! - falou Hyoga de mau humor e o moreno riu.

- Você não me parece o tipo sensível.

- E que tipo eu lhe pareço?

- O tipo que causa problemas... – respondeu Ikki, levantando os olhos rapidamente para ele e depois puxando o cobertor de volta e se afastando – Não está quebrada, provavelmente foi só uma luxação.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça concordando e estendeu as mãos para se aquecer na fogueira.

- Parece que a madrugada não termina... – lamentou.

- Sou uma companhia tão ruim? - Brincou o moreno, olhando-o de lado enquanto mexia no fogo com um graveto.

- É exatamente o contrário... – disse o russo num meio sorriso baixando as vistas com tristeza – Não quero ter mais motivos para lamentar minha partida.

- Mas o que seria de nossas vidas sem as boas lembranças não é mesmo? – perguntou Ikki, e seus olhos se prenderam novamente, dessa vez nenhum dos dois desviou o olhar.

Por muito tempo ficaram calados, apenas os olhos sorrindo um para o outro; quando finalmente algo foi ouvido além do crepitar do fogo, foi Hyoga quem falou:

- Se não existisse amanhã e se tudo se resumisse a essa madrugada fria, o que você faria?

Ikki levantou-se calado, indo até a caminhonete novamente. Hyoga riu quando ele voltou com um violão e se sentou com as pernas cruzadas, a sua frente.

- Sua pick-up tem mais surpresas que a caverna do Batman! – falou o louro divertido.

- Coisa de um lobo solitário! – sorriu Ikki e o russo ficou hipnotizado pelo sorriso dele. Seu rosto era duro e, muitas vezes, rudes, mas se tornava doce quando sorria.

– Bem, isso seria o que faria primeiro se não existisse amanhã para nós dois, eu cantaria pra você, até você dormir... – disse o moreno com melancolia e começou a tocar.

Hyoga suspirou, sua voz era tão máscula e ao mesmo tempo tão reconfortante:

"_Não há outra explicação, estou apaixonado e a primeira vista! patético e surpreendente..._"

_Se o amor então se cansou  
Durma, que a lua eu vigio  
Se o céu te parece ruir em pedaços de vidro  
Dançaremos em volta do fogo  
subiremos com a maré  
E amanheceremos de novo  
_

_Se o nosso olhar se perder  
Em horizontes tão estranhos  
E o mundo insistir em girar como  
numa ciranda  
_

_Deixaremos as luzes acesas  
E abriremos as portas da casa  
Para termos então a certeza...  
_

_Que toda a noite será  
Eterna como um sonho  
Que insistimos em ter  
_

_Então durma, durma  
Que o dia não demora a sangrar  
Com o canto do primeiro galo  
Então durma, durma_

Que o dia não demora a sangrar  
Quando o primeiro galo cantar  


_Deixaremos as luzes acesas  
E abriremos as portas da casa  
Para termos então a certeza  
Que toda a noite será_

_Eterna como um sonho  
que insistimos em ter  
_

_Então durma, durma  
Que o dia não demora a sangrar  
Com o canto do primeiro galo  
então durma, durma  
Que o dia não demora a sangrar**_

Quando ele terminou de cantar, olhou para os olhos marejados do russo, surpreso. Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto de Hyoga e só então ele se deu conta de que estava chorando; tão estranhamente preso estava aos pensamentos que a melodia lhe causou. Ikki deixou o violão no chão e foi até ele se ajoelhando a sua frente e levantando seu rosto que ele tentava esconder.

O louro se sentia ridículo por estar às lágrimas por causa de uma canção. Não entendia por que estava tão emocionado; ele não era daquele jeito, mas coisas estranhas aconteciam desde que chegou aquela cidade.

Seus olhos encararam os do moreno que sorria.

- Eu não achava que cantava tão mal, desculpe, não precisa chorar! - tornou divertido.

- Pena que seja exatamente o contrário... – sussurrou Hyoga erguendo a mão e tocando o rosto dele. Ikki pensou em recuar, mas ao invés disso cobriu a mão que segurava seu rosto.

- Você ainda não me disse o que faria da sua madrugada eterna... – tornou, olhando-o com carinho. O louro sorriu, mas não conseguia deter as lágrimas, a emoção contida, que ele achava que já não possuía, explodiu naquela madrugada e ele não entendia, mas também não quis mais evitá-las, às vezes, cansava de ser forte.

- Eu não sei, acho que ficaria quietinho, escutando você cantar... – sussurrou.

- Que bonitinho... – Ikki sussurrou também, agora afagando os cabelos rebeldes dele e percebendo que a neblina começava a se dissipar – Mas acho que faria algo além de somente te olhar...

Hyoga não pode e nem quis protestar quando teve os lábios tomados por ele delicadamente... Tão suave e mesmo assim ardente, a língua buscando a sua com paciência, saboreando com cuidado, provando o gosto de sua boca. O louro foi automaticamente dominado por aquele toque quente na madrugada fria. Seu corpo parecia necessitar do calor que emanava daquele estranho...

Mesmo gostando imensamente da sensação, ele se obrigou a afastá-lo, espalmando a mão em seu peito, uma faísca de razão ainda existia dentro de si e ele lutava... Lutava para não cair numa nova armadilha.

- Você... disse que não gosta de homens...

Ikki riu, afagando-lhe o rosto com o polegar.

- Eu poderia colocar a culpa na noite, na neblina, no uísque, mas não sou homem de fugir do que sinto. Eu o beijei porque quis, e gostei de beijar você...

- E isso não te deixa confuso? Porque eu estou, acabamos de nos conhecer! – falou o russo tenso.

- Ouvi alguém dizer que relacionamentos começados em situações intensas, são igualmente intensos, mas fugazes... Acho que nem teremos chance de descobrir se isso é verdade; nossa madrugada eterna está chegando ao fim...

O louro sorriu, se sentindo emocionando. Estava assustado com tudo que acontecia. Foi para aquela cidade buscar paz e só conseguiu perturbar mais seu coração. Mas achou que não teria nada a perder, provavelmente nunca mais se veriam e estaria a salvo daquela paixão aterradora e repentina...

- Façamos essa noite eterna como um sonho... – sussurrou e enlaçou o pescoço moreno dele, enquanto era deitado suavemente sobre as folhas secas das árvores daquele bosque.

- Sim... – o moreno sussurrou enquanto beijava-lhe o rosto delicadamente.

- E... você tem certeza...? – Hyoga falaria, mas Ikki colocou o indicador contra seus lábios.

- Essa é nossa madrugada eterna, as certezas e o amanhã não existem... só eu e você...

Voltaram a se beijar, a fogueira crepitava, iluminando os corpos nus que se possuíam, entre o calor do fogo e a frieza da neblina...

Amavam-se, dançavam em volta do fogo...

**Continua...**

**Notas finais:** _Acho que essa ninguém esperava, não é? Todo mundo esperava um Ikki com crise de consciência, tipo: "Ah, estou atraído por um homem, vou me matar!"_

_Pois é, eu disse que a história não seria reta e nem previsível. Desculpe aos que decepcionei. XD!_

_Vamos lá: O nome Shooters (atiradores em inglês) eu tirei de um bar que havia numa antiga série de TV chamada Melrose Place (acho que tem uma nova versão passando na TV fechada no momento, mas me refiro à série antiga)._

_A canção que Ikki canta para o Hyoga é "A canção em volta do fogo" da banda Uns e outros que é uma de minhas músicas favoritas e achei perfeita para a ocasião._

_**Agradecimentos especiais para todos os que deixaram reviews:**_

_**Pandora Black:**__ (Não se preocupe, não haverá flash Black, mas há uma parte em outro capítulo que o Ikki se recorda de como foi saber da preferência do irmão...)_

_**Kojican**__ (É aonde o Camus vai o Milo vai atrás! XD! Rsrsrsrs)._

_**Layzinha:**__ Obrigada por todos os elogios deixados, só espero que como fã de Hyoga e Shun você não fique muito triste com o capítulo... Hehehehe (cora) mas eu avisei! (sádica!)..._

_**Fã anônima**__: Por Zeus! Não me crucifique pelo capítulo, já que é fã de Shun e Hyoga! (riso amarelo)..._

_**Marissol, **__**Mefram_Maru**__** (querida amiga!), Vagabond , **__**Hinamori**__**, Lilliu**__**(linda, obrigada**__!) _

_E a todos que leram, mesmo os que não deixaram um review de incentivo, meu muito obrigada!_

_E vamos à votação, senhoras e senhores! Quem quer o Hyoga com o Shun? Quem quer o Hyoga com o Ikki? Rsrsrsrsrs!_

_Agradeço de antemão todos os reviews deixados e que venham as críticas, sugestões e se possíveis, elogios!_

_Abraços afetuosos!_

_Sion Neblina 2010_


	4. Flores depois que o sol nasceu

**Flores depois que o sol nasceu**

**IV**** Capítulo**

**Fanfiction de Sion Neblina**

**Romance – Yaoi**

_**N/A: **__Capítulo não betado, perdoem qualquer erro._

_**oooOOOoooOOOooo**_

"_Posso dizer que depois dessa noite alguma coisa mudou em mim e eu nunca mais poderei esquecer, nem me arrepende, e nem recuar, só tenho uma alternativa, sair desse mundo que não é meu e fugir pra sempre. Como sempre fiz. Fugir dos meus sentimentos, porque eles são fortes e estão terrivelmente divididos"._

_**Flash Back:**_

Ikki o envolveu nos braços, enquanto olhava o horizonte empalidecendo. A chama da fogueira ainda crepitava apesar de mais fraca, e ele passava levemente o queixo nos macios fios dourados, pensativo e com um estranho pesar.

- Nossa madrugada eterna acabou... – Ouviu o louro sussurrar – Daqui a pouco, essa estrada estará de novo em movimento, e isso nos levará para longe um do outro...

- Eu sei... – murmurou – É o fim...

- Seguiremos separados e será como se nunca tivéssemos nos encontrado... – disse o russo sem saber por que se sentiu triste.

- Verdade... – Ikki engoliu em seco, sua cabeça estava confusa demais, se recusava a aceitar que aquela noite significara alguma coisa. Tudo estava sendo surpreendente; suas atitudes, seus sentimentos, e a paz que sentira nos braços daquele homem. Isso, um homem e, mesmo assim, seu coração estava leve como há muito tempo não o sentia.

Não, não negaria, queria ficar com ele, queria conhecê-lo melhor e, quem sabe, pudessem se tornar amigos, mais que isso...

-" Ikki, você enlouqueceu? _Ele é um homem, vocês não se conhecem, como pode pensar que isso aqui significou alguma coisa pra ele, além de sexo?" _

Balançou a cabeça em negação aos próprios confusos pensamentos. Mas seus instintos diziam totalmente o contrário, era como se sua alma conhecesse a dele, como se seus sentimentos fossem totalmente recíprocos, aquilo foi mais que um encontro casual, foi uma predestinação.

- Acho melhor nos vestimos... – disse Hyoga baixo e sorriu – Ninguém vai querer ajudar dois homens pelados.

Desvencilhou-se dos seus braços e cobertor, começando a vestir as próprias roupas enquanto Ikki fazia o mesmo. Fez esforço para vestir a calça com a perna machucada, sorrindo ao lembrar-se que, não fora nada difícil se livrar dela.

Por mais que pensasse que suas atitudes foram levianas, não conseguia sentir arrependimento. Olhou para o outro homem que se vestia com uma expressão séria e indecifrável. Engoliu em seco, ele sim, deveria está arrependido e se martirizando e, por isso, resolveu sumir dali o quanto antes. Sabia que tudo aquilo foi um momento que acabou, mesmo assim, não suportava o sentimento de rejeição e, talvez, constrangimento que poderia se estabelecer entre eles, naquela manhã fria, depois do calor da noite passada.

A poesia da madrugada acabara pra eles, agora era a letal realidade.

Hyoga se espreguiçou depois que vestiu a roupa, erguendo os braços. A neblina ainda cobria parcamente o horizonte, e ele pode enxergar as luzes de um carro, aquilo era ótimo! Pediria uma carona e desapareceria dali pra sempre e nunca mais veria aquele homem.

- Acho que... – não continuou a frase, porque Ikki o envolveu pela cintura fortemente e ele descansou a cabeça em seu peito, fechando os olhos, todas as suas previsões foram erradas, era impossível! Tudo nele era imprevisível.

- Eu me sinto confuso... – disse o moreno – Mas, em momento nenhum, me arrependi do que tivemos essa noite... Arrependimentos não fazem parte de minha personalidade.

- Talvez, depois de um tempo, tudo pareça claro e aceitável e quem sabe, nossos caminhos não voltem a se cruzar?

Hyoga disse e Ikki sorriu o virando nos braços para encarar seus belos olhos.

- Quem sabe? - sua voz foi mais emotiva do que imaginou – E o destino poderá nos unir, para um próximo amanhecer, talvez, sem despedidas.

Trocaram um beijo apaixonado e o louro se afastou, mancando até a estrada, fazendo sinal para o carro parar. O motorista, ao ver que se tratava de um acidente, parou prontamente e ele caminhou até o carro enquanto Ikki permanecia parado.

- Espera! - gritou o moreno e ele se virou sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam úmidos.

- Não nos apresentamos! - Continuou.

- É melhor assim! – gritou de volta o russo, abrindo a porta do carro – Assim, quem sabe, não acreditamos que isso aqui foi um sonho? E sonhos permanecem eternamente iguais!

Entrou no carro fechando a porta. O motorista ainda chamou Ikki, mas ele preferiu permanecer na estrada e esperar o resgate que chegaria cedo ou tarde. Pediu somente que o homem ligasse e visasse o local do acidente; aquela estrada era muito isolada.

Ficou observando o carro partir. O louro com o indicador desenhou uma flor no vidro da janela, e lhe ofereceu, enquanto sorria.

Sorriso que provavelmente, nunca mais veria, mas permaneceria eternamente em seus pensamentos.

_**Fim do flashback**_

Shun passou toda a manhã tentando falar com o irmão. Já estava aflito, mas não só por ele, Hyoga também não voltou como prometido, porém, essa preocupação era por outros motivos e preferia não pensar muito neles. Talvez, ele apenas tivesse encontrado uma companhia mais interessante que a sua no _Shooters_, quem saberia? Não se apegaria mais, embora queimasse de ciúmes ao pensar nisso, tinha consciência que não deveria, estava errado, muito errado.

Continuava sentado no sofá com o telefone na mão, frustrado por não conseguir falar com o irmão, mesmo que fosse para contar dos seus ciúmes ridículos e ouvi-lo dizer que bem que avisou.

Ouviu a campainha tocar e correu para atender, queria encontrar Ikki, mas quem batia a porta era o russo que sorriu.

Shun estancou, atônito. Ele possuía algumas escoriações, estava com a perna enfaixada e se apoiava numa muleta.

- Hyoga, o que aconteceu? - perguntou dando passagem para que ele entrasse.

- Sofri um acidente ontem à noite, Shun, por isso, não pude voltar... – explicou se sentando no sofá e observando o outro jovem, ele vestia apenas short e camiseta de algodão e seus cabelos caiam desalinhados sobre seus ombros, nunca poderia imaginar uma figura tão doce, queria levar aquela lembrança para o resto da vida.

- Mas, você está bem? Sua perna...

- Só precisará ficar imobilizada por alguns dias, não é nada grave, eu só...

Shun cravou os enormes olhos esmeraldas nele, curioso.

- Eu só queria dizer uma coisa importante pra você. – tornou o louro baixando os olhos.

- Então diz logo, por favor... – Volveu o mais jovem cruzando os braços.

- Estou indo embora.

- Mas, você acaba de chegar à cidade... – balbuciou baixando os olhos para esconder a tristeza.

- Mas... Shun, eu não quero que fique triste, eu... eu não sirvo pra você, compreenda, será melhor.

- Por quê?

- Lembre-se do que prometemos... – Hyoga sentia-se tão triste que estava surpreso e lutou para não chorar. O que acontecia? A barreira de sua resistência foi tão ridiculamente derrubada àquele ponto?

- Desculpe não ser gelado como você... – falou o garoto de olhos verdes, se levantando e afastando-se dele, lutando também e muito, para não chorar – Você pode me deixar sozinho, por favor?

- Shun, não faz assim...

- Sai, Hyoga! Deixe-me, ao menos, me recuperar desse momento, prometo que não mais o incomodarei com minhas lágrimas, mas é um momento meu, e não consigo contê-las e você não é obrigado a presenciar isso!

O russo se aproximou mancando e o puxou pra si. Shun se debateu para se livrar de seus braços, mas ele o segurou fortemente, mesmo com a perna imobilizada, Hyoga ainda era bem mais forte que ele.

- Por quê? Por que você está fazendo isso? - gritou o virginiano, as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto – Eu não estou pedindo nada, não estou pedindo que fique; só para que me deixe sozinho, e você parece rir de mim!

- Shun, me perdoe, por favor, me perdoe, mas não posso ficar!

- Quem disse que quero que fique? – esbravejou, lutando para se libertar – Isso nunca me importou, você nunca me importou, foi só sexo, lembra-se? Sexo e um início de carinho que pelo jeito acabou nessa madrugada!

- É exatamente o contrário! - retorquiu Hyoga o soltando, mesmo por que estava quase se desequilibrando com o esforço que fazia para segurar o rapaz – Eu estou indo embora porque AMO VOCÊ! Eu não posso ficar, só por isso, porque meu amor é nocivo, você não sabe quem eu sou!

Shun o olhou aturdido, depois caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

- Sai. – pediu – Ao menos por enquanto, sai, não é hora para explicações, me deixa sozinho, eu preciso só desse momento.

O louro pegou a muleta, vencido, e saiu pela porta sem olhar pra trás. Estava confuso e quebrantado, seu coração doía e não imaginava que às lágrimas de Shun, faria isso.

Havia mudado, a couraça que construiu por anos, seu esquife de gelo acabava de sofrer a última e fatal martelada, estava quebrado.

Shun tapou os lábios com as mãos para evitar os soluços:

- _Idiota, idiota, idiota!_ - gritou contra si mesmo – _O que esperava? Um pedido para ir com ele? Ele está certo, o que vocês prometeram foi exatamente isso, nada de apego, nada de compromisso e que cena patética você fez!_

O telefone tocou e ele se amaldiçoou mentalmente. Ikki perceberia que ele estava chorando e, aí sim, seu dia estaria perfeito!

Tentou se controlar ao máximo, contou até dez, respirou fundo e atendeu:

- Oi, irmão.

- Shun, o que aconteceu, por que você está chorando?

- Merda, Ikki! Por que tem que me conhecer tanto? - Explodiu chorando ainda mais, tentando controlar a comoção, mas não conseguia, se sentia um fraco, e odiava aquele seu excesso de sensibilidade.

- Shun, o que aconteceu? me fala?

- por onde você andou? Eu passei a manhã inteira te procurando, querendo saber se você chegou bem em casa, sabe que não gosto quando você bebe e dirige! – Tentou desconversar.

- Shun, me diz o que está acontecendo ou vou pra aí, agora!

- Não está acontecendo nada, Ikki, estou chorando porque estava preocupado com você, só isso!

- Estou bem se quer saber, muito bem, agora me diz a verdade.

- Estou dizendo a verdade!

- Fingirei que acredito, mas depois, vamos conversar. Agora, me fale de você, já está melhor?

- Estou sim, a febre já passou, mas acho que ficarei em casa hoje, estou cansado.

- Passo aí mais tarde, então, certo?

- Ok.

Ikki estranhou o tom lacônico do irmão, desligaria o telefone, mas desistiu:

- Shun?

- Estou aqui...

- Eu te amo.

- Também te amo, irmão... – disse Shun chorando. Era difícil ouvir aquilo do irmão, por que justo agora? Sabia dos seus sentimentos e compreendia que não era dele, demonstrá-lo, então... Será que todos naquele dia se uniram para fazê-lo chorar?

Desligou e foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto. Não ficaria chorando por uma relação que nunca existiu, estava sendo bobo e infantil, pediria desculpas a Hyoga e se despediria dele como um bom amigo.

"_É exatamente o contrário, estou indo embora porque amo você..."_

Shun se lembrou das palavras dele, deveria acreditar? Mesmo se aquilo fosse verdade, amor para o russo era um defeito e não uma virtude, então, compreendia muito bem a força daquela afirmação e por que ele estava partindo.

"_De qualquer forma, não quero desse jeito, não deveria me apaixonar. Sonho com um amor inteiro, sem reservas, e sei que ele um dia chegará, talvez, seja um ingênuo, mas continuarei assim, não vou deixar que arranquem de mim o que sou. Mesmo se esse alguém for quem eu ame"._

_oooOOOoooOOOooo_

Hyoga estava sentando no chão da galeria, no escuro, pensando em como diria a Camus que mais uma vez desistiria de tudo e poria o pé na estrada. O francês com certeza pensaria que ele estava com um parafuso a menos e, talvez, estivesse certo. Suas cores estavam alteradas, rebuscadas e infelizes e, o pior de tudo isso, era que estava indeciso. A vontade de ficar era tanta, a vontade de voltar à casa de Shun e amá-lo e nunca mais sair de perto dele... A vontade de rever o homem da madrugada...

"_Só posso estar louco. Como posso pensar nos dois ao mesmo tempo? Isso não existe, não é coeso, e não é lógico, é impensável!". _

Levantou-se. Ainda teria alguns dias ali, precisava resolver questões de ordem práticas antes de partir, e se recusava a pensar naqueles dois. Um sabia que nunca mais veria e o outro só atormentava seu coração.

Como um encontro poderia mudar tanto uma pessoa?

Como um encontro poderia mudar tanto uma pessoa? Pensou Ikki deixando o livro que lia, sobre a mesa.

Passou o dia inteiro relembrando o ocorrido e tentando achar explicação para os próprios atos, não conseguia, não conseguia e talvez, nem quisesse, foi uma noite maravilhosa, mesmo com o acidente e não perderia seu tempo tentando achar explicações que coubesse na sua moral ou em seus próprios preconceitos.

Sentimentos? Quem era ele para entendê-los? E aquela noite foi sentimento, não apenas desejo, mas um sentimento novo, algo tão inquietante, quanto suave, enérgico, mas macio e aveludado como a voz dele, não conseguia esquecer sua voz, nem seus olhos, nem aquele sorriso irônico e desdenhoso, nem a pele macia...

Geralmente não era assim, era um homem arredio, desconfiado e nunca, nunca em sua vida, imaginou que faria sexo com um total desconhecido que nem se quer sabia o nome! E, além disso, um homem. Nunca se atraíra por nenhum homem até aquela noite; que mágica ou maldição acontecera naquela noite para que ele jogasse no chão todas as suas crenças?

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e suspirou, sabia que não mais o veria, mas estava feliz por conseguir sentir-se finalmente vivo, depois daqueles cinco anos e, por ainda, conseguir se surpreender com si mesmo. Nunca imaginou uma situação daquelas, mas nunca se sentiu tão bem em ter suas convicções derrubadas. Sua cabeça estava confusa, mas seu coração, estranhamente leve.

Pensou em Esmeralda, ela deveria estar feliz por vê-lo tomar um novo sopro de ânimo. Mesmo que esse sopro tenha sido fruto apenas de uma madrugada fria, algo romântico, mas adolescente e que nunca sobreviveria ao raiar da manhã.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Já era noite, Shun mais uma vez não foi trabalhar. Estava sentado no chão da sala com uma taça de vinho na mão, pensando na vida; não ficaria se lamentando, o mundo era imenso e cheio de sonhos e era o mundo que ele queria conhecer. Não importava o quanto fosse infeliz no amor, haveria outros amores a conhecer e a desfrutar, a existência era um eterno ciclo.

Ouviu alguém bater e se levantou para abrir a porta; Ikki entrou olhando o rosto abatido dele, que sorriu, tentando ao máximo melhorar a expressão.

- Foi ele, não foi? Eu te avisei! – disse o mais velho tirando o casaco preto e se sentando no sofá.

Shun repetiu o gesto de sentar no chão e terminou de beber o vinho da taça, antes de deitar a cabeça na perna do irmão.

- Eu sou um idiota, Ikki... – murmurou – Ao final, sempre saio machucado. Eu o conheço há tão pouco tempo e mesmo assim... Essa anta que você chama de irmão, já está apaixonada.

- Eu não me importo em ter uma anta como irmão... – brincou o moreno e Shun acabou rindo – O que me incomoda é ver meu irmão anta sofrendo.

- Eu prometi que seria só hoje... – Volveu o mais jovem dos Amamiyas, tendo os cabelos afagados pelo irmão – Hoje vou chorar tudo que posso; beber, gritar, ir ao extremo com essa dor, porque amanhã isso tudo será passado e não mais me permitirei uma lágrima.

Ikki engoliu em seco, sabia que ele cumpriria a promessa. Shun nunca voltava atrás numa decisão, talvez por isso, sempre hesitasse em tomá-las.

- Shun, vamos dar um passeio pelo parque? - Sugeriu o mais velho e o jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos o olhou surpreso; desde quando Ikki gostava desse tipo de programa? Aliás, nos últimos tempos, ele não gostava de programa algum...

- Eu pedi folga alegando que não estava bem, agora vou passear no parque, irmão? Essa cidade é pequena, serei demitido amanhã.

- Deixa de bobagens, a noite está agradável e isso é raro nessa época do ano, vamos!

Shun sorriu. Ver Ikki tão animado, depois de tanto tempo era seu melhor consolo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa! - o mais jovem chegou à conclusão e o irmão corou.

- Quê? – Ikki tentou desconversar.

- Dois segundos para me contar tudo e não me esconder nada, Ikki Amamiya! - Exigiu Shun pulando em cima do irmão.

- Conto tudo, se formos para o parque, depois poderemos comer uma pizza o que acha?

- Não! Pizza me lembra dele e vou começar a chorar de novo! – resmungou Shun, teatralmente.

- Certo, então comemos qualquer outra coisa, ufa! Você está chato hoje! – reclamou Ikki.

- Chato não, infeliz no amor, mas não pretendo desidratar de tanto chorar,vamos esquecer o meu problema, quero saber o que aconteceu com o meu irmão? E você não é ele! – brincou o mais jovem, prendendo o irmão mais velho sentado no sofá, entre suas coxas.

- Falarei sim, mas no parque, certo?

- Golpe sujo! - reclamou Shun, levantando de cima dele e correndo para o quarto, começando a trocar de roupa.

- Shun, acho que você nunca se trocou tão rápido, que fofoqueiro você se tornou! – ironizou Ikki cruzando os braços, vendo o irmão voltar pra sala, vestido numa calça jeans e uma camisa branca que logo foi coberta por um agasalho marrom.

- Vamos? - disse o homem de olhos verdes, ignorando a provocação do irmão, Ikki pegou o casaco vestiu e os dois saíram.

Shun estranhou o carro vermelho estacionado na sua calçada.

- O que aconteceu com a pick-up?

- Mandei para o conserto. – explicou Ikki abrindo a porta do carro e entrando. O irmão imitou seu gesto e ele dirigiu silencioso até o parque, sob o olhar interrogador de Shun.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

A imensa praça contava com muitas pessoas aquela noite. Havia crianças no parque e velhos conversando nos bancos; os irmãos Amamiya andavam despreocupadamente entre as árvores, Ikki falava amenidades e Shun se controlava para não interrogá-lo sobre o que havia acontecido, pois, percebia cada mudança em sua atitude. Ele estava mais leve, descontraído e aquela sombra de angústia que ele carregava há cinco anos, fora trocada por certa confusão e inquietação. Tinha certeza, alguma coisa muito séria e muito boa, aconteceu ao irmão.

- Até quando ficará me enrolando, Ikki? - perguntou o mais jovem perdendo a paciência.

- Não estou entendendo. – provocou o mais velho.

- Está sim, quero saber agora o que aconteceu? - Shun cruzou os braços olhando pra ele, só agora percebendo o curativo adesivo que o irmão tinha na têmpora.

- Shun, eu quero comer pipoca, vamos comprar? - Desconversou Ikki saindo na frente do irmão que ficou parado zangado.

Hyoga andava pelo parque, pensativo. Talvez, à noite o ajudasse a pensar melhor. Ainda fazia frio, mas não tanto quanto a madrugada; não queria pensar na madrugada, não queria pensar muito em nada naquele momento, só queria respirar ar puro e olhar a lua, esquecer todos os sentimentos que só fazia confundi-lo.

Estancou o passo ao enxergar Shun parado com os braços cruzados. Estavam a alguns metros de distância um do outro e o mais jovem não o viu; tão entretido estava em olhar alguma coisa. O russo também não quis se aproximar ficou apenas admirando aquela figura doce que estava com uma expressão muito zangada. A quem ele poderia dirigir aquele olhar? E com quem estaria ali? Sentiu ciúmes, sobretudo quando a expressão zangada foi cedendo e dando lugar a um sorriso completamente amoroso, puramente lindo, nunca o vira sorrir daquela forma, era um sorriso de veneração, de um amor maior do que ele se quer imaginara conhecer.

Instintivamente desviou a atenção para onde o rapaz olhava, mas não pode ver ninguém. As árvores ocultavam o seu rival, pensou em continuar ali, mas achou ridículo demais o que estava fazendo, principalmente depois de tê-lo feito chorar. Não tinha esse direito. Pensando assim, deu as costas e saiu. Não tendo tempo de ver Ikki se aproximar do irmão com dois enormes sacos de pipoca.

- Se você não me contar agora o que aconteceu, vou embora e não atendo mais seus telefonemas!

- Então vai! – provocou e Shun emburrou a cara como uma criança, Ikki riu – Certo, vou dizer só uma coisa, eu conheci alguém, de forma muito esquisita...

Shun parou de respirar por um momento e seu coração falhou uma batida, seus olhos brilharam mais intensamente e ele segurou o braço do irmão.

- Me segura se não eu caio! - Dramatizou – Quem, onde, como e por quê?

- Não direi mais nada, nem sonha que não ficarei dando detalhes de minha vida pra você!

- Então foi sério? Me conta, Ikki, teve beijo, teve sexo?

- Shun, Para! - pediu Ikki corando com uma expressão zangada – Eu não vou falar dessas coisas, eu sou seu irmão mais velho, me respeita, tá legal?!

- Ikki, você tem que me falar, eu conto tudo da minha vida pra você! - reclamou o mais novo.

- Lembre-se que contra minha vontade! – corrigiu o outro.

- Ah, Ikki, por favor, me diz só quem é ela, eu conheço? - Shun estava aflito de curiosidade.

- Provavelmente não, e se quer mesmo saber, não é ela, é _ELE_.

O tempo parou para o jovem de cabelos esmeraldas, ele olhou o irmão, pasmado, ainda tentando entender aquela afirmação, depois começou a rir.

- Para de brincadeira, Ikki, vamos falar sério, me diz o nome dela...

Ikki não respondeu. Sentou-se num banco começando a comer sua pipoca calmamente, enquanto Shun continuava parado.

Depois de alguns minutos ele se sentou ao lado do irmão.

- Isso é sério?

- É sim, mas não me pergunte mais nada, eu não vou falar.

- Ikki, desde quando você é gay?

- Pelo que eu saiba, desde ontem... – riu o mais velho. Aquilo chegava mesmo ao ridículo do divertido. Ele, gay? Nem podia acreditar.

- E... Você se sente bem?

Ikki percebeu que o irmão estava hesitante em todas as perguntas, riu e afagou seus cabelos rudemente.

- Ah, Shun, por Deus! Justo você vai fazer essa cara? Imagino se conto isso ao restante dos meus amigos!

- É que eu nunca... Eu... Eu nunca esperaria ouvir uma coisa dessas de você.

- Nem eu, irmão, mas posso te garantir que há muito tempo não me sinto tão bem e que não estou nem um pouco preocupado com o que vão achar! Já basta meus próprios sentimentos!

Shun abraçou o irmão com força, derrubando a pipoca de ambos e Ikki riu.

- Shun, você vai me sufocar!

- Meu irmão, estou tão feliz por você, quando irei conhecê-lo?

- Shun, para de viajar, você não vai conhecê-lo, foi só um momento, eu não o verei nunca mais! E isso é até bom, porque não sei como encararia tudo isso se o visse novamente!

Shun se afastou para olhar o irmão.

- Como assim?

- Não vou dar detalhes irmão, tudo que você precisa saber, já sabe, então...

- Odeio essa sua discrição fora de hora! – disse Shun começando a comer sua pipoca.

- Fale-me de você, Shun, está se sentindo melhor?- perguntou Ikki olhando profundamente nos olhos dele.

- Eu sempre fico melhor quando estou com você. – Shun baixou os olhos e levantou do banco, entregando seu saco de pipoca ao irmão – Fica aqui, vou comprar refrigerante.

- Não foge, Shun!

- Não estou fugindo, eu já volto! – tornou o mais jovem saindo rápido em direção a uma lanchonete. Chegou ao balcão e pediu os refrigerantes e quando retornava para perto do irmão, seu caminho foi interrompido por alguém.

- Shun, agora podemos conversar? - perguntou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos e Shun olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguém, depois o encarou irritado.

- Você tem dois minutos. – disse sério.

- Shun, eu sei que errei, mas eu gosto de você, puxa! Nunca me perdoará?

- Jabu, é o seguinte: eu não terminei com você por causa daquela briga, lembra-se? Eu terminei antes daquilo, terminei pelo de sempre, e isso não vai mudar.

- Eu me arrependi muito daquilo, Shun... – o rapaz falou triste – Sei que fui imaturo, mas...

- Jabu, você não foi, você é imaturo e doente de ciúmes e não quero mais isso, acabou!

- Na verdade, você terminou por causa do seu irmão, sei que o Ikki deve ter enchido sua cabeça!

- Não foi nada disso, não foi para satisfazer o Ikki e sim para proteger você, dele. Porque se você fizesse o que fez novamente, meu irmão te matava e faltou pouco pra isso, então não abuse da sorte.

- Shun, você sabe que aquilo foi um incidente! – reclamou o rapaz – Eu nunca o machucaria intencionalmente.

- Mas, me machucou e o Ikki não quer ver sua cara, e nem eu, então dá pra parar de ficar me seguindo pra cima e pra baixo? Cuida da sua vida e me esquece.

- Você está de caso com aquele escultor, não é? - perguntou o rapaz enciumado – Aquele que comprou a galeria...

- Não é da sua conta, Jabu, sejamos francos! Eu não tenho que lhe dar satisfações de minha vida.

- Shun, eu não quero tomar parte da sua vida, mas achava que tinha o direito de dizer que o que aconteceu foi um incidente e que amo você, entenda, por favor... – falou o rapaz.

- Eu já te perdoei, mas entenda, não dá mais! Quero que você viva sua vida e eu viverei a minha...

Ele segurou os ombros de Shun com força e o Amamiya mais jovem arregalou os olhos, assustado.

- Para com isso, me solta... – disse se desvencilhando das mãos dele.

- Shun, eu te amo, – Jabu segurou-lhe o braço, firme – isso que está sentindo por esse tal escultor, vai passar logo, você verá.

- Eu sei, mas isso não significa que o que sentir por você voltará, acabou de verdade... Agora, por favor...

- Solta o braço do meu irmão! – eles ouviram a voz autoritária e irritada de Ikki e imediatamente o rapaz soltou o braço de Shun, que se virou para o irmão aflito.

- E. Ele só estava me cumprimentando, Ikki, não foi nada.

- Eu vi, Shun, ele estava apertando seu braço, já disse que não quero você perto dele!

- Eu não fiz nada, Ikki... – disse o jovem de cabelos castanhos desolado.

Ikki o olhou de cima a baixo, puxando o irmão pra si com uma das mãos.

- Vou dizer só mais uma vez, Jabu; esquece meu irmão, se você encostar nele novamente, dessa vez, você morre. – Ikki falou e saiu empurrando Shun.

- Não precisava disso. – reclamou o mais novo quando já estava longe do ex-namorado.

- E você, se eu o pegar falando com ele de novo...

- O que? Eu morro também? – provocou Shun que não se intimidava em desafiar o irmão quando achava necessário.

- Ele te machucou, você lembra disso? – tornou o mais velho irritado com a ironia do irmão.

- Ikki, foi sem querer, ele me empurrou e eu... eu tropecei... Foi azar puramente... eu me desequilibrei...

Ikki baixou a cabeça bufando, odiava ter que dar razão ao irmão, às vezes, se sentia um tolo, em não querer admitir que Shun já era um homem e sabia se defender. Contudo não tinha a inocência e nem o sangue frio do irmão para levar o ocorrido apenas como um incidente.

- Você quer voltar pra ele? – perguntou por falta do que dizer e também porque não gostava de perder uma discussão.

- Que pergunta idiota! – zangou-se Shun – Você sabe que nunca cogitei isso.

- Às vezes, acho que você faz as coisas por medo da minha reação.

- Você se acha! – riu Shun – Você não é o ar que respiro, Ikki. Tire isso da sua cabeça!

- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, não se faça de bobo... – o irmão o empurrou e Shun o olhou irritado, mas depois suspirou:

- Quando você viaja?

- Ainda não sei.

- Eu... Ikki... – Shun hesitou; queria dizer a verdade sobre sua saúde ao irmão. Mas não queria vê-lo aflito, não queria que ele ficasse por isso, que mais uma vez abandonasse a própria vida, para cuidar dele. Contudo, tinha consciência de que seu estado era delicado, devido, talvez, ao estresse dos últimos meses. Mas precisava continuar, eram seus sonhos que estavam em risco.

- Shun? - o chamado do irmão lhe afastou de seus pensamentos, percebeu que ainda estavam parados, Ikki com as pipocas e ele com os refrigerantes nas mãos.

- N...não é nada, vamos sentar... – convidou e voltaram para o banco de madeira da praça.

- Ikki, por que você disse que só foi um momento? Por que não quer ficar com ele, se arrependeu por ele ser um homem? – interrogou, preocupado.

- Não, não é isso. – a voz dele demonstrou certo pesar – Foi um encontro fortuito, ele estava saindo da cidade, era um viajante, não voltaremos a nos ver.

- Puxa, que azar... – tornou Shun desanimado – Pela primeira vez nesses cinco anos, volto a ver brilho nos seus olhos, você está apaixonado.

Ikki ruborizou e baixou a cabeça com um meio sorriso.

- Acho que sim, mas ao contrário de você, isso não me deixa triste, isso me revigora, apesar de me deixar muito confuso...

- Confuso?

- Shun, eu tento me apaixonar pela Minu há anos, e de repente, de um dia para o outro, me vejo envolvido emocionalmente por um homem! Isso é demais para minha cabeça!

- Imagino que deva estar realmente confuso, mas mesmo assim, sinto que você está bem... – sorriu o mais jovem.

- Como já disse, sentir qualquer outro tipo de sentimento que não seja tristeza, me revigora... Acho que é só isso...

- Ah, Ikki, somos tão diferentes, eu sou um idiota! – suspirou Shun – Mesmo porque, ele deixou bem claro o que queria. Aliás, eu também deixei, olha só! Nos conhecemos há tão pouco tempo e já gosto dele, droga! Por que eu sou assim?

- Você é inocente, irmão, inocente o suficiente para achar que poderia ter um relacionamento fugaz, sendo tão romântico como é.

- Eu não sei ainda, se o amo, irmão. Estou confuso, não sei se é amor, pode ser apenas admiração, amizade, ele é tão sedutor, pode ser isso.

- Primeiro precisa saber quem é seu inimigo, para depois combatê-lo... – Volveu Ikki – Não adianta tentar esquecê-lo, se não tem certeza do que sente.

- Queria ser seguro igual a você.

- Isso se aprende, tenho muito mais experiência que você... – sorriu Ikki, afagando e desalinhando os cabelos esmeraldinos do caçula.

Shun riu e balançou a cabeça, colocando os fios novamente no lugar.

- Há coisas que fazem parte de nossa natureza, acho que passarei o resto da vida me iludindo.

- Shun, nem o reconheço, falando com tanta amargura, cadê aquele garoto sempre tão otimista e cheio de sonhos?

- Ele está aqui, só que um pouco magoado.

- Eu não quero vê-lo assim, juro que se encontrar esse cara, eu o arrebento! – grunhiu Ikki, zangado.

- Já disse que a culpa não foi dele, ele foi sincero, amor para ele é algo ruim, eu é que fui bobo...

- Shun, você se envolveu, isso acontece, vai passar, eu não agüento vê-lo assim.

- Eu vou superar sim, mais uma vez... – ele apoiou a cabeça no ombro do irmão – Não preciso dele, não preciso de ninguém, só de você.

- E eu sempre estarei aqui para cuidar de você.

- Ah, Ikki, eu não preciso de cuidados, que mania! – reclamou – Preciso de sua amizade e não dos seus cuidados!

- Pra mim, você sempre será um garotinho! – disse beliscando a bochecha do irmão mais novo.

- Para, Ikki! Você é insuportável! – ria Shun, tentando golpeá-lo, passaram a noite assim, os dois falando sobre seus amores frustrados e a esperança no futuro.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun passava rápido em frente à galeria, pensava em não ver Hyoga, não queria falar com ele naquele momento, quando ainda se sentia muito magoado. Mas não teve sucesso, o russo ao vê-lo pela vidraça, correu para a porta e o chamou:

- Agora não falará mais comigo, Shun Amamiya? – ele perguntou sério e o mais jovem parou. Já havia alguns dias que eles não se viam, fez de tudo para evitar aquele encontro.

- É que estou atrasado... – mentiu sem jeito.

- Você sabe que não pode mentir pra mim.

Shun respirou fundo e baixou a cabeça constrangido.

- Só preciso de um tempo. – falou igualmente baixo.

- Eu não posso te dar esse tempo. Preciso terminar o quadro. – sorriu Hyoga – Eu queria lhe pedir isso, só esse último favor.

- Marque dia e hora e eu posarei pra você... – disse friamente Shun.

- Certo. – a voz do louro saiu triste, embora ele não quisesse, não pretendia magoar Shun de jeito nenhum, mas como sempre, acabou magoando.

- Eu queria lhe pedir desculpas, pela cena deplorável, daquele dia... – continuou o mais jovem – Eu sei que não tinha direito...

- Pare, Shun, por favor, não me trate assim, não seja tão frio comigo – pediu o russo o puxando pra si – Sua frieza me mata.

Ele o beijou ardentemente, o puxando para dentro da galeria, fechando a porta, Shun lutou e se libertou de seus braços.

- Por que fez isso? – perguntou ofegante e irritado – Eu não admito que brinque comigo!

- Eu não estou brincando com você, Shun, só não acho justo que desperdice seus puros sentimentos comigo, eu não os mereço.

- Disso eu tenho certeza, como havia dito, marque o dia e eu virei, aí você termina o quadro e sai da cidade como quer.

Ele saiu da galeria a passos rápidos e Hyoga suspirou. Estava completamente errado, mas não conseguia se afastar dele. Ele era como o fogo, aquecia e queimava ao mesmo tempo. Não deveria brincar nem com seus próprios sentimentos e nem muito menos com os dele. Mas o fascínio e admiração que possuía por aquele ser tão frágil fisicamente e tão forte de alma, tombava toda sua racionalidade.

Voltou-se para a porta ao escutá-la se abrir novamente, Shun havia voltado.

Ficaram se olhando mudos por um tempo, até o mais jovem se aproximar e beijá-lo devagar, sensualmente, o surpreendendo e maravilhando ao mesmo tempo. Um toque suave, mas cheio de sentimento.

- Perdoe-me por ser tão estúpido... – sussurrou Shun – Prometemos não fazer essas cenas ridículas, não foi? Então não farei.

- Você nunca seria ridículo, Shun, nunca. – ele o envolveu pela cintura.

- Quando você vai embora?

- Breve e você será minha mais doce lembrança.

- Então me beija... – pediu o jovem de olhos esmeralda – Faz amor comigo, agora...

Hyoga sorriu, tirando o violino que ele levava no ombro e colocando no chão.

- Vem comigo... – disse o guiando para fora da galeria e o convidando para entrar no carro. Shun concordou, e ele guiou até a praia que naquela tarde fria estava completamente deserta.

Desceram do carro, o mais jovem se encolhendo embaixo da jaqueta.

- Está muito frio, Hyoga! - reclamou.

- Eu aqueço você, vem, vamos entrar na água. – ele sugeriu começando a se despir, Shun o olhava boquiaberto.

- Eu não vou entrar nessa água gelada... – falou e soltou um grito por que o louro o levantou nos braços com facilidade e correu para o mar o jogando dentro d'água.

- Hyoga, eu odeio você! - grunhiu com frio, vestido e todo molhado.

- Não odeia não! - riu o russo jogando água nele, se aproximando e o ajudando a se livrar da jaqueta, jogando-a na areia, seus olhos se encontraram.

- Vamos fazer desse momento eterno em nossas lembranças, Shun. – disse o beijando logo em seguida. Ficaram por um tempo ainda na água fria, beijando-se e depois se amaram na areia molhada apaixonada e intensamente.

- Está ficando mais frio... – sussurrou Shun com o rosto apoiado no peito forte do louro, eles agora estava sentados olhando o mar.

- Está anoitecendo, é melhor voltarmos... – sorriu Hyoga – Se bem que pra mim, dormiria aqui sem problemas, ainda mais com você em meus braços, tudo se torna tão mais belo com você...

- Você é um sedutor... – sorriu o Amamiya mais jovem – Como um suave veneno, conquista enquanto mata...

- Estou sendo sincero, – riu Hyoga – Muito sincero, acho que até a poesia perdeu o encanto, depois de te conhecer, você é um poema Shun, o mais doce poema de amor.

Shun riu e se abraçou mais forte a ele, estava congelando.

- Hyoga, me leva pra casa, estou com muito frio e minhas roupas estão molhadas, graças a você. – disse se erguendo. O russo fez o mesmo, olhando para o rapaz menor, vestido na calça jeans molhada, depois olhou para as suas próprias secas.

- Eu até trocaria com você, mas as suas são pequenas para mim e acho que escandalizaria a cidade se andasse por aí pelado. – riu – Mas posso lhe ceder minha camisa.

- Tudo bem, não quero que seja preso... – Shun vestiu a camisa dele e o abraçou, beijando suavemente seu pescoço – Você está cheirando a mar...

- Você também...

- Lembrarei desse cheiro...

- Eu... Shun? – Hyoga o segurou nos braços, sentindo o corpo dele relaxar e pender pra trás, ele desmaiara.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Quando acordou, Shun estava num quarto de hospital com Hyoga sentando numa cadeira, olhando a parede branca pensativo. O jovem de cabelos esmeraldas se sentou na cama e seus movimentos chamaram a atenção do russo que caminhou até ele.

- Shun, que bom que você acordou, me assustou, sabia? – ele sorriu segurando a mão branca dele.

- Ah, que ridículo, eu desmaiei... – constatou aborrecido.

- Estou começando a acreditar que sua doença não é tão boba quanto quis que eu pensasse. – Hyoga cruzou os braços, sério.

- Eu peço desculpas, eu não queria dar trabalho a ninguém.

- Acho que começo a enxergar a pessoa arrogante que você é... – retorquiu Hyoga, irritado – E orgulhoso, por baixo dessa máscara de bom moço!

- Hyoga...

- Shun, você precisa de ajuda, você não pode ficar sozinho!

- Hyoga, lembre-se que... Do que prometemos... – ele tentou ser firme, mas estava difícil. Não era em Hyoga que pensava naquele momento, e sim em seu irmão – Sei que tenho agido ridiculamente, mas... já pedi desculpas, então não cometa meu mesmo erro, você vai embora...

- Então estou errado por me preocupar com você? – irritou-se o louro ainda mais – Então, me desculpe, senhor Shun Amamiya! Realmente não tenho que fazer isso.

Shun baixou os olhos para a agulha presa em sua mão, as lágrimas teimando em se derramar.

- Eu não preciso que se preocupe... – balbuciou – Eu realmente não quero dar trabalho...

- Me enganei com você. – Hyoga lhe deu as costas, caminhando para a porta do quarto e Shun tentou evitar os soluços sem sucesso. O russo ao ouvir que ele chorava se voltou e aproximou-se novamente da cama.

- Shun, o que...

- Você não entende nada, Hyoga... – soluçou – Não estou fazendo isso por orgulho, eu só... quero poupar meu irmão...

- E quanto a mim, Shun? Eu estou aqui, eu quero ajudá-lo!

- Isso não é uma coisa que se resolverá de um dia para o outro, Hyoga... – ele o olhou, enxugando o rosto – Não quero que adie sua viagem e nem que atrapalhe sua vida por minha causa. Agradeço, mas... é um problema meu.

O louro se calou e acarinhou os cabeços cacheados dele; ele era tão lindo, tão inocente e cheio de bons sentimentos. Queria ser igual, puro, preocupado com os outros, o coração livre das amarras do orgulho e da arrogância que não passavam de escudos.

Um médico entrou no quarto e Shun enxugou os olhos e forçou um sorriso.

- Oi, Shun, como vai? - perguntou o homem.

- Não muito bem.

- Imaginei, você tem faltado às sessões.

- É que andei meio ocupado... – falou envergonhado.

- Você sabe que não pode interromper o tratamento, isso é muito perigoso.

- Não faltarei mais, eu prometo. – falou, sem jeito e o médico examinou o soro preso a veia de sua mão.

- Terei que mantê-lo aqui até amanhã pelo menos.

- E... Eu não posso doutor, eu... Por quê? - gaguejou nervoso e Hyoga segurou sua mão mais forte, pedindo calma.

- Você precisa fazer algumas transfusões, e depois ficaremos monitorando como seu organismo está reagindo. A contagem de plaquetas está crítica.

- Eu não posso ficar internado doutor, por favor! – rogou, mas o médico não lhe deu ouvido, pediu que descansasse e deixou o quarto.

- Ah, Hyoga, o Ikki vai descobrir, estou perdido!

- Shun, agora você tem que se preocupar em sair daqui, depois você resolve as coisas com seu irmão.

Mas nada no mundo aliviaria a dor de Shun. Estava inconsolável, se sentindo um incapaz. Pensava que agora, quando o irmão finalmente melhorara, lhe daria mais um motivo para se preocupar.

- Shun, se acalme, eu fico com você essa noite; aí o hospital não precisará chamar seu irmão, pelo menos não por enquanto.

- Eu não quero que você se sacrifique também...

- E desde quando ficar com você é sacrifício, moleque bobo?! - Hyoga afagou-lhe o cabelo e Shun sentiu aquela frase tão familiar, lhe lembrou as ditas por Ikki, mas pensar no irmão o desolava.

- Você faria isso por mim? – o tom foi mais suplicante do que queria.

- Tudo para não ver esse rostinho triste – o louro segurou-lhe o queixo e o beijou.

"_Sei que permaneço nos mesmos erros, é mais forte que eu, que toda a minha razão. Então permitirei. Deixarei que esse sopro fresco de amor anime minha vida por enquanto, só por enquanto, até que eu pegue a estrada e então ele não passará de uma doce lembrança. Tudo que pra mim, ele é hoje, se converterá em nada. Lembranças de algo que não permitir que acontecesse. O gosto doce de seus lábios e o seu cheiro de mar ficarão para sempre na minha memória."_

**Continua…**

**Notas Finais: **_Por que afinal o Shun não fala o nome do Hyoga para o Ikki e nem ele pergunta, hein? Calma, isso será explicado! Mas, mesmo se ele falasse, de nada adiantaria, o Ikki não sabe o nome do "homem da madrugada" nem muito menos o Hyoga. Vamos ver aonde isso vai nos levar, não é mesmo?_

_Ah, por enquanto a gente só viu o lado legal do Ikki, não é? Ué, por onde anda aquele Ikki, encrenqueiro de desbocado, como gosto? Calma, essa hora vai chegar! Hahahahahaha!_

_**Agradecimento aos meus mega leitores que deixaram comoventes e deliciosos reviews**__!_

_Vagabond__ , Lilliu, Mefram, Arcueid e toda galera do Nyah! XD! _

_Amaterasu Sonne__, Luna X, __Layzinha__, Kojican, Mamba Negra e toda a turma do FF_

_Queridos, vocês são quem me anima a continuar_!

_**Réplica a Luna: Bem, vou responder aqui, porque você ou não tem profile no FF ou não quis deixar: **__Respeito seu ponto de vista, mas discordo dele. Acho que foi algo mágico que aconteceu entre eles naquela estrada e o Ikki não estava bêbado não (Acho que inclusive isso fica mais claro nesse capítulo). E o mais estranho de seu post; __**ZEUS! QUANDO O IKKI REPROVOU O SHUN POR SER GAY NESSA FIC? Se alguma coisa escrita te levou a chegar a essa conclusão me diga para que eu conserte e deixe as coisas mais claras, porque de forma alguma eu quis passar isso!**__ Quanto a você dizer que o Ikki é uma pessoa desconfiada, eu concordo mas não no sentido de não se envolver com alguém que ele não conhece. Considero o Ikki um homem seguro do que pensa e do que sente. Outra coisa, eu acho que você não leu atentamente o capítulo, porque o tempo inteiro, eles diziam que só se veriam aquela noite, então ele não teria que lidar com o Hyoga, como no caso, lidava com a Minu. Não acho sinceramente que nada caía em contradição de acordo com as características da fic e dos personagens, acho que o Ikki (principalmente o Ikki! Morre!) sabe o que quer e quando quer, e PEGA e pronto! Sem se preocupar com o que vai acontecer depois e nem com o que os outros vão pensar (pelo menos é a forma que o vejo). Outra coisa, eu deixei bem claro que a história não seria RETA, as ações seriam imprevisíveis e isso significa que seriam muitas vezes estranhas. Se você achou estranha (leia-se forçado com suas próprias palavras) tanto melhor, eu realmente queria reações e... Bem, todos têm seu ponto de vista. Alguns amaram, você não gostou, a vida é assim, só não recebe críticas quem nada faz! Só acho curioso uma coisa: Por que enquanto você gostou não deixou review? Review só para crítica? De qualquer forma, obrigada por ler minhas toscas linhas!_


	5. Noites de tempestades e pegadas na areia

**Noites de tempestades e pegadas na areia**

**Capítulo V**

"_Está chovendo lá fora e ele permanece impassível ao meu lado. De vez em quando, olha a bolsa que leva sangue a minha veia com um pouco de pesar; nada me impede de sentir essa sensação de perda, por que eu tinha que me apaixonar por você? Agora percebo que suas cores são azuis e frias e, como você mesmo me disse, muito diferentes das minhas. Só me fará sofrer... Mas foi com você que eu aprendi a enxergar as cores das pessoas."_

Hyoga tirou o termômetro da boca de Shun e o examinou sorrindo.

- trinta e oito e meio, já esteve pior! – disse – Está baixando.

- Febre transfusional, sempre acontece, eles me dão antitérmico e passa. – explicou, constrangido – Mas, me sinto mal por prendê-lo aqui comigo, numa noite linda como essa! – riu, olhando os pingos de chuva na vidraça.

- É realmente uma linda noite de tempestade, estou ao lado de um lindo homem que está _ardendo_ por mim, nada poderia ser melhor, Shun!

Ambos riram.

- Você é incomparável, russo!

O sorriso de Hyoga estancou com as palavras do mais jovem e ele se afastou para olhar a chuva pela pequena janela.

- Disse alguma coisa errada? - perguntou Shun, confuso.

- Não, só me lembrei de alguém... – respondeu com o olhar distante – Você nunca me chamou assim.

- Desculpa, se não gosta, eu…

- Shun, você tem que parar com essa mania de se desculpar por tudo. Tanta humildade pode ser nociva pra você.

O virginiano se calou. Percebeu que o humor do louro mudara completamente e se encolheu na cama; estava com muito frio, mas não podia mudar de posição por causa da mangueira presa ao seu braço. Olhou o sangue que descia por ela e soltou um gemido aflito.

Hyoga percebendo, saiu de onde estava e se deitou ao seu lado na estreita cama; o envolvendo nos braços com cuidado, segurando sua mão livre.

- Você vai cair! – riu Shun.

- E você está com medo, não está? - sussurrou se aconchegando e puxando Shun para que se apoiasse em seu peito.

- Estou, tenho medo de morrer e não realizar meus sonhos.

- Isso não vai acontecer, a morte é minha amiga e me disse que não vem passar o natal nesse fim de mundo de jeito nenhum!

O homem de olhos esmeraldas riu.

- Sério? E por que me sinto tão fraco?

- Você está apenas cansado, vou niná-lo até você dormir, como se fosse um bebê...

Shun sorriu enquanto era embalado por Hyoga que murmurava uma canção:

_You think I'd leave your side baby?  
You know me better than that  
You think I'd leave down when your down on your knees?  
I wouldn't do that  
I'll do you right when your wrong  
I-----ohhh, ohhh  
if only you could see into me  
oh, when you're cold  
I'll be there to hold you tight to me  
When you're on the outside baby and you can't get in  
I will show you, you're so much better than you know  
When you're lost, when you´re alone and you can't get back again  
I will find you darling I'll bring you home  
If you want to cry  
I am here to dry your eyes_  
_and in no time you'll be fine_

_Você pensou que eu fosse abandoná-lo  
Mas você devia me conhecer melhor  
Pensou que eu o deixaria nos seus momentos difíceis  
Eu não faria isso  
você age certo quando quer  
Quisera que você conhecesse o meu interior  
Quando sentir frio  
Estarei com você abraçando-o bem forte  
Quando estiver numa situação complicada  
Vou lhe mostrar que você é melhor do que pensa  
Quando se sentir perdido, sozinho e não se levantar  
Vou encontrá-lo e levá- lo para casa  
Se você quiser chorar  
Vou secar suas lágrimas  
E em pouco tempo estará se sentindo melhor_

Ele sentiu o corpo de Shun relaxar e parou de cantar, se inclinando para olhar o rosto dele. Afagou seus cabelos, sorrindo; percebendo que havia lágrimas em seus próprios olhos. Aquele rapaz mexia com seu coração. Sentia-se tão confuso, tinha vontade de protegê-lo, de ficar ao seu lado. Mas aquilo seria amor ou uma forma de se auto-compesar pelas coisas que já passara na vida? Talvez, Shun fosse apenas o que um dia ele foi, jovem, puro, cheio de sonhos...

Olhou para o belo rosto do rapaz adormecido em seus braços. Queria deixá-lo como o encontrou, inocente e com o coração intacto, sem dores ou mágoas, será que conseguiria?

Mirou a chuva que escorria pela janela: _"Onde você estará agora, meu sonho quente de uma madrugada fria? Será que realmente existiu, ou eu alucinei enquanto sangrava sozinho naquela estrada? E se isso for verdade, como posso continuar sentindo como se você estivesse muito, muito perto de mim?"_

ooooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Ikki seguiu correndo pelo corredor do hospital, procurando o número do quarto do irmão. Encontrou-o sentado na cama, tomando o desjejum. O mais jovem quase deixou o copo cair com o susto que levou ao vê-lo.

Ele estava nervoso e ofegante.

- Ikki! O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou não menos nervoso.

- Como o que eu estou fazendo aqui, Shun? – indagou e o mais novo percebeu o quanto ele estava zangado – Como você pode mentir pra mim? Como pode me esconder que estava doente?

Shun emudeceu e Ikki se sentou numa cadeira baixando os olhos para o chão, parecia fazer um esforço muito grande para conter as emoções.

- Estou muito magoado com você, Shun, muito mesmo. – disse depois de um tempo.

- Como você soube? - interrogou Shun, num fio de voz.

- A june me ligou, disse que você não foi ao ensaio, eu te liguei, você não atendeu, merda! Passei a noite toda procurando você, tem noção de como me senti?!

- Desculpe, Ikki eu não...

- Não diz que não queria! – esbravejou o irmão mais velho – Eu já conversei com os médicos, sei que é algo sério!

- Eu não queria que ficasse preocupado comigo! - regougou Shun – Por favor, me entenda!

Ikki suspirou tentando se acalmar.

- Como pode mentir pra mim, Shun?

- Não menti, ocultei, é diferente... – sua voz foi um sussurro – Eu só não queria preocupá-lo...

- Desde quando?

- Seis meses.

- Por isso andava tão abatido, meu Deus! Como não percebi isso!

- Ikki, você já está se culpando, era isso que não queria, por favor, você não tem culpa de nada! – falou Shun, desesperado.

- Shun, eu... – Ikki engoliu o nó que a imagem da bolsa de sangue levou a sua garganta – Você tem que repousar, não pode mais trabalhar tanto, esse concerto...

- Nem ouse cogitar isso... – disse o mais jovem sério – Não vou desistir do concerto.

- É sua saúde, irmão, é nela que tem que pensar agora.

- Eu vou me cuidar, Ikki, admito que fui relapso com minha saúde. A partir de agora não precisa se preocupar, mas não desistirei do concerto.

- Você está sendo teimoso! – reclamou Ikki.

- Igualzinho a você! – devolveu Shun e o irmão segurou-lhe a mão.

- Eu não acredito que você preferiu ficar sozinho nesse hospital, a me chamar, não acredito nisso ainda, Shun...

- Não fiquei sozinho... – confessou, desviando o olhar do irmão – O Hyoga estava aqui comigo.

- O escultor? É esse o nome dele?

- Sim, e na verdade foi ele quem me trouxe.

- Estou ficando realmente preocupado com você, Shun, você atrai relacionamentos autodestrutivos! – falou o Amamiya mais velho percebendo que na verdade estava enciumado por o irmão preferir a companhia do outro.

- Nossa relação não é assim, se quer saber, é a relação mais verdadeira que já tive.

- Claro, e onde ele está agora? – ironizou Ikki.

- Foi tomar um banho e buscar roupas e escova de dente pra mim, ainda bem que sairei daqui logo.

- Sim, mas o médico disse que se não se cuidar, essa coisa pode evoluir e até ser fatal...

- Já estou me tratando... – ele apontou para a bolsa de sangue e depois sorriu para o irmão – Quero ver aqueles olhos de antes em você e não esses. Tenho sempre a sensação de que só lhe causo problemas.

- Deixa de ser idiota, você só me causa problemas quando inventa de mentir pra mim!

- Eu não menti!

- Mentiu sim, mas depois conversamos, não vamos discutir agora. – tornou Ikki se levantando – Tenho algumas coisas para resolver na cidade, mas volto a tempo de te levar pra casa, certo?

- Provavelmente sairei daqui, antes disso...

- Então me liga, eu venho buscá-lo, não estarei longe.

- Certo, eu ligo!

- Quem sabe assim eu não conheço finalmente esse tal namorado e ainda aproveito para dizer umas a ele!

- Você é muito chato! – reclamou Shun e ele não respondeu, deixou o quarto e foi para o estacionamento do hospital.

Ainda se sentia magoado com o comportamento do irmão. Não entendia por que Shun o deixou de fora de um problema sério como aquele. Será que era realmente tão obsessivo? Balançou a cabeça e entrou no carro dando partida e deixando o estacionamento, não percebendo o carro que simultaneamente a sua saída, estacionava no sentido oposto.

Hyoga desceu do veículo e entrou correndo no hospital, já que chovia muito.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

- Já voltou! – sorriu Shun para o russo, que lhe entregou uma sacola e olhou preocupado para a agulha presa na veia do seu braço, percebendo que ela causara um hematoma roxo na pele branca do rapaz.

- Eu só tomei um banho. – explicou, baixando os olhos.

- Essa é a última, segundo o médico... – Shun falou sem jeito, vendo o mal estar do outro jovem.

- Certo... – sorriu Hyoga – Shun, você gostaria de ir pra minha casa? Não quero que fique sozinho.

- Eu nem sabia que você tinha uma casa.

- Tenho sim, apesar de passar a maior parte do tempo na galeria, eu tenho uma casa, sou uma pessoa normal. – o russo riu do espanto do rapaz.

- Eu não posso, o Ikki já sabe de tudo, e... ele vem me buscar... – tornou com um meio sorriso o virginiano – Estou perdido, Hyoga.

- Ele teria que saber, cedo ou tarde, Shun, e talvez, ele não reaja como você está esperando.

- Eu conheço muito bem, meu irmão, – suspirou o mais jovem – no mínimo ele ficará me "_monitorando_" até o tratamento acabar, você não sabe como ele é.

- Bem, você fala tanto nele, que parece que já o conheço! – tornou o Hyoga.

- Talvez, já esteja na hora de vocês dois se conhecerem... – disse Shun tímido e Hyoga riu.

- Não, Shun, agora não, ele deve estar furioso e eu não estou com disposição para enfrentar feras, nesse momento!

- Ah, você tem razão, não é o melhor momento, o Ikki está com um humor péssimo! Com certeza lhe dirá coisas duras, ele fez isso comigo há poucos instantes.

- Mas, convenhamos que ele tem razão, não é?

- Sei que tem, mas... Eu me desmancho quando meu irmão briga comigo! – disse Shun divertido, choramingando teatralmente.

- Que bonitinho! – Volveu o louro dando beijinhos nos lábios dele – Então, devo crer que é melhor me esconder embaixo da cama, caso ele volte?

- O que é isso, Hyoga! Embaixo da cama não. O banheiro é mais confortável! –Shun disse e os dois riram muito.

- De qualquer forma, tenho que ir pra casa. Tenho muitas coisas para resolver, antes de viajar... – ele beijou o rapaz de olhos verdes novamente – Você me liga, quando sair, ou se precisar?

- Ligo sim. – sorriu Shun – Obrigado.

- Não precisa me agradecer, Shun, já disse que é um prazer ficar ao seu lado.

- O médico disse que ainda terei que fazer alguns exames para ver se está tudo bem, então... Nos vemos depois.

Hyoga olhou para o rapaz intrigado. Shun estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas resolveu não o interrogar. Despediram-se e ele foi para casa. Daria alguns telefonemas e depois voltaria para a galeria. Precisava descansar também, quase não dormiu e estava cansado.

Seguiu para casa, pela avenida à beira mar, aproveitando a paisagem nevoenta, mas nem por isso menos bela daquela cidadezinha costeira. Nunca imaginou que um lugar como aquele, mudaria tanto sua forma de ver a vida. Nunca imaginou que encontraria pessoas tão interessantes; era mesmo um arrogante ao imaginar que ali, encontraria a vida simplória que queria e pessoas igualmente simplórias, que em nada lhe interessaria. Como se enganou.

Entrou na casa escura, tratando de abrir as janelas e olhando o mar agitado à frente; ainda caia uma fina garoa, aproveitaria para passar alguns e-mails e mandar notícias à única pessoa que tinha na vida, Camus.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Ikki segurou a mão de Shun enquanto ele seguia em direção ao laboratório do hospital para mais uma série de exames. Tentava o tempo inteiro não demonstrar como estava angustiado, todavia, o irmão o conhecia bem demais para acreditar na sua expressão falsa, ou mesmo, nos comentários engraçados e forçados que fazia.

Estava angustiado com a novidade daquele exame. Os médicos pediram de ultima hora, para avaliar o grau de dano a medula óssea e agora Shun seria sedado e teria que passar a noite no hospital. Aquilo estava atormentando o Amamiya mais velho. E embora o médico pedisse que não se preocupasse, ele não conseguia parar de pensar.

- Irmão, quero que vá pra minha casa e descanse um pouco. – pediu o mais jovem – O médico disse que serei sedado e dormirei por toda a noite, não adianta nada, ficar aqui.

- Não vou deixá-lo sozinho, não adianta. – sorriu Ikki fazendo um carinho no nariz arrebitado do caçula.

- São só algumas horas, já está anoitecendo... – insistiu Shun, parando na entrada do laboratório e sendo apressado pela enfermeira.

Ikki se aproximou e passou a mão em seus cabelos.

- Estarei aqui... – disse e se virou, não queria que o irmão visse que estava desesperado. Shun percebeu e entrou rápido no laboratório, deixando-o sozinho no corredor.

Ikki se sentiu vazio e exaurido. Temia muito perder Shun, ele era tudo que tinha e ele já havia passado por dores demais em sua vida, não agüentaria mais uma.

Talvez, o irmão tivesse razão, ficar ali de nada adiantaria, descansaria um pouco enquanto ele dormia, iria para sua casa, tomaria um banho e comeria alguma coisa, lembrou-se que não havia comido nada, desde a noite anterior.

Então, saiu do hospital e foi para a casa de Shun, mas não conseguiu ficar lá por muito tempo, estava inquieto e preocupado, resolveu sair para espairecer, a tarde estava fria, mesmo assim resolveu andar um pouco pela praia, quem sabe não se acalmasse?

Com esses pensamentos, seguiu andando a beira mar, deixando os sapatos em algum canto e enrolando a calça, fugindo das ondas. Seu coração vagava por verões passados, quando ele e Shun aproveitavam aquela praia para jogar bola, nadar entre tantas coisas, namorar, festejar a vida e a juventude que ele perdeu tão cedo, imerso em tantas responsabilidades.

Contudo, o irmão conseguia, de vez em quando, resgatar o espírito daqueles dias e revigorar sua vida solitária. E agora, corria o risco de perdê-lo, perder o único sentido de sua existência...

"_Não posso pensar assim, não posso colocar toda essa carga no meu irmão. Há pouco tempo, descobri que a vida ainda tem seu valor e beleza e mesmo que tudo tenha sido um momento, ainda sinto essa luz e tenho vontade de viver; de explorar essa beleza que a tanto não enxergava; e Shun estará ao meu lado sempre..." _

Não adiantava mais negar. Passara todos aqueles dias, tentando se convencer de que não estava apaixonado. Apaixonado por alguém que nunca mais veria. Debalde! Fora capturado depois de cinco anos. Era incrível! Vivera um relacionamento sério, instável e com alguém que o amava durante tanto tempo e não conseguiu se apaixonar. Então, numa noite fria, ele conhece alguém que nunca mais verá na vida e como num passe de mágica, entrega seu coração a ele.

Riu. Aquilo parecia mesmo um conto de fadas, e gostava pensar que os contos de fadas geralmente têm finais felizes...

Ele pensava enquanto caminhava, percebendo a garoa que começava a cair e orvalhava seus cabelos e o céu que escurecia cada vez mais.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOooooooo

Hyoga caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos da calça folgada e sentiu os primeiros pingos de chuva molhar a regata branca que vestia. Balançou a cabeça, parecia que nunca pararia de chover naquela cidade. Passou as mãos pelo cabelo e olhou o mar agitado, pensando se deveria mesmo fazer o que tinha vontade, vontade? Era tudo que possuía no momento, sua eterna busca hedonista de satisfazer os próprios caprichos. Até mesmo aquela caminhada, naquela tarde fria, não passava de um capricho. Deveria estar resolvendo sua vida, deveria se concentrar em deixar aquele lugar de paixões eternas e "_insolucionáveis_". Seus sentimentos, tão revoltos quanto aquele mar; não deveria prolongas aquela situação com Shun, estava sendo tolo e romântico... Aquilo não podia ser. já estava decidido a partir e não voltaria atrás... o fim era questão de tempo.

Colocou os pés na espuma gelada que as ondas deixavam na areia e percebeu que alguém se aproximava envolto na neblina daquela fria tarde de inverno, deveria ser um louco como ele...

"_Dane-se, eu vou entrar_". Pensou e começaria a tirar a camisa se não enxergasse alguém caminhando em sua direção. Não soube explicar, mas achou os felinos movimentos familiares... Aquela forma de andar...

Parou: o coração aos pulos, não quis acreditar, ele se aproximava lentamente...

"_Uma alucinação, ah, a mais doce alucinação, porque eu sei que nunca mais nos veremos, meu amor..."_

Mesmo com tais pensamentos, continuou parado e apreensivo, esperando que o outro animal da mesma espécie que a sua se aproximasse com seu jeito firme e decidido de caminhar...

Ikki sentiu o coração falhar, seria possível? Não era verdade, estava alucinando, eles não voltariam a se ver, por mais que quisesse, não podia ser...

"_Contos de fadas? Impossível! Não era mais a criança que brincava de ser o rei de Northerland e tinha Shun como seu cavaleiro. A época dos contos de fadas acabou em sua vida. A realidade era que amava, mas viveria sozinho...O viajante dos seus sonhos, da sua madrugada eterna não voltaria..._

Os dois instintivamente diminuíram a distância até certo ponto, aonde poderiam se reconhecer ao mesmo tempo em que também poderiam fugir se quisessem. Seus olhos se encontraram e seus lábios ficaram mudos, apenas ouviam o mar e a chuva e as próprias batidas descompassadas do coração.

Quando alguém quebrou o silêncio, foi o moreno, que sorriu, sem desviar os olhos dele; fascinação, desejo, um fogo que continuava a arder, mesmo após o apagar da fogueira...

- O destino? Será que ele realmente existe? - sua voz grave tremulou um pouco pela emoção.

- Não sei, será que dessa vez, teremos uma despedida?

Hyoga sorriu também e correu até ele, o abraçando com força. A maravilhosa sensação que sentia, era mais forte que todos os seus medos, todas as suas certezas. Naquele momento ele voltou a ouvir a canção, o crepitar das chamas e o assovio dos pássaros na aurora.

Ficou um tempo repousando no ombro do moreno, depois, ergueu a cabeça para mirar aqueles lindos olhos escuros.

- Nunca pensei que fossemos nos ver novamente... – disse – Achei que foi somente um sonho...

- E realmente foi, russo, mas quem disse que sonhos não podem se tornar realidade? – disse Ikki e o beijou, um beijo de pura saudade, como se não se vissem há séculos e foram somente dias...

"_Não me importa que você seja um homem e não me importa que o amanhã será difícil. Eu quero você nesse momento e só esse momento importa..."_

Hyoga saboreava aquela boca, pensando que nunca mais deveria parar de beijá-la. A emoção que sentia era sublime; era como se seu corpo conhecesse o dele desde sua existência.

Suas mãos instintivamente correram para baixo da camisa azul que o moreno vestia; desejo; aflição; e uma angústia de saudade que nunca experimentara.

Ikki segurou-lhe o braço o afastando ofegante e ruborizado, mas com um lindo sorriso.

- Eu também quero, russo... – sussurrou – Mas, vamos sair daqui... Vamos...

- Minha casa é aqui perto... – disse Hyoga já o puxando pelo braço em direção a casa que ficava apenas a alguns metros. Pouco se importava o que o outro poderia pensar de uma atitude assim, o queria seu e somente seu, naquele momento. Perdera a razão, estava sem fôlego e sem juízo, somente o desejo e as batidas rítmicas do seu músculo cardíaco importavam...

Ikki o enlaçou pela cintura, sentindo o corpo quente do louro contra o seu, em contraste com o furioso vento do inverno e a fina garoa...

Não demorou a chegarem à bela casa de madeira. Hyoga abriu a porta e ele entrou sem cerimônia, olhando com atenção:

A decoração era simples e elegante, com um toque rústico, porém, refinado. Uma linda lareira de pedras claras decorava a sala e sobre ela havia um quadro de uma paisagem bucólica, um lago, onde cisnes nadavam calmamente e alguns voavam. Ikki percebeu que no canto da tela, havia um ganso ao invés de um cisne, era negro e cabisbaixo. Não soube por que deu atenção aquele detalhe, mas achou melhor não comentar. Fixou sua atenção para o restante da sala, um jogo de sofá branco, uma elegante mesa de centro e um tapete também claro.

Sentou-se no sofá enquanto observava o louro parado o olhando.

- Você vai ficar parado aí? – perguntou divertido.

- Estou tentando acreditar que isso é verdade. – disse o russo – Já passei da idade de acreditar que sonhos são reais...

- Eu deixo que me belisque se quiser... – sorriu Ikki com malícia e ele aproximou-se e sentou no colo do moreno beliscando sua face, divertido.

- É verdade... – constatou – Zeus, não foi um sonho...

- Você ainda dúvida? Acabarei com suas dúvidas.

Ikki o puxou pra si, afundando as mãos nos cabelos louros e o beijando ainda mais ardentemente que da primeira vez. Saboreando cada centímetro daquela boca, daquela língua, sentindo que o outro procurava a sua com a mesma fome. Pouco importava o céu e o inferno para eles... a beatitude e o fogo que o atrito de seus corpos causava eram o ideal e beleza, punição e paz desde sempre almejado por ambos. Não importava se no dia seguinte tudo ruiria, o mundo ruiria o apocalipse em fim chegasse... Não importava... Nada importava.

Hyoga afastou os lábios dos dele entre um gemido e um sorriso, buscando seus olhos que já estavam velados pelo desejo.

- Eu não sei se é a hora certa pra dizer...

- Não, não é com certeza... – murmurou Ikki, voltando a beijar o pescoço do louro que acabou esquecendo qualquer coisa que diria.

Levantou-se do colo moreno onde repousava e o puxou pelas mãos, andando de costa e o levando consigo em direção ao quarto, deitando sobre a cama macia de lençóis brancos levemente frios.

Voltaram a se beijar com ardor, enquanto o desejo latente começava a se manifestar em forma de carícias e verbo...

O moreno descia os lábios pela pele clara e macia, deixando Hyoga fora de si, suas mãos passeavam pelo corpo dele de forma sôfrega e terna, sentido cada poro daquela pele, o cheiro que emanava dele, o calor e o desejo impetuoso que imobilizava a razão. Ikki explorava o pescoço branco, sentindo o gosto salgado do suor que começava a brotar, e o cheiro cítrico e fresco da pele clara do russo.

Foi descendo os lábios sobre o peito definido, brincando com os mamilos rígidos e ouvindo-o gemer mais alto, enquanto erguia os braços para ajudá-lo a se livrar da camisa que os incomodava. O louro se afastou um pouco, começando a desabotoar a peça azul que cobria o corpo do moreno, aquele corpo perfeito que ele tanto queria; jogou a camisa no chão, começando a beijá-lo também, mordiscando o peito, as marcas do abdômen dele e começando a desabotoar-lhe a calça jeans.

Ikki relaxou o corpo pra trás - estava de joelhos sobre a cama e Hyoga entre suas pernas - deixando que o outro jovem terminasse o que fazia, antes de se deitar novamente sobre ele e voltar a beijá-lo, as línguas quentes se encontrando, assim como os olhos azuis que se miravam lascivamente. Seus corpos tremiam apenas pela emoção do encontro e cada movimento conduzia a delirantes sensações... únicas e inconfessáveis...

As mãos do moreno deslizaram para o elástico da calça do russo e facilmente o livrou da peça, ele então, deslizou a mão por seu sexo, fazendo-o gemer mais alto e fechar os olhos; aquela reação o excitou mais e ele permaneceu nessa carícia até o louro segurar sua mão, prendendo-a ao lado do seu rosto e o encarando maliciosamente, enquanto mordicava-lhe os lábios.

- Vamos mais devagar... – sussurrou sensualmente – Eu quero sentir cada milímetro de sua pele, cada digital dos seus dedos...

Ikki sorriu concordando, mantendo os olhos presos aos dele.

- Acho que ainda sou meio desajeitado... – disse – É algo novo pra mim...

- Para mim você é perfeito... – disse Hyoga deslizando a línguas pelos seus lábios, mas o impedindo de capturar sua boca – E eu não tenho problema nenhum em ensinar...

Beijaram-se novamente, agora mais lento, saboreando mais, sentindo as batidas descompassadas dos dois corações em êxtase.

O russo ajudou o moreno a se livrar das calças e da cueca preta que ele vestia, logo se livrando das suas também; ficaram admirando-se um pouco, antes de recomeçar as carícias. Hyoga fez com que Ikki se deitasse na cama e desceu os lábios até o sexo pulsante dele, deslizando a língua pela glande sensualmente, lambendo devagar, descendo a língua por toda a extensão, ouvindo os gemidos mais altos dele que agonizava de prazer; provocou ainda por mais um tempo, enquanto Ikki cravava as mãos nos lençóis perfumados e mordia os lábios, tentando segurar os gemidos. O louro então colocou o membro quente na boca, acariciando com a língua, molhando com sua saliva, até começar a sugar, delicadamente, devagar em pura provocação, atiçando ainda mais o fogo que já ardia no corpo do amante. Ikki não sabia até quando suportaria aquele delicioso tormento, deslizou as mãos sobre os cabelos do louro que ergueu um pouco a cabeça, mirando-o com extrema paixão, ele se sentiu derreter sob aqueles olhos e seu corpo não mais suportou expelindo a prova do prazer absoluto entre seus gemidos dissonantes e o arfar exausto do corpo.

Hyoga se afastou e o beijando novamente, dividindo o gosto agridoce do sexo, que permanecia em seus lábios, começando a acariciá-lo, sentindo o corpo relaxado dar novo sinal de excitação.

Então, o russo deslizou a língua pelo peito dele e fitou seus olhos embasados pelo prazer e desejo.

- Eu quero possuir você... – sussurrou.

- Sim... – Ikki não desviou o olhar, já queimava de desejo novamente, sentindo a pele dele contra a sua e, embora, fosse algo totalmente novo e inusitado, não se prenderia a preconceitos, não naquele momento, não com ele, com ele se permitiria tudo... Era incrível como sua mente confusa se tornava clara ao lado dele.

Hyoga levou o dedo sensualmente aos lábios dele que os sugou, lambeu, molhando-os com sua saliva enquanto olhava-o malicioso. O louro deitou-se entre suas pernas, entrando nele delicadamente, explorando aquela área sensível e intocada, acompanhando as expressões de seu rosto, preparando-o para um novo prazer a ser descoberto. Não demorou muito dessa forma, seus instintos eram exigentes e ele o queria, o queria mais que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento...

Ikki fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto sentia cada centímetro do seu ser, invadido por aquele homem, corpo e alma, mente e coração. A sensação era incômoda, estranha e fascinante; porque misturava todos os sentimentos que trazia consigo. Seus gemidos se tornaram mais altos e se confundiam com os do louro que flutuava sobre si, num ir e vim cadenciado, quente e constante, as peles queimando loucas, sob o cheiro de chuva e mar que entravam pela janela aberta e se fundiam com o odor do desejo e suor de ambos.

Explodiram no ímpeto imobilizante do gozo, satisfeitos e exaustos, o corpo alvo caindo sobre a pele morena arfante, os corações quase se tocando na mesma batida.

Ficaram assim: em silêncio até o russo rolar para o lado, libertando o corpo moreno, encostando-se ao travesseiro e o puxando para seu peito, enquanto afagava seus cabelos escuros e cacheados.

_-"Beija-me com teus beijos! Tuas carícias são melhores que o vinho..." *. _– sussurrou no ouvido de Ikki e ele ergueu a mão, acariciando-lhe o rosto.

- Eu gostaria muito de ter algo bonito assim pra dizer, mas sou um bruto, desculpe... – disse o moreno – O máximo que consigo dizer é que estou apaixonado por você.

Hyoga sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, numa mistura de contentamento e apreensão, não esperava aquela declaração e não sabia o que responder. Tudo era muito fácil enquanto era um sonho e agora? E agora que se tornava realidade. Eles estavam ali, juntos e se amaram novamente... E Shun estava num hospital, esperando por ele... O que faria?

Ficou em silêncio sem saber em que pensar. Sentia-se preso a correntes que se apertavam mais em seu pescoço à medida que tentava se libertar. Um amor era terrível... Dois amores, impensável.

- Não precisa responder nada... – Ikki pareceu ler seus pensamentos – Isso é uma coisa minha; não tenho a necessidade de ser correspondido, mas adoraria ser.

O louro permaneceu mudo. Estava emocionado e lutava para não cair em pranto, seu corpo estremeceu involuntariamente e o moreno virou a cabeça para olhar a face pálida e crispada dele.

- Desculpe se estraguei tudo... – ele não terminou a frase porque Hyoga o beijou ardentemente e depois o abraçou fortemente.

- O que eu diria pra você na sala e você não me deixou terminar, era exatamente isso! – disse em fim, vencido e inconsolável – Estou apaixonado por você...

"_Céus, como posso dizer isso? Como posso confessar os segredos mais absurdos do meu frágil coração a esse homem? Quem é você estranho? Que domina meus pensamentos e me trás uma honestidade infantil que jamais pensei em possuir...?"_

Eles se abraçaram mais forte e ficaram ambos calados e pensativos por um tempo. A cabeça de Ikki também dava voltas, mas ele possuía a certeza de que seus sentimentos eram claros, mais claros do que queria, mais límpidos que os lagos que cercavam as planícies costeiras.

- Então, o que faremos? – perguntou ao mirá-lo nos olhos e vendo a confusão naqueles azuis límpidos e a compreendia muito bem, talvez,fosse a mesma que sentia.

- Agora? Bem, farei alguma coisa para jantarmos, o que acha? – tornou Hyoga, se afastando e pegando um roupão azul ao lado da cama e se vestindo, estava perturbado, mas não queria admitir e nem acabar com aquele momento maravilhoso.

"_Momento, Alexei, sim, momento, você prometeu viver todos, não importasse como nem muito menos o futuro. Já expiara seus pecados e agora é hora de viver somente..."_

Ikki hesitou a proposta era tentadora, mas Shun estava no hospital e passaria a noite com ele.

- Posso dar um telefonema? – perguntou sentando na cama e Hyoga pegou o telefone sem fio na cabeceira e lhe entregou.

- Tomarei um banho... – falou dando um suave beijo no moreno; Ikki sorriu com a atitude discreta do louro e discou o número do hospital, recebeu da enfermeira a informação de que o irmão continuava dormindo e que dormiria a noite toda provavelmente, pois ainda estava sedado.

Desligou o telefone pensativo e pegou as roupas que estavam espalhadas pelo chão, precisava voltar ao hospital. Passaria a noite ao lado de Shun não importando se ele só fosse acordar no dia seguinte. Precisa ficar com ele.

O louro voltou para o quarto enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha, olhou o rosto tenso de Ikki.

- Algum problema? – perguntou igualmente preocupado.

- Sim, eu... não poderei ficar para o jantar, tenho algo importante pra fazer, eu...

- Não tem problema, eu entendo. – sorriu Hyoga e Ikki segurou-lhe a mão.

– Mas posso voltar amanhã para o almoço, se você me convidar... – sorriu.

- O convite está feito, mas não gostaria de tomar um banho antes de sair? – Hyoga sentou no colo dele e o beijo delicadamente.

- Tem razão, também não preciso sair correndo. – riu Ikki.

- Eu disse que você é muito inquieto, mas gosto disso... – falou o russo se levantando – O banheiro é logo ali.

Ikki se dirigiu ao local informado, tomando uma ducha rápida. Embora gostasse muito da companhia do louro, estava preocupado demais com o irmão e, por isso, mesmo querendo, não poderia ficar.

Deixou o banheiro já enxuto, e se vestiu, passando as mãos nos cabelos molhados e sentindo o corpo dolorido. Estava cansado, seu corpo reagia ao excesso de emoções dos últimos dias, emoções distintas, entretanto, igualmente intensas. Sua mente, ainda mais confusa e seu coração... em paz.

Caminhou até a sala e encontrou o louro sentado no sofá. Ele já estava vestido numa leve camisa branca e uma calça bege igualmente leve; segurava uma taça de vinho branco numa das mãos, e sorriu quando o viu.

- Dessa vez podemos dizer que não será uma despedida? – perguntou baixando os olhos, timidamente – Ao menos você sabe onde estou...

- Me leva até a porta, ou eu não volto nunca mais. – brincou o mais velho e ele se levantou rindo o levando até a porta.

- Eu volto amanhã... – disse o moreno, segurando-lhe o queixo e o beijando com carinho.

- Ficarei esperando... – ele sussurrou sentindo um aperto no peito. Tinha uma sensação estranha de que nunca mais voltaria a vê-lo.

O moreno beijou-o mais uma vez e se afastou, quando ele já descia as escadas que levava a praia, Hyoga se lembrou de algo muito importante.

- Ei! Espere! – chamou-o rindo e Ikki se virou – É a segunda vez que nos despedimos sem nos apresentar!

- Que distraídos! – riu Ikki, voltando a se aproximar dele e o abraçando – Como é o seu nome?

- Você deve me conhecer como Alexei H Yukida... – riu – Viu? Meu nome completo para que tenha a certeza de que existo! Não sou um sonho...

- Ah, como você é metido! Mas, sim, é um belo nome, combina com você, Alexei! – disse e se afastou - Agora, preciso ir...

- Não vai me dizer o seu?

- Fiquei constrangido, não é tão bonito quanto o seu! – provocou Ikki se afastando e Hyoga cruzou os braços.

- Isso não é justo, se não queria me contar seus segredos, não deveria pedir os meus!

Ele riu descendo as escadas apressadamente.

- Isso me dar uma pequena vantagem sobre você! – riu colocando os pés nus na areia, lembrando-se que ainda teria que pegar seus sapatos onde havia deixado.

- Então isso é uma batalha?

- Talvez!

- Não é justo! Volte aqui! – gritou Hyoga vendo-o se afastar, Ikki se virou correndo de costas pela areia, sorriu.

- Ikki Amamiya, esse é meu nome e estou ao seu dispor!

**Continua...**

**Notas finais: **

**Considerações: **_Ah, tá, certo, admito! Eu quis fazer polêmica nessa fic e explico por que: 1. Estava cansada daquelas fics em que o Shun era uma flor que se derretia em lágrimas sempre que levava uma bronca. Certo o rapaz é sensível, mas sinto muito, eu não o vejo tão bicha assim!_

_2. Detesto o estereótipos de Uke e Seme (vocês perceberam, não é?) e também detesto reações muito previsíveis. Sei que para quem escreve romance, há clichês literários obrigatórios, mas não gosto de me apegar a eles. Sim, seria interessante que os personagens descobrissem esse triângulo com um flagra! Ahha! O barraco estaria feito, mas eu não imaginei assim, então... perdoem-me, mas muita água ainda vai rolar nessa história, antes de tudo ficarem as claras._

_Espero que o dê pra entender o que quero passar com a relação dos personagens. Não gente! Eu juro que o Hyoga não é um canalha, por favor, não matem meu lourinho XD! Explicarei tudo, tudinho mesmo!_

_Ah, para os que acham estranho essa questão do Hyoga gostar dos dois. Pra mim isso é perfeitamente possível, não acredito que o coração do ser humano sendo tão grande, possa ficar acorrentado a um único sentimento. E claro que essa fic leva o ponto de vista da autora e é claro que cada sentimento tem sua força e energia, mas isso vocês entenderão depois... Hehehehehe.... _

_Raul Seixas cantou: "Se eu te amo e tu me amas, um amor a dois profana o amor de todos os mortais..." _

_E o que esse povo tem contra nomes, hein? Rsrsrsrs... Sion é perva mesmo, mas em meio a tanta emoção quem lembraria de nomes? Perdão se estiver sendo Perva demais XD!_

_Aos que acharam que todos descobririam o triângulo nesse capítulo, desculpe a decepção (cora, ETA mulher enrolada!)_

_* A frase que o Hyoga diz para o Ikki faz parte do Cânticos dos Cânticos de Salomão... (É um livro bíblico cheio de um erotismo elegante, mas desinibido e eu o considero maravilhoso!)._

_Agradecimentos, mega especiais aos meus leitores reviewzeiros!_

_Mefram, Lilliu, Marissol,_ _Amynah-Kate-chan Storys__, Kojican, Mamba negra, Amamiya fã, __Amaterasu Sonne__._

_E todos que leram, mesmo os que não deixaram um review de incentivo ou mesmo crítica para a autora!_

_Abraços,_

_Sion Neblina 2010_


	6. Meu é o céu, teu é o fogo que me consome

**Meu é o céu, teu é o fogo que me consome**

**VI Capítulos**

"_Tudo se tornou negro, voltei àquela noite perdida na infância, onde sufocava nas águas geladas do mar da Sibéria sem conseguir emergir; esperanças e sonhos, todos desfeitos, sabia que agora o futuro seria solidão e desprezo"._

_*****Flashback*****_

- Ikki Amamiya, esse é o meu nome e estou ao seu dispor!

Ele disse e saiu correndo pela areia da praia, deixando um Hyoga totalmente atônito. Entrou em casa fechando a porta lentamente, a mente ainda tentando entender a informação que há muito o seu coração já havia entendido, haja vista a dor latente que começou a sentir.

"_Ele é meu paraíso porque é tudo que tenho na vida; meu referencial, meu porto seguro, ele é pra quem eu sempre volto, minha ilha particular de paz. Quando estou fraco, sujo e abandonado, é ele que me salva, é ele que vai me aceitar e curar minhas feridas, é nele que eu confio totalmente, o único. Meu paraíso..."_

"_Ele é meu inferno porque é a única coisa que me prende a essa cidade; é ele quem ocupa a minha mente, além da minha música... É ele que me persegue obsessivamente, me controla, me vigia..."_

Sem que se desse conta; lágrimas quentes começaram a se formar em seus olhos, não sabia o que fazer, ou melhor, não havia o que fazer. O mal já fora realizado e por ele. Estava perdido; perdido porque não se sentia capaz de esquecer e fugir, perdido porque amava demais e sabia que seus sentimentos não seriam compreendido por nenhum dos dois; perdido porque queria Ikki em seus braços, perdido porque desejava Shun com toda sua força.

Ele já sabia. Não conscientemente, mas o seu inconsciente já lhe alertara daquela realidade e ele não quis acreditar. E por isso, no momento de lhe fornecer seu nome, mesmo não sabendo conscientemente porque, lhe deu um nome que Shun não conhecia. Era isso! Sua alma já sabia o que sua mente se recusava a aceitar e sua alma era suja porque o impelia a mentir e fugir do inevitável.

Voltou a se sentar no sofá e encheu novamente a taça, bebendo num único cole o sofisticado vinho. Tentava pensar numa saída, e só vislumbrou duas palavras: Mentira e fuga.

O que diria a Shun? Prometeu cuidar dele, lhe deu seu telefone, coisa que há muito não fazia com ninguém, e se ele ligasse? O que diria? Não poderia encontrá-lo; corria o risco de encontrar Ikki também e nem queria imaginar o que poderia acontecer. Partiria o coração de ambos. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Queria deixar aquela cidade com boas lembranças sem causar nenhum mal, como se envolveu naquela teia, por quê?

Hyoga tapou os lábios com a mão para evitar os soluços a última pedra de sua muralha de gelo acabava de cair.

_*****Fim do flash back*****_

Shun abriu a porta da casa, enquanto Ikki segurava a sacola com suas coisas. Respirou fundo, aliviado por estar finalmente em casa e também, pelos exames terem confirmado que estava tudo bem com ele, dentro do possível. Só uma coisa o incomodava, o sumiço de Hyoga, também não quis ligar, não ficaria pegando no pé, não gostava de fazer aquilo e era evidente que precisava se acostumar com a ausência dele, pois em momento algum, o russo demonstrou ter voltado atrás na decisão de ir embora.

- Shun, está pensando nele novamente, não é? – interrogou Ikki – Já disse pra esquecer esse cara, ele nem se quer foi visitá-lo.

- Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa... – disse o mais jovem, triste – Mesmo que... Mesmo deixando claro que irá embora, ele tem sido muito meu amigo, até agora, então... ele... ele deve estar com algum problema.

- Ah, irmão, você é tão ingênuo, às vezes. – aborreceu-se Ikki.

- Não estou sendo ingênuo, Ikki, e sim reconhecendo a qualidade de uma pessoa. Posso conhecê-lo há pouco tempo, mas sei que ele não é o mostro que você pinta e nem muito menos o insensível que ele próprio gostaria de ser.

- Eu só não quero vê-lo machucado, só isso... – disse Ikki começando a guardar as coisas do irmão – A June ficou de vir ficar com você. Quando ela chegar, sairei um pouco, teria algum problema?

- Claro que não, Ikki, que mania! Você mesmo ouviu que estou bem, pode ficar tranqüilo! Mas, aonde você vai, hein? – Shun perguntou sorrindo curioso – Estou reconhecendo esse olhar...

Ikki corou e tentou manter a cara de bravo de sempre, mas não conseguiu.

- Não é da sua conta! – esbravejou, mas o caçula dos Amamiyas conhecia muito bem quando o irmão queria fugir de alguma coisa, saía distribuindo "_pontapé_s".

- Ikki; vou deixá-lo sair, porque estou cansado, quero tomar um banho e dormir, mas depois você mais me contar direitinho, o motivo desse seu sorriso.

- Certo. – Ikki ficou observando o irmão. Ele parecia um pouco melhor e isso o animava. Sabia que não era só isso, mas preferia não pensar porque sua cabeça se tornava confusa demais. Mesmo assim, reconhecia que o irmão nunca deixaria de ser a coisa mais importante em sua vida por mais apaixonado que estivesse. Ele era sua prioridade e tudo mais viria depois dele.

Ouviu a campainha e foi abrir a porta. June o cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

- Oi, Ikki, onde está nosso paciente? – brincou a moça.

- No quarto, venha June! – ele guiou a moça que beijou o amigo no rosto.

- Oi, Shun, você parece bem melhor! – disse e riu – Olha, o Ikki disse que hoje serei sua babá, então você terá que me obedecer, certo?

Shun riu e fez uma careta.

- Sem graça, todos dois! – disse e mirou o irmão – Sério, Ikki. Estou muito bem.

- Ok, Shun. Agora vou sair, certo? Descanse por favor, eu volto antes de anoitecer. Vê se come alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa me liga, ok?

- Ok, e boa sorte! – disse Shun vendo o irmão deixar o quarto. Suspirou, queria na verdade que fizesse um lindo dia de sol para andar um pouco, contudo, estava frio e sabia que o irmão teria um ataque se ele saísse de casa.

Consultou o relógio e percebeu que já passava do meio dia. Ficou curioso pra saber com quem Ikki se encontraria naquele horário, mas depois afastou os pensamentos. Pegou o violino e começou a ensaiar, faria aquilo até o irmão voltar, tinha que se concentrar em dar o melhor de si no próximo concerto.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

"_Embora minha mente esteja perdida em confusão. O perfume do amor anima minhas horas e me faz esquecer quem sou; esquecer as dúvidas e as incertezas. Quem dera a vida só fosse um momento, esse momento que vivo agora e que não existisse um passado triste e nem um futuro incerto. Seria apenas eu e você Alexei, nós dois, sem nada a dizer, sem olhares e maldições e sem nenhuma explicação para dar a respeito de nossos sentimentos."_

Quando Ikki chegou à casa de Hyoga, encontrou a porta somente encostada, mesmo assim bateu, mas não houve resposta. Então ele entrou, parando novamente no meio da sala e mirando o quadro dos cisnes.

- Onde eu morava na Espanha havia um parque com um imenso lago, aonde nadavam cisnes maravilhosos... – ele ouviu a voz do russo e se virou o encontrando sentado no chão ao lado do sofá.

Ficou preocupado, ele aparentava que não dormira e ainda estava com a mesma roupa da noite anterior. Além disso, continuava com a taça de vinho na mão, ao lado de uma garrafa vazia.

- Mas, eu não podia entrar... – continuou Hyoga – Eu via tudo isso por um imenso portão de ferro, era uma área destinada à alta sociedade e isso não me incluía.

Ikki se aproximou dele o puxando pelos braços para que se levantasse, vendo pasmado, as olheiras que se formavam sob seus olhos.

- O que aconteceu com você, Alexei? – perguntou aflito.

- Nada que mereça sua atenção... – disse Hyoga tentando se recompor. De nada adiantaria ficar daquela forma – Sinto muito, mas não preparei o almoço, eh... caso queira, tem um restaurante aqui perto e...

Ikki o beijou e ele se entregou aos seus lábios; desesperado e vencido, se agarrando a camisa jeans que ele vestia. Quando ele se afastou, o tomou pela mão para que se sentasse no sofá e sentou ao seu lado.

- Não quer mesmo me dizer o que aconteceu? – perguntou – Porque é evidente que aconteceu alguma coisa.

- Não, não por enquanto... – tornou o louro num fio de voz – Desculpe, deveria ser nosso almoço romântico...

- Não tem problema, isso é o que menos importa no momento. – falou o moreno, afagando os cabelos louros e rebeldes dele – Agora me fale desse quadro, você o comprou por que se sentia como o patinho triste do canto da tela, é isso? Excluído dos demais por ser diferente?

Hyoga se surpreendeu por ele ter reparado no ganso, pois o mesmo, estava escondido entre vários arbustos, formando uma espécie de grade, somente alguém muito observador o veria.

- Na verdade... – hesitou – Sim, talvez... Acho que é isso que sou um pato querendo ser um cisne...

- Para mim, você é um cisne, só que ainda tem síndrome de pato... – riu Ikki o puxando mais contra o peito e beijando seus cabelos.

- Não, Ikki, eu não sou... – suspirou o russo – Minha alma é tão baixa e suja quanto à desse pato da tela.

Ikki levantou-lhe o queixo, olhando dentro de seus olhos azuis cinzentos.

- Que bobagem está dizendo! Eu nunca me apaixonaria por alguém assim, você não é nada disso.

- Você não me conhece.

- Conheço sim, conheço alguém só de olhar e sei que você não é assim, talvez até queira ser, mas não é.

Hyoga baixou a cabeça se sentindo ainda mais miserável por enganá-lo, entretanto, se sentia tão bem em seus braços que não conseguia confessar a verdade, pelo menos não naquele momento.

- Você deve estar me julgando pela aparecia. – suspirou – Eu sei que sou bonito e tudo, mas isso não quer dizer que minha alma seja assim, também.

- Você é muito metido, isso sim! – riu Ikki e Hyoga riu também.

- Sou menos do que gostaria, e você não deveria confiar tanto em mim.

- Mas, eu não confio, sei inclusive que nunca devo deixá-lo responsável pela comida, corro o risco de morrer de fome!

- Ah, você é implicante, já o convidei para almoçar fora, mas caso não tenha muita pressa, preparo algo para nós dois.

- O quê por exemplo?

- Posso fazer um salmão ao molho de alecrim.

- Como sabe que é meu prato favorito?

Hyoga sorriu sem jeito. Era impossível! Seus pensamentos se confundiam, mas a plena sensação de paz que sentia ao lado do irmão de Shun fazia com que hesitasse em recuar. Por quê? Por que não tinha coragem?

- Possa ser que eu já estivesse de olho em você há muito tempo e atirei meu carro contra o seu, só para ter uma desculpa e me aproximar... – disse se afastando um pouco e mirando o rosto divertido do moreno.

- Não acho que você faça o tipo que fique olhando alguém. Você me parece mais aquele que recebe os olhares.

- Também, como já disse, sei que sou bonito... – brincou Hyoga e Ikki o derrubou no sofá, prendendo seus braços.

- Bonito sim, Bonito e arrogante, e eu adoro subjugar pessoas arrogantes. – sussurrou e o beijou novamente. O louro fechou os olhos saboreando seu beijo, tentando esquecer que teriam poucos momentos como aquele, mas tomando a decisão que os viveria enquanto pudesse.

Ikki se afastou dele, olhando aquele rosto exausto, e sorrindo.

- Acho que você está muito cansado, por que não toma um banho e descansa um pouco? Deixa que eu faça alguma coisa para comermos, tudo bem?

- Ah, que vergonha, eu o convidei e ... não preparei nada...

- Nada disso, eu me convidei e eu quero que descanse.

Hyoga balançou a cabeça concordando, e seguiu para o banheiro. Estava totalmente confuso com suas próprias atitudes. Por que estava insistindo naquele relacionamento, sabendo que ao final ele se transformaria em ódio? Sim, pois embora Ikki não soubesse, ele o conhecia muito mais por Shun, do que pelos seus poucos encontros e ele era exatamente como o irmão lhe revelara; uma pessoa intensa e apaixonada, e pessoas assim também sabiam odiar até as entranhas e eram donas de um rancor absoluto. Será que resistiria se, ao final, só sobrassem esses dois sentimentos entre eles? Tudo com ele foi mágico; um lúdico e apaixonante momento que tiveram a chance de repetir. Não seria melhor fugir naquele momento, quando ainda poderia guardar boas lembranças?

A imagem de Shun se formou em seus pensamentos: tão doce; tão terno e quente; um sonho, e sentia saudades dele... Vontade de acarinhá-lo nos braços, e havia desejo, muito desejo, a textura de sua pele de deus de marfim; lindo, suave, delicado... Como podia amá-lo tanto e assim mesmo amar tanto seu irmão? Eles eram o oposto um do outro, tanto físico, quanto em gênio e mesmo assim, os sentiam tão semelhantes...

Saiu do banheiro e foi para o quarto, vestindo-se com uma regata e uma calça leve, sentindo o cheiro delicioso que chegava da cozinha.

Estava muito cansado realmente, o banho acabou relaxando seu corpo que pedia por algumas horas de sono, ainda assim, caminhou até a cozinha e encontrou o moreno cozinhando alguma coisa.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou e ele se virou sorrindo. O russo ficou meio hipnotizado, o rosto dele era geralmente tão sério, tão duro, mas quando ele sorria, iluminava tudo.

- Molho de ervas, para o salmão.

- Não acredito que você ainda sebe cozinhar, eu tirei a sorte grande mesmo! Você é o homem ideal!

- Você está enganado... – tornou Ikki abaixando o fogo e se aproximando dele – A maioria das pessoas me chama de encrenqueiro, mal educado e arrogante. Mas espero que você não tenha a chance de descobrir essas minhas "_virtudes_".

Hyoga deixou escapar um suspirou angustiado.

- Eu também espero que não, mesmo por que... Acho que não teremos tempo.

- Eu havia me esquecido disso... – disse o moreno sem parecer dar muita atenção ao fato – E quanto tempo temos?

- Eu não sei, não muito.

- Está em dúvida? – provocou – Na estrada, você me parecia muito seguro.

- E ainda estou.

Ikki não retrucou o pegou pela mão e o levou para o quarto.

- Você está exausto, descanse. – disse e beijou levemente os lábios dele, Hyoga fechou os olhos, relaxando.

- Só um pouquinho... – murmurou.

- Acho que precisará dormir a tarde toda, não se preocupe, quando acordar o jantar estará pronto.

- Eu não mereço tanto...

- Merece sim, meu patinho, agora descanse... – ele disse e o louro sorriu, fechou os olhos e adormeceu.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

- Aiii! – gemeu Shun ao fazer um movimento brusco com o braço após encerrar a música. Seu punho doía, seu ombro também. Sabia que exagerara no ensaio e não poderia ter uma lesão antes da apresentação. Teria que tomar cuidado.

- Shun, já pedi para ir mais devagar. – reclamou June e ele suspirou arriando o instrumento.

- Eu preciso estar pronto, June, temos só mais quatro semanas, esqueceu?

- Por que você não descansa essa semana? Nada de ensaios e na próxima, volta com força total, hein?

- Tenho que ensaiar, June, não estou bom o suficiente, tenho que me dedicar mais...

- Shun, você é o melhor violinista da orquestra, se você não é bom o suficiente, imagino o que não dirão de mim!

- Que droga, droga! – reclamou – Por que eu tinha que ficar doente? – escondeu o rosto. Não gostava de se comportar como um coitadinho, sabia que seu jeito frágil faziam com que as pessoas duvidassem de sua força, mas não se incomodava. A usava somente quando necessário e aquele era o momento. Nem que sangrasse no palco, ele se apresentaria.

- Você ficará bem, Shun, tenho certeza. – disse a moça.

- Eu sei que sou um bobo pensando assim, os exames mostraram que estou melhor do que pensava.

- Não, você não é nenhum bobo. – June acariciou-lhe o rosto – Eu não sei... às vezes... tenho vontade de cuidar de você...

- June, eu não sou tão frágil assim... – sorriu incomodado.

- Eu sei, mas, deve ser que é porque gosto demais de você, Shun e você sabe. – a moça disse corando.

- Eu também gosto muito de você, June, muito mesmo.

- Você entendeu o que quis dizer.

A moça aproximou mais o rosto ao dele, enquanto Shun recuava até sua cabeça pressiona-se contra o encosto do sofá.

- June...

Foi salvo pela aparição de Ikki; correu até ele se atirando em seus braços e o irmão ficou atônito sem entender aquela reação.

- Ah, irmão, estava preocupado com você, por onde andou?

- Estava visitando alguém e... Shun, você quer soltar meu pescoço? está me sufocando! - reclamou o mais velho, empurrando levemente o irmão.

- Ah, desculpe. – ruborizou Shun, soltando o pescoço do irmão e se virando para June – Eu acho que... agora não poderemos mais ensaiar.

Ikki virou o irmão pra si, pelo braço, olhando-o irritadíssimo.

- Será que terei que quebrar esse maldito violino para você descansar, Shun? - esbravejou.

- Ah, irmão, foi só... um pouquinho...

- Shun, você quer morrer, é isso? Será que terei que cuidar de você a vida inteira!

- Tenho certeza que não. – disse Shun sério e Ikki se afastou dele e pegou o violino.

- Confiscado até segunda ordem! – disse e Shun engoliu em seco, não adiantava discutir com o irmão, não conseguiria convencê-lo.

- Eu já vou indo... – sorriu sem jeito June, e se virou pra Ikki – Desculpe, Ikki, eu não deveria tê-lo deixado pegar o violino.

- A culpa não é sua, June, meu irmão é um teimoso! – disse o mais velho e a menina se aproximou de Shun e beijou-lhe os lábios suavemente.

- Cuide-se, certo?

- Pode deixar, June... – tornou Shun, ruborizando e acompanhou a amiga até a porta e em seguida voltou à companhia do irmão.

- Por onde andou, Ikki? – perguntou curioso.

- Por aí e nem vem com interrogatório!

- Você está cheio de segredos comigo, comigo, irmão! - irritou-se o mais jovem.

- Não é nenhum segredo, só não gosto e nem quero ficar dando detalhes da minha vida que não lhe diz respeito!

- Mas, gosta que eu dê da minha, não é?

- É diferente, você é meu filho, esquece? – ironizou Ikki, ele gostava de ver o irmão nervoso. Shun ficava com um rosto adorável quando estava ruborizado de raiva como naquele momento.

- Não, sou não! - bradou o mais jovem – Você é um pai de mentira e um irmão muito CHATO!

- E esse mau humor todo é saudade, é isso? Porque do jeito que você se atirou em meus braços, parecia que não me via há séculos!

- Ah... É que a June... ela estava me cantando...

Ikki riu do rosto envergonhado do irmão.

- Pare de fugir dessa garota, não seria a hora de dizer a ela que... Não tem chances ou então lhe dar uma chance?

- Ikki, eu não gosto de garotas, você já sabe disso há bastante tempo e eu já disse isso várias vezes a June, ela que insiste.

Ikki riu; recordando-se do medo do irmão quando lhe dissera aquilo pela primeira vez. Shun tremia e ficou totalmente surpreso por sua reação ter sido tranqüila. Claro que sim! Já sabia há muito tempo que seu irmãozinho gostava de garotos; mas nunca achou necessário ter aquela conversa e nunca teria se ele não tivesse se sentido na obrigação de falar. Naquela época, nunca imaginaria que algum dia, seu tímido irmãozinho lhe falaria as coisas tão abertamente como agora.

Balançou a cabeça.

- Se ela insiste é porque gosta mesmo de você. Shun, eu adoro a June e acho que ela faria muito bem a você...

- Ikki, vou repetir de novo... – tornou Shun irritado – EU NÃO GOSTO DE GAROTAS!

- E eu achava que não gostava de garotos! – disse o mais velho – Mas, estou revendo meus conceitos, você deveria fazer o mesmo!

Shun ruborizou, esquecera daquele fato. Para ele ainda era muito difícil acreditar que Ikki realmente estivesse apaixonado por um homem.

- Mas, e você, irmão? - perguntou – Você saiu daqui super feliz e agora parece preocupado, o que aconteceu?

- Não é nada, só precisarei sair mais tarde, você pode ficar sozinho por algumas horas? Promete que não vai aprontar nada, Shun?

- Ikki, por favor, eu sempre fui muito mais tranqüilo e responsável que você. Por mim, você já estaria em sua casa e cuidando da sua vida.

Ikki ainda hesitou.

- Por todos os deuses, Shun, tome os remédios na hora certa, ok?

- E você, por todos os deuses! Vá cuidar do seu rancho que deve estar abandonado, ficarei bem.

- Só voltarei pra ele quando me certificar de que você ficará realmente bem.

- Ikki, eu tenho que voltar para a faculdade amanhã, e para o trabalho também.

- Shun, cale a boca! - falou Ikki, ríspido e o caçula estremeceu, odiava quando ele falava daquela forma – A única coisa que fará nos próximos dias é descansar, está entendido?

- Perderei o emprego, Ikki!

- Você arranja outro, quando ficar bom!

- Ikki!

- Shun, ouça o que eu digo, se você insistir nessa história, juro que arrasto você daquela boate pelos cabelos e você passará a maior vergonha de sua vida.

Shun resmungou vencido e se sentou no sofá emburrado. Contudo, olhando mais demoradamente para o irmão e vendo aquele brilho em seu olhar acabou sorrindo.

- Você o encontrou novamente, não foi isso?

- Já disse que não é de sua conta! - ruborizou Ikki, desviando o olhar.

- Ah, Ikki, me conta! Então, ele voltou?

- Shun, não falarei sobre isso, não insiste!

- Ah, você pode ter segredos e eu sou obrigado a contar tudo que acontece comigo!

O olhar que Ikki lhe lançou fez com que se encolhesse no sofá e baixasse a cabeça. Estava envergonhado por exigir do irmão, aquilo que ele não fizera.

Uma batida na porta desfez o clima pesado, e Ikki foi abrir; seu rosto crispou e Shun viu por cima do ombro do irmão a figura de Jabu que trazia um pacote nas mãos.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Ikki, hostil.

- Olá, Ikki, soube que o Shun esteve hospitalizado e vim fazer uma visita.

- Escuta aqui, garoto...

- Obrigado, Jabu, entre, por favor... – Shun interrompeu o irmão que o olhou zangado, ele sorriu – Ikki, é só uma visita, ok?

- Como queira, Shun. Estarei na cozinha, vou preparar alguma coisa pra nós dois! – disse e lançou um olhar homicida ao jovem de cabelos castanhos, antes de deixar a sala.

- Sente-se, Jabu, por favor. – pediu Shun – Desculpe o Ikki.

- O que é isso, Shun?! Já estou surpreso por ele não ter me arremessado no meio da rua! - riu o rapaz e Shun também.

- não ligue pra isso, o Ikki é assim, ele ainda pensa que sou uma criança.

- Mas, como você está?

- Melhor.

Jabu segurou a mão de Shun, que o olhou surpreso e incomodado.

- Fiquei preocupado com você... – continuou o rapaz.

- Não precisava. - falou o jovem de olhos esmeraldas, tirando a mão rapidamente da outra que a envolvia – Eu já estou bem.

- Trouxe isso pra você, abre.

Shun pegou o pacote e engoliu em seco, começando a abrir com cuidado; observou surpreso o porta-retrato com uma foto dos dois, e uma caixinha menor transparente que continha um anel prateado em formato anatômico.

Ficou estupefato olhando o anel.

- Jabu... eu não sei o que dizer...

- Diga sim, isso é um pedido, Shun... – sorriu o rapaz.

- Jabu, como pode me pedir algo assim? Você sabe, entre nós dois não é mais possível...

- Shun, por quê? Se o problema é o Ikki, eu mesmo falarei com ele.

- Não é pelo Ikki, Jabu, sinto muito... eu não posso! – gaguejou Shun. Não tinha coragem de dizer ao rapaz que não o amava, não conseguia magoar as pessoas e isso já lhe causara tantos problemas.

- Mas...

- Jabu, eu não estou mais zangado com você... – continuou – Mas... também não consigo... não dá mais... me desculpe.

Shun entregou o pacote de volta para ele e baixou os olhos para não mirar o olhar tristes do ex-namorado.

- Shun, o jantar está pronto! - Ouviu o brado irritado do irmão.

- Bem... eu...

- Eu voltou outro dia, Shun. – falou Jabu triste – Fico feliz que esteja bem.

- Obrigado. – Shun o acompanhou até a porta e suspirou depois que ele saiu. Estava mesmo num dia de sorte, primeiro June e agora Jabu. Foi para a cozinha, onde o irmão preparara o jantar.

- O que é isso?

- Macarrão com legumes, precisava me ocupar, para não voltar lá e quebrar a cara daquele pirralho!

- Ah, Ikki, você é tão bobo, às vezes!

- Irmão, não vou discutir agora com você, porque tenho que sair...

- De novo? – Shun olhou o irmão, curioso.

- Sim, de novo, vai ficar me patrulhando agora?

- Não, mas seria justo, você faz o mesmo comigo.

Ikki emudeceu e depois olhou o irmão cruzando os braços, zangado.

- Certo, Shun, eu o encontrei novamente, quer mais alguma informação?

- Não, quero que vá cuidar da sua vida, volte para sua vida, Ikki! Se quiser o leve junto, mas não quero que fique aqui bancando minha babá, por favor.

- Acho que você não gosta da minha companhia – retorquiu o mais velho.

- Você sabe que não é nada disso, o que sempre desejei foi vê-lo feliz novamente e estou vendo isso agora, então não importa que seja com um homem, um viajante ou com o diabo que o parta, eu quero vê-lo assim! – Shun se aproximou e abraçou o irmão – Sempre, Ikki, sempre.

Ikki acarinhou os cabelos cacheados dele e suspirou.

- Não se preocupe, irmão, eu sei o que faço. – se afastou, não gostava quando Shun ficava tão sério e emocional, lhe dava uma sensação estranha – Não se preocupe, eu volto ainda hoje. Não quero que fique sozinho por muito tempo e por Deus! Ligue se precisar de alguma coisa!

- Não se preocupe com isso! - sorriu Shun, vendo o irmão desaparecer pela porta; foi até a sala e pegou o telefone, se perguntando se deveria ou não ligar para Hyoga. Colocou-o no mesmo lugar e resolveu jantar.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Hyoga acordou se sentindo bem melhor. Nada como algumas horas de sono para consolar uma alma machucada. A casa estava na penumbra, só uma tênue luz vinha da sala e ele achou que deveria ter esquecido alguma luminária acesa. Espreguiçou-se virilmente e se levantou caminhando até a sala. Sorriu maravilhado:

"_Até quando você fará surpresas que aquecem meu coração e hipnotiza meu consciente?"_

Ikki estava lá, parecia que havia acabado de sair do banho, vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca. Seus cabelos estavam úmidos; Hyoga percebeu mesmo na parca Luz das velas que estavam espalhadas pela sala.

- Nosso jantar romântico... – ele disse e o louro se aproximou devagar, olhando a garrafa de vinho sobre a mesa, os talheres e as taças dispostos em harmonia, ficou sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu... é... estou sem palavras e confesso que isso é muito difícil! – riu o russo.

Ikki se aproximou dele e segurou suas mãos a beijando e convidando-o a se sentar de frente à mesa.

- Vou servi-lo. – falou indo para a cozinha.

O louro ficou a observá-lo, enquanto ele preparava o prato, mesmo de onde estava, percebia o tamanho do amor com que ele executava sua tarefa:

"_Tão rude em alguns momentos, tão delicado em outros; tão intenso todo o tempo. Que cores indóceis e maravilhosas são as suas; como me fascina essa combinação de impetuosidade e generosidade. Chamas! Vermelho de chamas crepitantes, chamas daquela fogueira sob a neblina. Esquenta e salva, não queima e mata. E há o índigo, esse azul tão escuro quanto seus olhos, esse azul que norteia a cor inflamante que sai de você..."_

- Pato? – ele lhe serviu o salmão com ervas finas e Hyoga aspirou o cheiro saboroso da refeição.

- Ah, você ainda não se esqueceu disso! – riu o russo – Olha que encontro um apelido desagradável pra você também!

- Eu não vou nem me importar... – deu de ombro o moreno, sentando-se em frente a ele e lhe servindo o vinho.

- Você acertou no vinho! – espantou-se Hyoga – Poucas pessoas escolheriam o vinho certo para acompanhar o salmão – ele experimentou – Isso é uma surpresa.

Ikki sorriu:

- Imaginava que eu fosse um homem tão rude a ponto de não saber que um _Dolcetto D'Alba _combina maravilhosamente com um _salmão ao molho de alecrim_?

- Confesso que não esperava que tivesse um paladar tão sofisticado.

Ikki experimentou o vinho e olhou para os olhos do louro.

- Na verdade, você acertou, todo esse conhecimento se deve a minha esposa... quero dizer... a minha falecida esposa... – ele se corrigiu constrangido, mas isso não significou nada para o russo, há muito tempo que ele conhecia aquela história.

- Sei, então, você é viúvo? – Hyoga se sentiu péssimo por ser tão dissimulado, em outros tempos acharia aquilo uma virtude, mas perto dele, se sentia um traidor.

- Sim, há mais ou menos cinco anos, nos casamos ainda no colegial – disse Ikki com um sorriso triste – Ela me ensinou sobre vinhos, inclusive fizemos uma pequena vinícola...

- Se preferir, não falaremos mais nisso. – o louro falou, mirando o rosto triste dele, mas Ikki fez um gesto negativo com a mão.

- Tudo bem, não há mesmo muito a contar, ficamos casado por alguns anos até que... decidimos ter um filho e deu tudo errado. Ela morreu ao dar a luz e o bebê algumas semanas depois.

- Sinto muito... – Hyoga baixou os olhos para o prato, voltando a comer em silêncio.

- E você, russo? Qual a sua história? – perguntou Ikki tentando quebrar aquele clima melancólico – Já sei que você tem a síndrome do patinho feio, mas e o restante?

- No meu passado não há histórias de amor. Não é belo e nem trágico como o seu... – replicou Hyoga, desconfortável.

- Tudo bem, se não quer falar...

- Não, não quero! – sua voz soou hostil até pra si mesmo e ele suspirou – Me desculpe, é que... realmente não gosto de falar do passado.

- Tudo bem... – respondeu Ikki sério, voltando a comer.

Terminaram a refeição num silêncio tenso e o louro começou a recolher os pratos e talheres, sendo ajudado por ele.

- Deixe que eu lavo a louça, afinal você fez o jantar... – sorriu Hyoga.

- Tudo bem. – concordou o moreno se apoiando na porta e ficando a olhar o louro enquanto ele lavava a louça.

- Você mora sozinho? – perguntou Hyoga sem jeito.

"_vamos lá, a pergunta de um milhão. Fale-me do Shun, me mostre à forma que você o ver. Sei que isso é uma loucura quase masoquista, mas é uma necessidade maior que não compreendo, ou seria ao contrário, o mais perverso sadismo? Estou brincando com ele e sei que ele me odiará quando souber de tudo. O que se passa pela minha cabeça afinal? Você está louco, Alexei?"_

- Moro sim, mas eu tenho um irmão.

"_Xeque- mate! Sou tão bom em chegar aos meus objetivos, por que sou tão ruim em definir meus sentimentos? Em saber o porquê continuo nessa farsa se... se meu coração se entrega a cada gesto, cada olhar, e eu tenho vontade de cair aos seus pés, implorar seu perdão, dizer que errei, que continuo errando e que o amo ao mesmo tempo em que amo tanto seu pequeno irmão... Deus! É impossível saber um é minha alma ou outro a vida pulsante que quero viver e não tenho coragem!"_

- Um irmão... – continuou Hyoga engolindo um suspiro de angústia – F...fale-me dele...

Ele percebeu que o olhar do moreno mudou, se tornou mais sonhador e apaixonado e um sorriso lindo aflorou-lhe os lábios. Hyoga sentiu seu coração apertar, porque já vira aquela mesma expressão. Era o rosto de Shun que ele via agora e começava a compreender porque achou Ikki tão familiar quando o vira pela primeira vez. Eles eram tão iguais em meio a tão gritantes diferenças.

A essência, a essência suave de Shun estava marcada a fogo pela essência rude de Ikki e a dele igualmente pela nuance de rosa do irmão. Isso não admitia negação, eles eram um do outro, aquelas almas se conheciam e se amavam mais do que qualquer possibilidade de razão.

- Ah, meu irmão! – sorriu Ikki, ignorando a comoção mental do louro – Meu irmão é tudo pra mim, ele... Eu não gosto muito de falar dessas coisas! Eu tenho um irmão mais novo que é como se fosse meu filho. Só isso.

- Tudo bem, não precisa então...

- Mas, sinto que com você, posso falar de tudo... – interrompeu Ikki o enlaçando pela cintura, Hyoga quase gemeu de angústia.

- Há coisas, que é melhor que fiquem guardadas, apenas em nossos corações... – insistiu aflito, sabia que não suportaria ouvi-lo falar de Shun. Queria, mas não suportaria; se sentia cada vez pior na teia de sedução que se tornou sua vida naquela cidade.

- Eu sinto é que você não quer me ouvir... por quê? – riu Ikki e Hyoga se virou pra ele aturdido, desde quando se tornou tão transparente.

"_Pare, respire e imagine o que você sente..."_ - A voz de Camus ecoou na sua mente – "_lembre-se, seus sentimentos não devem ser percebidos nem em seu olhar e nem em seu rosto, apenas na tela, coloque todos os seus sentimentos na tela, não sinta, imagine o sentimento, cabeça e não coração..."_

- N...não é isso, eu... eu não sou muito bom em falar de sentimentos, prefiro apenas... senti-los! – mentiu.

- Você é tão bom com as palavras. Se pudesse, ouviria você o tempo inteiro, meu cisne... – ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e Hyoga riu.

- Decida-se de uma vez! sou um cisne ou um pato?

- Depende, às vezes, você se comporta como um pato e outras...

- Ikki Amamiya, o _expert_ em comportamento animal! - caçoou e os dois riram.

- Não, o único animal que quero estudar é um pato problemático... que me seduziu na forma de um cisne, e agora quer me deixar.

- Ikki...

- Certo, não vamos falar disso, agora que você já está disposto e alimentado, eu quero gastar um pouco da sua energia...

O moreno puxou o louro pela cintura o arrastando da cozinha e deixando a louça por lavar. Acabaram no quarto se amando ardentemente mais uma vez.

Hyoga repousou a cabeça no peito forte de Ikki e suspirou enquanto o moreno lhe afagava os cabelos.

- Ikki...

- Hum?

- Eu quero contar-lhe uma história...

- Adoro te ouvir, já disse isso.

O louro engoliu em seco e suspirou.

- Eu vou lhe explicar por que gosto de cisnes...

- Certo, Patinho, estou ouvindo. – provocou, Ikki e Hyoga riu também, socando-lhe o peito.

- Escuta, sério!

- Hum...hum, conta.

- Certa feita, um caçador surpreendeu três jovens lindas que se banhavam num lago. Na verdade, elas eram cisnes que se despiram de seus mantos de plumas para entrar na água. Então, o astuto caçador pegou um dos trajes pra si, o que possibilitou que ele desposasse uma das jovens. Ele então escolheu a mais bela e a desposou, um casamento que mais era uma prisão...

Hyoga respirou fundo, sentindo os olhos lacrimejarem; não entendia porque a necessidade de falar daquelas coisas, mas, era a primeira vez em anos que tocava naquele assunto, que falava naquilo e sua alma sentia uma necessidade incrível de se confessar... Bem, ao menos aquilo...

- Esse cisne deu dezessete filhos ao caçador e depois disso, retornou a sua plumagem o que lhe permitiu se libertar. Ele alçou vôo em direção ao céu... – continuou Hyoga – E disse ao caçador essas palavras: _"vocês seres terrestres, permanecerão na terra, eu, porém, pertenço ao céu e é pra lá que voltarei..."_

- Isso ainda não explica por que você gosta tanto de cisnes e patos, e por que você ficou tão triste ao recordar dessa história... – Ikki continuava a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

- Ikki, quando eu tinha sete anos, perdi minha mãe num naufrágio. Eu também quase morri, passei uma noite inteira vagando num bote salva-vidas até que me resgataram; estava com hipotermia e bem... sem ninguém no mundo... Aí... fui parar num orfanato, mas... quando tinha uns doze anos, fugi de lá e fui viver nas ruas...

Ele engoliu em seco, pensou que ouviria alguma pergunta, mas, o moreno continuava calado. Então resolveu continuar também, embora não soubesse o porquê.

- As ruas de Moscou são cruéis e frias para uma criança e eu acabei caindo nas mãos erradas... – suspirou com amargura – Um homem me aliciou e me levou para a Espanha. Não sei como, não me lembro muito bem, quando dei por mim, estava num lugar estranho, falando outra língua e...roubando e me prostituindo para ele.

- Alexei... eu... eu sinto muito... – balbuciou o moreno, pasmado.

Hyoga enxugou o rosto, ainda doía lembrar-se daquele período de sua vida, período que ele fez questão de esquecer e que agora voltava forte a sua cabeça.

- O homem que me aliciou era um poeta frustrado e se fazia de professor para mim e outras crianças na mesma situação. Ele nos ensinava a recitar poesias, nos comprava livros, nos ensinava a fazer obras de artes em cerâmica e cristal, por sinal, era assim que o chamavam, _Mestre Cristal. E_u só soube o seu verdadeiro nome depois de muito tempo. Era um explorador de menores, um pedófilo sádico... Bem, mas de qualquer forma, ele me ensinou muito, não há mal de que não se possa tirar uma lição...

- E como você conseguiu se libertar de tudo isso? – perguntou Ikki apertando ainda mais o louro contra seu corpo. Sentia uma imensa vontade de protegê-lo, para que nunca mais aquelas lágrimas voltassem ao seu rosto.

- Aí é que entra a lenda do cisne que te contei. Eu me sentia exatamente como ele, um prisioneiro e queria voar. Eu te falei do parque, eu sempre que podia, ficava olhando os cisnes nadando e lembrava-me dessa história que li num livro de mitologia, não me lembro qual, e eu sonhava com minha liberdade, sempre acreditei que meu destino era voar...

- Ele era violento com você? - perguntou Ikki já sentindo tanta raiva daquele homem que ele não conhecia que se surpreendeu.

- Não, ele não, só... Ah, é melhor mudarmos de assunto! – disse Hyoga incomodado por falar tanto de si mesmo.

- Diz só como você conseguiu se libertar, então... – pediu Ikki.

- Nos domingos íamos para a grande Praça de Madri, para vender e roubar... – riu – Não que me orgulhe, mas eu era muito bom nisso, era fácil seduzir os turistas e lhes tirar tudo. Nessa época eu já estava com uns dezesseis anos...

- Você fala como se isso fosse há muito tempo! – riu Ikki beijando os cabelos dele.

- Pra mim, parece uma eternidade, são quase dez anos.

- Sim, mas o que aconteceu?

- Uma pessoa se interessou por mim e me salvou. – disse Hyoga incomodado, percebendo que sem querer estava se revelando para Ikki, contudo, o moreno parecia ainda não associá-lo ao amante do irmão. Estancou em dúvida, será que ele não sabia dos dois? Será que Shun nunca falara seu nome ou o que fazia? De qualquer forma, era questão de tempo até aquele palácio índigo e rosa que construiu com as ilusões daqueles dois irmãos, desmoronar sobre a sua cabeça.

- Um amante?

- Algum problema? – sorriu erguendo a cabeça para olhar dentro dos olhos azuis escuros dele.

- Não, é... Ah, não sei! – gaguejou Ikki sem jeito e Hyoga riu.

- Você é ciumento mesmo, não é?

- Meu irmão diz que sou possessivo, como o Shun nunca mente, devo ser mesmo! – riu.

Hyoga suspirou: "_Shun nunca mente, Shun é totalmente puro e verdadeiro, sinto nele a mesma fascinação que senti no Shun ao falar dele, eles nunca me perdoarão..." _

O louro pensava angustiado, se lembrando das palavras do mais jovem:

"_Ikki é meu modelo, ele é sincero, é forte, é bonito, pode haver essa tal fascinação que você fala..."_

- Pato, você está aí? – Brincou o moreno.

- Ah, desculpe, você falou alguma coisa?

- Não, estava esperando ouvir sua voz, eu adoro sua voz, fala pra mim alguma dessas coisa bonita você tanto gosta, meu poeta... – Ikki o virou na cama ficando sobre ele enquanto beijava delicadamente seu pescoço – Vamos, eu quero ouvi-lo sussurrar poesias e meu nome a noite toda.

Hyoga ficou olhando o sorriso dele, fascinado.

- "_Quando o amor o chamar, segui-o, embora seus caminhos sejam agrestes e escarpados; e quando ele vos envolver com suas asas, cedei-lhe, embora a espada oculta em suas plumas possa ferir-vos, e quando ele vos falar, acredite nele, embora sua voz possa despedaçar vossos sonhos, como o vento devasta o jardim_".

Ele sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem mais uma vez por seu rosto e Ikki as limpar. O moreno não sabia que ele estava vivendo todas aquelas palavras; o russo sabia que uma espada aguada o esperava pacientemente ao virar da esquina, e que ela traspassaria seu coração com crueldade e ao final, todos os homens sobre a terra teriam a certeza que ele foi o único culpado de sua própria desgraça.

- Eu acredito em você, pato.

- Quê? - Hyoga perguntou sem entender.

- Você é o amor que me fala e eu acredito em você.

Eles se beijaram e Hyoga resolveu esquecer o tempo, esquecer à hora, viver aquele instante de alegria imensurável em que tudo se fazia brisa, antes da temível tempestade.

**Continua:**

**N/A: **_Ta aí! Mais um capítulo em menos de 24 hs!!! Quero acelerar a fic._

_**Obs**__. Acho que deixei bem claro que essa fic não seria reta e previsível. Então dispenso as críticas quanto à moral dos personagens e da história, mesmo porque a história não quer ter moral alguma. Aqui, ao menos na opinião da autora, não há anjos e nem demônios, somente pessoas confusas, perturbadas e que muitas vezes, podem agir totalmente ao contrário do que acham certo e errado como acontece com qualquer ser humano. Tento ser fiel as característica dos personagens, mas a verdade é que sabemos muito pouco delas (tipo: O Shun é sensível e puro, só? O Hyoga tenta ser frio, mas é emocional, só? O Ikki é inteligente e arrogante e daí?). Então dentro dessas características coloquei muito do que vejo de cada um e gosto do resultado que estou tendo. Se isso não agradar a todos, sinto muito é como vejo e peço apenas que me respeitem. Sei que estou longe de ser perfeita e aceito ajuda no sentido de melhorar. Agora como eu falei no início da fic, se você gosta de "foram felizes para sempre"... Pare de ler, caramba!_

**Sobre o capítulo**_**: **__Gente! Que povo leso, hein? Isso está mesmo parecendo novela, o Hyoga disse quem era para o Ikki e o Amamiya mais velho está tão lesado de paixão que nem percebeu. Sabe quando a gente ouve e finge que não ouve? XD!_

_Os fãs do Shun devem ter odiado esses dois capítulos. Sorry, mas por enquanto o foque será no pato e no frango sim... Prometo que não demoro muito a resolver a questão._

_Outra coisa... O Ikki romântico é tudo... pena que isso vai durar pouco! HHahahahahah (risada maligna). Não queira matar o pobre do Pato, tadinho! Ele está confuso._

_Puxa, essa fic está polêmica e a polêmica é sempre em torno do Ikki, oh ave encrenqueira!_

_**Vamos lá réplicas e agradecimentos as pessoas que realmente valem à pena!**_

_**Amamiya fã:**__ É eu acho que não vai ter jeito do russinho escapar de uns sopapos, quanto mais depois desse cap de você acaba de ler, não é? Obrigada pelo review de verdade! Ah, deixa eu lhe dizer uma coisa legal. Reeditei "__**Amores que matam"**__ e coloquei algumas de suas sugestões, tendo um tempo passa lá! (pisca)._

_**Pandora Black**__: Que coisa menina! O Shun estava fazendo exame e o Ikki não poderia acompanhá-lo. Ele foi andar na praia para espairecer e tchanran! Encontrou o russo. Transou e voltou para o Shun!Rsrsrsrs. Shun é e sempre será sua prioridade!_

_E POR ZEUS! EU NÃO VOU MATAR O Shun!_

_Olha eu não vou mexicanizar e por isso mesmo, já estou aguardando as críticas porque as pessoas criticam tudo que diferem de sua moral. Fazer o quê? Eu não escrevo para agradar ninguém. Fico feliz quando as pessoas gostam e gosto de receber críticas que possam me ajudar a melhorar ou mesmo rever erros que cometo. Porém, jamais mudarei o que escrevo e nem meu ponto de vista se não achar a opinião dada relevante. Sendo assim, fique tranqüila, eu não vou mexicanizar mesmo e garanto que o final será surpreendente!_

**Mais agradecimentos:**

_Milo77, Mefram, Suellen-san, Kojican, Mamba Negra, __Amaterasu Sonne__, __Amynah-Kate-chan Storys__, perdoe se esqueci alguém!_

_E a todos aqueles que leram, meu mais profundo muuuuuuito obrigada!_

_Sion Neblina 2010_


	7. Areia e Espuma

**Areia e Espuma**

**VII Capítulo**

**N/A:**_Não betada, favor informar qualquer erro que conserto e reposto. No mais, boa leitura._

*********

Shun ouviu a campainha e correu para atender a porta. Seu coração deu pulos de alegria e ele se jogou nos braços do homem a sua frente.

- Hyoga! – exclamou feliz – Eu achei que você tivesse partido o que aconteceu?

- Alguns problemas, Shun, eu... Bem, posso entrar? - ele perguntou e Shun percebeu que estavam parados à porta ainda. Sorriu sem jeito, saindo se seus braços e dando passagem para que ele entrasse e depois fechando a porta.

- Você parece triste, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou o rapaz sem jeito, se sentando no sofá e convidando o russo que aceitou. O Amamiya mais jovem percebeu que pela primeira vez o loiro não olhava em seus olhos.

- Shun, eu preciso terminar o quadro, porque adiantei minha viagem.

- E foi por isso também que não voltou ao hospital, e que não veio me ver durante esses sete dias? – o rapaz tentou disfarçar a tristeza da voz, mas foi em vão. Hyoga se odiou por magoá-lo, vê-lo daquela forma o despedaçava; se amaldiçoava mentalmente por ter deixado as coisas chegarem aquele ponto.

- Perdoe-me, Shun. Eu realmente tive alguns problemas, mais isso não quer dizer que não me importe com você. Eu só não quero magoá-lo mais.

- E por que magoa, então? – perguntou, baixando os olhos e a franja espessa caiu sobre seu rosto espalhando no ar o perfume de seus cabelos.

Hyoga aspirou aquele perfume cítrico e suave e ficou hipnotizado por aquele jeito de mártir do belo rapaz. A sua beleza era maior que as de todos os quadros de santos que já vira; perfeita em sua delicadeza infantil e sagrada. Sagrada para ele, e que não queria macular de forma alguma.

- Porque eu sou uma pessoa ruim, Shun, só por isso. – disse Hyoga num suspiro – Bem, você posará pra mim?

- Sim, Hyoga, é só você me dizer quando... – respondeu o rapaz prendendo os cabelos atrás da orelha.

- Pode ser quando você quiser. Estarei na galeria todas as manhãs até conseguir resolver tudo, mas isso não vai demorar...

- Tudo bem. – sussurrou o mais jovem e o loiro segurou seu rosto.

- Shun, eu não quero vê-lo triste assim, sorria, por favor.

- Ah, Hyoga, estou magoado. Você sumiu por sete dias, sei que não tenho direito de...

- Shun, você tem todo o direito porque você é muito especial pra mim, por favor, não duvide disso, nunca.

- Eu não duvido, Hyoga, mas isso não me dá direitos sobre você. Não tenho e não me diga que tenho! Porque sou um garoto idiota que vai acabar acreditando que deve lutar por você e sei que não devo!

O russo ficou calado com olhar baixo por um tempo.

- Shun, você tem mais significado pra mim do que eu gostaria. Eu só não posso ficar com você, por que...

- Por quê? Diz, mas ver se diz a verdade, Hyoga, porque acho que nos últimos tempos só mentiras saem da sua boca! – regougou Shun e logo corou arrependido – Desculpe-me, Hyoga...

- Não precisa se desculpar, Shun, você tem razão, eu sou um mentiroso, um crápula! – ele desviou o olhar e Shun puxou seu rosto e sorriu.

- Desculpe-me, eu sei que você não fez por mal, alguma coisa me faz confiar em você, russo, mais do que posso entender.

- Shun, você é um imã que me atrai mais do que eu posso entender também! – falou e se abraçaram, ficando assim por um tempo, até que o mais jovem se afastou e procurou os lábios do loiro que não teve forças para repeli-lo. Começaram um beijo voraz, sensual e excitante, totalmente descontrolado.

- Shun... eu não devo... – sussurrou um protesto enquanto tirava a regata branca que o jovem de cabelos esmeraldinos vestia.

- Eu também não... mas eu quero... – Shun sussurrou de volta tratando de livrá-lo da camisa também.

Não demorou muito para que estivessem na cama, se amando da mesma forma sensual e voraz de sempre.

"_É mais forte do que posso suportar. Domina todos os meus sentidos e meu corpo perde totalmente o controle quando estou perto de você. O que é isso que me guia a afundar em suas suaves cores? Paixão, descontrole, mas também há o sentimento profundo que sinto queimar tanto a alma quanto a pele como fogo em brasa. Eu quero suas tintas, Shun. Eu quero essa felicidade estranha que você pinta no quadro negro da minha alma! Eu quero essa beleza; eu preciso dessa essência dentro de mim, mas que a razão, mas que a necessidade estranha que tenho daquele que você ama; preciso dessa fascinação que aquece e que devora, preciso desse céu intratável que é você, meu Shun, meu amor."_

- Estava com saudade de você... – disse o mais jovem depois de um tempo descansando a cabeça no peito musculoso do russo.

- Eu também estava com saudades, Shun, eu sempre sentirei saudade de você.

- Mas, alguma coisa aconteceu. Você está mudado. – Shun disse e sua tristeza não passou despercebida para o loiro.

- Eu gosto de estar sempre em processo de metamorfose. – sorriu Hyoga e se perguntou como ainda conseguia. E se Ikki chegasse naquele momento o que faria? O que diria aos dois? As indagações, o medo, e a certeza de ser pessoa mais desleal do mundo o atormentavam. E mesmo assim, ele não conseguia resistir.

- Você parecia preocupado enquanto nos amávamos, parecia pensar e não somente se entregar como sempre fez. Tem alguma coisa que queira me contar?

"_por que você é tão perceptivo? Acho que é isso que amo tanto em você; sua essência capta as vibrações do ambiente, tão sensível e tão ingênuo..."_

- Sim, há algo que eu deveria lhe contar, mas não quero. – confessou o loiro – Eu prefiro que tenha bons pensamentos a meu respeito quando eu for embora.

- Independente de qualquer coisa, eu terei, Hyoga, sempre terei boas lembranças suas, porque você nunca me enganou...

Aquelas palavras foi um duro golpe no aquariano e ele baixou os olhos e calou-se por um tempo.

- Não deveria confiar tanto nas pessoas... – quando falou foi num fio de voz. Queria fugir dali, isolar-se em algum lugar onde nunca pudesse magoar aquele anjo.

- Mas é um problema que tenho, – sorriu Shun – Eu sempre confiarei nas pessoas, se elas me traem, tanto pior pra elas. Não mudarei por causa disso, continuarei confiando.

- Você é um anjo... – disse o russo e Shun percebeu que seus olhos estavam úmidos, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Aquele não era o frio e sedutor escultor que conhecia. Por que depois do sumiço ele se mostrava daquela forma?

- Não, você é. – tentou sorrir o mais jovem, embora seu coração já estivesse cheio de incertezas – Você quer almoçar comigo? Podemos ir a um restaurante a beira mar que serve uma comida maravilhosa.

- Eu aceito sim, sua companhia é sempre agradável.

- Certo, tomarei um banho e iremos. Depois eu poso pra você, está bom assim?

- Você é perfeito até em suas idéias, Shun! – sorriu o russo tentando afastar a comoção interna. De qualquer forma, sabia que não teria escapatória. Cedo ou tarde a lâmina da guilhotina cairia sobre seu pescoço, e decidiu que ao menos daquela vez, seguiria seus instintos. Sempre a razão o guiou e ele nunca se afastou dela, até visitar aquela cidadezinha e tudo que acreditava, tudo que aprendeu virar pó em meio à neblina de uma madrugada fria.

Eles almoçaram juntos e passaram a tarde trabalhando no quadro, logo, o mal estar de Hyoga passou, porque Shun era otimista e divertido e fazia com que o russo se esquecesse de tudo em sua companhia. Lembrava-se apenas que era jovem e com um mundo pela frente e era desse "_mundo pela frente_" que Shun falava com tanto entusiasmo que afastava o negrume de sua alma e a enchia de cores vibrantes.

- Hyoga, eu gostaria de lhe pedir um favor, um último favor! – disse ainda sem se mover, porque o russo pintava concentrado no quadro.

- Sim, farei qualquer coisa que pedir.

- Eu tenho uma apresentação curricular daqui a duas semanas e gostaria que você assistisse... – pediu Shun, desconfortável.

- Shun, eu não sei se estarei aqui daqui a duas semanas, mas se estiver, será um prazer, você é um _virtuose_.

- Não exagera! – riu o mais jovem.

- E você não se mova! – reclamou e Shun estancou divertido.

- Certo, senhor artista!

- Não se preocupe, mais dois dias e você se livra disso.

- Você não vai me deixar nitidamente nu nessa tela, não é, Hyoga? – perguntou Shun hesitante e o russo riu.

- Não, fique tranqüilo. Adoro esse seu falso pudor!

- Falso?

- É, falso. Você é totalmente desinibido na cama e tirou a roupa muito fácil pra mim...

Shun corou.

- Você poderia pensar apenas por um momento que... desde que o vi, sabia que era uma pessoa especial?

- Eu sei.

- Estou falando sério, eu nunca... eu nunca fui tão fácil pra cama de alguém... – Shun estava terrivelmente embaraçado com o comentário do loiro.

- Shun, não foi isso que quis dizer. Eu sei que você não vai pra cama com qualquer um e nem é leviano; entenda-me, eu só quis dizer que você deveria soltar a sensualidade que você tem sem esse pudor produzido por seus conceitos morais. Por isso, eu chamei de falso pudor, porque não é uma coisa sua e sim, algo que lhe foi ensinado como certo. Sua essência é pura e sensual e você deveria aflorá-la, não quis dizer que você foi falso.

- Desculpe-me pela má interpretação, não sou tão articulado quanto você! – tornou o mais jovem sem jeito e irritado.

Hyoga riu largando o pincel e se aproximando dele, erguendo-lhe o queixou e examinando o rosto chateado.

- Não precisa fazer becinho, Shun... – disse divertido e imitou o becinho do mais jovem, Shun acabou rindo.

- Você, às vezes, é muito irritante, Hyoga!

- É uma parte eminente da minha personalidade, agora vamos trabalhar!

Eles voltaram a se concentrar no quadro e deixaram a galeria já ao cair da noite. Shun correu pra casa porque teria que voltar ao trabalho, embora o irmão houvesse tentado impedi-lo. Já era hora de voltar à vida normal. Estava bem de saúde e ficar em casa só servia para que pensasse em Hyoga além da conta. Ikki já fazia dois dias que voltara para o rancho. Claro que não antes de ter a certeza dada pelos médicos, de que o irmão não corria mais nenhum risco. Se a companhia do irmão era importante para Shun, em parte, sua distância era um alívio. Ikki era um controlador autoritário que muitas vezes o sufocava e ele precisava de liberdade. Liberdade para pensar, para ensaiar e resolver seus próprios assuntos.

Seu celular tocou enquanto ele fazia o percurso de volta a casa. Pois dispensara a carona do russo; precisava caminhar um pouco, fazia bem a sua saúde.

- Oi, Ikki.

- Oi, Shun, como você está?

- Estou bem e você? Como estão as coisa no fim do mundo?

- Tudo tranqüilo, daqui a duas semanas, terminam os trabalhos aqui e poderei ficar mais tempo com você antes de viajar.

- Mas, você ainda vai viajar?

- Sim, se você estiver bem, eu vou sim.

- Ah, eu achei que depois de tudo...

- Para de fantasiar, nada mudou aquele respeito. Agora me diz, você vai mesmo trabalhar hoje?

- Vou sim e não...

- Eu vou buscá-lo, então.

- Ikki!

- Não adianta, Shun, estarei lá no mesmo horário.

Ele desligou o telefone e Shun bufou aborrecido, mas sabia que aquilo não mudaria jamais, ao menos, não naquele momento.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Ikki deixou Shun em casa como sempre fazia, mas ao contrário do que o irmão pensava, ele não foi para casa e sim encontrar o russo. Sua rotina era aquela desde que se reencontraram. Passava os dias com o irmão que a noite ia para o ensaio da orquestra e durante esse tempo ele se encontrava com o loiro. Depois, pegava o irmão na faculdade e seguiam para casa.

Agora, contudo, os encontros se realizariam em outro horário. Nas madrugadas quando ambos não tinham o que fazer. Embora o russo nunca dissesse o que fazia durante o dia e aquilo de certa forma angustiasse o Amamiya mais velho, ele não perguntava. Apesar da intimidade que possuíam, a verdade era que eles só se conheciam há alguns dias.

Porém, Ikki sentia que o amante parecia triste e melancólico a cada encontro e, embora ele tentasse disfarçar, sua angústia era quase tangível.

Aquela madrugada não estava tão fria quanto à noite em que se conheceram. Mesmo assim, a brisa marinha era forte enquanto ele caminhava para a casa do russo. O encontrou na varanda, apenas com uma regata e uma calça de moletom e o moreno se perguntava como ele não estava tremendo de frio.

- Pato, você é assim tão insensível? Eu estou congelando! – disse sentando ao lado dele no banco de madeira e se encolhendo embaixo da jaqueta jeans.

- Está menos frio que na noite em que nos conhecemos... – respondeu Hyoga sorrindo e Ikki retribuiu.

- Estava pensando exatamente nisso quando cheguei. – falou segurando o terço que ele levava preso ao pescoço.

- Era de minha mãe... – sussurrou.

- É bonito. – sorriu

- Ikki... – ele abraçou o moreno e escondeu o rosto em seu peito num suspiro – Eu queria poder ficar com você...

O mais velho engoliu em seco e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

- E por que não pode?

- Nossa história se resume as madrugadas e prefiro pensar que não passa daqueles sonhos que temos antes do raiar do dia. Aqueles que nunca nos lembramos, mas dos quais, sempre saímos com um sorriso no rosto...

Ikki ergue-lhe o rosto com as mãos e viu que o loiro chorava.

- Eu não entendo, Pato, se quer tanto ficar, por que diz o tempo inteiro que tem que partir? Eu vejo que está sofrendo, então...

- Meu amor, você nunca me entenderia se eu contasse e... prefiro que se lembre de mim como um sonho... – o russo falou e saiu de seus braços – Acho melhor que não venha mais, que... não me veja mais, Ikki...

- Não! – ele disse e o loiro mirou seu rosto, sua expressão era zangada.

- Não é você que decide. – disse Hyoga tentando entrar em casa, mas seu braço foi seguro pela mão forte do moreno.

- Então me diz o porquê? Não poderíamos ficar juntos até que você partisse? Eu não tentarei forçá-lo a ficar, Alexei, mas não entendo porque temos que nos separar hoje...

- Porque é o melhor pra você... – sussurrou o russo – Só pense nisso, é o melhor pra você, no futuro, você verá...

- Eu não estou preocupado com o futuro, Pato, estou preocupado com o agora e quero saber o que você quer agora, é me deixar, é isso? Diga e aceitarei! Agora não me fale que gostaria de ficar comigo para depois me mandar embora que isso eu não aceito!

- Ikki...

- Se você estar confuso, sabia que eu também estou e muito! – continuou o moreno – Não pense que pra mim é fácil admitir que eu goste de um homem; que eu amo você! merda! Isso pra mim é uma tortura. Mas nem por isso serei covarde e inventarei desculpas para meus sentimentos, Alexei, e gostaria que fizesse o mesmo!

- Você não entende! – gritou Hyoga – É isso mesmo que não quero! Eu conheço sua história, eu conheço você! eu não quero que tenha esperanças para depois... Ikki, eu não quero destruir seu jardim...

- Meu jardim só floresceu depois que você chegou, Pato... – sussurrou ele – E foi você que me ensinou a falar coisas ridículas como essas que acabei de dizer! – ele riu nervoso – Sei que só nos conhecemos há alguns dias de verdade... mas... eu sei o que sinto. Sei o que sinto e sei o que quero!

- Mas, não deve! Você conhece minha forma de brisa... – balbuciou Hyoga – Mas eu também sou tempestade que devasta... E eu não quero devastar você como já foi feito uma vez...

Ikki reparou o quanto o loiro tremia e que ele estava a ponto de chorar. Engoliu em seco... Talvez, um presságio, e achou melhor não pensar muito.

- Eu não quero mais ouvir essas bobagens! – reclamou o puxando pra si – Eu ficarei, mesmo que não queira!

- Ikki...

- Deixe-me mostrar que você não consegue mais viver sem mim... – sussurrou o moreno com a voz rouca o empurrando para dentro da casa, enquanto começava a arrancar sua camisa.

- Ikki, espera... não é assim que... Ikki! – Hyoga balbuciava enquanto as mãos e os lábios do moreno ateavam brasas em sua pele. Mais uma vez se amaram ardentemente por toda a madrugada e Ikki acabou passando a noite na companhia do loiro.

Quando Hyoga acordou a claridade já entrava pela janela, mas a manhã estava nublada e as gaivotas cantavam alto sobre o mar. Vestiu uma calça de pijama e foi andando na penumbra até a sala. Entretanto, não encontrou o amante, contudo, sentiu cheiro de café e foi até a cozinha; ele estava preparando panquecas, vestido apenas no jeans justo que caía como uma luva no corpo perfeito. Hyoga se viu preso, olhando para ele fascinado; tanto que só depois de muito tempo anunciou sua presença.

- Não acredito em você, Ikki Amamiya! – sorriu o loiro – Café da manhã? Você não tem muita coisa para fazer na sua fazenda, não?

- Tenho, mas como estou tentando seduzi-lo e convencê-lo a não me chutar, abrir uma exceção...

Hyoga balançou a cabeça.

- Por que você torna tudo mais difícil? – perguntou triste.

- Por que eu sou assim, você não sabe, mas sou a pessoa mais difícil sobre a terra, você está ferrado! Agora prova aqui essa geléia... – ofereceu a colher...

"_Você tem razão, meu amor, eu estou ferrado!"_ pensou e experimentou a geléia.

- Nada mal...

- Era pra você dizer que estava ótima! Coisa insuportável! – reclamou o mais velho e passou a calda de morango no rosto do russo com os dedos.

- Ah, Ikki, que coisa mais sem graça! – reclamou o loiro mal humorado, passando a mão no rosto.

- Você fica lindo, zangadinho, Pato... – provocou deslizando os dedos sujos pelo rosto do russo que não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

- Você é mesmo, irritante!

- Tento me superar a cada dia... – sussurrou beijando-o, depois Hyoga se afastou indo lavar o rosto e ele fez o mesmo com as mãos.

- Tenho que ir embora. – disse voltando para a sala e pegando a camisa que estava pendurada no braço do sofá.

- Não vai tomar café? – perguntou o loiro.

- Não, tenho muito trabalho hoje. Fiz as panquecas pra você!

- Obrigado. Eu também tenho que trabalhar. – ele suspirou – E... eu falei sério quando disse que não deveria mais voltar, Ikki...

- Só que eu não aceito isso. Porque sei que você não quer. – falou o moreno se aproximando dele e segurando seu queixo, olhando dentro dos confusos olhos azuis.

- Por Baco! Por que eu não consigo deixar você? – sua voz suave traiu todo o verdadeiro desespero que sentia – Mesmo querendo eu... eu não consigo, acho que você me enfeitiçou de alguma forma.

- Eu? – Ikki fingiu indignação – Pelo que eu me lembre, sempre gostei de mulheres e de repente me vejo apaixonado por um homem, então, quem enfeitiçou quem aqui, Alexei?

- Tudo bem. Acho que nunca concordaremos em alguma coisa!

- Não vejo problema nenhum nisso! – ele o beijou levemente – Você pode continuar sendo o Patinho arrogante que é. Não me incomoda.

Hyoga sorriu se despedindo dele e o moreno partiu. O russo fechou a porta e se apoiou atrás dela com um suspiro. Estava cansado daquela maratona emocional; perdido, sem noção nenhuma de que rumo tomar. Quanto mais tentava sair daquela teia, mais prisioneiro se tornava.

"_O que posso fazer se amo os dois? O que posso fazer se as cores de Shun me fascina e das de Ikki me acolhe e acalma? Nada, a não ser me conformar e viver esse sentimento. Assim, meus dias serão do Shun como sempre foi desde que nos conhecemos e as minhas madrugadas frias e eternas serão dedicadas ao seu irmão, meu amante, seu melhor amigo."_

_ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo_

A orquestra observava extasiada a habilidade do solista, enquanto este executava com mestria e segurança o primeiro movimento do concerto número cinco (K.219) de Mozart. Ninguém ali tinha dúvidas de que a apresentação seria um sucesso. Ele escolhera a peça mais difícil dentre as sugeridas pelo mestre e maestro e se empenhara ao máximo para executá-la com total profissionalismo. Além disso, o mestre percebia que seu estilo era único, a perfeita combinação de vigor e delicadeza nos movimentos dos dedos e braços e sua expressão compenetrada e serena, não deixavam dúvidas, estava em frente a um _Virtuose_.

Shun executou o último movimento, quando a música vai se tornando mais cadenciada e lenta, antes de explodir novamente, vigorosa e se extinguir.

Abaixou o violino cumprimentando os colegas que aplaudiram de pé. Ele então começou a respirar pesadamente. June se aproximou e o abraçou, sentindo que o corpo do amigo tremia e que seu rosto estava pálido e suado.

- Shun, você está bem? – perguntou a moça, preocupada.

- Estou, eu... só preciso de um pouco d'água, com licença, pessoal! – ele disse e entrou pelo bastidores do teatro, correndo para o banheiro e molhando o rosto com água fria. Todos seus ossos estavam doloridos, contudo, aquela era o último ensaio com a orquestra, antes da grande apresentação e ele ainda seria o solista no concerto de natal, precisava tocar impecavelmente.

Sabia que estava abusando. Passava horas e horas ensaiando, muito mais do que a média dos colegas; mas pensava que talvez, devesse a essa dedicação a posição que conquistara dentro do grupo. Era considerado um virtuose e a universidade tinha certeza que ele seria um dos ganhadores da importante bolsa de estudos.

- Shun, onde você está, Shun? – ele ouviu a voz do irmão, incrédulo, o que Ikki estaria fazendo ali? Deu leves tapas no rosto para ver se a cor voltava.

- Shun, onde você estar?

Ouviu a voz do irmão novamente e saiu do banheiro com um sorriso.

- Ikki, que surpresa! O que faz aqui? – tentou ser o mais natural possível, mas o irmão o conhecia como ninguém...

- O que aconteceu? A June me disse que você não passou bem durante o ensaio.

- A June é uma fofoqueira! – resmungou – Não foi nada, a minha peça exige demais de mim, foi só isso. Confesso que estou meio estressado com essa apresentação.

- E por que escolheu uma peça tão difícil se sabe que não está bem de saúde? – Ikki estava nervoso, não queria o irmão arriscando a saúde por causa de um capricho.

Shun baixou os olhos, sabia que deveria dizer a verdade ao irmão, mas não tinha força ainda para fazer aquilo.

- Eu preciso ser o melhor, Ikki, só isso. E os médicos já disseram que estou bem!

- Sim, mas não pode abusar, essa anemia que você tem é séria, irmão e precisa de atenção constante.

- Mais atenção do que você tem me dado impossível, Ikki! – falou zangado – Você tem me enchido de verduras, frutas... Patrulha a hora que eu como, a hora que eu saio, a hora que acordo! Saco! Sabe que já me deu vontade de quebrar o celular?!

Ikki mirou o irmão meio atordoado com aquela explosão.

- Desculpe por me preocupar! – respondeu irritado.

- Não é isso! – Shun estava realmente irritado, mas era por outros motivos e não queria comentá-los com o irmão. Não naquele momento – Mas, eu quero que você entenda, que nessa apresentação, eu preciso ser o melhor.

- Então é só por vaidade? Por vaidade você está pondo sua saúde em risco? – perguntou irritado.

- Pense como quiser! – respondeu zangado também, e o irmão estranhou, Shun não era assim, nunca lhe daria uma resposta como aquela se não estivesse escondendo alguma coisa muito séria.

O Amamiya mais velho pegou o mais jovem pelo braço.

- Eu quero saber agora, o que está acontecendo?!

- Solta meu braço, Ikki, ele está me machucado! – Shun baixou os olhos mais uma vez e o irmão fitou o hematoma que se formava na pele clara do cotovelo do caçula.

- O que foi isso?

- Cair da cama... – disse – Ando tendo aqueles pesadelos novamente. Havia parado e agora recomeçaram.

- Você só está estressado com essa apresentação como você mesmo disse. É por causa disso que tem pesadelos! – Ikki afagou os cabelos do rapaz – Venha, vamos dar um passeio, quem sabe assim você não relaxa um pouco.

- Eu ainda tenho mais duas músicas para ensaiar, Ikki.

- Você faz isso, amanhã, o Albion já me falou que hoje, você não pega mais naquele violino.

- Você... você não contou a ele, contou? – perguntou Shun, aflito.

- Claro que sim!

- Ah, Ikki, por que você fez isso? Agora se armou um complô contra mim! Você, June e Albion, eu não mereço isso!

- Deixa de ser dramático! Todos nós gostamos e nos preocupamos com você, só isso. Agora vamos, vamos andar um pouco até a praia, aproveitar que hoje não está tão frio, há muito não fazemos isso.

- Tudo bem, vamos. Eu preciso mesmo conversar com você.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Os irmãos Amamiya andavam pela areia, sentindo as ondas baterem nos seus pés. A água estava gelada e causava uma sensação boa, durante a caminhada.

Shun sentia os pés, que passaram o dia inteiro apertado dentro dos sapatos, relaxarem com o contato da água fria.

- Ikki, eu queria um favor seu...

- Então, fale. – disse o mais velho chutando a espuma que se formava enquanto a onda quebrava na praia.

Shun hesitou, mas precisava dele, sempre precisou dele a vida toda e sabia que sentiria muito sua falta. E também sabia que magoaria o irmão por mais que não quisesse.

- Você vai à minha avaliação, a que farei na próxima semana?

- Claro que sim, agora, por quê?

- É que essa é importante, muito importante pra mim e...

Ikki parou para mirar os olhos verdes do irmão. Shun também parou ressabiado, olhando meio embaraçados os olhos azuis dele.

- Fale, Shun, fale a verdade.

- Eu tenho estado com medo... – confessou o mais jovem baixando o olhar novamente – Esses pesadelos... eles sempre acontecem quando alguma coisa acontece de ruim... a você...

Ikki piscou confuso e ergueu o queixo do irmão.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Shun?

- Eu nunca contei, porque não queria preocupá-lo, mas... é verdade... – as lágrimas desceram pelo rosto pálido do mais jovem – Sempre que você tem algum problema emocional... Ou qualquer outro tipo de problema, ele é precedido por esses sonhos estranhos que tenho e do qual nunca me lembro.

- Shun, você não precisa se preocupar tanto com isso, se alguma coisa ruim tiver de acontecer, não serão suas lágrimas que evitarão.

- Ikki, você é tudo pra mim... – Shun abraçou o irmão – Cuide-se, por favor, e não deixe que essa pessoa, seja lá quem for, o magoe.

- Fique tranqüilo, nada de ruim vai acontecer! – sorriu o mais velho e afastou o irmão – Agora eu quero falar de você, está tomando os remédios corretamente? Você está tão pálido, meu irmão.

- Eu sempre fui pálido, Ikki, nós nem parecemos que nascemos dos mesmos pais! E fique tranqüilo. Estou fazendo tudo direitinho.

- É, somos muito diferentes... – sorriu o moreno, enlaçando os ombros do irmão – Mesmo assim, nunca brigamos muito, não é?

- Claro que não! – riu Shun – Eu sempre cedo as suas vontades, ao contrário, você me torra a paciência, grita, esbraveja porque oh gênio difícil!

-Ah, não exagera!

- Agora, eu sou o exagerado? – perguntou Shun chutando água no irmão. Ikki recebeu o golpe e depois observou o irmão correndo. Riu e o seguiu.

- Volta aqui, Shun! Eu vou jogá-lo dentro desse mar gelado, você vai ver!

Passaram o resto da tarde assim, entre conversas e demonstração de amor mútuo, porém, nenhum dos dois disseram o que precisava ser dito.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

- Alô, Shun, onde você está? Esperei por toda à tarde! – Hyoga atendeu ao telefone, irritado. Passou a tarde inteira na galeria esperando o rapaz e, somente agora, ele ligava.

- Hyoga, me desculpe, é que meu irmão foi me buscar no ensaio e acabei me esquecendo de você...

Hyoga riu nervoso.

- Assim você parte meu coração, Shun. Como diz dessa forma, que me esqueceu? Que me trocou por outro homem? – tentou esconder o desespero com divertimento.

- Não é outro homem, é meu irmão! – riu Shun também – E você sabe que não pode competir com ele.

- Você é cruel, Shun. – Hyoga brincava, mas estava cada vez mais apreensivo. Tanto que aquilo já estava lhe causando problemas físicos. Era um estado permanente de tensão que só passava na companhia dos seus próprios algozes.

- Não sou! Amanhã eu prometo que compenso, não poderei ensaiar e, por isso, vou pra aí, logo cedo se você quiser. – continuou Shun.

- Tudo bem, já estamos quase terminando. acho que mais alguns dias e você se ver livre de mim.

- Ah, Hyoga, não fale assim, você sabe que...

- Que?

- Nada, tchau, Hyoga, até amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Shun... – ele desligou o telefone e passou as mãos no cabelo; até quando continuaria aquela história? Estava se afundando cada vez mais e ao final, o que sobraria daquilo tudo?

- Hyoga, você é patético! – falou pra si, derrotado e começou a tirar os quadros das paredes. Teria que embalar tudo para mandá-los para Camus; ele saberia com certeza o melhor destino para mandá-lo recomeçar de mais um recomeço.

Nova madrugada. Ikki adentrava a casa do russo. Isso não o incomodava, porque passava o dia inteiro ocupado mesmo e era até prazeroso esperar durante todo o dia por àquelas horas de infinita ternura.

A madrugada que geralmente passava dormindo se tornou seu horário preferido. Também não era homem de cobranças e nunca perguntava o que o amante fazia com o tempo em que estava longe, falava pra si mesmo que, muitas vezes, a ignorância era a única oportunidade de felicidade e como aquele amor tinha hora e data para acabar, vivê-lo-ia plenamente até a inarredável separação.

- Olá! – o loiro deu seu mais encantador sorriso quando o moreno passou pela porta. Ele trazia uma sacola. Aproximou-se do dono da casa que estava na cozinha e o beijou carinhosamente.

- Trouxe algo pra comermos, eu mesmo fiz e posso garantir que está delicioso! – disse Ikki colocando a travessa, que tirou da sacola, sobre a mesa.

- Desse jeito, ficaremos gordos, nunca comi tanto, à noite! – falou Hyoga soltando os cabelos que estavam presos por um elástico e tirando o avental, porque terminara de lavar a louça.

- Ah, eu gostaria que você passasse um dia na minha casa, aí sim, você saberia o que é um café da manhã de verdade! – o moreno disse e riu – Pensando bem, eu não imagino um homem sofisticado como você em meu humilde rancho.

- Você pode se surpreender comigo, cowboy. Eu não sou tão sofisticado assim! – tornou Hyoga maliciosamente, enxugando as mãos.

- Não nego que me excita pensar em como você ficaria em botas de montaria. – Ikki disse rindo e ruborizando com as próprias palavras.

- Ah, estou descobrindo seus fetiches... – tornou o russo o enlaçando pelo pescoço – O tímido Ikki está confessando suas taras. Fale-me mais, quem sabe eu não consiga realizá-las, todas?

- Isso significa que teremos mais tempo? – indagou o moreno caindo no sofá e o russo olhou-o intrigado.

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Ikki Amamiya?

- Não sei, você quem me dirá? – provocou sorrindo – Eu só adoraria que você aceitasse viajar comigo, ao invés de fugir sozinho.

- Fugir? – Hyoga perguntou perturbado – Quem disse que eu estou fugindo?

- Você mesmo naquela estrada, ou acha que esqueci? Você me disse que estava fugindo dos seus próprios sentimentos, lembra-se?

- Eu gostaria que você se esquecesse disso... – falou baixando o olhar – É um erro quando deixamos alguém nos conhecer tanto; tão profundamente e tão sem reservas. O que farei caso você queria usar todas essas informações contra mim?

- Isso se chama amor, Pato. Amor é sim, se entregar sem reservas, e pode ter certeza que não usarei nada do que me disser, contra você.

- Eu sei que é amor... – sorriu Hyoga – Mas eu jurei nunca mais cair nessa armadilha e não queria que o mesmo acontecesse a você...

- Não reclame, foi você que me seduziu. – sorriu Ikki o puxando pra si.

O loiro acabou rindo também e o puxando para o quarto entre beijos.

- Espera, russo, nosso jantar... – protestou Ikki.

- Depois poderemos comer olhando o nascer do sol o que acha? – o russo perguntou sensualmente, enquanto começava a desabotoa-lhe a camisa e a empurrá-lo para o quarto.

- Certo, desse jeito eu concordo com qualquer coisa! – riu Ikki o beijando.

Amavam-se sempre intensamente,contudo, Hyoga nunca esteve tão preocupado. Por mais que quisesse viver aquele sentimento ao extremo, seu coração doía. E por mais que seus conceitos morais não fossem o da norma, isso não o impedia de se sentir sujo e desleal naquela situação.

- Você ainda não me respondeu, Pato, por que você não viaja comigo?

Hyoga baixou os olhos, envergonhado e ficou brincando de fazer desenhos no peito musculoso em que encostava a cabeça.

- Eu adoraria viajar com você, Ikki... – falou com tristeza – Mas, sei que não podemos. Quando nossa madrugada eterna acabar, você só sentirá ódio de mim...

- Ódio de você? – perguntou confuso – Por quê? Você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, é isso?

Hyoga não respondeu, ergueu a cabeça e sorriu.

- Estou com fome, verei o que você trouxe! – disse e tentou levantar, mas o moreno o puxou pelo braço e ele caiu novamente sobre seu peito, olhando-o assustado.

- Pato, se você tem alguma coisa a me dizer, faça isso agora. – tornou Ikki sério e o aquariano gelou com seu olhar.

"_Agora entendo o porquê de o Shun ter tanto medo de suas reações. Você é tão intenso e vejo que seu ódio é tão forte e letal quanto sua paixão. Você se entrega totalmente a qualquer tipo de sentimento. Eu sei que estou perdido, sei que o perderei assim que você souber a verdade. Será que alguém entenderá por que eu adio tanto essa verdade inevitável? Porque é essa verdade inexorável, que o levará de mim."_

- Não, Ikki, eu não tenho nada a dizer, não agora. – falou o loiro e sentiu a mão que segurava seu braço relaxar e o moreno sorrir.

Aquele sorriso que o devastava, que ele nunca queria que se apagasse, mas... A inexorável verdade bateria sua porta a qualquer momento e tudo viraria as cinzas da fogueira...

Vestiu um roupão e correu para a cozinha e verificou a travessa levada pelo amante.

- Lasanha? – riu – não acredito que você fez lasanha!

- Você não gosta? – perguntou Ikki o abraçando pela cintura, também vestido num roupão.

- Adoro, vou aquecer e colocar nos pratos. Comeremos na praia, esperando o nascer do sol.

- Tudo bem, você é mesmo louco, russo! – riu Ikki caminhando para a porta e a abrindo, já começava a amanhecer.

Hyoga o seguiu. Entregando-lhe a bandeja e depois voltando, pegando uma toalha e um cobertor, além de uma garrafa de vinho.

- Vamos! – ele desceu animadamente a escada que separava a casa da areia. Lutou contra o vento para estender a toalha sob as gargalhadas de Ikki, mas conseguiu, e depois ficaram os dois olhando os primeiros raios do sol pálido que apareciam sobre o mar.

- Um brinde a esse momento! – disse o russo e eles tilintaram as taças – A esse momento tão especial e tão efêmero quanto essa espuma que se forma na areia.

- Um brinde a esse momento tão especial e tão efêmero quanto essa espuma que se forma na areia, e que, apesar de efêmera se repete desde os mais remotos tempos e não há nenhuma força que a impeça!

Ikki falou olhando os belos olhos azuis do russo que apesar de tristes sorriram. Voltaram a se beijar, entre a areia, a espuma, a brisa e a esperança do alvorecer.

**Continua...**

**N/A**_**: **__Certo... O Hyoga está cavando a própria sepultura eu sei, estou até com pena dele... (mentira, sou sádica)._

_Vocês perceberam que todos os personagens estão tendo atitudes erradas, não é? Eu quis fazê-los bem humanos, e humanos erram, e aviso que mais adiante vocês entenderão todas as atitudes. Tipo: O Hyoga ser desleal (querer ficar com os dois, coisa que eu também faria XD!Apaixonada pelos Amamiyas... Suspira Sion!), o Ikki muitas vezes esquecer sua "prioridade" (o Shun) por causa da sua paixão pelo russo, O Shun mentir para o irmão na cara de pau!_

_Aff... Gente, desculpe os que queriam algo diferente, mas eu tentei ser humanista nessa fic. Sim, sem anjos e sem demônios e sabia que isso causaria polêmica, mas é isso aí, fazer o quê? Eu que adoro um romance, preferi ser "desromantizada" nessa fic, embora ela seja um tanto romântica e poética... Vocês me entenderam? Preferi não fazer o estilo "princesa encantada e bruxa malvada"._

_Quem quiser ler algo desse tipo, está no ar "Verão da Paixão eterna" que é açúcar por todos os lados, claro que não esquecendo o drama que eu adoro! XD!_

_**Declaração: **__As Quartas feiras será o dia oficial de minhas atualizações, e, ao menos tentarei ser disciplinada quando a isso. Só se faltar inspiração mesmo, mas pretendo atualizar todas as quartas feiras. XD!_

_**Agradecimentos especialíssimos**__!_

_Vagabond__, __Mefram_Maru__, __mio77__, __Yoilandya__,_ _Shunzinhaah2__, __Arcueid__ e toda a galera nota 1000 do Nyah!_

_Kojican__, PATRICIA RODRIGUES, __Layzinha__, Pandora Black(Você pode até ter razão, sabe?rsrsrss), Mamba negra, __Amaterasu Sonne__, Amamiya Fã (tá vendo que eu não sou tão má? Eu levei a sério os sofrimentos do __carneirinho XD! Também dividi os cap porque vi que eram imensos tirando o tesão de qualquer leitor... Aff!!! Não sei como você conseguiu chegar até o final! Agora o Pato aqui tá ferrado mesmo, tenho até peninha dele!). _

_E toda a galera do FF_

_Beijos de coração! Valeu pelo apoio._

_Sion Neblina 2010!_


	8. Lágrimas e poemas

**Lágrimas e poemas **

VIII Capítulo

- O que se passa com ele? – pensava Ikki enquanto caminhava pelo rancho. As palavras do russo ecoando em sua cabeça.

Queria entender por que sentia aquela sensação estranha, ao contrário da sensação de plenitude que sempre sentia nos braços dele. Talvez, devesse essa nova sensação aos sonhos de Shun; talvez, apenas estivesse com medo. Nunca foi homem de acreditar em presságios, mas daquela vez, tinha motivos para ficar apreensivo. Alguma coisa em seu íntimo falava mais alto e dizia que havia algo muito errado.

- Isso é tão idiota! – riu de si mesmo e começou a volta ao escritório, ainda teria muitos telefonemas para fazer a fornecedores, naquele dia.

- Ei, cowboy! – Ikki ouviu a voz suave e riu antes mesmo de se virar.

"_Impressiona-me como somente sua voz é capaz de iluminar os meus mais sombrios pensamentos. Nunca imaginei que voltaria a amar assim."_

Virou-se e o que viu abriu ainda mais seu sorriso, começou a rir. Hyoga estava encostado à porteira, numa pose típica. Usava botas de couro, jeans e uma camisa xadrez de flanela, além de um chapéu que ele ergueu com o indicador, fazendo pose de galã de faroeste.

Ficaram parados por um bom tempo, até o loiro começar a andar em sua direção com as mãos nos bolsos, bem devagar.

- Eu disse que você se surpreenderia comigo... – falou ao chegar perto do moreno.

- Admito, você conseguiu. – tornou Ikki sem desfazer o sorriso.

Hyoga enlaçou-lhe o pescoço.

- E o que você achou? Pareço um cowboy de verdade?

- Acho que dá pro gasto! – provocou o moreno tomando-lhe a mão e o levando para dentro da casa.

- Então, esse é o cantinho do Ikki!? – volveu o russo, assim que entraram, observando a casa em estilo rústico – Exatamente como eu imaginei.

- Sou tão previsível assim?

- Claro que não, eu é que sou observador. – retorquiu o aquariano. Aproximou-se da lareira e pegou um porta-retrato, observando a foto da mulher loira. Ela realmente se parecia com Shun.

"_Que espécie de adoração é essa que une esses dois a tal ponto, que eles foram capazes de se apaixonar pela mesma pessoa?" _

Tentou afastar os pensamentos que lhe causava um dilacerante ciúme, mesmo que achasse isso ridículo. O pior, contudo, era não saber de quem sentia mais ciúmes. Quem sabe não fosse inveja, e apenas desejasse uma relação como aquela; ter alguém que se preocupasse e cuidasse dele como aqueles irmãos faziam um com o outro. Talvez, fosse isso, puramente inveja de um sentimento puro e forte como nunca teve por ninguém.

- Pato? – ele se assustou e colocou o porta-retrato no lugar, tentou sorrir.

- Muito bonita sua esposa.

- Sim, eu sei. – Ikki o olhava intrigado – Como você me achou?

- Isso é fácil, todos na cidade conhecem os irmãos Amamiya. Foi só perguntar. – explicou diminuindo a distância entre ele e o moreno.

- Você é muito arrogante, veio até aqui só pra me provar que poderia passar um dia num rancho?

- Isso mesmo, sinto muito, minha arrogância é o que me faz tão charmoso.

O loiro sorriu e tomou-lhe os lábios.

- Ah, Patinho, antes de conhecer o rancho, você não quer conhecer meu quarto, não? – sussurrou o moreno o envolvendo fortemente pela cintura.

- Ah, Ikki, eu quero dar comida as galinhas! Isso parece tão romântico! – brincou o russo, sendo arrastado para o quarto, para ser amado a tarde toda. Ikki esqueceu-se totalmente do trabalho e dos telefones que daria; esqueceu tudo. Em seus braços sua vida era plena de felicidade e paz.

"_Sei que deslizo para o abismo, mas sinto que ele me segura e me salva, mesmo cônscio de que ele é o meu próprio abismo. E da mesma forma, sinto que o resgato do abismo em que ele já havia caído e meu amor o transforma, o suaviza, o revigora. Quantas vezes, eu já estive no abismo e pereci por me faltar alguém como você para salvar-me? Será que não estava totalmente no escuro até conhecer-te?"_

_oooOOOoooOOOooooo_

O sol já estava se pondo e Hyoga estava deitado na cama. Observava Ikki dormir e como o sono suavizava seu rosto; a franja que caía sobre sua testa, e cobria a cicatriz que ele tinha entre as sobrancelhas, deixava-o com uma expressão jovial; tão diferente de quando estava com os olhos abertos. Ele parecia uma criança tão vulnerável naquele momento. Tentava entender os sentimentos que aquele homem lhe causava; aquele bem estar, aquela delicadeza com que lhe tocava a alma, mesmo sendo uma pessoa, às vezes, tão rude. Ele conseguia equilibrar a delicadeza e a força de forma que ele nunca viu e nunca sentiu.

Estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto bronzeado a sua frente. Ikki ainda de olhos fechados, segurou-lhe a mão e a beijou com carinho, depois abriu os olhos e sorriu para o russo que também sorriu.

- Oi, teve bons sonhos? – sussurrou Hyoga.

- Sim, sonhei que um cowboy loiro invadiu minha vida com cavalo e tudo e que depois disso, ela nunca mais foi a mesma... – tornou o moreno mordiscando-lhe os dedos.

- Que bom... – replicou o aquariano – Nada me chateia mais que a mesmice. Eu te amo, Ikki.

- Eu também, te amo. – o moreno se apoiou no cotovelo para ver melhor o homem que estava deitado ao seu lado envolto no lençol até a cintura.

- _"Viverei em seu coração, morrerei em teu colo e serei sepultado em seus olhos..." *_ - o russo sussurrou em seu ouvido, com um meio sorriso enquanto afagava-lhe o rosto.

- Eu acho lindo quando você fala essas coisas, mas prefiro continuar dizendo que te amo... – tornou o leonino.

- Não deveria... – sorriu tristemente o loiro.

- por quê?

- Porque eu sou uma chave de cadeia, você não sabe o quanto. – ele falou e toda a melancolia de sua alma se derramou sobre o moreno. Ikki se sentiu profundamente inquieto com aquela informação, mas tentou não demonstrar.

- Eu rio do perigo, Pato, e enfrentaria qualquer um para ficar ao seu lado, claro! Se você permitisse. – falou sorrindo.

- Eu não poderia fazer isso com você.

- E eu? Não tenho direito a decidir por mim mesmo? – ele perguntou irritado – por que você sempre acha que é você que tem que ditar as regras?

- Ikki...

- Espera! Ouça-me, só dessa vez – disse o moreno sério – seja lá o que você esconda, Alexei, não me importa, de verdade, o que me importa é você.

As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do loiro antes que ele pudesse conter. Ele até tentou escondê-la, contudo, elas foram mais rápidas que suas mãos.

- Pato, por que você está chorando? Eu não entendo o que o perturba a esse ponto! – volveu Ikki confuso puxando-o pra si, e Hyoga se aconchegou no peito dele.

- Não tente me entender, apenas me ame... – tornou – Isso só me basta.

- Você sabe que eu te amo e vou te amar independente de qualquer coisa.

- Eu acredito sim, isso é o mais doloroso. – suspirou , e depois se virou pra ele e sorriu, tentando disfarçar a perturbação em que vivia – Mas, vamos parar de falar dessas coisas, eu tenho que ir embora e ainda nem vi as galinhas, os patinhos, os bezerros; aqui tem bezerro, Ikki?

- Deus! Você levou isso a sério mesmo! – Os dois riram e Hyoga continuou a devagar sobre a vida bucólica do rancho. Não queria que o moreno percebesse, mas sua visita ali, serviria apenas para uma coisa: Despedir-se...

oooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

"_Estou crucificado entre dois homens. Ambos me amam. E eu não quero que nenhum dos dois seja infeliz. Prefiro a cruz, o sacrifício. Esse é meu drama, estou crucificado entre o Ikki (cujo corpo me seduz) e Shun (cuja alma me encanta). Eu amo a ambos e não quero magoar nenhum deles e, por isso, tenho que partir." *_

Com esses sombrios pensamentos Hyoga começou a marcar os traços de uma nova tela.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOooooooo

Já era dia quando Ikki bateu a porta da casa do irmão. Apesar de possuir a chave, preferia bater, não queria ter surpresas desagradáveis ao abrir a porta. Como Shun demorou, não houve jeito, entrou e observou como a casa, geralmente impecável, estava bagunçada, aquilo não era normal, o irmão deveria estar realmente muito cansado.

Caminhou até o quarto e encontrou-o dormindo, não era estranho, pois o deixara em casa de madrugada e ainda não passava das dez. Sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

"_Todo o amor que tenho por ele, não supera o que sinto por você irmão. E eu não sei por que comecei a comparar esses dois sentimentos desde que ele deixou minha casa ontem. Eu seria capaz de qualquer coisa por você, Shun, e espero que nunca duvide disso..."_

- Shun, já é tarde... – falou depois de um tempo – Vai se atrasar para a faculdade.

O mais jovem abriu os olhos sonolentos e sorriu.

- Bom dia, irmão... Acho que perdi o horário! – falou e se sentou na cama – O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver como está. Que pergunta! Não é o que sempre faço?

- Não tão cedo. Se veio aqui é porque tem alguma coisa para me dizer, o que é? Você não me engana. – sorriu.

- Nada muito importante. Na verdade, queria mesmo era fiscalizar se você está se comportando bem.

- Eu sempre me comporto bem, você sabe.

Ikki olhou o irmão com ironia.

- Tenho algo a dizer sim, e você pode espernear como quiser que não voltarei atrás.

- O que é, Ikki? Assim você me assusta! – falou Shun se sentando na cama.

- Eu não vou mais viajar. Ficarei com você, só sairei daqui se for comigo.

- Ah, não, eu sabia que você faria algo assim!

- E você sabe também que nada que disser me fará mudar de idéia, não sabe?

- Ikki, eu já não sou criança.

- Eu sei disso, mas você está doente, e não pode ficar sozinho, que espécie de irmão eu seria se fizesse algo assim?

- Ikki, eu não poderia ter um irmão melhor que você. Por Deus! Você cuida de mim como se eu fosse um bebê!

- Para mim é o que você sempre será, um bebê. – sorriu apertando a bochecha do irmão que bufou irritado – E não adianta fazer birra. Sei que andei meio aéreo, não sei, acho que tenho andando em nuvens por muito tempo. Mas, agora estou pondo os pés no chão e comecei a perceber que não teria paz um segundo se quer se viajasse e o deixasse aqui sozinho.

Shun sentiu o peito apertar; o irmão estava mais uma vez se sacrificando e ele continuava mentindo. Por quê? Por que não falava a verdade? Não dizia que talvez, Ikki não precisasse ficar, porque ele sim viajaria, ele sim se afastaria dele? Baixou o olhar sem jeito, sentia-se mal, entretanto ainda não era a hora de falar a verdade.

- Ikki, eu fiz ontem a última sessão de tratamento com imunossupressores, os médicos só estão esperando...

- Saber como o seu organismo reagirá para poder dar alta a você... – interrompeu Ikki – Sim, eu já sei. Você não sabe, mas... – Ikki ficou meio embaraçado em confessar aquilo, principalmente porque o irmão o olhava intrigado – Todos os dias eu vou ao hospital conversar com os médicos e sei tudo sobre o seu tratamento...

- Você fez isso?! – reclamou Shun – Ikki, eu não acredito que perca seu tempo, indo lá!

- Sim, e tenho pesquisado tudo sobre essa tal anemia aplástica que você tem, e você deve ficar feliz, porque a sua não é severa, mas deve se cuidar, por que é uma doença perigosa que talvez o acompanhe pelo resto da vida. – a tristeza na voz do irmão foi tão evidente que Shun teve vontade de chorar.

- Não, eu não terei que me cuidar pelo resto da vida. Há cura, e o médico deve ter-lhe dito que eu respondo muito bem ao tratamento e que não preciso mais de transfusões. Estou praticamente curado!

- Seu estado ainda requer cuidados, então ficarei aqui com você...

- Ikki, eu não quero atrapalhar sua vida, eu sei que você... que você tem outra pessoa...

Ikki olhou o irmão aturdido e depois caiu na gargalhada. Shun não entendeu o divertimento do irmão.

- Ah, Shun! – falou o moreno ainda rindo – Você falou agora igual uma esposa traída!

O mais jovem ruborizou e jogou o travesseiro no irmão, rindo também.

- Não tem graça! – disse – Você entendeu muito bem o que quis dizer!

- Shun, para com isso; como você pode cogitar uma coisa dessas? Você em primeiro lugar, certo?

- Eu sei disso, mas isso é errado. Sou adulto e sei me cuidar sozinho e quero que você seja feliz, meu irmão, viva sua vida.

- Você sabe que na adianta falar, não é? – ironizou Ikki e Shun suspirou vencido.

- Ok! Então, vamos tomar café, certo? Estou com fome e há tanto não fazemos isso juntos!

- Certo, tudo bem.

- Espera só eu lavar o rosto.

Shun falou e minutos depois, puxava o irmão para a cozinha e começava a arrumar a mesa.

- Ainda bem que você me acordou, tenho que sair daqui a pouco. – conversava enquanto preparava o café – Hoje é o último dia que poso para o quadro do Hyoga, está quase pronto.

Ikki não soube por que, mas aquela afirmação lhe causou uma angústia no peito, uma sensação estranha.

- Depois disso, ele vai embora? – perguntou com certo receio, mas o seu consciente ainda não conseguia entender o motivo ou não queria, porém, há várias dias seus instintos estavam em alerta. Coincidências, coincidências demais...

- Sim.

- E essa tristeza toda que eu vejo é só por causa disso? – perguntou o mais velho e Shun parou o que fazia e o encarando.

- Eu o amo, Ikki, de verdade.

- Ele sabe? – mais sensações inexplicáveis e nas quais ele preferia não pensar.

- Não sei.

- Então, por que você não diz? Talvez, ele mude de idéia.

- Ele não mudará... – falou voltando ao que fazia – Nem eu quero que mude, tenho outros planos para minha vida.

- E eu poderia saber quais são?

- Fazer parte de uma grande orquestra e viajar pelo mundo! – riu o mais jovem.

- Isso é bom, mas para isso, precisa cuidar de sua saúde.

- Ikki, dá pra esquecer que estou doente, só por alguns minutos? Pelo menos enquanto eu sonho, tá legal?

- Desculpe, Shun, sei que não deve ser nada agradável ouvir isso o tempo inteiro.

- Tem razão, e depois você me pergunta, por que eu escondo as coisas de você?

- Eu sei que sou um chato, mas é porque me preocupo.

Shun se aproximou do irmão e colocou a mão em sua testa.

- Você está doente? Desde quando é tão bonzinho?

Ikki não respondeu, ficou apenas observando o irmão trabalhar. Alguma coisa o inquietava, mas não comentaria seus temores com Shun, ele já tinha problemas demais.

- Irmão, preciso mesmo ir embora, tenho coisas a resolver, mais tarde nos vemos. Só vim mesmo pra saber como você estava...

- Você é incrível, Ikki Amamiya, não entende mesmo que eu já cresci... – sorriu o mais jovem e o irmão se aproximou dele e o abraçou com força. Shun ficou sem reação, surpreendido com aquela atitude nada típica dele.

- Shun, nunca se esqueça que antes de amar qualquer pessoa, eu amo você...

O mais jovem engoliu em seco. Por que ele dizia aquilo? Será que alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo ao irmão e ele não queria dizer?

- Ikki, por que você está me dizendo isso? O que está acontecendo com você?

- Nada, é somente para que saiba. Eu tenho que ir agora... – ele se afastou e saiu rápido.

O mais jovem dos Amamiyas ainda correu até a sala, mas não o alcançou. Deu de ombros, Ikki realmente estava muito estranho.

ooooooOOOooooooOOOoooooo

Shun chegou correndo a galeria, por que já estava atrasado e sabia que o russo era implicante com atrasos.

- Hyoga! – chamou ao entrar – já cheguei!

Correu para a sala do quadro, mas ela estava vazia, só a grande tela coberta pelo pano branco.

Ele hesitou. Até então, Hyoga não o deixara ver o quadro, mas estava muito curioso. Puxou o lençol que caiu com facilidade no chão e ficou boquiaberto olhando a tela. Era linda, ele estava encostado numa oliveira, e uma espécie de seda envolvia as partes cruciais do seu corpo enquanto as mãos seguravam delicadamente o violino num cenário bucólico com um róseo alvorecer ao fundo. Sua pele parecia o mais imaculado marfim e nada era mais angustiantes e expressivos que seus olhos de um verde profundo. Ficou pasmado, pensou que ele o pintaria com os olhos vendados, mas não; ao contrário dos traços delicados e suaves, a expressão dos seus olhos estava incrivelmente marcada, profunda e angustiante.

- Eu disse que não era pra você ver, antes de terminada. – assustou-se ao ouvir a voz do russo atrás de si e virou-se com os olhos úmidos.

- Desculpe, eu não suportei a curiosidade. – pediu Shun emocionado – Está lindo, perfeito.

- Você é muito convencido... – sorriu o loiro.

- Você sabe do que estou falando. Você conseguiu colocar no quadro tudo que falou a respeito de cores...

- Não, Shun, eu coloquei tudo que vi em você, tudo que sua alma me mostrou e me deu, só isso. – ele sorriu e o mais jovem o abraçou com força.

- Obrigado, Hyoga, eu nunca o esquecerei... – as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto e o loiro fechou os olhos para não vê-las; era doloroso demais sentir como sentia e ter que acabar com aquilo, mas, era preciso...

- Eu também nunca o esquecerei, Shun, você sempre fará parte de mim, porque você foi uma das poucas pessoas que conseguiu sentir minha essência, que não se guiou por minha aparência e soube desnudar todos os recantos escuros de minha alma.

Shun se afastou para fitar os tristes olhos azuis do belo loiro a sua frente.

- Hyoga, o que está acontecendo? Você vai embora agora? Por que isso está parecendo uma despedida...

- É porque eu não devo mais vê-lo, Shun. Hoje terminaremos esse quadro e nosso romance definitivamente... – ele disse olhando dentro dos olhos do mais jovem. Firme, implacável como ele aprendeu a ser desde muito tempo.

As lágrimas voltaram a se derramar dos olhos verdes de Shun e ele deu as costas ao russo indo para a posição.

- Termine o quadro, Hyoga. – disse baixando os olhos e o russo começou a trabalhar.

Era o fim, seria o seu último encontro com Shun, não tinha mais forças para manter aquela vida dupla, não tinha mais desculpas para dar a si mesmo para a conduta indigna e vazia que estava tendo. Nada justificava a deslealdade e era isso que estava sendo com os dois, não por estar com eles, mas por mentir descaradamente.

Era vil; tinha dois sentimentos puros nas mãos. Um era a paixão de um jovem inocente e bondoso, o outro era o amor de um homem que já sofrera demais e não merecia mais uma armadilha do destino. Era isso que ele era, uma armadilha para os dois...

- Está terminado... – o russo baixou os olhos e deitou o pincel no pote de vidro.

Shun saiu da posição em que estava e o abraçou.

- Amo-te... – sussurrou – Me ame agora, faça inesquecível.

Hyoga segurou-lhe o delicado rosto e o beijou com carinho e volúpia. Afundou os dedos nos brilhantes cabelos esmeraldinos, puxando-o pra si e se deixando cair no confortável sofá vermelho.

_Pride can stand  
A thousand trials  
The strong will never fall  
But watching stars without you  
My soul cried_

_O orgulho pode agüentar mil julgamentos  
O forte nunca vai cair  
Mas olhar as estrelas sem você  
Minha alma chora_

Amaram-se como mais intensidade que todos os momentos vividos até então. Shun sentiu que ele tentava tocar-lhe a alma, as cores, a essência mais profunda do seu ser. Era uma despedida emocionada e triste, intensa como foram todos os momentos ao lado de Hyoga.

_Grieving heart is full of pain  
All of the aching  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh  
I'm kissing you, Love_

_O coração em luto, está cheio de dor  
Oooh, Oooh, dor contínua  
Porque eu vou te beijar, Oooh  
Estou beijando você, Oooh_

Pode ver lágrimas nos olhos azuis tão belos e límpidos dele enquanto o prazer corria feroz pelo corpo de ambos e as estrelas eram alcançadas com o erguer das mãos...

_Touch me deep  
Pure and true  
Gift to me forever  
'Cause I'm kissing you, oh  
I'm kissing you, Love  
__  
Toca-me profundamente, de forma pura e verdadeira  
Dá-me a eternidade  
Porque eu vou te beijar, Oooh  
Estou beijando você, Oooh_

Sem palavras. Shun se despediu dele com um beijo voraz, mas deixou a galeria sem nada dizer, somente as lágrimas o acompanhando pelo curto trajeto até sua casa. Momentos vividos, passando e repassando em sua mente; à tarde em que se amaram na praia; o russo cantando pare ele dormir; ele dançando na boate, o sabor de vinho em seus lábios...

Mais lágrimas ao chegar a casa, aquele lugar de uma forma ou outra era deles.

_I'm kissing you, Love_

Where are you now?_  
Where are you now?  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you_

_Beijar você_

Onde você está agora?  
Onde você está agora?  
Porque eu estou beijando você  
Estou beijando você, Oooh

Sentou no sofá e abraçou os próprios joelhos, dando vazão aos soluços. Naquele momento na galeria, Hyoga fazia o mesmo, chorava copiosamente, abraçado aos próprios joelhos, no sofá onde a pouco se amavam.

- "_Eu preciso das suas cores, Shun, preciso de você para aquecer meu coração..."_ – balbuciou e se deixou cair, assim como as lágrimas; e o sol do final de tarde deitava no horizonte...

_Where are you now?  
Where are you now?  
'Cause I'm kissing you  
I'm kissing you_

_Onde você está agora?  
Onde você está agora?  
Porque eu estou beijando você  
Estou beijando você..._

**Continua...**

**N/A: **Não posso negar: Tem Gibran demais nessa fic, simplesmente porque é o que estou lendo e isso me influencia demais, sou muito influenciável nesse sentido. Por isso, os asteriscos em algumas frases, porque geralmente elas foram influenciadas por pensamentos "gibranianos".Deixo aqui a minha total reverência a esse grande pensador que me inspira.

_Bem, eu acho que agora vocês começaram a entender onde quero chegar. Por que eu realmente quis aprofundar a relação do Ikki com o Hyoga, para não ficar uma coisa só de pele, porque assim seria fácil e não fiz essa história pra ser fácil. XD!_

_Perdoe-me os ansiosos, mas minha narrativa não é rápida, gosto de me aprofundar nos sentimentos dos personagens e não sei resumir os fatos. Sinto muito aos que isso incomoda, mas é o meu estilo e nem consigo e nem quero mudar._

_A música do capítulo é Kissing you da Dessiré... É linda, vale à pena ouvir enquanto ler o capítulo._

_**Meus leitores queridos:**_

_Amamiya Fã: Não fica com raiva do Pato não! A culpa é minha! Rsrsrsrs. Esse é o último capítulo de embromação, a partir do próximo as coisas realmente começam a acontecer._

_Pandora: Como você é má (até parece uma pessoa sádica que eu conheço XD!)... Menina, como você pensa, hein? Rsrsrsrsrs... Obrigada pelo review e pode deixar que agora, depois desse capítulo as coisas vão acelerar nessa história._

_PATRICIA RODRIGUES__,_ _Mamba Negra__, __Amaterasu Sonne__, __Amynah-Kate-chan Storys__, e toda a galera do FF!_

_mio77__,_ _Arcueid__,_ _Hinamori__, __Yoilandya__, __Mefram_Maru__ e toda a galera do Nyah. _

_A todos o meu mais profundo muito obrigado, respeito demais a opinião de vocês e agradeço do fundo do coração todos que estão conseguindo acompanhar a minha linha de raciocínio._

_A minha queridíssima amiga e Beta Lua Prateada que tão bem conseguiu captar meus sentimentos num maravilhoso review deixado. Querida obrigada por me entender como ninguém!_

_Beijos afetuosos_

_Sion Neblina_


	9. Quarteto de cores e dores eternas

**Quarteto de cores e dores eternas**

**IX capítulo**

Ikki foi visitar o irmão aquela noite. Era sábado e Shun não precisava trabalhar, porque, era o seu dia de folga, para compensar a jornada exaustiva da semana. O encontrou tocando o violino, enquanto olhava o parco movimento da rua pela janela. Sua expressão era triste e distante.

- Shun? – lhe tocou o ombro e ele se assustou, ao contrário do habitual, não sorriu.

- Oi, irmão.

- O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

Ikki se sentou na janela de frente a ele e examinou seus olhos com olheiras e avermelhados. Ele baixou a cabeça deixando que a franja cobrisse o que não queria mostrar.

- Não quer conversar?

- Não, eu... acho melhor não.

- Por que agora você deu pra esconder tudo de mim, Shun? Até mesmo seus sentimentos?

- É que... – o mais jovem dos Amamiyas hesitou e suspirou, como para criar coragem – Está doendo muito, Ikki.

- Tanto que você não consegue falar? – a sua voz transpareceu mais tristeza do que quis e ele tentou disfarçar. Estava ali para ajudar Shun e não para fragilizá-lo ainda mais.

- Estou cansado de ouvir que sou um idiota. – sussurrou o mais jovem.

Ikki segurou-lhe o queixo e olhou o rosto meigo do irmão. Sua vontade era acabar com aquela dor. A vida inteira tentou protegê-lo, contudo, mesmo com o temperamento meigo e, muitas vezes,

Submisso, Shun tornou-se um homem independente e forte.

- Desculpe... – disse e o puxou pra si, apertando o frágil corpo em seus braços.

Shun descansou o rosto no peito dele e suspirou:

- Eu é que me desculpo, irmão... – deixou que as lágrimas presas descessem afinal – Sei que tudo que você faz é pensando em mim.

- Eu não queria vê-lo assim... – Tornou Ikki – Preferia mil vezes que as coisas ruins acontecessem comigo e não com você...

- Ikki... – Shun sorriu – Perto de tudo que você já passou; meus sofrimentos não são nada...

- Irmão, por que você não viaja comigo? – sugeriu – Não é você a querer conhecer novos lugares, viajar pelo mundo...?

- Tenho avaliações finais na faculdade, já falei isso...

- Mas, podemos viajar depois, você não pediu para que fosse assistir sua avaliação? Então, podemos viajar depois dela.

- Pensarei no assunto, irmão, com carinho. – sorriu o virginiano.

Ikki observou dentro da casa um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. Imediatamente ficou taciturno.

- O Jabu tem vindo aqui?

- Não, mas têm mandado flores, todos os dias. – informou o jovem de olhos verdes.

- Você... – Ikki hesitou, sempre hesitava em tocar naquele doloroso assunto – Você quer voltar pra ele, Shun?

- Ikki...

- Irmão, seja sincero, eu não quero que se prive de suas vontades por causa das minhas.

- Eu preferia quando você era extremamente dominador e dizia para eu não fazer uma coisa e pronto! Sem me dar opção de pensar por mim mesmo... – suspirou o mais novo – Era mais fácil, eu fazia o que você queria e... depois, poderia dizer que a culpa foi sua.

- E eu preferia quando você era um garotinho e eu não precisava tirar marmanjos violentos da sua cama o tempo todo. – sorriu o irmão mais velho.

- Também, não é o tempo todo... – sorriu Shun de volta. O irmão tinha razão, em parte. Sempre o defendeu dos outros rapazes, primeiro por sua opção sexual e depois, dos seus namorados ciumentos. E como ele atraia homens ciumentos! Às vezes, chegava mesmo a se perguntar se não tinha alguma culpa naquilo, nunca achava resposta, alguma coisa nele encantava homens e mulheres, e isso, muitas vezes, se tornava sua maldição. Não conseguia ir à esquina sem receber uma cantada, o que enlouquecia seus parceiros; embora estes tenham sido poucos; só tivera dois namorados antes de Jabu e não foram importantes.

"_Deve ser minhas cores_..." Pensou com um meio sorriso que o irmão não entendeu e aquele pensamento doeu ainda mais seu coração, estava perdidamente apaixonado.

- Shun, estou falando sério... Eu não gostaria de vê-lo com aquele cara, mas, se isso o fará feliz... – Ikki continuou hesitante.

Shun suspirou e voltou àquela noite:

Ele e Jabu brigaram por causa dos ciúmes que o namorado tinha de Albion. Shun até concordava que isso era natural, afinal, desde que entrara para a orquestra da faculdade, o professor se mostrou muito interessado no seu talento e eles ficaram amigos; eram sempre vistos juntos, mesmo fora da faculdade, e aquilo numa cidade pequena, gerou muitos boatos. Jabu, como todo escorpiano, era ciumento até a raiz dos cabelos e, por esse motivo, eles brigaram. Uma discussão acalorada e os dois só não foram "_as vias de fato_" graças à intervenção do próprio Albion, porque a confusão se deu nos corredores do teatro universitário.

Discussão encerrada, tudo terminado entre os dois, Shun foi trabalhar, certo de que Jabu estava definitivamente fora da sua vida, embora sofresse, já que o amava na época; estava muito magoado, e cansado das brigas por ciúmes. Aquela não fora a primeira; o relacionamento de dois anos, já se encontrava severamente desgastado. Só que, voltando da boate de madrugada, o ex-namorado que estava num bar com amigos, o viu passar e o seguiu, disposto a resolver a situação que, na opinião de Shun, já estava mais que resolvida. Uma nova discussão se estabeleceu entre eles, Shun tentou ir embora, mas o escorpiano não deixou, segurando fortemente seu braço, com tal violência que o deslocou; ele se debateu, exigindo que o ex-namorado o soltasse, lutando contra a mão que continuava apertando seu braço e causando muita dor. Estava indignado, como ele podia machucá-lo?! O resultado foi que, Jabu o empurrou violentamente, libertando-lhe o braço, e ele caiu, bateu a cabeça na calçada e teve uma concussão que o deixou uma semana no hospital.

Ikki, ao saber daquilo, quase matou o ex-cunhado de pancada e o impediu terminantemente de se aproximar de Shun, além de adquirir a nova mania de levá-lo todas as noites para casa e controlar seus passos por telefone. Quis ainda que o irmão desse queixa de agressão, mas o caçula se recusou, achou que já tivera o suficiente daquela história e queria apenas esquecer.

- Ikki, você acha que sou louco, é isso? – sussurrou Shun, fechando os olhos. Sentia-se imensamente em paz nos braços do irmão – Nem nos meus piores pesadelos, me imagino voltando para o Jabu, eu não o amo mais.

- Shun, às vezes, questiono seriamente sua sanidade... – falou o moreno – Nos últimos tempos, ainda mais que antes.

- Isso é o que você pensa, eu nunca fui tão racional na minha vida, nunca, estou me esforçando ao máximo para ser digno nesse momento.

- Então, esse talzinho deve ser muito bom mesmo. – sorriu o Amamiya mais velho conseguindo arrancar um sorriso fraco do mais jovem. Olhou para dentro da casa e além das rosas enxergou outra bela e opulenta flor sobre uma bancada.

- Ele me mandou... – Shun falou seguindo os olhos do irmão e saindo da janela, abandonando o violino e se jogando no sofá – É uma orquídea.

Ikki caminhou até a flor e pegou o cartão, leu:

- _"Não façais do amor um grilhão: que haja, antes, um mar ondulante entre às praias de nossas almas..."_ – leu e riu – O cara é um poeta, por isso, você está tão apaixonado.

- Ele é um sádico, isso sim... – reclamou o jovem de cabelos esmeraldas – Se não quer ficar comigo, por que fica me enviando presentes e frases como essa?

- Em minha humilde e leiga opinião... – tornou Ikki – Ele quis deixar claro que não vai esquecê-lo por estar longe.

- Que consolo... – suspirou Shun – mas, e você irmão? Sinto que está um pouco preocupado.

- Não é nada.

- Não insistirei. – tornou o estudante – Amanhã vou visitar o orfanato, você vai comigo?

- Tinha me esquecido disso... – confessou Ikki – Tenho que levar as cestas do final do ano.

- Eu sempre lhe dando trabalho, essa idéia foi minha...

- Eu também gosto de ajudar, Shun, não sou o monstro que pareço.

- Eu sei disso, mas você tem tantas obrigações naquela vinícola maldita! – reclamou o mais jovem e Ikki riu.

- Você gosta bastante dos meus vinhos, por que chama minha vinícola de maldita?

- Porque eu tenho que dividir você com ela e com todo aquele maldito rancho! – confessou.

- Eu achava que eu fosse o irmão possessivo... – riu o moreno.

- Ah, provavelmente é um problema familiar... – sorriu também o mais jovem.

- Shun, vamos jantar fora o que acha? – sugeriu o mais velho – Aí, poderemos conversar, acho que você está precisando se distrair um pouco o que você acha?

- Ikki, eu não tenho nada para conversar, eu já estou arrasado demais sem ficar pensando nessas coisas. Façamos o trato de nunca mais tocar nesse assunto, ok? E quanto a me distrair, não tenho nenhuma vontade...

- Shun, você não pode ficar assim, não mesmo! Eu não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho.

- Ikki, eu só quero dormir, ok? – falou cansado – Você pode fazer o que quiser, fica aqui, assiste TV, se isso o tranqüilizar, mas eu vou dormir não quero pensar em nada.

O leonino assentiu com a cabeça.

- Se você prefere assim. – ele afagou os cabelos do irmão – Estarei aqui pela manhã então, certo?

- Certo, agora descansarei um pouco e não precisa se preocupar, ao final, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ikki se conformou, insistir naquele momento seria pior para o irmão. Então, esperou que ele dormisse e saiu. Seu coração estava pesado, machucado por vê-lo sofrer, e aquele incômodo permanecia em sua mente, embora ele não soubesse por quê.

Shun continuou deitado por um tempo, até que percebeu que o irmão havia saído. Ergueu-se e resolveu tomar seus remédios que lhe davam muito sono e ele dormiria, porque não tinha vontade de fazer mais nada naquela noite, além de dormir para esquecer. Contudo, não queria que Ikki ficasse ali sofrendo ao seu lado, não, estava cansado de ser um estorvo para o irmão.

O vento entrava furioso pela janela enquanto tentava dormir, mas não conseguia. O coração magoado se recusava a deixar o corpo exausto descansar.

"_Ah, Hyoga, por que você entrou na minha vida para depois me abandonar assim? E por que eu fui tão idiota, tão infantil?"_

Tentava não chorar, prometera e sempre cumpria o que prometia pra si mesmo. Ao menos tentaria, tentaria até suas ultimas forças.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki chegou à casa do russo e quase tropeçou em várias caixas espalhadas pela sala. Engoliu em seco.

- Pato, onde você está? – procurou pelo amante – Se perdeu no meio dessa bagunça? – tentou aparentar naturalidade.

O loiro apareceu na sala, vestia um macacão jeans surrado e com uma das alças penduradas e estava sem camisa, deixando o peito definido a mostra, o moreno se surpreendia com o fato de ele não sentir frio em absoluto.

Sorriu, mas seu sorriso não escondeu a tristeza.

- Chegou a hora. – sua voz foi quase um sussurro, enquanto ele prendia o cabelo num rabo de cavalo – Partirei nos próximos dias.

- Eu já sabia. – respondeu Ikki se aproximando mais dele, pulando algumas das imensas caixas – Desde que você saiu do rancho, naquele dia, eu tentei me preparar para esse momento, mas... Acho que não me preparei o suficiente.

- Nunca nos preparamos, é como a morte... – tornou o russo se afastando dele e carregando uma caixa até a varanda – No último momento sempre achamos que acontecerá um milagre!

Ikki percebeu que ele faria de tudo para não encará-lo, o seguiu e segurou-lhe o braço.

- Mas, eu sempre tenho esperanças, até o último suspiro. – falou olhando dentro dos tristes olhos azuis. Nesse momento, entendeu que a coisa era muito mais séria do que se quer imaginou.

Hyoga baixou os olhos.

- Mesmo se você soubesse que a pessoa nunca mais será a mesma? Ou melhor, mesmo se soubesse que os momentos mais belos já passaram, e que daqui pra frente, você terá que conviver com a sombra do que a pessoa um dia foi pra você?

- Sua sombra, ainda seria melhor que a solidão de estar pra sempre sem você, Pato, será que não enxerga que o que temos é verdadeiro?

O russo se afastou, libertando-se de sua mão.

- Isso foi lindo, - disse emocionado – mas, não corresponde à realidade, eu posso ser tudo, menos verdadeiro.

- Por que diz isso? Eu posso ler que seus sentimentos são verdadeiros e acredito neles. Agora se tem algo a mais que eu não saiba...

- Por Deus! Não diga isso... – esbravejou Hyoga – Você não sabe as coisas de que sou capaz, eu não sou o "_Alexei das madrugadas_" como você conhece! Fora do nosso conto de fadas, Ikki, eu posso ser bem cruel! Eu avisei isso!

Seu pranto se derramou, por mais que ele não quisesse, estava fragilizado, sabia que seria difícil, só não imaginava que seria tanto.

- Eu volto a afirmar que não me apaixonaria por alguém assim! – bradou o moreno – Fale-me afinal, Alexei, o que você esconde? Seja lá o que for! Não me importa que você seja um bandido, um assassino ou o que for! Estarei com você! Só não me engane!

- Pare de dizer isso! Você não deve pensar assim, não deve me amar desse jeito! – o loiro sentou-se no sofá escondendo o rosto, soluçando. Ikki caminhou até ele e se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, afastou-lhe as mãos do rosto, fitando seus olhos úmidos e angustiados. Ele mesmo sentia uma dor que não compreendia; as imagens de Shun e do russo se misturavam em sua cabeça e ele não conseguia raciocinar, talvez, não quisesse...

- Por mais que você não goste de ouvir, eu nunca vou parar de dizer que te amo, seu Pato idiota! – disse e o abraçou. A dor se fazendo maior... Ele não queria pensar, não queria juntar os fatos... Não queria.

Hyoga se entregou ao pranto, soluçando ainda mais forte no ombro dele. Não conseguia evitar. Eram as lágrimas de uma vida inteira onde tivera que ser forte, onde tivera que ser frio, muitas vezes, indiferente, para suportar a dor. Mas naqueles braços, ele experimentou pela primeira vez, o doce sabor da liberdade. O prazer de ser apenas um homem, de não possuir nomes ou rótulos; deixou de ser o predador e se tornou a presa, presa daquele sentimento destruidor, marcado tanto na carne como no coração.

Quando conseguiu controlar a comoção que o dominava e, orgulhoso como era o russo, se afastou constrangido dos braços protetores de Ikki.

- Devo ter perdido todo o meu charme, agora... – sorriu, mas o outro continuava sério e isso o embaraçou ainda mais.

- Eu trouxe algo pra você, talvez, seja um presente de despedida. – falou Ikki tirando um pacote de dentro do bolso da jaqueta jeans que vestia e estendendo para ele.

- Espero que não seja uma carta de amor...

- Pato, quer parar de tentar ser engraçado, não está conseguindo. – reclamou o mais velho e ele abriu o pacote, era um cd.

- Ah, Ikki, você quer acabar comigo! – tornou o russo, triste – não me diga... não me diga que... é aquela nossa música?

- Eu quero que ouça a primeira faixa, eu achei que tinha muito a ver com o que sinto por você. Não sou bom com as palavras, então quero apenas que ouça.

- Eu fui ao seu rancho para me despedir. E eu não quero que volte Ikki, estou falando sério. – baixou o olhar. Não poderia encará-lo mais, aquela era sua única chance, fugir enquanto tudo era segredo.

O moreno se aproximou e o beijou com carinho.

- Ouça a música, Sinto muito, mas eu não consigo dizer adeus a você. Esperarei que mude de idéia. – ele saiu e, pela janela, Hyoga acompanhou com pesar, seus passos, pela areia da praia. Não tinham a agilidade tão característica do inquieto leonino, estavam lentos e pesados.

_Are you the one?  
The traveller in time who has come  
To heal my wounds to lead me to the sun  
To walk this path with me until the end of time_

_Será você?  
O viajante que chegou a tempo  
de curar as minhas feridas,  
de me guiar para o sol...  
De caminhar comigo nesta estrada até o fim dos tempos?  
_

- Ikki! – o russo correu atrás ele. Não o deixaria partir daquela forma, não o deixaria sair da sua vida assim. Sua vontade era dizer a verdade, dizer que errou, que o amava e que... - por que não? -Amava seu irmão também, e somente por isso, não poderia ficar com ele. Era uma maldição, um estranho feitiço dos deuses, mas ele o queria ali, o amava, não poderia deixá-lo partir triste. Não, não queria deixar tristeza onde passasse, sua vida era dedicada a colorir caminhos e não despejar tinta cinza.

_Are you the one?  
Who sparkles in the night like the fireflies  
Eternity of evening sky  
Facing the morning eye to eye  
_

_Será você  
Que brilha no escuro como o fogo  
A eternidade no céu ao entardecer  
Encarando a manhã de olhos nos olhos_

Ikki virou-se e esperou que ele se aproximasse. Hyoga o abraçou com força.

- Fique comigo, por favor, ao menos hoje... Só mais uma vez...

O moreno afagou-lhe os cabelos rebeldes que a brisa marinha soprava em seu rosto.

- Sim, eu cantarei mais uma vez pra você dormir, Alexei, eu te amo e nada importa, além disso...

_Are you the one?  
Who'd share this life with me  
Who'd dive into the sea with me  
Are you the one?  
Who's had enough of pain  
And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore  
_

_Será você a pessoa  
que dividiria esta vida comigo  
Que mergulharia no mar comigo?  
Será você,  
a pessoa que já teve o bastante do sofrimento  
E não deseja mais sentir vergonha?_

Eles se beijaram e o loiro o puxou pra si o derrubando na areia, uma madrugada de amor e de angústia, uma despedida velada, um doloroso adeus.

- Por mais que eu esteja distante de você, nunca estaremos separados... – declarou o loiro enquanto descansava no peito do seu amor, seu sonho de uma noite que ele quis transformar em infinita.

- O seu amor pode ser bem estranho, Alexei... – declarou Ikki, afagando-lhe dos cabelos macios – Mesmo assim, eu o quero pra mim, quero por minha vida toda...

_Are you the one?  
Are you the one?  
Who's love is like a flower that needs rain  
To wash away the feeling of pain  
Wich sometimes can lead to the chain of fear_

_Será você, cujo amor é como uma flor que precisa de chuva?  
Para lavar o sentimento de dor  
Que, às vezes, pode levar a prisão do medo?_

Hyoga ouvia o cd e lágrimas desciam por seu rosto enquanto a claridade do dia invadia a casa. Olhou para o homem que ainda dormia ao seu lado; se pudesse, lançaria um encanto para que ele nunca mais se movesse dali. – sorriu com os próprios pensamentos, mesmo entre as lágrimas que insistiam em cair – Não, o que mais amava nele era sua vivacidade, nunca o transformaria num pássaro cantando numa gaiola de ouro. Queria se lembrar dele vivo, inquieto, arrogante. Queria tê-lo na memória exatamente como era, o dono do mundo, dentro da justa calça jeans e da camisa de flanela xadrez, como naquela noite. Queria se lembrar dele como na primeira madrugada e era também como queria ser lembrado.

"_Se o amor estivesse na pele, eu o queimaria em brasa e ficaria em paz, mas está na alma, é inatingível"_ *. Certa vez, alguém lhe dissera aquelas palavras e agora ele entendia-o perfeitamente. Não havia sido capaz de entender quando ouviu a primeira vez, mas era capaz de entender agora. Qual seria sua cor agora? Por que seu coração doía como se uma dor maior ainda se aproximasse?

_Are you the one?  
To walk with me in garden of stars  
The universe, the galaxies and mars  
The supernova of our love is true  
Are you the one?_

_Será você,  
a pessoa para caminhar comigo num jardim de estrelas?  
O universo, as galáxias e Marte  
A supernova do nosso amor é a verdade_

_Are you the one?_

_Who'd share this life with me  
Who'd dive into the sea with me  
Are you the one?  
Who's had enough of pain  
And doesn't wish to feel the shame, anymore  
_

_Será você a pessoa  
que dividiria esta vida comigo,  
Que mergulharia no mar comigo?  
Será você,  
a pessoa que já teve o bastante do sofrimento  
E não deseja mais sentir vergonha?_

_Será você?_

"_Ah, Ikki, meu amor por você é tão inatingível, nunca conseguirei tocá-lo. Ele estará sempre guardado na alma, e eu não poderei poluí-lo com minhas mãos sujas. Minha alma agora é um campo de batalha, meu amor é um bárbaro que pisoteia a flor e nunca conhecerá a raiz. Eu sei que não o mereço, não mereço essa canção. Então por que insisto em sonhar? Sonhar com algo que jamais poderá acontecer? Você não pode ser meu..."_

_Are you the one?_

_Are you the one?_

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun dormiu pouco apesar da quantidade excessiva de remédios ingeridos. Sabia que agira errado; esquecera de tomá-los durante todo o dia e depois tomou todos de uma vez. Era um irresponsável e acabou vendo o dia romper a noite em claro, acompanhado por uma boa garrafa de vinho.

Então, eram mais ou menos oito da manhã e ele estava completamente bêbado, ou quase. Não era forte com bebida e já havia secado sozinho uma garrafa e meia, prometendo não mais chorar por Hyoga.

Dançou sozinho, falou sozinho, pegou o telefone umas quinhentas vezes, mas não ligou. Conversou com a garrafa, com a taça com as paredes da casa e agora estava sentado apático, porque o efeito do álcool começava a passar e um peso e letargia tomava de assalto o seu corpo, assim como a tristeza há muito dominara seu coração.

Ouviu a campainha e se precipitou a abrir a porta, pensou que fosse Ikki, e mesmo sabendo que levaria a maior bronca da sua vida, estava arrependido por ter mentido para ele e de certa forma, o mandado embora. Sua decepção ficou estampada em seu rosto ao ver Jabu com um imenso buquê de rosas amarelas nas mãos.

- Oi, Jabu, que surpresa, entre... – disse a voz desanimada.

- Oi, Shun, eu sei que é muito cedo, mas... – o jovem se interrompeu ao olhar o rosto do ex-namorado. A face corada, os lábios rubros e os olhos embaçados deixavam claro que ele estava bêbado.

- Shun, o que aconteceu? – perguntou assustado – Você está bebendo?

- Ah, isso... Eu já parei... estou bem...

Jabu colocou as flores sobre a mesa e se aproximou do rapaz que cambaleou pra trás defensivamente. Porém, o escorpiano não se intimidou com o gesto e o envolveu nos braços, beijando-lhe a face.

- Por que você não me deixa cuidar de você, Shun?

- Não, Jabu... eu não quero... – o protesto foi calado com os lábios quentes do rapaz de cabelos castanhos. Shun não reagiu de forma alguma, não queria aquele beijo, mas estava fraco para esboçar qualquer reação, além de sussurros.

- Shun, eu te amo...

- Jabu... para... – Shun empurrou-o debilmente, vendo tudo a sua frente rodar.

- Senta aqui... – o escorpiano o sentou no sofá e mirou os olhos embaçados dele – Você não deveria beber tanto, não tem costume...

Ele dizia enquanto tirava a camisa do rapaz, Shun tentou impedir, mas realmente não tinha forças.

- Vou levá-lo para tomar um banho, fique calmo... – explicou o ex-namorado.

- Não... eu não quero ir... não com você...! – balbuciou, afastando as mãos do rapaz de seu corpo. Mas ele o ignorou, puxou o short que ele vestia, mesmo sobre seus protestos.

- Não, Jabu, eu não... pare...! – o escorpiano o ignorou e o carregou para o banheiro, colocando-o dentro do boxe e ligando o chuveiro, a água morna caiu sobre o corpo de Shun, lhe dando uma sensação de alívio e relaxamento imediatos. Não demorou muito, Jabu o tirou do banheiro e o levou para o quarto, sentando-o na cama e começando a enxugar-lhe os espessos cabelos cacheados.

Shun instintivamente esticou a toalha de suas mãos e cobriu o corpo, olhando para o rapaz com uma expressão zangada.

- Obrigado, Jabu, mas... já estou bem, você pode ir embora... – falou num fio de voz e o ex-namorado se sentou ao seu lado. Ele estremeceu por antecedência e logo em seguida, o homem de cabelos castanhos começou a beijar a pele clara do seu ombro.

- Jabu... o que você está fazendo? Para...! – balbuciou Shun, sentindo seu corpo ser empurrado para a cama. Tudo parecia muito surreal pra ele, sua mente não raciocinava direito ainda sobre o efeito do álcool.

- Eu te amo, Shun... – sussurrou o rapaz enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço.

- Para... – Shun tentou protestar, mas não foi ouvido o rapaz continuou com a exploração por seu corpo, conseguindo mesmo arrancar alguns gemidos de prazer de seus lábios. Sua mente tentava lutar contra as sensações que chegavam ao seu corpo. Os toques quentes e carinhosos começaram a derrotar a mente já golpeada pelo vinho.

Shun fechou os olhos e somente a imagem do loiro russo apareceu.

- Pare Jabu... por favor, eu não quero... – exprimiu ainda um último e fraco protesto. Depois, não foi mais capaz...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki seguia a pé para a casa do irmão. Deixara o carro estacionado numa sombra, porque ao contrário do normal, aquele dia estava quente. Apesar da bela madrugada passada com o russo, sua alma não estava em paz. Amaram-se intensamente e ele sentia que realmente era uma despedida e, além disso, ele implorara que não voltasse mais a sua casa, até que partisse. Sua angústia era tão evidente que interferia em sua saúde e ele se mostrava mais magro e abatido.

O moreno tentava se conformar; não era homem de implorar e nem de fazer cobranças, mas estava sendo doloroso. Porém, seu orgulho inquieto o impelia a desvendar o segredo do loiro. Percebia o medo e a tristeza dele; sentia aqueles sentimentos quase palpáveis, embora, sua arrogância tentasse a todo custo esconder, bem, ele tentava esconder qualquer tipo de sentimento. Porém, por mais que tentasse negar, algo maior lhe alertava algo que talvez, seu consciente não quisesse acreditar; de uma forma ou outra, ele sabia que estava se enganando... Mas, o consciente apaixonado de recusava a enxergar. Era como uma equação matemática onde a resposta é tão óbvia que você duvida que seja verdadeira.

A porta da casa do irmão estava aberta e ele só fez empurrar.

- Shun? – chamou por ele, que apareceu na sala, enrolado num roupão e com os cabelos molhados. Seu rosto estava febril e seus olhos angustiados, por mais que ele tentasse esconder com um sorriso; quem estava ali era seu irmão, a pessoa que cuidou dele a vida toda e que sabia muito bem, ler cada expressão do seu rosto.

- Oi... Ikki...

- Shun, o que você tem?

- Nada... eu...

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha. Jabu saiu do quarto, estancando surpreso ao ver o ex-cunhado parado no meio da sala, porém, não ficou tão surpreso quanto Ikki que empalideceu visivelmente. O rapaz estava abotoando a camisa e tinha os cabelos também molhados, evidenciando que acabara de sair do banho.

- Oi, Ikki... – disse o jovem de cabelos castanho e depois tentou beijar Shun que virou o rosto com uma expressão de repulsa que não passou despercebido ao irmão, deixando-o ainda mais confuso.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir... – continuou Jabu – Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Não. – disse Shun tentando esconder ao máximo a raiva na voz.

O rapaz não questionou, passou por Ikki e deixou a casa.

Shun continuou com os olhos baixos, não tinha coragem de encarar o irmão que continuava parado e calado. Entretanto, podia sentir a respiração pesada dele e a decepção quase tangível.

- Ficará aí parado, Shun? Temos que ir ao orfanato, lembra-se? – sua voz foi fria, tentando esconder a tristeza e a irritação. Shun ouvira pouquíssimas vezes aquele tom de voz. Ikki só o usava quando chegava ao seu extremo.

- Ikki... eu... eu preciso explicar... – não conseguiu falar, só as lágrimas desceram por seu rosto. Também não conseguia olhar para a pessoa que mais amava na vida e que agora estava completamente decepcionada com ele.

- Você não precisa me dizer nada, Shun, você é adulto, não é isso que sempre me diz? – sua voz tremeu e Ikki se odiou por isso, prometera não mais se intrometer nas decisões do irmão. Não imaginou que doeria tanto vê-lo novamente nos braços de jabu, nos braços de alguém que o machucou.

- Mas, eu quero explicar! – gritou Shun.

- Shun, eu não tenho nada a ver com quem você leva pra cama, certo?! Você já deixou bem claro que minha opinião não importa! – gritou de volta, começando a andar em direção a porta.

Shun correu atrás dele e segurou-lhe o braço.

- Pra onde você vai? Volta aqui! – Implorou chorando – Deixe-me explicar...

- Eu não quero ouvir nada, Shun, ao menos não por agora, e me solta! – ele se desvencilhou das mãos do irmão mais novo e saiu.

- Ikkiiiiiiiiiiii! – Shun gritou entre os soluços e se deixou cair de joelhos no meio da sala.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki esmurrou o carro ao chegar ao estacionamento. Tinha ganas de esmurrar o irmão por ser tão bobo, tinha ganas de esmurrar Jabu por ser tão aproveitador e tinha ganas de esmurrar o tal Hyoga por tê-lo deixado tão carente ao ponto de novamente sucumbir à conversa daquele canalha.

Entrou no carro e resolveu fazer a entrega no orfanato sozinho, quem sabe assim se acalmasse? Não gostava de crianças tanto quanto Shun, mas passar um tempo com elas, com certeza faria ao menos com que se esquecesse da decepção que doía em seu peito.

"_Tenho que me encontrar com esse cara e descobrir o porquê do meu irmão ter se apaixonado tão perdidamente a ponto de fazer loucuras. Shun sempre foi responsável e equilibrado, coisas como essas não fazem parte do seu caráter e só há uma justificativa, está enlouquecido de paixão, frágil e abandonado, isso não pode continuar. Ele está tão louco de paixão... Quanto eu..."_

Engoliu em seco os próprios pensamentos e a sensação de aperto no estômago que eles lhe trouxeram. Deu partida no carro, pensando no que faria para resolver aquela questão. De uma coisa tinha certeza, não permitiria que Shun ficasse daquele jeito. Caso ele quisesse continuar com Jabu, respeitaria sua decisão, contudo, seria doloroso demais. Estava num terrível dilema e não sabia o que fazer; e, além disso, seu coração lhe dizia coisas, coisas que ele insistia em não querer acreditar. Coisas das quais ele queria fugir, mas que sabia verdadeiras.

Passou pela frente da galeria e diminuiu a velocidade. Nunca prestara atenção nela, nem mesmo quando o irmão declarara que o seu namorado era o dono. Imediatamente várias imagens começaram a se repetir em sua cabeça, o quadro, as obras de artes...

ESTALO!!!!!

Resolveu parar e desceu do carro – Coração acelerado - Olhou demoradamente a sacada discreta e algumas peças que a vidraça deixava exposta aos curiosos.

"_Ele vai embora, Ikki..." _

"_Estou fugindo dos meus próprios sentimentos..."_

Muitas peças de cristal, muitos cisnes. Piscou; seus pensamentos oscilaram confusos: "_Lhe explicarei porque eu gosto tanto de cisnes..._" e havia o quadro, o quadro do patinho feio.

"_O homem que me aliciou era um poeta frustrado e se fazia de professor para mim e outras crianças na mesma situação. Ele nos ensinava a recitar poesias, nos comprava livros, nos ensinava a fazer obras de artes em cerâmica e cristal..."_

"_O cara é um poeta! Por isso você está tão apaixonado...!"_

Ikki tombou pra trás. "_Você vai me odiar que eu sei_..._ Você vai me odiar que eu sei Você vai me odiar que eu sei Você vai me odiar que eu sei Você vai me odiar que eu sei Você vai me odiar que eu sei Você vai me odiar que eu sei Você vai me odiar que eu sei..._"

Sentiu o sangue fugir do seu rosto. Os cisnes, vários em cristal... "_Havia um parque_..." Cisnes... cisnes...

As obras de artes... Como pode ser tão cego? Como pode negar o que seu coração já sabia há muito?

Olhou a fachada que possuía um letreiro elegante e discreto: _Galeria de Arte Alexei H Yukida... H... _

"_O nome dele é Hyoga..."_

"_... Você vai me odiar que eu sei..."_

**Continua...**

**Notas Finais: **Demorou pra cair à ficha, hein???? ETA povo lesado! (Ou seria autora enrolada? XD! Cora...) Eh, mas até que fim, desenrolou-se a história. Agora só falta o Shun saber de tudo para a casa do russo cair de vez.

Ah, O Ikki também merecia uma música, não é? Adoro música gente! Essa é a **Are you the one** do _**Within Temptation**__, adoro a letra e achei tudo a ver com a história de amor dos dois. Os versos que o Hyoga lembra que ouviu de alguém, assim como o lido pelo Ikki no cartão do Shun é de quem, adivinhem? Kalil Gibran... (difíiiicil!)._

_E sim, todos que estavam desconfiados, estavam certos! O JABU não é um unicórnio é UM ASNO!_

_Ah, vocês entenderam o título do capítulo, não? (quarteto: Ikki, Shun, Hyoga e Jabu XD!)..._

Olha quis postar os dois capítulos juntos, porque um completa o outro, mas se fosse juntá-los ficaria um capítulo muito grande. Agora, eu já posso ficar sem postar na próxima quarta, sem cobrança, ok??? (Hahahahahaha). E ainda antes da quarta-feira! Sion merece um crédito extra!

Beijo a todos que estão lendo, aos que estão gostando, aos que deixaram críticas construtivas, aos que estão amando o meu Shun (muuuuuuitos!_) aos que estão babando pelo meu Ikki (muuuuuuuitos) aos que adoram o meu Oga (poucos Rsrsrsrs) e a todos que DETESTAM O JABU (TODOS kkkkkkkk!!!).

Penso que o legal de uma ficção é isso, provocar reações, então, já me sinto feliz por essa história não ser mais uma historinha de amor em que todos têm a mesma opinião.

Advirto que a partir desse ponto, as coisas ficarão mais tensas.

Abraços a todos!

Sion Neblina 2010


	10. E o vento que levava as flores e a dor

**E o vento que levava as flores e a dor**

**X Capítulo**

*****************

_Ikki seguiu desolado em seu carro, não sabia o que fazer. O desespero voltou; a sensação de medo e desesperança... Tudo virara cinza, escuridão e dor. Seu jardim fora devastado por uma tempestade de injúrias e depravações. O céu que o protegia, os olhos azuis... Agora era noite sem lua..._

*****************

Quando Hyoga o encontrou, ele estava encolhido sobre o sofá, naquela posição tão particularmente sua; abraçado aos próprios joelhos. Os olhos de mártir pareciam não olhar para coisa alguma; perdido em algum lugar oculto, dos seus próprios pensamentos. Também, não esboçou nenhuma reação ao vê-lo, não moveu se quer um músculo, parecia mesmo à estátua de marfim que tantas vezes ele sonhara. O rosto de traços angelicalmente feminis estava inexpressivo, sua frieza poderia ser sentida como a água que o pacifico despejava naquela cidade e que lhe lembrava que eram provenientes de longuínquas geleiras.

Sentou-se ao seu lado em silêncio, não sabia bem o que dizer e nem o que esperar.

- Eu não tinha mais a quem recorrer... – Shun explicou o motivo de tê-lo chamado até ali. Sua voz foi fria e fraca.

- Eu sempre virei, quando precisar... – respondeu o russo e se lembrou que essas foram as exatas palavras de Camus quando se separaram em Paris.

- Eu... Uma coisa muito grave aconteceu comigo... – Volveu Shun, baixando os olhos, saindo do entorpecimento em que se encontrava desde que o irmão deixara sua casa.

- Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. – falou e no mesmo instante se sentiu a mais abjeta das pessoas. Mentiroso; amoral; perverso...

- Eu fui pra cama com outra pessoa...

Hyoga ouviu e suspirou mesmo sem querer.

- E por que isso o incomoda? – perguntou ainda sem fitá-lo, estavam sentados lado a lado e olhavam para frente; para a parede; sem coragem de olhar um para o outro, mas por motivos diferentes.

- Foi... – Shun engoliu em seco – Ele...

- Já disse que pode confiar em mim. – as geleiras se tornaram palavras.

- Ele... quase me forçou... – lágrimas desceram pelo rosto bonito do virginiano e Hyoga sentiu anseio de consolá-lo, porém, continuou no mesmo local e sua voz continuou fria.

- Por que diz, quase?

- Porque, eu... acabei aceitando, não tive forças para lutar, embora não quisesse... – o mais jovem suprimiu um soluço – Estou me sentindo sujo, vil e o pior... é que o Ikki...

Só nesse momento o russo virou o rosto para mirar os olhos claros de Shun. Ikki, sempre ele; somente ele era capaz de deixar aquela criatura amorosa, honesta e alegre, naquele estado.

- Seu irmão sabe?

- Ele o encontrou aqui e... eles se odeiam...

- Isso deve ser ciúme bobo... logo passa, não precisa ficar assim. – declarou Hyoga tentando manter a voz inabalável.

- Não é. Você se lembra daquele rapaz que encontramos uma vez em frente à galeria?

- Aquele que estava segurando seu braço como se você fosse propriedade dele?

Shun não respondeu, somente encarou os olhos do russo. Era verdade, para Jabu, ele sempre foi um troféu, um objeto que lhe pertencia. Hyoga vendo a mágoa naqueles olhos; sorriu e baixou os seus.

- Não fique envergonhado, Shun. Eu também já passei por isso, digamos que por muito tempo, fui o objeto de alguém...

- Você parece bem mais forte do que eu, com certeza, soube sair dessa situação.

- Não, eu não soube. Mas, fale-me, ele o forçou...?

- Eu estava bêbado... – confessou envergonhado, chegando a corar – Não havia dormido e, ele me trouxe flores... Deu-me banho...

- Ele o seduziu?

- Não...em momento algum me senti seduzido... Eu só queria que ele parasse de me tocar...! – Shun voltou a chorar – Só que fui fraco e deixei... Eu estava bêbado e não fui forte o suficiente...

- Você disse não? – a raiva já coloria um pouco o rosto do loiro, embora sua voz não se alterasse em nenhum momento. Pensava em como alguém poderia fazer uma coisa daquelas a um anjo como Shun, a alguém que confiava tão profunda e ingenuamente nas pessoas?

- Disse...Eu implorei... – o mais jovem enxugou os olhos, tentando se acalmar – Mas, isso agora não tem importância...

- Por que não? Você deveria fazer alguma coisa a esse respeito...

- O que, Hyoga? Ir a polícia? – Shun sorriu com amargura – Eu não sou uma garota, se eu quisesse...Eu poderia ter evitado isso...

- Shun, você estava bêbado, ele abusou de você!

- Já disse que isso não importa, o que me importa é que... – respirou fundo – O Ikki está com raiva de mim, ele não sabe como as coisas aconteceram. Ele acha que voltei para o Jabu depois de tudo... de ele ter me machucado...

- Ele já fez isso antes? – o loiro perguntou pasmado e Shun corou ainda mais.

- É outra história, é meio estranho... – o rapaz de olhos verdes baixou mais uma vez o olhar – Ele nunca foi violento comigo, Hyoga, ao contrário, assim como hoje, ele sempre foi muito carinhoso...

- Então, eu não entendo por que seu irmão o odeia tanto? – por mais que tentasse disfarçar, aquela conversa estava incomodando demais o aquariano. Uma mistura de ciúmes e indignação, não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, mas não era algo racional e ele prometeu ser racional mais que nunca, antes de deixar aquela cidade.

- Brigamos uma vez e o Jabu me agrediu... – explicou Shun – Foi a primeira vez que ele me agrediu e terminamos... Mas, foi grave...

- Entendo, seu irmão deve estar muito desapontado por você ter voltado pra ele. – concluiu o loiro.

- Sim, e eu não posso contar para ele como as coisas aconteceram, se eu fizer isso...

- Ele mata o Jabu... – completou Hyoga que conhecia muito bem o gênio do leonino e o que o irmão significava para ele.

- Isso mesmo, da outra vez, isso quase aconteceu e eu não quero que o Ikki se arrisque novamente a ir para a cadeia. Foi muito difícil não envolver a polícia da última vez, meu irmão tem um péssimo temperamento, Hyoga, e ele não vai me perdoar!

O mais jovem recomeçou a chorar sem controle, escondendo o rosto nos próprios joelhos. O artista respirou fundo, estava consternado, sabia que aquela dor também era de sua responsabilidade. Parecia que Shun fora golpeado por todos ao seu redor.

- Você já tentou falar com o... Ikki?

- Ele não quer me atender, passei o dia inteiro ligando... – soluçou Shun – Sei que... ele não quer falar comigo, para não me dizer coisas duras demais...

- Então, não seria melhor, esperar, Shun?

- Não! – esbravejou o mais jovem - Eu preciso dele, eu preciso dele nesse momento... Eu...

O russo olhou para o rapaz que ficou estranhamente pálido, lembrou-se da doença e sabia que doenças poderiam ser agravadas por quadros emocionais instáveis.

- Shun, você está bem? – ele segurou-lhe os braços porque o garoto parecia que desfaleceria a qualquer momento.

- Sim, estou. Só não consegui comer nada o dia inteiro... - disse o virginiano – Deve ser isso...

- Então, pegarei um copo de leite pra você. Você precisa se alimentar. – falou Hyoga e foi para a cozinha, voltando depois e entregando o copo de leite a Shun que bebeu todo de uma vez.

- Desculpe por incomodá-lo, Hyoga. – murmurou Shun, envergonhado – E obrigado...

- Shun, não tem do que se envergonhar, eu... – o aquariano engoliu em seco – Acho que você tem que resolver esse problema com o seu irmão.

- O que posso fazer Hyoga? Ele não quer falar comigo...

- Você não é de desistir fácil das coisas.

Shun se deixou cair no sofá e fechou os olhos.

- Eu só queria meu irmão agora, só ele...

- Eu estou aqui, Shun, sei que não sou o Ikki, mas, farei tudo para que se sinta melhor... – sussurrou o loiro e se sentou ao lado dele, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

Shun suspirou ao sentir o carinho das mãos do amado, e ouvir suas palavras tão doces e sua voz tão sensual... Era um combinação mortal.

- Não faz isso, Hyoga, por favor... – pediu e ele retirou a mão imediatamente – Eu já abusei de sua amizade o trazendo até aqui, não precisa ficar, você já me ouviu, pode ir cuidar da sua vida...

- Eu já disse que não me incomoda em nada estar ao seu lado, Shun, - volveu Hyoga, derrotado – Por que não acredita em mim?

- Por que você não me ama... – sussurrou o mais jovem, fechando os olhos, estava se sentindo estranhamente cansado – Por favor, Hyoga, vá embora... foi um erro chamá-lo aqui... Por favor...

- A mim, você não precisa pedir mais de uma vez, Shun. – tornou o russo, levantando-se e saindo.

Shun escondeu o rosto nas mãos para abafar a vontade que tinha de gritar por ele e pedir para ser amado, mais uma vez, uma última vez.

**********************

Hyoga deixou a casa. O vento passeava pelas árvores e agitava as flores das cerejeiras, espalhando o perfume suave e tênue na noite negra. Ele quis ser o filho do vento; ser levado pela aquela sensação de paz. Paz que sumira desde que se viu preso naquele triângulo. Abriu os braços, acolhendo a paz que pedia insistentemente para voltar ao seu coração; a beatitude da dignidade perdida, preenchendo a alma machucada por seus próprios erros.

"_Que Bóreas, Nótus, Eurus e Zéfiros levem essa dor que queima meu peito e suga-me a vida! Que o seu pai Eolo possa me carregar à tristeza como carrega as flores de cerejeira no outono... Que o amor seja levado do meu coração, junto com essa dor que devora..."_

Aspirou fortemente o perfume da noite e percebeu que o céu negro descia sobre si. Sim, o aceitaria, aceitaria mergulhar naquele negrume, para que o futuro fosse claro e simples.

Aceitaria. Aceitaria perder agora, para ganhar depois, mesmo que aquilo destroçasse sua alma e sua carne, o que era a mesma coisa...

"_Minha alma será purificada pelo fogo, lavada pelas lágrimas e um dia, mesmo que demore; serei curado, e voltarei limpo e puro como esse coração que machuquei por ser vil. Sofrerei; cairei no abismo em fim... mas será necessária forma de expiação dos meus pecados..."_

Respirou fundo o ar gélido da noite e então o enxergou. Ele parou a sua frente... o vento, o vento entre eles... único.

Não seria necessário utilizar o telefone. Seu rosto deixava claro que ele já sabia de tudo. Podia sentir seu coração aos cacos e o tremor de sua pele sob a brisa noturna...

Mais uma vez caiu no mar gelado da Sibéria gritando por sua mãe; onde estaria ela agora para salvá-lo? Onde estariam os salvadores que sempre foram escassos em sua vida? O abismo de trevas se deu aos seus pés...

Os passos foram pesados quando andaram em sua direção. Dor, muita dor e ódio se refletiam nos expressivos olhos escuros. Hyoga quis gritar, mas não podia, não... não merecia o grito, o pranto, somente, a morte...

Eles nada diziam, nada. Mas quando o moreno ameaçou avançar alguns passos, o russo utilizou todo o seu autocontrole e apontou para casa.

- Não fale nada agora. – disse o mais firme que conseguiu, fechando os olhos para não vê-lo. Era sua única chance de autocontrole – Ele precisa de você. Cuide dele e depois venha falar comigo.

Abandonou a calçada e entrou no carro. Vendo que o moreno ainda esperou alguns minutos antes de correr para dentro da casa do irmão.

Hyoga sentiu o vento frio e cortante passar por seu corpo e embora a noite estivesse agradável; para ele parecia gélida e escura. As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos e ele deu a partida no carro.

"_Meus amores, estou deixando vocês. Passarei para o crepúsculo para despertar em outro alvorecer, mas meu amor permanecerá. As marcas que vocês me deixaram não desaparecerão, contudo, é o melhor para nós, é o que devo fazer e me perdoem. Deixarei o amor intacto dentro de mim e lembrarei-me do teu cheiro de mar e do seu cheiro de terra. Vocês serão imutáveis como os sonhos que nunca mais terei."_

* * *

Ikki entrou aflito na casa de Shun. Sua cabeça dava voltas, voltas por tudo que deixou de perceber, tudo que não quis acreditar, talvez, a felicidade houve cegado seus olhos, esteve cego todo aquele tempo...

Não sabia ainda o que pensar e naquele momento não queria pensar em mais nada, precisava se concentrar no irmão, somente nele. Depois da descoberta, vagara sem rumo, sem coragem de encará-lo, sem coragem de se olhar no espelho... Como pode ser tão tolo? Passara o dia inteiro vagando sem saber o que fazer, o que pensar e mesmo depois de horas, ainda não conseguia.

Entrou no quarto escurecido, ele estava dormindo.

- Shun? – chamou carinhosamente e ele abriu aquele par de esmeraldas e sorriu.

- Ikki, você veio, que bom, não está zangado?

- Não, Shun, não estou... – falou e o puxou pra si com força o abraçando.

Sua vontade era chorar, chorar como uma criança, mas agora precisava ser forte, mais uma vez. Sempre lhe fora exigido que fosse o mais forte, insensível e inabalável. Somente Shun lhe dava conforto nos raros momentos de fragilidade, e agora o irmão estava exatamente assim, frágil e desolado e por sua causa, por sua dificuldade de aceitar as decisões dele, de aceitar que ele há muito crescera. Era em Shun que precisava pensar, só nele, só ele importava...

O pensamento coloriu seu rosto, foi enganado, usado, seduzido, pereceu como o incauto marujo numa tempestade no oceano. Aqueles olhos azuis, uma tempestade fria em alto mar... Aquela voz, um canto de sereia, traiçoeiro...

Mais uma vez , tudo fazia sentido, ele sabia o tempo todo. Ele um homem maduro e experiente foi seduzido e enganado. O amor o aqueceu tanto que destruiu sua razão e agora o fogo do inferno queimava seu corpo...

- Ikki... eu não tenho nada com o Jabu... – Shun soluçou – Eu o odeio, odeio!

- E por que vocês foram pra cama, Shun? – perguntou, mas sua mente estava longe, concentrada na própria dor.

Shun engoliu em seco, não podia dizer a verdade.

- Eu não sei, Ikki, mas... eu só amo uma pessoa... – os olhos esmeraldas marejaram – E embora ele não me ame, é a única pessoa que eu quero...

- Shun, me perdoa... – sua voz falhou, tentou ser frio, tentava esconder o que sentia, mas... o irmão o conhecia.

- Hã? – o mais jovem estranhou a frase e também o estado emocional do irmão. Ikki estava trêmulo, visivelmente angustiado e seus olhos brilhavam como se tentasse ao máximo conter as lágrimas.

- Perdoá-lo, Ikki? Você é quem precisa me perdoar...

- Não, Shun! Eu tenho sido um idiota egoísta! – dessa vez ele quase gritou e tentou se controlar. Precisava de autocontrole como nunca antes.

- Não Ikki, você não é assim, você sempre pensa em mim! – Shun caiu em prantos – Eu não quero que se sinta assim. Por que você se sente assim, irmão?

- Porque eu fui egoísta, Shun, porque eu... eu estava tão feliz que... que fiz questão de não enxergar o que era tão óbvio!

- Do que você está falando, irmão?

Ikki engoliu em seco. Ele não poderia saber, ele sofreria ainda mais se soubesse.

- Ah, Shun, eu só pensei em mim mesmo esse tempo todo! Eu estive cego as suas necessidades... eu só pensei em mim...

- Isso não é verdade, Ikki, por favor, não fica assim por minha causa! – Shun se agarrou com mais força ao irmão, soluçando sem parar. Ikki se sentiu ainda pior; precisava ser forte, precisava fingir que tudo estava bem, só assim, Shun ficaria melhor.

- Shun, me desculpe, não se preocupe comigo, eu estou bem. – ele se afastou para olhar o irmão e tentou sorrir, enquanto enxugava-lhe as lágrimas. Ficou calado por um tempo, somente ouvindo Shun soluçar. Tentava controlar a própria emoção, precisava ser forte; ser forte; ser forte até o fim...

- Shun, não quero que você fique triste assim, está tudo bem de verdade.

- Certo, irmão, eu... eu vou melhorar.

Ikki respirou fundo para tentar fazer a pergunta que mais o angustiava. Tocar no assunto seria doloroso demais e ele não queria desabar na frente de Shun.

- Shun... o... o escultor, ele... por que você nunca nos apresentou? Por que nunca nos encontramos?

Shun estranhou a pergunta, mas estava confuso demais para pensar.

- Ikki, me desculpe por isso, não julguei importante e... a verdade é que... eu tentei ao máximo mantê-lo longe de você. Mantê-lo longe de você era uma tentativa de mantê-lo longe de mim... uma tentativa de me envolver menos, de me apaixonar menos! - O mais jovem voltou a soluçar e Ikki estremeceu com suas palavras. Isso não passou despercebido ao caçula que o abraçou mais forte.

O moreno crispou o rosto, mas isso não impediu que lágrimas caíssem por sua face. Agradeceu por Shun também chorar abraçado ao seu peito e, por isso, não perceber seu pranto.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Shun... você não tem culpa nenhuma... – por mais que tentasse controlar, sua voz saiu raivosa e entrecortada.

Shun achando que era o motivo de toda aquela comoção, não teve coragem de olhar o irmão. Continuou abraçado a ele, soluçando.

- Eu não queria magoar você, Ikki, me perdoe...

- Shun, eu já disse que não estou magoado com você...

- E por que esse tom de voz então? Você está... com raiva de mim?

Shun soluçava tanto que estava sendo difícil falar. Era desolador pra ele pensar que o irmão estava tão magoado com suas ações aquele ponto, e não poderia lhe contar nunca a verdade, mesmo porque, a verdade não diminuía sua culpa.

Ikki afastou o irmão para olhar em seus olhos, novamente. Shun observou chocado, as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto moreno dele.

- Ikki...

- Shun, escute só dessa vez, nada no mundo faria com que ficasse com raiva de você, você é meu irmão e eu te amo.

O mais velho enxugou as lágrimas do mais jovem que fez o mesmo no rosto bronzeado dele.

- Eu te amo também, Ikki, acredite em mim, eu nunca voltaria para o Jabu...

- Shun, isso não tem importância. Eu quero que você fique bem, você se esqueceu de sua apresentação? Você tem que ficar bem... – Ikki tentava dar uma injeção de ânimo no irmão que parecia desesperado. Não gostava quando Shun ficava daquele jeito. Sentia-se culpado por ser tão controlador e magoá-lo daquela forma.

- Eu vou ficar bem... Eu prometi que não ficaria chorando e agora eu ainda te fiz chorar, sou mesmo um idiota!

Ele sorriu tentando controlar as lágrimas e Ikki colocou a mão em sua testa.

- Você está febril, Shun...

- Estou bem...

- Eu durmo aqui com você, não quero que fique sozinho assim...

- Ikki, não quero dar trabalho...

- Shun, você é a coisa mais importante da minha vida.

O virginiano piscou assustado, o irmão falava sério demais, Ikki nunca foi de declarações de amor e estava tão perturbado que tremia. Odiou-se como nunca por ser o responsável por aquilo. Seu irmão era forte, nunca o vira abalado daquela forma, era ele sempre a se derramar em lágrimas e lamentos, Ikki nunca.

- Ikki, você está bem?

- Sim... – ele enxugou o rosto e se afastou, deitando Shun sobre a cama – Quero que você durma, descanse sem se preocupar.

Caminhou até o banheiro e pegou a caixa de remédio do irmão. Depois lhe levou um copo d'água e lhe entregou o comprimido.

- Tome, o médico disse que você não poderia ficar exaltado.

- Eu... eu não gosto de calmantes... – gaguejou o virginiano.

- Será bom para que durma um pouco, por favor, Shun... – ele insistiu e o irmão acabou aceitando e engolindo o comprimido – Agora descanse.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e se abraçou ao travesseiro. O mais velho dos Amamiyas ficou ao lado do mais jovem por um tempo e depois se levantou, mas a pequena mão de Shun, pequena em comparação com a sua, segurou a manga da sua camisa, antes que ele pudesse sair. Aquele gesto fez com que olhasse para o irmão e visse a mesma criança de quatro anos, que sempre pedia para que só apagasse a luz, depois que adormecesse.

- Fica comigo até eu dormir... – pediu e Ikki concordou com um aceno de cabeça, deitando ao seu lado e afagando o rosto do irmão. Era o mesmo garotinho que tinha que proteger na infância, o mesmo órfão carente, abandonado e solitário.

- Ikki...

- Hum?

- Obrigado...

O mais velho tentou sorrir, mas achou que fez mais uma careta que qualquer coisa. De todo modo, Shun estava cansado demais e logo adormeceu. Então ele o deixou dormindo e foi se sentar na sala. Não sabia ainda o que sentia, só sabia que uma indignação terrível bombeava veneno em seu coração. Fazia apenas uma pergunta: Como ele pode? Como pode enganá-lo daquela forma vil? Como pode brincar com seus sentimentos e os de Shun, sobre tudo com os sentimentos do honesto, puro e ingênuo Shun?

Indignação, dor, solidão – esses foram seus companheiros naquela madrugada. Não sabia o que pensar; o que dizer e nem como agir. Não sabia se deveria contar tudo para Shun que, ingênuo, não sabia de nada. Mas, pensar que lhe acarretaria ainda mais dor, era insuportável. Seu irmão estava doente, frágil e apaixonado, aquela revelação seria terrível. Shun era frágil demais para resistir aquilo. Não, não lhe falaria nada.

Tudo estava tão claro! Como pode se enganar daquela forma? Ele não cansava de repetir que ao final ele o odiaria, mas não sabia se era ódio o que sentia naquele momento. A sua confusão era tanta que não conseguia compreender o que sentia direito, só a dor, uma dor muito profunda e cortante.

Ikki deixou que as lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto. Tentava apagar de sua mente, todas as palavras, todas as lembranças, queria apagar Hyoga e seus lábios mentirosos, de sua vida. Queria esquecer que teve o corpo tocado por suas mãos, as mesmas mãos que tocaram em Shun. Aquilo chegava a ser uma heresia aos seus olhos. Tentou não pensar no fato, mas era impossível, era como se tivessem violado o seu bem mais precioso e se ele ao menos amasse Shun, se ele ao menos o fizesse feliz, mas... não, ele só o magoou e o deixou sozinho.

Chorou, chorou como não fazia desde a morte de Esmeralda, descarregou toda a sua dor e indignação durante a madrugada. Fumou mais de dois maços de cigarro, enquanto via o dia clarear pela janela embaçada pelo orvalho. A feroz solidão tomando conta de seu peito e Nêmeses* da sua mente, soprando seu veneno, espalhando o mal e o ódio nele, abafando a dor lacerante, e o amor... O amor foi completamente esquecido.

Amanheceu e ele deixou um bilhete pra Shun, dizendo que voltaria logo. Entrou no carro e dirigiu calmamente até a casa do russo. Tentava se manter, ao menos, controlado. Não sabia o que faria, seu coração estava aos pedaços, mas precisava olhar nos olhos dele, precisava entender, apenas precisava...

Empurrou a porta e entrou. Engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos. Todos os momentos deles, pareciam marcados naquelas paredes. Naquele instante, os sentimentos que tentou controlar durante todas as agonizantes horas da madrugada explodiram; a dor era tão profunda que ele teve que se controlar para não dobrar os joelhos e cair ao chão.

- _Se não pode me chamar de um homem honesto, ao menos, não pode me acusar de ser um vilão imoral*..._ – Ouviu a voz sussurrada do russo e se voltou para olhá-lo. Ele estava sentado no chão e tinha uma garrafa de vinho vazia ao seu lado, contudo, ele não dava mostra nenhuma de estar bêbado.

O moreno se aproximou dele e o puxou pela gola da camisa, o jogando sentado no sofá.

- Olha pra mim! – esbravejou – Pelo menos seja homem pra olhar na minha cara!

- Eu não sou mesmo homem pra isso... – falou Hyoga, friamente. Assim como Ikki, ele passara a noite inteira acordado, tentando controlar a emoção, usando dos anos em que aquilo se tornou quase um treinamento. Controle. Autocontrole, indiferença. Mas com ele era impossível, com ele era sentimento primitivo, instintos básicos, animais...

- Você é ridículo! – gritou Ikki, trêmulo.

- Eu sei...

- Sabe? Você sabe Alexei? Ou melhor, Hyoga! – ele gritava. a dor estampada em seu rosto e voz.

- Esse é meu segundo nome...

O loiro não teve coragem de mirá-lo, mas também não baixava a cabeça, era insolente demais pra isso, mirava uma linha imaginária na parede, era assim que fazia nos momentos difíceis, buscava um ponto de fuga. Muitas vezes, esse ponto de fuga era um caleidoscópio imaginário que ele visualizava, mas naquele momento era apenas o branco vazio da parede...

- Olha pra mim, seu canalha! – Ikki o levantou pela gola da camisa, seus rostos muito próximos, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro.

Hyoga fechou os olhos e em resposta levou um tapa tão forte que ele sentiu a mandíbula doer.

- Eu disse pra olhar pra mim! – repetiu o moreno num berro.

- Ikki...

- Não fale meu nome! – a comoção do seu corpo era incontrolável – Foi divertido? Foi divertido enganar os dois idiotas?!

- Não foi intencional... – balbuciou, lutando também, lutava para não cair em lágrimas, não queria. Já chorara demais durante toda a madrugada, não suportava mais a própria fraqueza.

- Você acha que isso justifica o que fez? Você me enganou da maneira mais fria e calculista... você...

Ikki o soltou e caminhou até a janela, tentava se controlar ou faria alguma loucura.

- Eu sinto muito... – murmurou o russo e em resposta o moreno se virou e o socou com tanta força que ele caiu. Tocou o rosto dolorido e a boca e o nariz que sangravam.

O leonino crispou as mãos, enquanto o olhava, seus olhos já tão expressivos, cintilavam com a fúria e por mais que seu orgulho gritasse, não conseguiu deter as lágrimas.

- Seu desgraçado, por quê? Eu entreguei minha alma a você, Pato, eu abri meu coração e você o apunhalou!

- Não! – o guerreiro gelado foi vencido, mais uma vez, e o russo deu vazão as lágrimas – Eu não menti quando falei dos meus sentimentos por você, eu não menti quando disse que o amava!

- Cale a boca! Você é uma armadilha, seus olhos, sua voz, tudo é uma armadilha! Você... – Ikki se interrompeu respirando profundamente, buscando o ar, assim quem sabe, conseguisse um pouco de equilíbrio, um pouco de razão.

Hyoga continuava no chão sem reação, agora sua cabeça estava baixa e as lágrimas pingavam no tapete assim como o sangue que caia dos cortes em seu rosto.

- Como eu pude me deixar enganar por você... – continuou Ikki olhando para cima, tentando deter uma nova torrente de lágrimas, mas sem conseguir – Só me responde por quê?

O russo se levantou, limpando o rosto.

- Eu nunca quis que as coisas terminassem assim... – falou e seus olhos se encontraram. Corajosamente ele se aproximou, ficando bem próximo do corpo trêmulo do moreno – Eu não queria, droga! Agora se me bater aliviar sua dor...Bate, quebra todos os meus ossos, acaba comigo, mas... por favor não chora, isso está me matando...

As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto e seus olhos angustiados não se afastaram das safiras cintilantes a sua frente.

- Seus olhos são só mentiras... você é uma mentira... – murmurou Ikki segurando-lhe o rosto e dando-lhe um beijo tão intenso que machucava. Ódio, amor e desejo se fundindo numa combinação mortal. Hyoga gemeu de dor e um filete de sangue escapou do corte feito pelas mesmas mãos que agora se fechavam em seu rosto. Tentou afastá-lo, mas Ikki não parecia disposto a parar a tortura, sua língua intensificava o beijo a um nível insuportável.

O russo usou toda a sua força para empurrá-lo, conseguindo com esforço se afastar dele.

- Para! Para com isso! – soluçou o russo – Se deseja me machucar, me bata, me soque, me chute! Mas dessa forma não! Dessa forma... – ele baixou a voz, exausto, as lágrimas mais intensas que já tivera na vida – Dessa forma, melhor seria se me cravasse um punhal no peito, Ikki...Eu prefiro que me mate...

Seus olhares se prenderam mais uma vez, agora ele só conseguia ver ódio no amante. A vontade de Ikki era realmente quebrar-lhe todos os ossos, mas precisava se controlar... precisa estar bem para Shun, precisava pensar apenas nele...

- E você sabe o quanto me machucou, Hyoga? – fez questão de repetir o nome que até pouco tempo era o nome de um desconhecido. Mas sua voz foi quase um sussurro, não tinha mais forças, a dor era insuportável.

- Eu disse que ao final, você me odiaria... – balbuciou o russo, já não suportava aquele diálogo, não suportava olhá-lo, queria se enterrar na areia daquela praia para nunca mais poder magoar ninguém, para nunca mais ver aquele rosto, daquela forma.

- _"Viverei em seu coração, morrerei em teu colo e serei sepultado nos teus olhos.._." – Ikki repetiu as palavras ditas pelo russo que soluçou ainda mais; estava vencido, entregue, aniquilado...

– Você está sepultado pra mim, Hyoga...

- Ikki... eu sei que não há perdão para o que fiz... mesmo assim me desculpe! – ele gritou e escondeu o rosto.

- Eu amava você... – o moreno falou antes de se virar e caminhar para a porta, mas voltou-se e disse:

- Eu só tenho mais uma coisa a dizer antes de esquecer que um dia você existiu! Se voltar a magoar o Shun, juro que não terá quem possa protegê-lo de mim...eu o mato sem pensar duas vezes.

Ele saiu e Hyoga se deixou cair no sofá soluçando inconsolável.

"_O verão está indo embora e as nuvens negras trazem chuva ao meu coração dolorido. Infelizmente, meu coração é mau e destrói tudo que ama... Infelizmente eu encontrei vocês em toda a minha vileza... E fui incapaz de resistir, assim como a raposa não resiste à lebre... Eu os amei, eu os perdi..." _

Tocou mais uma vez o rosto dolorido e se arrastou até o aparelho telefônico, discando o seu único número de socorro.

- Camus? – sua voz falhou e ele tentou controlar-se para que o amigo não percebesse que chorava.

- Sim, Hyoga, é você?

- Camus, por favor, preciso sair daqui...

**Continua...**

**N/A: **_Bem, eu tenho certeza que muita gente queria que o Hyoga apanhasse mais, quem sabe numa próxima ocasião? (sádica! Hahahahaha). Bem, capítulo tenso, complicado e difícil. Eh, nem só de açúcar vive minhas fics._

_Nêmeses é a deusa grega da ética e da justiça divina._

_A frase que o Hyoga fala para o Ikki quando ele chega, pertence à peça "Muito barulho por nada" (Shakespeare) assim como a que o Ikki repete no final._

_Agradecimentos especiais:_

_**Amamiya Fã**__ (O barraco do russo caiu de vez! KKKK), _

_**Patrícia Rodrigues, Miudinha, Pandora Black**__ (Também quero! Porrada no Jabu! KKKK), __**Kate, Lua, Mamba, Kojcan, **__**Amaterasu Sonne**__** e layzinha**__ (O que é isso, menina! O Shun não é safadinho não! Tadinho do meu verdinho! XD! E quanto a ele enrolar para terminar com o Ikki, é porque o Ikki é mais teimoso. E sim, eu também amo Brokeback, mas nem me lembrei dele pra fazer a cena do Hyoga vestido de cowboy. Quanto ao Ikki se preocupar tanto com o Shun, pasme, mas já teve gente que me disse que ele não ligava a mínima para o Shun nessa fic.) __**e todos do FF que teme deixado reviews inspiradores.**_

_**P.S.**__ Galera do FF se ficou algum review sem responder é que o site deu pau e não estava enviando review alerta. Perdoe-me por isso._

_**Lilliu, Shunzinhaah2, Mefram, Arcueid, Hinamori, **__**Yoilandya**__**, Vagabond, mio77, Marissol**__ e todos os atenciosos leitores do Nyah._

_Queridos, sem vocês eu não continuaria!_

Abraços afetuosos!

Sion Neblina


	11. O amor é chama que afaga enquanto mata

**O amor é chama que afaga enquanto mata**

**Capítulo XI**

"_...Implorei ao punhal veloz_

_Dar-me a liberdade, um dia,_

_Disse após ao veneno atroz_

_Que me amparasse a covardia_**."**

**Charles Baudelaire**

****************

Shun acordou com uma inacreditável dor de cabeça. Tomou um analgésico e foi para o banheiro, começar a higiene matinal. Sentia-se exausto. Estava escovando os dentes quando ouviu o som da porta se abrindo, terminou o que fazia e foi para a sala, ainda vestido num roupão. Sorriu ao encontrar o irmão.

- Bom dia, Ikki, aonde você foi? – interrogou, vendo o rosto abatido do mais velho.

- Andar um pouco...

- Já tomou café? – perguntou desviando o olhar; pensava que todo aquele abatimento fosse sua responsabilidade.

- Não estou com fome, Shun, mas estou feliz por você estar melhor. – Ikki tentou sorrir, faria tudo que fosse necessário para que o irmão não saísse mais machucado daquela história, mesmo que isso significasse mentir pra ele. Contudo, jurava pra si mesmo que aquilo seria uma situação temporária, não cometeria os erros que tanto desprezava nas pessoas...

- Nada como uma noite de sono pra exorcizar demônios... – respondeu o mais novo e depois olhou demoradamente para o irmão.

– Mas, parece que você é quem não dormiu, não é?

- Sabe que quando fico preocupado com você, perco o sono...

- Já estou melhor só por você estar aqui... – Shun sorriu – Vou preparar um café, certo?

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e foi para a janela, acendendo um cigarro. Mesmo sem querer a imagem do russo se formou em sua mente, não sabia ainda o que fazer com aquele sentimento que não desapareceria. Nunca foi capaz de se livrar dos sentimentos, só havia um jeito de escapar dele, transformá-lo em ódio.

Shun chamou-o alguns minutos depois e ele se sentou à mesa, enquanto o irmão servia o café da manhã.

- Ikki, a minha apresentação é na próxima semana... – disse ao sentar-se também – Você vai, não é?

- Claro que sim, eu prometi, não foi?

Shun sorriu e bebericou seu café.

- Eu escolhi uma nova música, serão três na audição.

- Qual?

- A _Chaconne da Partita nº2_ em Ré menor de Bach*1...

- Deixe-me advinhar, mais difícil que as outras? – perguntou Ikki experimentando o café que fumegava em sua caneca.

Shun deu um sorriso tímido.

- É tudo o mais dificil que já se produziu para violino. Mas me sairei bem...

- Tenho certeza disso, irmão...

Shun mais uma vez estranhou o tom distante e melancólico na voz de Ikki e começou a se indagar se aquilo seria apenas pelo seu problema. Não, conhecia-o muito bem e sabia que havia algo mais...

- Ikki, aconteceu alguma coisa que você não queira me contar?

Os olhos verdes de Shun se prenderam aos índigos do irmão, que sorriu e baixou-os novamente para a caneca que segurava.

- Aconteceu sim, Shun, não mentirei pra você, mas... não quero falar sobre isso.

O mais jovem assentiu com a cabeça em conformidade e se sentou, começando a comer.

- Você viajará comigo, Shun? – indagou Ikki depois de um tempo.

- Talvez...

- Você tem um sério problema, nunca diz um sim ou um não, não é verdade?

- Sou assim, o que posso fazer? – sorriu Shun – Não digo nada de que possa me arrepender depois, bem diferentes de você, não é, irmão?

- Eu só faço burrada, Shun... – disse depois de um suspiro triste – Muito coração e pouco cérebro...

- Ouso discordar, você é uma pessoa apaixonada, meu irmão, ardente e acho isso uma grande vantagem e não burrice, você é muito inteligente! – o mais jovem dos Amamiyas baixou o olhar timidamente – Espero que a pessoa que você ama, o mereça de verdade...

Ikki deixou escapar uma risada de escárnio. Se ele soubesse... se desconfiasse que a pessoa que era dona do coração do irmão, também era dona do seu.

Ergueu-se e o irmão voltou o rosto para ele.

- Aonde você vai, Ikki?

- Fumar... – disse e saiu. Shun se encolheu na cadeira, pensando ainda mais, que havia alguma coisa muito errada com Ikki. Ele estava sofrendo e isso era quase tangível.

********************

Passara-se uma semana desde que Ikki descobrira toda a verdade. Nunca mais vira o russo e pelo que sabia, Shun também não. Queria mesmo que ele desaparecesse, mas seu peito doía seu corpo exigia a presença dele. Será que estava apaixonado aquele ponto? Tentava afastar os pensamentos enquanto passeava entre as prateleiras do mercado a procura dos itens da lista de compra de Shun.

O irmão estava melhor e até mais animado; a tal apresentação que seria dali a dois dias ajudava e muito em seu estado de espírito, e também haveria uma festa na cidade nos próximos dias, comemoração ao final do ano. Shun sempre gostava daqueles acontecimentos, era uma pessoa bastante popular e sempre fazia parte da organização do evento.

Ikki ficava feliz por vê-lo se recuperar; ele... bem, achava que nunca se recuperaria.

- Onde diabos, eu vou encontrar _radiche_? E que diabo é _radiche_? – se perguntava enquanto pegava um pacote de macarrão.

- Na sessão de hortifruti e é uma folha! – uma voz suave e divertida respondeu e ele se virou.

Encontrou uma moça de belos olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros sorrindo, ele também sorriu pra ela.

- Obrigado, June... – disse enquanto tentava equilibrar os pacotes de macarrão, café e chá, nos braços.

Ela voltou a sorrir e entregou-lhe uma cesta.

- Por que vocês homens odeiam cestas? – comentou.

- Porque queremos sempre parecer auto-suficientes! – explicou começando a andar para a sessão informada.

A menina que também carregava uma cesta cheia de guloseimas o seguiu.

- Como está o Shun? Ele não tem ido às aulas...

- Andou adoentado, mas está melhor... – respondeu Ikki enquanto jogava algumas latas na cesta.

- A audição é depois de amanhã... – disse a moça preocupada.

- Se ele não estiver bem, faz outro dia... – Ikki deu de ombros continuando as compras.

June riu incrédula.

- Ikki, não há outro dia, o Shun não lhe contou?

Ele parou e mirou a moça loira que ficou extremamente vermelha e sem graça.

- Ah, Deus! Me lembrei, preciso ir agora... eu...

Ela virou nos calcanhares, mas teve o braço seguro fortemente pelo moreno e foi obrigada a encará-lo.

- Me diz agora, June, o que está acontecendo?! – exigiu.

- Ikki, por favor, acho melhor você perguntar ao Shun...

- June, meu irmão está muito estranho, obcecado por essa apresentação. Eu estive cego até hoje para não perceber que havia alguma coisa errada com ele, então, por favor, me diga. Prometo que não comentarei nada.

June respirou fundo, estava muito confusa e sem jeito, mas acabou concordando com o rapaz. Eles se conheciam desde pequenos e ela como amiga deles, não achava mesmo justo que o Amamiya mais novo ficasse mentindo para o mais velho.

- Não é uma avaliação da faculdade, Ikki, é uma audição para o _Royal College of Music*2_ de Londres. Eles enviarão uma equipe de audição para nos avaliar e concederão bolsa aos melhores.

Ikki ficou aturdido. Por que Shun esconderia aquilo dele? Por mais que tentasse encontrar uma resposta não conseguia; então aquele era o motivo de toda aquela obstinação? Em todo o esforço para conseguir as notas perfeitas naquele maldito violino? Mas por quê? Por que o segredo?

Balançou a cabeça e June sorriu:

- Você deveria se orgulhar do seu irmão...

- Me orgulhar dele ter mentido pra mim? – respondeu zangado – Eu acho que nunca conseguirei entender o Shun, ele parece que anda louco!

- Possa ser que ele quisesse fazer uma surpresa e eu acabei estragando tudo... – disse a garota triste.

- Tudo bem, June, fique tranqüila, eu não comentarei nada com o Shun.

- Ikki, os músicos da _RCM_ virão aqui porque o Albion mandou uma gravação do Shun ao violino. Eles virão por causa do Shun, Afinal não é todo dia que se encontra um virtuose...

- Eu sei que ele é talentoso... – disse Ikki, baixo, mas seus pensamentos estavam confusos a respeito das atitudes do irmão.

Londres? Shun o deixaria para morar em Londres e nem tivera a decência de avisá-lo. Sentiu-se irritado, contudo, decidiu engolir a raiva; queria ver até aonde o irmão iria com aquela mentira.

Caminhou para o caixa, deixando June numa das seções, pois a moça alegara que ainda teria coisas a comprar.

A mocinha do caixa já estava passando as compras quando seus olhos vislumbraram, pela vidraça da frente da loja, alguém parado atrás de si com vários pacotes nos braços. Crispou o rosto e desviou o olhar. Mas estava trêmulo, não esperava vê-lo ali, não esperava vê-lo nunca mais; e mesmo assim, seu coração descompassava com sua proximidade. Reparou, mesmo a contra gosto, o quanto ele estava magro e abatido; não se viam há uma semana; e o russo parecia que estava doente há meses. Não queria pensar, não queria cogitar que fosse o motivo daquele abatimento, ou que Shun fosse o motivo, tais pensamentos eram dolorosos demais. Terminou de passar as compras e saiu sem olhar pra trás. Não havia nada para falar um com o outro. Não mais...

Hyoga começou a passar suas compras, enquanto observava pela vidraça, o moreno sair cantando pneus na pick-up. Reparou também que ele estava mais magro, mas não quis pensar nele. Não queria pensar em mais nada e nem ninguém...

*********************

"_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you were so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks and I'm trying to get  
back  
Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my  
bestest  
Nothin's gonna stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it`s again my turn to win some or learn some"_

"_Bem, você fez bonito comigo e pode apostar que eu  
senti  
Eu tentei ficar frio, mas você foi tão quente que me  
derreteu  
Eu caí direitinho, mas estou tentando voltar  
Antes que o frio passe, eu darei o melhor que posso  
Nada me deterá a não ser a intervenção divina  
Acho que é a minha vez novamente de ganhar ou aprender  
alguma coisa..."_

Os colegas de faculdade batiam palmas enquanto Shun cantava acompanhado por Albion que tocava violão, fazendo um acústico da gostosa melodia. Eles se apresentariam na festa do final de ano; e isso serviria para descontrair os músicos, logo depois da apresentação tão estressante para _RCM_.

Shun escolhera a música por ser leve e pela letra condizer e muito com seu estado de espírito. Sim, caíra direitinho nos braços de Hyoga, se apaixonara e agora só tinha uma escapatória: tocar a vida e esquecê-lo, aprender alguma coisa daqueles dias maravilhosos que passaram juntos. Deveria lutar mais? Deveria? Todas essas indagações ocupavam sua cabeça e ele continuou cantando; cantar o acalmava. Porém, no meio da melodia sua voz falhou e seu rosto crispou-se tanto numa expressão de raiva que os colegas desviaram a atenção para a porta do teatro, onde se prendiam seus olhos; porque era uma raridade, qualquer um deles, ver uma expressão como aquela no rosto sempre amável do rapaz.

Jabu se aproximou, sério, andando apressadamente para o palco. Shun, por sua vez, se retirou do palco, pegando sua mochila numa cadeira e desaparecendo apressado pelos bastidores. Não queria falar com Jabu, não queria olhar em sua cara, sentia nojo, repulsa e raiva. Saiu praticamente correndo do teatro universitário e quase seria atropelado por um táxi se uma mão não lhe segurasse o braço e, para isso, deixasse um saco de compras cair ao chão.

Shun, lívido, olhou para o pacote na calçada de onde vazava alguma coisa de uma garrafa quebrada; o coração ainda acelerado demais para se dar conta de qualquer coisa...

- Shun, você está bem?

O mais jovem piscou os olhos, tentando sair do estado de torpor que se encontrava.

- Hyoga... o que...?

- Shun! – seus pensamentos foram novamente interrompidos pelo grito de Jabu que correu até ele e o puxou dos braços do russo.

- Você quase foi atropelado! Você tem que tomar cuidado, parece louco! – berrava o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

Shun ficou por um tempo preso por ele, até que acordou:

- Me solta! Não toque em mim! Não me toque, nunca mais! – gritou, saindo correndo, passando por Hyoga.

Jabu correria atrás dele, mas o russo interrompeu-lhe a passagem.

O moreno o encarou irritado.

- O que é? Quer briga? Quer sair da minha frente! – regougou.

- Eu sei o que você fez... – a voz do loiro foi fria e baixa e o rapaz engoliu em seco.

- Eu? Eu não fiz nada que ele não quisesse...

- Então como sabe do que estou falando?

Engoliu novamente e avançou.

- Acho melhor você sair da minha frente ou eu passo por cima de você! – bradou ele e Hyoga o puxou pelo braço o jogando contra o muro da faculdade e lhe dando um soco no estômago que fez Jabu dobrar o corpo e urrar de dor.

- Foi à segunda vez que você o machucou e é melhor que não haja a terceira... – a voz dele não se alterou – A partir de hoje, mantenha-se longe dele, seu covarde...

Hyoga mirou o rapaz com desprezo e depois correu atrás de Shun o encontrando ofegante, encostado numa árvore.

- Shun, você está bem?

- Não, eu não estou bem, merda! – explodiu o virginiano e se deixou escorregar até a grama – Por que esse idiota tem que ficar me perseguindo?

O russo percebeu que o rapaz estava trêmulo e quis se aproximar, mas achou melhor se conter. Precisava resistir.

Shun demorou alguns minutos até se recuperar, mas continuou sentado na grama, não queria olhar para Hyoga; não queria ceder à saudade que sentira dele todos aqueles dias.

- Shun, eu só saio daqui quando você me disser que está bem... – continuou o russo e o mais jovem ergueu os olhos para ele. Seus olhos se prenderam nas duas esmeraldas confusas do rapaz sentando na grama; era incrível como não conseguia ficar indiferente a nenhum deles.

"_Shun, sua alma delicada me encanta, sua meiguice me fascina, e me faz querer afundar nessa sua áurea rósea e pura... quem sabe se a tocar, se conseguir tocar sua essência, não me torne limpo e puro como você?"_

- Hyoga... senta aqui... – ele pediu e o loiro obedeceu, se sentando ao seu lado e encostando-se à árvore também.

- Agora me abrace, por favor, eu preciso tanto de você... – Shun sussurrou vencendo o próprio orgulho.

O russo não resistiu; mesmo seu invejável senso prático, lhe alertando que fazia tudo errado; estreitou o mais jovem nos braços com carinho, quando percebeu, já deslizava os dedos, delicadamente pela pele branca dos braços dele.

- Hyoga, me desculpe...

- Por que está sempre pedindo desculpas? – sorriu, se afastando um pouco, a única forma de resistir.

- Por que eu sou fraco e bobo...

- Você não é nada disso...

- Não sou? – sorriu com amargura o rapaz mais jovem – Ah, Hyoga... eu deveria esquecê-lo, eu...

- Como...? se me disser como eu também juro que o esqueço, Shun, juro... – ele deslizou os lábios pelo rosto pálido do rapaz, e antes que pudessem evitar seus lábios se tocaram delicadamente. Hyoga cravou os dedos na camisa fina do rapaz, deixando seus lábios e querendo parar aquilo o quanto antes. Não podia continuar; estava sendo fraco mais uma vez...

- Eu tenho que ir... – balbuciou Shun.

- É eu sei. Eu também tenho... Mas será o que queremos? – sua pergunta foi triste e baixa e Shun reconheceu aquela dor. Estranhamente reconheceu...

- Não, mas é o que devemos fazer...

- Você e esse senso irritante de dever... - sorriu o loiro e o mais jovem mirou-lhe os olhos tristes. Eles nunca estiveram tão tristes. E aquela tristeza singular lhe lembrava a oblíqua tristeza dos olhos escuros do seu irmão. Não entendeu porque aqueles pensamentos brotavam como água em seu ser.

- Você vai a minha apresentação? Será depois de amanhã... – fugiu de suas próprias indagações internas.

- Sim...

Shun se ergueu e o russo fez o mesmo, seus olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos, mas logo os olhos verdes se voltaram para o chão.

- Então... tchau...

- Tchau, Shun... – respondeu e o mais jovem começou a se afastar rapidamente.

O russo seguiu lentamente o seu trajeto, afinal, teria que fazer compras novamente. As imagens dos irmãos Amamiyas se misturavam em sua mente, muitas vezes eles possuíam um só corpo, um rosto misturado como numa tela cubista ou abstrata; seria bom se ele conseguisse fazer essa fusão, a fusão das cores... dois seres... uma única tela. Entretanto isso seria impossível com carne e sangue...

**********************

Shun voltou pra casa, melancólico, e se lembrando que deixara o violino no teatro. Tirou os tênis e se sentou no sofá com as pernas estendidas sobre a mesinha de vidro. Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro profundo; _"Por que insisto em querer você? por que insisto nisso?!"_

Cobriu o rosto com as mãos e ficou assim por um tempo; até que se deu conta da presença do irmão.

- Ikki? Você está... você está aqui há muito tempo?

- Estava na cozinha... – respondeu o leonino sério – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- N. não, é que... – Shun gaguejou, não sabia se deveria dizer ao irmão tudo que acontecia; não, não deveria mesmo, ao menos não o problema com Jabu.

- Shun, você vai mentir novamente? – a voz de Ikki foi calma e cansada e isso apertou o coração do mais jovem.

Ergueu-se do sofá e se aproximou do irmão que continuava parado.

- Ikki, eu não posso contar a verdade, se eu fizer isso, você... será ruim pra você...

- Sei! – Ikki riu com ironia, então era isso que ele pensava? Será ruim pra ele saber por antecedência? Sofrer por antecedência se nem sabia se passaria na audição mesmo? Seria isso que Shun pensava?

- Ikki, acredita em mim...

- Eu acredito, Shun.

- Não, esse tom de voz...

- Qual o problema com o meu tom de voz, hein? – Ikki perguntou zangado – Será que está bom pra você, somente quando eu sou o irmão super-protetor e maníaco que todos descrevem? Pra mim, chega, Shun! Chega de se o imbecil que fica perseguindo o irmão mais novo, pra mim chega disso!

- Eu nunca pedi para que se preocupasse comigo... – a voz de Shun foi um fio, não estava entendendo a raiva do irmão.

- Mas, é exatamente isso! Você nunca pede nada, não é? – riu Ikki com amargura – Eu é que estou sempre me metendo em sua vida, enchendo seu saco! Por que você permite isso, Shun? Por que não dá um basta? Eu sei que quando quer você sabe ser bem firme em suas decisões!

Ele encarou os olhos assustados e confusos do mais jovem. Odiou-se, Shun não entendia o motivo de sua fúria, talvez nem ele mesmo entendesse.

- O que você quer dizer com um basta, Ikki? Eu não estou...

- Está sim! – interrompeu – Você entende muito bem o que quero dizer, não seja cínico!

- Eu não sou cínico! – gritou Shun.

- É sim! Sabe ser cínico quando quer e tão dissimulado que eu, às vezes, não sei se você é o meu irmão!

- Para com isso! – gritou Shun, chorando – Você é que não é o meu irmão! Meu irmão nunca me diria essas coisas!

- É, talvez eu não seja mesmo! Talvez, eu tenha deixado de ser aquele idiota que achava que você era a pessoa mais pura e verdadeira do mundo! Na verdade você é tão mentiroso e traiçoeiro quanto... qualquer outra pessoa! Eu é que sou um cego!

Shun ficou atônito, o que ele queria dizer? Por que Ikki falava aquelas coisas?

- Do que você está me acusando, Ikki? Por que de uma hora pra outra eu passei a ser isso que você diz? – não conseguiu deter as lágrimas.

- Shun, me desculpe... – pediu num fio de voz.

O mais jovem tentou enxugar o rosto, mas as lágrimas teimavam em descer. Não sabia o que dizer, então somente deixou a cozinha. Seu coração estava dolorido, magoado pelas acusações do irmão.

Saiu correndo, queria alcançar a praia, olhar o mar e pensar num motivo para Ikki magoá-lo...

Ikki por sua vez, cravou as unhas nos próprios cabelos, arrependido; não sabia o que acontecia consigo, como foi capaz de dizer aquelas coisas a Shun? Como foi capaz de magoar seu irmãozinho? Sabia que aquilo não era só pela adição; estava frustrado e por isso fora tão agressivo. Shun não merecia aquilo...

Saiu correndo atrás dele.

- Shun! – chamou, mas não conseguia mais enxergá-lo, somente a confusão de carros e buzinas e o início de um engavetamento...

Seu coração falhou; alguém fora atropelado; segundos, seu coração começou a descompassar, correu entre a multidão; ele estava desacordado. Ajoelhou-se e pegou o irmão no colo, gritando para que ele falasse alguma coisa. Não ouvia nada e nem ninguém, só a respiração de Shun e seus próprios gritos.

********************

Ikki estava sentado no quarto onde Shun repousava. Sua aparência era desoladora, a cabeça estava apoiada nas mãos e ele não movia se quer um músculo que desse a certeza de que não era uma estátua.

"_Deuses, como eles podem ser tão parecidos e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes..." _

Hyoga fazia essa análise da porta do quarto, enquanto tentava tomar coragem para entrar. Suspirou; coragem nunca lhe faltou e tinha certeza que o moreno não lhe daria um soco naquele local e naquele momento, pelo menos não ali.

- Ikki... – ele se aproximou e percebeu o leve estremecimento que sua voz provocou no leonino que ergueu a cabeça e o olhou.

Hyoga não viu ódio em seus olhos, mas sim dor e desespero.

- Pato... – ele balbuciou e voltou a olhar o chão. O russo então se sentou ao seu lado com um suspiro. A recepção foi melhor do que pensava, porém, toda aquela tristeza o destruía, e ele deveria estar realmente desesperado para não gritar com ele; conhecia bem o quão passional podia ser Ikki Amamiya, e não era ele que estava ali, naquele momento, e sim, uma massa de dor, arrependimento e desespero.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não merecia a resposta.

- A culpa é minha... a culpa é toda minha... – disse, não sabendo exato ao que se referia.

- Não, Ikki, você sabe que não é, você sabe de quem é a culpa... – o loiro baixou a cabeça e Ikki virou-se para fitar o rosto triste dele.

- Você? sempre o dono da verdade, não é? – se interrompeu e tentou se controlar para não chorar – Eu só quero que meu irmão acorde... só isso... pouco me importa o que você sente ou por que está aqui, russo, se isso fizer o Shun feliz, aceitarei sua incômoda presença sem reclamar...

O escultor não entendeu e não quis pensar muito no significado daquelas palavras.

- Ele ficará bem... – foi só o que disse, não conseguia encarar o moreno, ao mesmo tempo era de vital importância ficar perto dele naquele momento, assim como tinha vontade de beijar mil vezes o rosto do garoto adormecido e machucado à sua frente.

- Eu sei, o médico disse que não quebrou nada e que ele ficará bem, mas sentirá dores devido à pancada que foi forte... – Ikki suspirou – Agora por favor, pare de falar comigo, eu não agüento ouvir sua voz!

Aquelas palavras doeram no loiro, mas ele sabia merecê-las; mesmo assim, ignorou o que o outro dizia e continuou:

- Mas, o importante é que...

- Você não entende, a culpa foi minha, eu... eu o magoei... – mais uma vez, Ikki apoiou a cabeça com as mãos, escondendo o rosto.

Não sabia por que estava conversando com Hyoga, não sabia por que tinha deixado-o entrar, mas sabia que precisava dele, que precisava ouvir sua voz para não desmoronar de vez. Era mentira, não estava fazendo aquilo por Shun, fazia por sim mesmo, porque necessitava dele mais do que o ar, mais do que sua razão queria.

Sentiu a mão do russo, passear pelos seus cabelos rebeldes e estremeceu, mas não teve força o suficiente para afastá-lo, apenas murmurou alto o suficiente para que ele ouvisse:

- Pare, Pato... Não pense que algo mudou porque o deixei entrar...

- Não estou pensando nada... – respondeu o russo, mas continuou com o afago – Aliás, eu nunca penso quando estou perto de você, Ikki...

O moreno respirou fundo e levantou do banco.

- Fica com ele... eu... eu preciso de um cigarro... – disse antes de sair do quarto.

Correu para o estacionamento do hospital e acendeu um cigarro com mãos trêmulas, tragando profundamente; depois olhou para ele, pensando que o irmão sempre lhe pedia para parar de fumar. Jogou-o no chão apagando-o com o sapato; colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta e ficou andando de um lado para o outro; chutando algumas poças d'águas que a chuva recente deixou no chão de cimento. Não queria pensar para não enlouquecer; como foi capaz de dizer aquelas coisas a Shun? Como foi capaz de magoá-lo? Ele que prometera cuidar, proteger e amar...? nunca se perdoaria, Shun estava ferido por sua causa, e poderia perder a melhor chance de sua vida por causa de suas ações...

Sentiu vontade de gritar de desespero, dor e frustração; por que dissera aquelas coisas? Por quê?

— "Ah, irmão, queria ter sido eu... a... mas agora nada importa, o mal já foi feito e... — não conseguia ordenar os pensamentos; caiu de joelhos na poça d'água, soluçando, dando vazão as lágrimas contidas; toda a carga emocional suportada dignamente durante todo aquele tempo, desabou em seus ombros e ele mal conseguia ficar de pé.

— Ikki...

Ouviu o meigo chamado daquela voz conhecida, mas não se moveu, não tinha forças. Então a pequena mão pousou em seu ombro, carinhosamente.

— Eu vim assim que soube, como ele está?

— Minu... — ele sussurrou — Obrigado...

A moça de cabelos negros sorriu e lhe ofereceu a mão.

— Venha comigo, vamos tomar um café, sei que você está precisando...

Ikki hesitou, mas decidiu-se por fim aceitar a mão que lhe era oferecida. Enxugou o rosto, constrangido e seguiu a ex-namorada para dentro do hospital.

*******************

— Ikki... — Shun murmurou e Hyoga se aproximou da cama. Sorriu ao verificar que ele abria os olhos.

O Amamiya mais jovem piscou confuso ao verificar que era o russo que estava ao seu lado.

— Onde está meu irmão? — perguntou — Hyoga, o que...

- As notícias correm depressa nessa cidade, acabei sabendo que você foi atropelado, não fica feliz em me ver? – perguntou afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Não é isso, é que... estou sentindo uma sensação de _dejavú_, sabe?

Shun tentou rir, mas isso fez seu corpo doer e ele gemeu.

- Você encontrou o Ikki?

- Sim... – respondeu simples e friamente, desviando instintivamente o olhar.

O mais jovem ficou olhando para ele como se esperasse algum comentário, vendo que não teria resposta, sorriu e disse:

- Ele não é tão ruim quanto parece, Hyoga!

- Eu sei... – disse com um meio sorriso melancólico e suspirou – Ele ficará feliz por você ter acordado, estava muito preocupado...

- Deus! Deve estar se culpando! – Shun levou a mão à testa – Tivemos uma discussão antes de... tenho certeza que ele deve... ah, Hyoga, o robby do meu irmão é a culpa!

- Eu pensei que estaria zangado com ele... bem, ele me disse...

- Minha raiva do Ikki não dura cinco minutos... – riu o virginiano – Eu só não entendi porque ele estava tão bravo comigo e...

Shun se interrompeu, porque a porta se abriu e Ikki entrou acompanhado de Minu que trazia um buquê de flores amarelas nas mãos.

- Shun, você acordou! – exclamou o irmão, correndo em sua direção e o abraçando – Shun... eu... seu idiota! Por que você saiu daquela forma?!

- Ikki, quer parar de me apertar, estou sentindo dores insuportáveis... – gemeu o mais novo e o moreno resolveu se afastar.

Então o convalescente mirou friamente para a mulher parada ao seu lado.

- Oi, Shun... – ela começou sem jeito – Que bom que está melhor...

- Obrigado... – ele também respondeu friamente e ela depositou as flores num jarro ao lado da cama.

- Minu, Hyoga, vocês poderiam me deixar a sós com meu irmão, por um momento?

Ambos aceitaram a solicitação de Shun e deixaram o quarto. Os olhares de Ikki e do loiro ainda se encontraram, mas logo o leonino desviou a atenção para o irmão que o encarou fixamente.

- Por que, Ikki? Por que aquelas acusações? Seja franco, eu fiz algo de errado?

- Não... eu descontei minhas frustrações em você, Shun, sou um covarde... – ele disse e segurou a mão do irmão – Por favor, me perdoe... pensar que... que por minha causa...

Ikki não conseguiu terminar a frase. Respirou fundo se controlando ao extremo para não chorar na frente de Shun.

- O que te magoa tanto meu irmão? Diga-me, quem sabe eu não possa...

- Ninguém pode, Shun... eu... – ele se interrompeu mais uma vez.

Shun ficou o observando, sabia que Ikki era orgulhoso demais para compartilhar suas dores; não, ele jamais diria o que tanto o afligia. Poderiam ser íntimos em todas as questões, menos na dor, quando estava machucado demais, ele se trancava em sua couraça impenetrável e não permitia que ninguém o ajudasse. Já estava acostumado, porém, uma dor profunda o suficiente para fazer o irmão magoá-lo sem motivo algum, deveria no mínimo ser considerada...

- Ikki, por que você não confia em mim?

- Eu faço a mesma pergunta, por que você não confia em mim, Shun? – o moreno olhou fundo nos olhos verdes do irmão e Shun se sentiu acuado com aquele olhar. Afinal o que Ikki sabia?

- Eu confio em você mais do que em qualquer outra pessoa e...

- Eu já sei da Audição, Shun...

O rapaz empalideceu ainda mais e pareceu que a afirmação triplicou as dores no seu corpo, que não eram intensas, por causa dos medicamentos, mas que ainda existiam.

- Sabe, como?

- Na importa, o que importa é que você continua com as mentiras...

- Eu não sabia se passaria na audição...

- Shun, sabemos que isso é mentira, me responda por quê?

Shun desviou o olhar para as próprias mãos machucadas e as torceu, nervoso.

- Não sei explicar... eu... acho que queria fazer sozinho...

- Eu não entendo...

- Estava tentando sobreviver sem o seu apoio... – explicou o mais novo – Em todos os meus momentos difíceis, você esteve comigo, irmão, dessa vez, eu queria fazer sozinho, vencer sozinho pelo menos dessa vez... ah, Ikki, às vezes, me sinto tão inútil, sempre dando trabalho a você!

- Deixa de ser idiota! Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que você não me dá trabalho nenhum?!

Ikki sentou-se ao lado dele e segurou-lhe a mão com força. Tentou se acalmar, porque ao contrário acabaria desabando na frente do irmão e não queria vê-lo mais preocupado do que já estava. Sabia, e como sabia, que assim como acontecia consigo, Shun conseguia sentir-lhe a angústia e também possuía a convicção de que ele acabaria se sentindo culpado; pois não conhecia a verdade, e a verdade era que amava quem não deveria.

- Shun... me desculpe...

- Ikki, não fica assim, eu estou ótimo...

- Mas, sua apresentação é amanhã e...

- Já disse que estou ótimo e vou me apresentar amanhã...

- Shun, você está todo machucado...

- Isso tudo é superficial, você esqueceu que sou seu cavaleiro, rei Ikki! – riu o mais novo e o mais velho acabou rindo também. Shun acabara de recordá-lo de uma brincadeira de infância, infância tão sofrida; momentos como aquele, quando brincavam num mundo imaginário, eram os únicos que os órfãos tinham para fugir da dor e do abandono.

- Ah, irmão, como eu queria que fôssemos crianças agora, como naquele tempo...

- Nada mudou Ikki... – disse Shun, carinhosamente – Eu ainda continuo jurando lealdade a você. Eu te amo. Você é e sempre será o rei do meu coração...

Ikki sorriu sem jeito e puxou o irmão para um abraço.

- Odeio quando você fica sentimental! – disse escondendo o rosto para que o outro não visse sua própria emoção. Suspirou; - Eu também te amo irmão, muito, muito mesmo...

* * *

Hyoga e Minu estavam sentados no corredor de frente a porta do quarto em que Shun e Ikki estavam. Permaneciam em silêncio desde que deixaram os irmãos, mas de vez em quando o russo sentia os olhos da moça passearem por ele; estudando cada detalhe do seu corpo e rosto, chegando mesmo a se perder um pouco na tarefa de o examinar. Aquilo já estava o incomodando e por isso ele resolveu dar um basta.

- Obrigado... – o loiro se virou pra moça e sorriu depois de um tempo.

- O quê? – ela o encarou sem entender.

- Da forma que tem me olhado desde que deixamos aquele quarto, devo crer que esteja me achando muito bonito...

Minu corou e riu.

- Não, não é isso! – disse sem jeito.

- Então não sou bonito? – perguntou Hyoga com um proposital e charmoso sorriso.

- Não! – riu mais a garota, ficando ainda mais vermelha – Claro que você é bonito, mas... é que estava me perguntando... ah... é... você é namorado do Shun?

Hyoga mirou a mulher por um tempo antes de responder.

- Não, sou só um amigo...

Ele percebeu que a expressão demonstrada por ela foi de desapontamento e tentou entender por que, só achando uma resposta: Ikki...

- E você? É namorada do Ikki?

- Ex-namorada... terminamos recentemente...

- Mas, ainda gosta dele, não é?

Minu suspirou e sorriu; simpatizara com o rapaz loiro e não sabia o motivo, mas gostara de conversar com ele. Hyoga por sua vez, sabia abusar do próprio charme e arrancar de quem quer que fosse, tudo que, por ventura, quisesse saber. Embora achasse que não agia certo. Não havia por que seduzir aquela garota apenas para arrancar-lhe informações que provavelmente de nada adiantariam.

- Na verdade, gosto dele desde que me entendo por gente, bem... foi uma relação meio complicada a nossa...

E então Minu contou desde a infância ao lado dos irmãos, até a adolescência, quando Ikki a trocou por Esmeralda. Era fácil assim para ele; aprendera desde cedo o ofício da sedução e da manipulação. Sempre conseguia o que queria.

- Mesmo assim, você ainda tem esperanças de ficar com ele? – perguntou o aquariano e Minu sorriu sem jeito.

- O amor é assim, não é?

- Não, o amor não é assim... – a voz do rapaz loiro continuava calma e indiferente – O problema é que muitas vezes damos o nome de amor aos nossos caprichos...

- Não é um capricho...

- Até que ponto? Seja lógica, ele a deixou uma vez por outra pessoa, ele perdeu essa pessoa e você continuou ao seu lado incondicionalmente, e mais uma vez ele a deixou. Acha mesmo que algum dia ele vai amar você?

- Você não entende! – Minu ficou um pouco nervosa com as declarações do russo, mesmo porque, sabia que ele tinha razão.

- Talvez não, me desculpe, eu só falei o que suas próprias palavras me levaram a entender...

- A questão é o Shun!

Hyoga olhou profundamente para ela e não conseguiu esconder um pouco de ironia.

- O Shun?

- Sim, desde o começo tudo foi o Shun, a própria Esmeralda se parecia com ele, por isso seduziu o Ikki...

- O que você quer dizer? Que existe algo meio "_complexo de Édipo_" entre eles? – riu o russo.

- Mais ou menos, eu não entendo bem, mas todas as ações do Ikki rodam em torno do Shun, se o Shun estiver feliz ele estará feliz, se o Shun fica triste, ele desaba! Eu não compreendo o que os dois sentem!

- Amor... – respondeu o loiro com melancolia; a mocinha não tinha idéia de quanto suas palavras o machucavam. Como pode entrar e macular uma relação como aquela?

Ele se levantou da cadeira.

- Foi muito bom conversar com você, Minu, mas...

Interrompeu-se porque a porta se abriu e Ikki apareceu. O moreno olhou dele para Minu com uma expressão estranha.

- Por favor, Hyoga, fique com o Shun, eu vou procurar o médico... – disse friamente.

- Algum problema? – Hyoga também tentou demonstrar indiferença.

- Não, só preciso saber quando ele sairá daqui...

- Eu vou com você! – disse Minu levantando-se também e seguindo Ikki pelo corredor.

Hyoga ficou parado, observando os dois, antes de voltar para o quarto, para o lado de Shun.

**********************

O médico terminou de examinar o rapaz e sorriu:

- Sorte, Senhor Shun, já pode ir pra casa, mas precisa repousar, não foi uma pancada tão forte, tem apenas que cuidar dessa luxação no seu ombro, para que não se agrave.

- Obrigado, doutor, eu vou me cuidar... – disse o garoto.

Shun tentava sorrir, mas a verdade era que sentia muitas dores, contudo, precisava pensar em coisas mais importantes que sua condição física.

Voltou-se para o irmão.

- Ikki, podemos ir embora?

- Sim, Shun, você só precisa se trocar.

O rapaz saiu da cama, pegou uma sacola e foi para o banheiro. Hyoga que estava calado próximo a janela se virou para Ikki.

- É minha deixa, estou indo embora...

O moreno tentou não demonstrar o vazio que aquela afirmação lhe causou; nada disse.

Shun saiu do banheiro, ainda vestindo a camiseta e com uma expressão de dor. Seus olhos estavam marejados embora ele tentasse disfarçar isso.

- Shun, o que foi, irmão?! – Ikki se acercou dele e Hyoga saiu de onde estava.

O mais jovem se sentou na cama com uma expressão que beirava o desespero.

- Eu... eu não consigo... – sua voz foi um sussurro.

Ikki puxou a camiseta preta que Shun conseguira vestir até o cotovelo.

- Não tem problema, eu volto e pego uma camisa pra você... – Ikki afagou-lhe os cabelos cacheados.

- Ikki... minha audição... – ele suspirou – Eu não consigo levantar o braço, como vou tocar...?

Hyoga sentou ao seu lado na cama e afagou-lhe o ombro.

- Shun, você não vai desistir agora, não é? – disse com carinho – Você vai conseguir. Amanhã você estará bem melhor no momento da Audição.

O mais velho dos Amamiyas se afastou deles, achou que estava sobrando ali; era estranho, não sentia ciúmes o que seria natural, sentia somente tristeza e vazio... naquele momento, nem a raiva que o impulsionou durante todo tempo, ele conseguiu sentir.

- Eu vou buscar uma camisa...

- Não precisa, Ikki... – sorriu Shun – Eu vou conseguir vestir essa...

Ele pegou a camiseta sobre a cama e começou a vestir lentamente, seu rosto ruborizou com o esforço de erguer o braço direito e suportar a dor absurda que esse movimento causava. Cerrou os olhos e puxou a camiseta com força pela cabeça, até que conseguiu vesti-la. Quase gritou, tamanha foi a dor em seu ombro, mas resistiu, tinha que resistir...

- Estou bem, viu? – disse ofegante, sem conseguir conter as lágrimas de dor que desceu por seu rosto.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do quarto quase correndo, parou na recepção para tomar ar, pensando que talvez isso impedisse que desabasse.

- Ikki...

Ouviu a voz de Hyoga e bufou, tentando se controlar ao máximo, mas estava sendo muito difícil.

- Por que veio atrás de mim, Pato? Vai ficar com o Shun, é ele quem precisa de você e não eu!

- Não é o que parece...

Hyoga disse e ele se virou para olhá-lo com raiva, segurou o russo pelos ombros.

- Escuta, eu sou até capaz de tolerar você, se você o fizer feliz, entende? – disse e Hyoga mirou chocado; os olhos escuros marejados, onde brilhava uma dor tão profunda que fez o loiro querer chorar também.

- Não, Ikki, eu não posso fazer ninguém feliz, me perdoe... – disse num fio de voz.

- Porra, Pato! Você tem que se esforçar! – ele falou áspero e o soltou, dando-lhe as costas – Eu estou pedindo... faça o Shun feliz...

Foi um sussurro quase inaudível as últimas palavras de Ikki e Hyoga sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo e nunca mais deixar que a dor o tocasse; mas era tarde, ele estragara tudo.

- Voltarei para o lado do Shun... – foi a única coisa que pensou em dizer, não sabendo se aquilo ajudaria ou mataria Ikki de vez; talvez, aquela não fosse sua real vontade. Talvez, sua vontade fosse fugir dali e apagar qualquer vestígio de sua passagem pela vida dos dois.

Voltou para o quarto onde Shun esperava sentado na cama, seus olhos verdes se cravaram no rosto triste do loiro com uma interrogação muda. Hyoga resignou-se, afinal fora o garoto a sua frente quem pedira para que fosse atrás do moreno.

- Hyoga, o Ikki...?

- Ele... ele está na recepção, deve estar cuidando de alguma coisa burocrática, pediu para que eu ficasse ao seu lado... – Hyoga disse e abraçou Shun para esconder o rosto onde lágrimas teimavam em descer.

**********************

Ikki abriu a porta da casa, já que o braço direito do irmão estava imobilizado numa tipóia. Shun entrou, sendo seguido por ele e Hyoga que o Amamiya mais jovem, notava, estava tenso e melancólico. Olhou do irmão para ele, mas nada comentou. A tensão entre os dois era evidente, porém, Shun não conseguia pensar em outra razão que não fosse a super proteção do irmão, que via em qualquer um que se aproximasse dele uma ameaça.

- Eu não sei o que faria sem vocês dois! – sorriu Shun – Mas, agora acho que vocês devem descansar, eu já posso me cuidar sozinho...

- Nem pensar, Shun, ficarei aqui com você... – discordou Ikki.

- Ikki, não precisa...

- Shun, por favor, não discute...

O mais jovem se deu por vencido e mirou o russo, caminhando até ele com um sorriso.

- Obrigado, de verdade...

- Já disse que não precisa agradecer... – disse Hyoga sorrindo, mas se afastando de Shun, pois, percebia que a qualquer momento o rapaz esquecer-se-ia da presença do irmão e o beijaria.

Shun estranhou aquela atitude do russo, uma rejeição, mas Hyoga nunca rejeitara um beijo seu antes, aquilo só poderia ter uma razão, Ikki; o Amamiya mais jovem não sabia o quê, mas alguma coisa aconteceu entre os dois, era mais que simples antipatia ou ciúmes, era algo maior...

- Bem, eu tenho que ir agora... – disse o russo e seus olhos passaram por Ikki que estava apoiado no parapeito da janela, e depois se voltaram para Shun – Te vejo amanhã no teatro...

- Sim. – volveu o rapaz de olhos verdes, olhando o russo dentro dos olhos, seriamente, e pela primeira vez, seu olhar desconcertou Hyoga, era como se ele soubesse...

Tratou de se despedir e sair sem olhar pra trás, fugiu mais uma vez.

Depois que o russo saiu, Shun se voltou para o irmão.

- O que aconteceu entre vocês, Ikki?

O leonino empalideceu tão visivelmente que o irmão achou que ele fosse desmaiar.

- O que... do que você está falando, Shun? – ele quase gritou; era a única forma de fugir daqueles olhos verdes inquisidores. Precisava se mostrar irritado e furioso. Não, aquela não era a hora; o irmão estava machucado e... Não era a hora (fuga).

- Não tente me enganar, Ikki!

- Shun, definitivamente, eu não sei o que você quer dizer! – Desespero, dor, medo. Todos esses sentimentos eram lidos pelo irmão mais jovem.

- Sabe sim, o clima entre vocês era tão tenso que eu poderia jurar que se odeiam! O que você falou pra ele, Ikki?

- Nada... – sua voz foi um sussurro – Só que... se ele não pudesse fazê-lo feliz, que desaparecesse...

Shun respirou fundo; embora ainda não estivesse certo de que aquilo fosse verdade, as palavra do irmão aliviou um pouco o medo em seu coração.

- Ah, irmão, para com isso! Deixa o Hyoga em paz... – pediu com os olhos marejados – Nada no mundo fará com que ele me ame e não preciso do meu irmão mais velho, dando a ele a prova de que sou um inútil!

- Shun, não é nada disso...!

- É isso sim, é o que sou! Um inútil! – gritou e foi para o quarto chorar em seu travesseiro, estava cansado de tentar ser forte. Não era, não era...

Ikki achou melhor não ir atrás dele. O irmão precisava ficar sozinho e ele também. Aquela casa, naquele momento, era um labirinto de tortura... A dor era visível em todos os cômodos...

**Continua...**

**N/A:** Ah, tá, eu confesso, achei que esse atropelamento foi meio clichê, perdoem a crise de criatividade na reta final da fic (cora), mas é que não pensei em algo melhor para emendar os acontecimentos que virão a seguir. Sorry!

Vocês já perceberam que essa fic trata do (em minha opinião) o mais terrível defeito humano, nossa capacidade de julgar as pessoas e seus sentimentos, nossa arrogância em achar o nosso senso moral é sempre o correto. Espero que consiga desenvolver isso até o final.

*1 A chaconna de Bach é considerava a mais difícil composição já feita para violino devido as suas nuances e exige uma absoluta destreza do violinista.

*2 Renomado conservatório londrino, um dos melhores do mundo.

Bem, espero que estejam gostando da fic, sei que ela enveredou por um lado mais angst, mas nunca neguei minhas raízes (angstmaníaca).

Agradecimento a todos que estão acompanhando em especial:

Amaterasu Sonne, Pandora Black (você tem razão, se o Ikki contasse naquele momento o Shun desabaria, mas, isso não justifica ele ficar sem contar, não é? Ele falou do Hyoga mas olha ele repetindo o mesmo erro. A vida é assim, um dia somos pedra no outro vidraça, e é isso que quero passar nessa fic. XD!). Amamiya fã (Puxa, se o Ikki pisa na cabeça do Hyoga, o russo morria e acabava fic kkkkk, calma! A hora do Jabu vai chegar hehehehe...).

Kate-chan, PATRICIA RODRIGUES e todos do FF. Net

Vagabond, Shunzinhaah2, Mefram_Maru, Arcueid, Temari_Nara, shermie e toda a galera do Nyah!

Obrigada a todos vocês que continuam incentivando essa autora psicótica.

Abraços mil!

Sion Neblina


	12. Se você for aquele que me faz sangrar

**Se você for aquele que me faz sangrar...**

**XII Capítulo**

_Que é o amor?_

_A necessidade de sair de si._

_O homem é um animal adorador_

_Adorar é sacrificar-se e prostituir-se_

_Assim, todo amor é prostituição._

_**Charles Baudelaire**_

Na manhã seguinte, já recuperado da crise do dia anterior. Shun vestia o terno escuro em que se apresentaria para o _RCM_. Prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo impecável, e olhou as próprias mãos machucadas.

Ikki chegou ao quarto e sorriu para ele.

- Que elegância! – falou rindo – Se o quesito analisado fosse esse, você já estaria em Londres, Shun!

- Não caçoa! Eles são bem formais, tenho que estar assim... – disse e olhou o irmão nos olhos – O Hyoga já chegou?

- Ainda não... – respondeu desviando o olhar e mais uma vez, Shun percebeu isso.

- E a Minu, o que ela queria no hospital? – perguntou sem esconder a insatisfação.

- Queria ver como você estava. Engraçada essa sua implicância repentina com a Minu, não era sempre você a defendê-la?

- Sim, isso antes de ela me ofender...

- E quando foi que ela o ofendeu? Eu não estou sabendo disso...

- Ah, Ikki é uma coisa tão antiga, vamos deixar pra lá, ok? – pediu Shun pegando o violino. Só o fato de tocar o instrumento com o braço direito lhe causando dor. Mas ele disfarçou e trocou-o de mão.

A campainha tocou e eles foram para a sala. Ikki não pode perceber as cartelas de analgésicos vazias sobre a mesa de cabeceira do irmão.

Shun abriu a porta para o russo com um sorriso simpático.

- Obrigado por vir, Hyoga... Estávamos esperando você chegar...

O russo sorriu e desviou o olhar para o rosto sério de Ikki, imediatamente seu sorriso se desfez e os dois se encararam por um breve tempo, antes de o moreno caminhar até o irmão, pousando a mão cuidadosamente no ombro esquerdo dele.

- Vamos, Shun, você não quer se atrasar, não é? – falou com carinho.

- Não, não quero, vamos... – falou Shun incomodado seguindo na frente dos dois que iam atrás em silêncio.

- Eu sigo vocês... – falou o loiro entrando no carro esporte. Ikki ainda ficou parado por um tempo, vendo-o entrar no carro, antes de fazer o mesmo e seguirem para a faculdade que era bem próxima, deixando os veículos desnecessários. Contudo, não queriam se arriscar a um atraso.

Quando Shun chegou, Albion já o esperava e fez um gesto apontando para o relógio o que fez o garoto corar e examinar o próprio pulso.

- Por Deus, Albion, cinco minutos! – resmungou Shun e o maestro o encarou em reprovação.

- Shun, você deve se lembrar de como são os ingleses com essa questão de horário, e temos só mais dez minutos, então trate de se preparar.

- Eu estou preparado! – sorriu o mais jovem e se virou para o irmão que estava parado ao lado de Hyoga com os braços cruzados, e o russo que mantinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça e a cabeça baixa.

Tentava descobrir o que o estava incomodando; mas analisou que aquele não era o momento de pensar naquilo.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir, a orquestra será a primeira a se apresentar e só depois virão às apresentações solo... – explicou chegando perto ao o irmão que o abraçou e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Dará tudo certo, irmão, eu tenho certeza. – disse e observou quando Shun se aproximou do russo e sorriu antes de dar-lhe um suave beijo no rosto o que fez o loiro corar um pouco.

- Obrigado... – falou o Amamiya mais jovem e saiu desaparecendo atrás da cortina preta.

Ikki e Hyoga então se sentaram, percebendo que o imenso teatro universitário estava relativamente cheio naquele dia.

- Ikki... – começou o loiro sem olhá-lo, o rosto escondido atrás da franja – Eu não quero mais enganar o Shun...

O moreno soltou uma risada sarcástica.

- Ah, Pato, inventa outra! Vai querer se fazer de bom moço, agora?

- Não é isso, e você sabe que não é isso! – rebateu irritado.

- E o que seria então? Porque tenho certeza que por sua vontade, seriam dois enganados até agora!

- Se essa fosse minha vontade, eu não... Esquece! Você não acreditaria mesmo... – sua voz foi baixa e distante contra o burburinho do teatro.

- Às vezes, me pergunto como fui tão burro para não ligar que você e o escultor do Shun eram a mesma pessoa... – riu com amargura – Eu estava estupidamente apaixonado!

- Eu tentei evitar isso...

- Você não tentou porra nenhuma! – Ikki falou mais alto e isso atraiu alguns olhares, então ele baixou a voz – Para de se fazer de bonzinho, você pode enganar meu irmão, a mim não engana mais!

- Você sabe que vocês significam mais pra mim do que...

- Que merda é essa que você está falando?! – perguntou Ikki irritadíssimo – Você vai querer me convencer de que ama nós dois, é isso?

- Eu não quero convencê-lo de nada! – falou o loiro friamente – Mesmo porque, não adiantaria, não é mesmo?

- Não adiantaria mesmo! – falou se levantou, saindo pelo meio das cadeiras.

- Aonde você vai...? O Shun... – o russo tentou protestar.

- Vai à merda, Pato! Eu não lhe devo satisfações! – esbravejou.

Chegou fora do teatro e quase gritou de dor e frustração. Era doloroso demais ficar ao lado de Hyoga; era doloroso ainda querer tocá-lo; era doloroso saber que nunca mais poderia fazer aquilo e que não deveria querer aquilo!

Chegou numa pequena lanchonete ao lado do prédio e pediu uma cerveja e acendeu um cigarro. Depois se afastou andando até algumas árvores perto ao estacionamento e mirando o céu nublado por um tempo.

As imagens do russo começaram a oscilar em sua mente; eles se amando, o sorriso, as frases, o olhar arrogante, as idéias neuróticas... Suspirou irritado por tantos sentimentos explodindo no peito. Queria sentir ódio, somente ódio... Que fraqueza doentia!

- Ikki...

Fechou os olhos quando ouviu a voz dele e grunhiu um palavrão irritado, jogando a garrafa da cerveja numa lixeira e apagando o cigarro com o pé.

- Vai ficar correndo atrás de mim agora, Pato? – esbravejou.

- A orquestra começará a tocar em dez minutos, achei que...

- Eu sei disso, seu idiota, não precisava vir atrás de mim! – falou passando por ele, mas o russo esticou-lhe o braço quase o desequilibrando.

- Escuta! Se tivermos que conviver, mesmo que por segundos, gostaria que dispensasse suas grosserias! – falou o loiro irritado.

- Ah, você fica nervoso? Pensei que seu sangue fosse congelado! – ironizou.

- Você sabe muito bem o quanto sou quente! Então... – rebateu Hyoga no extremo da irritação e logo se arrependeu, corando – Ah, esquece!

- Então veio atrás de mim, por que ficou com vontade de dar? – volveu Ikki e ele o encarou possesso e chocado – Isso você pode fazer com qualquer um, russo!

- Cretino! – grunhiu Hyoga cerrando os punhos.

- Puto! – tornou Ikki mantendo o sorriso sarcástico – Você não passa de uma putinha, Hyoga!

Agora ele passara dos limites. Hyoga ergueu a mão para esmurrá-lo, mas Ikki segurou-lhe o punho e o puxou pra si, prendendo-lhe o braço atrás do corpo.

- Me solta, seu idiota! – cuspiu o loiro – Você é um idiota, não merece mesmo o que sinto por você?

- Ah, eu devo acreditar que você sente algo mais por mim além da vontade de ser fudido? Você é um vadio, admita! Deve ser a bundinha mais quente da França!

Ele falou e empurrou o russo que caiu sentado no chão.

- Vamos, a apresentação vai começar... – falou respirando fundo e passando por ele, tentando se controlar.

Andou alguns metros e percebeu que o loiro não o seguiria. Soltou um palavrão e se voltou pra ele que continuava no mesmo lugar, a cabeça baixa e o peito arfando.

- Pato...!

- Sai daqui, Ikki! Me deixa em paz! – ele gritou não conseguindo deter as humilhantes lágrimas. Estava totalmente arrasado; sabia da existência daquele lado do leonino, mas nunca achou que o veria, ou melhor, que seria vítima dele.

- Merda! Levanta daí, o Shun vai ficar triste se não estivermos lá! – gritou Ikki o erguendo de uma vez pelo braço e mirando o rosto vermelho e molhado pelas lágrimas.

O moreno perdeu a fala. Enxergava duas coisas em Hyoga naquele momento, dor e vergonha, e ele fazia esforço para tentar se libertar de seus braços e ocultar as lágrimas que o humilhava.

- Me solta, Ikki... – balbuciou vencido, vendo que não adiantaria lutar contra a mão dele.

Ikki abandonou seu braço que já estava marcado pela força da mão que o segurava. Porém, diferente de tudo que Hyoga pensou que ele poderia fazer, a mão morena escorregou até sua nuca o puxando para um beijo desesperado, enquanto o corpo o empurrava, até que suas costas estivessem encostadas ao muro da faculdade.

Hyoga virou a cabeça tentando lutar contra aquele toque violento, mas não conseguia; Ikki o segurava com força e invadia sua boca com ânsia. E o beijo chegou aquele ponto em que se acaba o raciocínio e fica apenas o fogo, à vontade ensandecida, o desejo, a libido...

Só pararam quando já não havia ar em seus pulmões. As mãos do moreno apoiadas nos ombros do loiro e sua testa contra a dele; enquanto as mãos de Hyoga seguravam-lhe os braços, cravando-se em sua camisa. Perderam o tempo em que ficaram assim, sendo libertos do torpor pelas palmas que precediam a entrada da orquestra e que eles ouviam ao longe...

- Merda! – praguejou Ikki se afastando do loiro e tomando o braço de Hyoga o puxando para que o acompanhasse – Desamarra essas pernas, Pato! O Shun tem que nos ver antes de começar a tocar!

Disse e saiu arrastando o outro e nem percebeu que do outro lado do estacionamento, uma moça de cabelos escuros, observava os dois, estarrecida.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun procurou com os olhos, enquanto a orquestra começava a se arrumar. Conseguiu enxergar o irmão que entrava seguido do russo e respirou aliviado, mas uma dúvida ainda permanecia nele; onde eles estavam?

"_Concentração, Shun, agora você só precisa de concentração..."_ falou pra si.

O maestro fez o sinal e a orquestra começou a tocar o _concerto K364 de Mozart_ para uma platéia extasiada. A beleza e harmonia era impressionante, cada músico totalmente entregue ao seu instrumento, de corpo e alma.

"_É impressionante como o Shun cresce no palco. Isso aqui é pequeno demais pra ele, ele precisa realmente voar..."_ Pensava Ikki extasiado com o desempenho não menos que perfeito do irmão ao violino, e embora vários outros músicos fizessem parte da orquestra. Todos percebiam que o _virtuose_ era o primeiro solista.

Os professores da _RCM_ estavam paralisados e bestificados com tamanha mestria. o domínio do instrumento e a suave precisão eram evidenciados pela postura blasé e o ar de arrogância que quem o conhecia sabia não passar de interpretação cênica. Sério, compenetrado, adorável, assim era Shun enquanto tocava seu violino.

Ao final, a orquestra foi aplaudida de pé e os músicos voltaram para os bastidores enquanto a cortina se fechava. O Amamiya mais jovem se deixou cair apoiando numa parede. Estava suando frio, sentindo uma dor insuportável, mas ainda teria que fazer a sua apresentação solo. Tirou os comprimidos do bolso e colocou todos de vez na boca, uma cartela quase inteira, depois bebeu água os engolindo.

- Shun, você está bem?

A voz de June pareceu distante e destoante.

- Ah, sim, estou... – respondeu vendo três da amiga – Eu... eu só preciso de um pouco de ar...

- Descanse um pouco, você é o último da apresentação solo. – disse a loira, preocupada.

- Ah, certo. Obrigado, June.

Ela assentiu e saiu. Ele então se sentou no chão, apoiado na parece com as pernas flexionadas, precisava se manter acordado e sem dor.

Nesse estado, Shun acabou cochilando e foi despertado pela mão de Albion em seu ombro.

Seus olhos embaçados viram dois do maestro e ele piscou várias vezes, até conseguir focalizá-lo.

- Shun, você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Hã? Ah, sim, estou, Albion, não se preocupe... – tentou sorrir esfregando os olhos – Já é minha vez?

- Não, a June e tenho certeza que você gostaria de apoiá-la, não é?

- Claro que sim, obrigado por me acordar. – falou se levantando, tentando ser o mais firme possível enquanto saía pela porta lateral, ficando ao lado dos outros músicos que assistiam a colega em sua apresentação solo.

Na platéia, Ikki percebeu quando Shun se encostou à parede e soltou um suspiro cansado.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com o Shun... – falou mais pra si mesmo que para Hyoga, mas isso não impediu que o loiro escutasse.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou o escultor.

- Ele não está bem, veja como se apóia na parede e como está pálido...

O russo percebeu que ele estava tão preocupado que nem se dava conta de que estava conversando com ele, ao contrário, não seria tão educado. Mirou o rapaz ao lado do palco e percebeu que realmente ele não parecia bem.

- Eu vou lá... – disse Ikki que se levantaria, mas Hyoga segurou-lhe o punho o obrigando a se sentar. O Amamiya mais velho o encarou irritado.

- Ele não quer isso. Você sabe o esforço que ele fez para estar aqui hoje. Não estrague tudo. – falou o encarando também sério.

Ikki rangeu os dentes, mas acabou tendo que aceitar que o loiro estava certo. Puxou o braço com violência e voltou a olhar para o irmão. Dessa vez, ele que ficou pálido porque os olhos de Shun estavam cravados nele. Ele presenciara a pequena discussão dos dois e embora não pudesse ouvi-los, percebera todos os gestos. Agora, mirava o irmão com uma enorme interrogação no olhar.

Ikki, sem saber exatamente o que fazer, estampou um sorriso fraco e fingido e logo desviou o olhar para a apresentação de June.

Quando a apresentação da menina terminou, todos aplaudiram. Ela cumprimentou o publico e logo saiu do palco e abraçou Shun e Albion. Os professores da _RCM_ faziam anotações e conversavam entre si, até que foi autorizado à próxima apresentação e Shun subiu ao palco.

Muito aplausos. Praticamente a cidade inteira estava ali e esperava ansiosa pela entrada em cena do seu melhor músico.

Ele cumprimentou o público e depois de respirar fundo, apoiou com delicadeza o instrumento sobre a clavícula esquerda e levemente no ombro. Puxou a queixeira e a encostou ao queixo, mantendo o violino na horizontal. Seus gestos delicados seduzia a platéia, assim como sua expressão plácida. Começou os primeiros acordes da _Charconna da partita nº 2 de Bach_.

A suave melodia invadiu o ambiente e parecia que todos suspiravam; a música carregava suas emoções e sentimentos para o público extasiado com a perfeição das notas. Uma obra prima, tocada por um _Virtuose_.

Hyoga percebia que Shun parecia indiferente a qualquer reação das pessoas no teatro. Sua introspecção era evidente, ele estava desligado de tudo que não fosse a obtenção da nota perfeita.

A vibração da música e a sua progressão harmônica estavam intimamente ligados ao músico que a executava e o rapaz no palco sabia fazer isso como ninguém. Treze minutos e a canção terminou, mas, o violinista seguiu com outra e mais outra o que ao final se tornou quase meia hora no palco. Quando fez o último movimento e arriou o violino com um cumprimento ao público, foi aplaudido de pé, inclusive, pelos professores da _RCM_.

Uma comoção tomou conta do teatro universitário. Todos queriam cumprimentar Shun e a orquestra; e o _virtuose _cumprimentava a todos com um sorriso enquanto tentava se aproximar do irmão e de Hyoga.

O moreno e o loiro esforçadamente conseguiram chegar até ele que se agarrou ao primeiro.

- Ikki, estou exausto, me tira daqui... – pediu. Sentia-se tonto e levemente enjoado.

- Você não ficará para ver o resultado? – perguntou o irmão, olhando o rosto pálido dele, preocupado.

Shun apenas balançou a cabeça negando.

- Não, depois o Albion me diz... Por favor... Hyoga... – ele se virou para o loiro – Vem com a gente...

- Sim. – concordou contrafeito, e Ikki saiu levando o irmão pelo meio das pessoas que o cumprimentavam, tendo o russo logo atrás de si.

- Hyoga... – Shun o chamou quando eles conseguiram alcançar o pátio – Eu sinto muito...

O loiro olhou para o irmão de Ikki sem entender do que ele se lamentava e o moreno fazia a mesma pergunta.

- Eu não estou entendendo-o, Shun... – falou o russo.

O rapaz de olhos verdes respirou profundamente.

- Ikki, eu posso falar um momento a sós com Hyoga? – pediu e o irmão assentiu e entrou no carro. Soltou uma exclamação de frustração enquanto tamborilavam os dedos no volante e tentava não olhar para o lado de fora.

Shun segurou o braço do loiro e sorriu.

- Um último favor? – pediu sorrindo.

- Sim, qualquer um... – a voz de Hyoga foi quase um gemido de dor e ele tentou sorrir, mas lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos e por isso, ele baixou o olhar.

- Eu... eu não estou muito bem... – falou Shun suprimindo uma careta de dor – Eu ingeri muitos analgésicos para poder fazer essa apresentação e... o efeito colateral está começando...

O loiro o olhou assustado e Shun sorriu para tranqüilizá-lo.

- Nada mais que uma dor de estômago, mas meu irmão é exagerado, acho que você já percebeu isso, então, eu...

- Sim, fale Shun...

- Eu gostaria que você ficasse comigo essa noite, na minha casa. – pediu corando fortemente, a vergonha que sentia ao fazer aquele pedido era muito grande, mas precisava. Talvez estivesse sendo sádico apenas – Por favor, não me leve a mal, eu só não quero que o Ikki...

- Tudo bem, não precisa se explicar, eu fico. – interrompeu o russo – Só preciso resolver algumas coisas, mais tarde eu estarei lá, certo?

- Obrigado. – pediu Shun e se afastou, não queria olhá-lo, se sentia fraco, humilhado e egoísta fazendo aquilo.

Entrou no carro e mirou o irmão; percebeu toda a dor no rosto dele. Não estava enganado, nunca se enganava...

- Vamos, Ikki?

- Você está bem? – perguntou o moreno, não perguntaria nada a respeito da conversa com o loiro, seria masoquismo demais.

- Estou só cansado e quero ir pra casa.

Ele concordou com um aceno e deu partida no carro. Hyoga ainda ficou um tempo parado, olhando o carro que se afastava. Quando entraria no seu, alguém pouso a mão em seu ombro.

Ele virou-se e mirou os olhos escuros e meio irônicos da moça.

- Olá! – ela sorriu.

- Oi! – sorriu também o russo, apesar de jurar que não era bem sorrir que a mulher queria.

- Podemos conversar? – Minu pediu e Hyoga voltou a colocar a chave do carro no bolso.

- Sim, mas só disponho de alguns minutos...

- Sério? Um compromisso? – ela perguntou com sarcasmo e Hyoga até se divertiria com isso se seu coração não estivesse com o peso de uma cruz sobre ele.

- Sim. – disse mal humorado se recostando no carro com os braços cruzados – Então, preciso que seja breve.

- E com quem é o seu compromisso? Com o Shun ou com o Ikki?

O loiro empalideceu.

- Eu... do quê...?

- Eu vi! Vi agora a pouco você e o Ikki se beijando! – bradou a mulher com os olhos úmidos.

- Você não tem nada a ver com isso... – falou Hyoga, perturbado – Você não está mais com ele, não estou certo?

- Sim, está. – respondeu Minu – Mas, e o Shun? O Shun sabe disso?

- Eu lhe disse que o Shun e eu somos só amigos.

- Eu sei que não. Não adianta mentir, eu sei que isso não é verdade.

- E como você sabe? – o loiro estava se irritando.

- Eu vi a forma que ele olhava pra você.

Hyoga baixou a cabeça e deixou escapar um suspiro longo e angustiado de seus lábios.

- E o que fará com essa informação?

- Então isso é um jogo pra você? – perguntou a moça magoada – Você sabe quem são aquelas pessoas que você tem brincado? Você sabe o sofrimento que aquele homem já passou? Você é muito sujo!

- Você não me conhece! – reclamou Hyoga e sua voz demonstrava um desprezo absoluto; embora ele soubesse que tudo o que ela dizia fosse verdade, e a verdade equivalesse a adagas em seu peito.

- Não, não conheço e nem quero conhecer! – falou Minu suprimindo uma grande vontade de chorar – Mas, eu conheço os Amamiyas e sei que eles não merecem ser enganados e vou acabar com isso!

- Você vai acabar com isso? – ele riu – Pra quê? Você quer que o Ikki volte pra você ou quer vê-lo livre para os braços do Shun? Já que foi você mesmo que acusou a relação deles de incestuosa?

A moça empalideceu.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Qual a sua suspeita? Pensei que fosse mais inteligente! – desprezo; era tudo o que ele demonstrava.

- O Shun... – ela murmurou e o mirou novamente com raiva – Pense o que quiser, eu não deixarei que brinque com eles.

- Eu não estou brincando com eles! – esbravejou Hyoga – Você nunca entenderia o que sinto por eles! Eu... eu amo a ambos...

Ela riu com escárnio.

- Ah, você os ama? Como isso é possível, rapaz? Só amamos uma pessoa, não há possibilidade de se amar mais de uma pessoa! – disse Minu – Isso que você diz é imoral! É sórdido! Uma mentira para justificar sua vileza!

Hyoga sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

- Ah, Minha querida, é verdade. O homem simplório nunca compreenderá o artista, e o aleijado sempre odiará o bailarino!

- Não me importa suas metáforas, o que você faz é vil, é leviano!

- Faça o que quiser garota, só me deixe em paz... Eu não preciso que me compreenda. Apenas que não me condene.

- Não estou aqui para condená-lo. Seus princípios morais não me dizem respeito. Só não quero que você brinque com alguém que é importante pra mim!

- Isso é bom, mesmo porque eu não tenho nenhum princípio moral; agora acho que deve saber que o Ikki sabe de mim e do Shun... – falou Hyoga abrindo a porta do carro – E que é melhor falar com ele antes de qualquer coisa.

Minu engoliu em seco e saiu andando. O russo entrou no carro e deu a partida. O que era um meteorito se uma super nova já queimava seu peito?

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun chegou a casa e tratou logo de tomar um banho enquanto Ikki se sentou na sala, pensativo. Ele estava cada vez mais introspectivo e deprimido. O Amamiya mais jovem se fazia essas indagações. Tentava descobrir o que acontecia ao irmão e sabia, embora ainda não consciente do por que, que tinha relação com Hyoga.

Saiu do banho e foi para a cozinha atrás de um antiácido, pois seu estômago já começava a doer. Percebeu que o irmão continuava na mesma posição sem mover um músculo.

Aproximou-se e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Ikki... – os olhos azuis noite se voltaram para ele – O que há com você?

- Está tudo bem, Shun...

- Não, está não. – respondeu com um suspiro – Mas, não vou insistir, espero que um dia, você volte a confiar em mim.

- Eu confio em você, isso não tem nada a ver com você. – Ikki sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos molhados.

- Certo, eu... você se incomodaria se o Hyoga ficasse aqui essa noite? – Shun jogou a isca e viu o irmão empalidecer... xeque-mate! Realmente, seu estado de espírito envolvia o russo.

- Não... eu... não tem problema... - gaguejou Ikki e quando foi que ele ouviu Ikki gaguejar?

- Ok, ele virá. – falou e se afastou do irmão, mirando o horizonte pela janela. Seu coração batia acelerado, um alerta que ele já tivera antes.

- Eu... eu... preciso fumar um cigarro! – Ikki se ergueu do sofá – Não vou longe, certo?

Ele falou e percebeu que o irmão não se virou sorrindo como sempre fazia; Shun permanecia de costas.

- Certo, não demora... – e sua voz tremeu quando ele proferiu essa sentença. Ikki achou melhor fugir, agora, era sua vez de fugir de um confronto com Shun.

O Amamiya mais novo passou a mão no rosto, nervoso. Sua mente lhe dizendo coisas que não queria saber, coisas que machucavam o coração.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hyoga estava na galeria terminando de embalar as peças. Mais alguns dias e voltaria com Camus para a França. O francês poderia chegar a qualquer momento aquele fim de mundo e precisava se preparar.

Suspirou; seu coração doía de tristeza. Pena as coisas terminarem daquela forma, não queria, mas... não conseguiu evitar. E ainda havia aquela garota; esperava que ela não magoasse ainda mais os irmãos. Bastavam-lhe a dor que ele provocara.

Pegou uma escultura em forma de cisne e a olhou por certo tempo, recordando-se que foi aquela escultura que fascinara Shun e que fizera os dois se conhecerem.

- "_Um belo presente para deixar_!" – disse pra si, colocando-a numa caixa pequena e sabendo que mais tarde a levaria para o virginiano.

Continuou a arrumar as peças nas caixas, não queria pensar neles, mas era inevitável, parecia que sua vida nunca existiu antes de encontrá-los. Antes de chegar naquela cidade isolada; isolamento que ele achava tão necessário a sua vida.

Ele saíra da França para fugir. Fugir do passado que o perseguia e do presente tedioso de artista excêntrico e assediado. Agora precisava fugir novamente, fugir dos seus próprios sentimentos...

Sentimentos; sempre fugiu deles, o próprio francês o ensinara que eles não eram bons conselheiros e os dois estavam se apegando demais um ao outro. Um amor fraternal e por isso mesmo, perigoso, já que eram amantes; e nenhum ser racional poderia pensar em ter uma relação fraterna com um amante. Camus para ele fora mais que um amante, tornou-se a única pessoa com quem se importava de verdade, até chegar àquela cidade.

Colocou as caixas sobre o sofá e ouviu a sineta da porta tocar. Foi atender limpando as mãos na calça cáqui que vestia.

O susto que tomou foi tão grande que ele não conseguiu se mover. E isso deu tempo para o visitante o empurrar violentamente para dentro da galeria.

- C. como vocês me acharam...? – balbuciou gelado, vendo o homem a sua frente tirar uma faca do bolso e passar em seu rosto enquanto o prensava contra uma parede.

- Achou que fugiria de mim a vida inteira? Aliás, de nós, não é Claude*2? – ele falou e um homem alto e magro entrou na galeria.

Ele olhou o russo com um sorriso irônico. Hyoga sentiu mais uma vez como se mergulhasse nas águas geladas do mar siberiano.

- Olá _mon petit_, como tem andado sem mim? – perguntou encostando-se a parede ficando ao lado do loiro enquanto o outro jovem pressionava a faca em seu pescoço – Vejo que muito bem, tenho lido muito sobre você nas revistas de arte; se tornou um artista badalado, fico feliz por isso...

- O que quere de mim, de novo? – perguntou o loiro sem alterar a voz, porém, a respiração ofegante denunciava-lhe o nervosismo. Pensara que estava livre daquele pesadelo. Pensara que fugindo estaria livre de todos seus medos... Não havia saída...

- Ora, Alexei, não seja vulgar, não foi isso que eu lhe ensinei... – volveu Claude – Eu o ensinei o valor das coisas belas e é assim que você me recompensa? Fugindo com aquele francês? Sempre se escondendo de mim? Eu fico magoado, você sabe...

- Eu não sou sua propriedade, mestre... – disse Hyoga com ironia – Que tal, me dizer o que querem e desaparecer da minha vida de uma vez por todas, sabe que eu faria qualquer coisa por isso!

- Cala a boca! – Isaak puxou-o da parede e deu-lhe um soco que o derrubou no chão e quebrou sua boca – Você acha que só dinheiro paga tudo que fez conosco?!

- Pare com isso, Isaak, não seja vulgar! – reclamou o homem de cabelos grisalhos e depois sorriu para o loiro caído a sua frente – Vamos levá-lo para um passeio, quem sabe assim nosso querido Hyoga não recorda os velhos tempos e decide voltar conosco para a Espanha.

Hyoga ergueu-se do chão com dificuldade, estava tonto, o golpe foi muito violento.

- O que querem de mim? Dou o que quiser para me deixar em paz! – o russo não conseguia raciocinar direito, tanto pela surpresa quanto pelo golpe que turbava mais sua mente confusa. Sua vontade agora era chorar; chorar porque pensara que estava livre, que jamais veriam aqueles rostos odiosos novamente e agora, estava nas mãos daqueles loucos outra vez. Onde estaria Camus, onde ele estaria para salvá-lo agora?

- Não ouse falar em dinheiro... – Claude falou com uma voz ameaçadora e o russo se encolheu voltando a ser a criança que tremia de medo do _Mestre Cristal – _Eu não vim aqui atrás de dinheiro e você sabe bem...

Ele tocou o rosto do russo onde um filete de sangue escapava de sua boca além da mancha roxa que se formava.

- Olhe pra você, Alexei. Um rosto tão belo não deveria ser machucado; Isaak você pagará por isso... – disse calmo e o rapaz de cabelos verdes engoliu em seco; sabia bem das crueldades que seu "_mestre"_ era capaz quando aborrecido.

- O que quer de mim? – balbuciou Hyoga sem conseguir encará-lo.

- Quero que você confesse que é meu, Alexei, sempre foi, você se esquece que eu comprei você? De joelhos!

Hyoga engoliu em seco e obedeceu; lembrando-se de como fora detido por causa de uma fruta roubada e como fora vendido para Claude pelos policiais, em troca de alguns míseros trocados. Prostrou-se de joelho como ele pediu; como um cachorro submisso ao dono.

- Assim que eu gosto, meu bebê... – falou o homem acariciando os cabelos loiros dele – Agora vamos conosco ao nosso hotel, vamos negociar algumas coisas...

O jovem loiro sabia que resistir seria pior, com certeza seria morto pela faca afiada de Isaak; perguntava-se apenas como eles conseguiram encontrá-lo naquele fim de mundo, como? Fugira de Paris exatamente porque estava acessível demais as chantagens de Claude e suas constantes ameaças, não entendia como ele foi capaz de achá-lo, parecia que o ex-mestre o farejava.

- Vamos... – sussurrou e o jovem de cabelos esverdeados o pegou com violência pelo braço e o arrastou para fora da galeria. Do lado de fora, continuava com o braço dele preso como se temesse que fugisse, enquanto o homem de cabelos grisalhos dava a volta para abrir o carro.

- Você é um cachorrinho muito obediente, Isaak... – provocou. Embora ele estivesse armado, sabia que o "_mestre_" não deixaria que ele o tocasse.

- Cale a boca cadela loira! – irritou-se o rapaz.

- Nervoso, Isaak? – riu o loiro – Você é verdadeiramente a cadelinha aqui, cadelinha do Claude, vendendo-se por um prato de comida!

Mal acabou a frase levou outro murro na cara e caiu sobre o carro sendo erguido em seguida por Isaak, pela camisa.

- Se você não calar essa boca...

- O que você vai fazer? – desafiou Hyoga sentindo o gosto do sangue nos lábios – Eu sei que você só fará alguma coisa se ele mandar, não é?

- É, o que você vai fazer?

Hyoga tremeu ao ouvir a voz de Ikki e virou o pescoço em sua direção. Seus joelhos fraquejaram e o loiro fechou os olhos. Ele não deveria estar ali, não deveria presenciar aquilo. Ele não deveria saber do seu vexamenoso passado daquela forma!

Isaak soltou o loiro e olhou para Claude que batia tranquilamente os dedos no volante, enquanto assistia paciente a cena que se desenrolava fora do carro.

- Quem é você? – Ikki perguntou fitando o rapaz de cabelos esverdeado que era visivelmente cego de um dos olhos.

- Eu é que pergunto! Você não tem nada a ver com isso, caía o fora! – falou o finlandês.

Os olhos do moreno se desviaram para o rosto machucado do russo e depois para seu interlocutor.

- Tudo bem, mas ele fica comigo...

- Você é muito idiota! – disse Isaak puxando a faca e mostrando para o moreno que não saiu do lugar.

Ele avançou e Ikki se esquivou segurando-lhe o braço e girando, fazendo com que o rapaz se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão. Pisou-lhe no punho, fazendo-o gemer e tomou-lhe a arma.

- Isaak, vamos embora! – Claude saiu do carro e chamou o pupilo, depois se virou para Hyoga – Você sabe o que quero, Alexei, esse é o endereço do hotel onde estamos hospedados.

Jogou um cartão para o russo que o pegou de cima do carro. Ikki soltou o braço de Isaak que pegou a faca e correu para o carro. Logo partiram.

Hyoga se recostou na parede da galeria, baixando os olhos para o cartão que tinha em mãos. Não tinha coragem de dizer nada, estava letárgico; não conseguia pensar em nada, até que sentiu uma mão forte segurar-lhe o braço e ergueu o queixo; seus olhos se prendendo no azul profundo dos olhos de Ikki.

- Vem, vamos limpar esses ferimentos... – a voz dele foi rude e até um pouco irritada, mas o aquariano não tinha coragem de responder, se deixou levar para dentro da galeria e indicou onde o outro rapaz poderia encontrar uma caixa de primeiros socorros.

- Senta aí! – Ikki o empurrou no sofá sem nenhuma delicadeza e depois começou a limpar-lhe os lábios partidos com um chumaço de algodão.

- Quem são e o que eles queriam? – perguntou, por mais que não quisesse, era impossível não se preocupar com ele; era impossível deixar que o machucassem, por maior que fosse a mágoa e o ódio.

- Isso não é assunto seu... – respondeu o russo que não queria envolve-lo naquela história. Teria que usar sua tão célebre arrogância e afastá-lo o máximo que podia.

Afastou as mãos do moreno de si e o empurrou; levantando-se do sofá e o mirando com raiva.

- Por que você se importa, hein? Você não tem que se importar comigo, você não tem por que vir aqui!

Ikki permaneceu mudo. Estava com raiva e sabia que não deveria se importar com ele de verdade, mas... amava-o.

- Você tem razão! – disse áspero depois de um tempo – Mas, é de minha natureza me importar com as pessoas, assim como é da sua ser um canalha!

- Não fale de mim, como se me conhecesse! – Hyoga apontou-lhe o dedo, com raiva – Já disse que você não me conhece!

- Não o conheço? – Ikki riu – A gente trepou todas as noites por mais de um mês, Hyoga! Se isso não é bastante para se conhecer alguém eu não sei mais o que seria!

- Isso não deveria ter mais importância para você! Não deveria! – ele gritou agoniado.

- Não deveria? – Ikki o mirou com raiva extrema – Você acha que saio dando minha bunda a qualquer um?! Isso pode ser corriqueiro para você, Pato, mas eu não sou assim!

Hyoga se calou e baixou a cabeça. Dor, humilhação; desespero...

- Vai embora, Ikki... você não precisa saber nada disso... você não precisa estar comigo...

- Você tem razão! – volveu o moreno em amarga ironia – Eu não quero saber, não quero saber nada a seu respeito! Talvez esses aí não passem de mais dois idiotas que foram enganados pelo poeta sedutor!

Ele se virou para deixar a galeria e deu de cara com Shun parado a porta. Seu coração falhou e Ikki mirou os confusos olhos do irmão.

Shun olhou do rosto machucado do loiro e para o rosto pálido do moreno.

Empalideceu também e se sentiu tonto. Os rostos a sua frente diziam muito mais do que qualquer palavra.

- Ikki... Hyoga... por quê...?

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Mais um capítulo tenso. E as coisas ainda ficarão mais tensas, bem, não há como ser diferente. A fic transcorreu da forma que imaginei desde o início e terminará da mesma forma. Tem muita gente tentando adivinhar o final, hehehe, alguns já mataram a charada, mas eu não vou confirmar. Seguirei apenas com a minha idéia original, sendo ela previsível ou não._

_Bem, agora é a vez do meu poeta maldito preferido __**Charles Baudalaire.**__ Espero que tenham gostado dos versos._

_*2 O nome Claude para o Mestre Cristal foi tirado da fic __**"Doce Dezembro"**__ de minha amiga e musa inspiradora __**Lua Prateada**__._

_Agradecimentos especiais:_

_Lua Prateada, shermie, Vagabond, Arcueid, Mefram_Maru, Shunzinhaah2, Hinamori e todos os meus incentivadores do Nyah_

_Layzinha, Pandora Black, Amamiya fã, Amaterasu Sonne, Kate-chan, PATRICIA RODRIGUES e todos os meus leitores do FFnet._

_Vocês são a razão de eu prossegui! _

_Abraços mil!_

_Sion Neblina_


	13. Garotos não choram

**Garotos não choram**

**N/A: **_Um capítulo forte, violência, sexo e dark angst._

**XIII CAPÍTULO**

"_Tu que, como uma punhalada,_

_Em meu coração penetraste_

_Tu que, qual furiosa manada_

_De demônios, ardente ousaste,_

_De meu espírito humilhado,_

_Fazer teu leito e possessão_

_- Infame à qual estou atado_

_Como galé ao seu grilhão..."_

_Charles Baudalaire_

Shun olhava de um para outro estarrecido. Ikki perdeu a fala, Hyoga também. O olhar do mais jovem era de indignação e choque.

- Vocês... vocês brigaram? – perguntou Shun – Eh... O que, Ikki me explica, por Deus!

Ele gritou e o irmão não soube o que dizer. Hyoga se adiantou a ele e caminhou até Shun.

- Não foi nada disso, Shun, não brigamos, o Ikki me salvou de uns criminosos! – falou, mentindo em parte, porque Shun não conhecia sua história e não gostaria mesmo que ele a conhecesse – Agora está tudo bem.

- Tem certeza? – Shun olhou para o rosto tenso do irmão por cima do ombro do loiro – Ikki?

- Está tudo bem, Shun... – sua voz foi um fio – Vamos pra casa, sim?

- Eu... Ikki, eu vim procurá-lo porque precisamos conversar. – disse Shun sério, mas ainda incerto. Estava confuso, não sabia o que aconteceu de fato naquela galeria; mas tinha certeza que algo bem maior acontecia entre eles, por mais que quisessem negar.

- Sim, Shun, conversamos na sua casa, você não disse que o... o Hyoga iria pra lá, também? – por mais que tentasse, sua voz vacilou e ele se amaldiçoava mentalmente por isso.

Caminhou a passos rápidos e envolveu os ombros do irmão o puxando para fora da galeria. Shun voltou-se para olhar Hyoga que continuava parado no mesmo local meio letárgico.

- Hyoga, você não vem?

- Eu... eu só vou terminar de embalar umas coisas e fechar a galeria. – falou o russo, saindo do estado meio atordoado em que estava com todos os acontecimentos.

O mais jovem assentiu com a cabeça e ele e o irmão saíram. Hyoga se deixou cair sentando no chão, escondendo o rosto nas mãos. Estava vivendo um pesadelo, revivendo a dor da qual fugira e essa dor, estava sendo potencializada por novas dores. Qual seria a saída, qual?

Quando chegaram à casa de Shun, os irmãos Amamiyas pararam na sala e o mais novo encarou o mais velho.

- Você acha mesmo que acreditei naquela história?

- Shun...

- Ikki, me diz o que está acontecendo?! – Shun pediu já sem conseguir deter as lágrimas; de alguma forma, ele já sabia a resposta, mas queria ouvir do irmão.

- Não está acontecendo nada. – Ikki quase gritou, fechou os olhos fortemente e deu as costas para ele – Eu só... eu só... não consigo ver o Hyoga perto de você... Droga, pode dizer que é um ciúme imbecil... mas... eu... eu não consigo... – cansaço; desespero.

Shun olhou para o Ikki, confuso; o irmão permanecia de costas e seu corpo tremia em espasmos involuntários.

- Ikki, estou muito cansado, vou tomar um banho e dormir um pouco. – falou o mais jovem resignado, não sabia o que sentia, queria apenas fugir naquele momento – Quando o Hyoga chegar, você poderia me acordar?

- Sim... – a voz firme e desafiadora do irmão mais velho, foi um fio trêmulo e angustiado. Shun percebia tudo e o alerta dado por seu coração foi confirmado da forma mais cruel. Lágrimas desceram por seu rosto e ele foi para o quarto; não queria chorar na frente do irmão, isso só faria com que ficasse pior e não queria ver mais dor em Ikki, embora a sua própria dor já falasse mais alto em seu peito.

Ikki por sua vez, só pensava em se enterrar em alguma vala profunda e desaparecer para sempre. Precisava somente de uma coisa naquele momento; uma dose forte de uísque ou qualquer outra coisa que o fizesse esquecer todos os seus sentimentos, e seus deveres.

Hyoga chegou alguns minutos depois e olhou o moreno. Sua expressão era triste e cansada. Suspirou; era duro pensar que era o culpado de tudo aquilo.

- Onde está o Shun? – perguntou baixando o olhar, não tinha coragem de encará-lo.

- Está no quarto. Fique com ele, eu tenho que sair. – falou se afastando e caminhando para a porta. Iria para um bar encher a cara, era a única forma de sobreviver àquela noite.

Ele saiu e Hyoga foi para o quarto encontrar Shun. O mais jovem estava dormindo, mas o russo percebeu que lágrimas marcavam a pele clara do seu rosto. Ele chorara e muito antes de adormecer.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Ikki se sentou no bar e pediu uísque enquanto acendia um cigarro. Sentia-se a pior das pessoas. Como podia estar mentindo para o irmão? Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Será que já não tivera sofrimentos demais em sua vida?

- Oi, Ikki... – ele ergueu os olhos ao escutar a voz de Minu – Posso me sentar?

- Oi, Minu, desculpe, eu não seria uma boa companhia pra ninguém hoje.

- Imagino... – ela falou se sentando da mesma forma – Eu sei, Ikki...

- Sabe? – ele ergueu os olhos angustiados para ela.

- Sim, sei de você e... e do rapaz russo, eu os vi hoje...

Ele deixou escapar um riso nervoso e virou o copo que o garçom pusera na mesa junto com a garrafa de um uísque qualquer. Não conseguia sentir mais nada, e o que sentiria, vergonha? Sua reputação era o que menos lhe importava naquele momento.

- Não há nada entre eu e aquele filho da puta, Minu...

- Há sim. – falou a morena – Há mais do que você gostaria que houvesse, não é? Estou vendo isso na sua cara...

- Minu, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – pediu sem ânimo e se serviu de outra dose de uísque.

- Ikki, se afogar em bebida não resolverá essa questão. – ela disse calma – A única saída é a verdade. Eu sei que tudo deve ter sido um momento e você não pode esconder isso do Shun.

- Eu não quero que o Shun, sofra... – ele balbuciou. Sentia-se quebrado, aos cacos, não possuía mais forças nem para chorar.

- Será isso mesmo, Ikki? – ela interrogou e ele mirou seus olhos escuros.

- O que quer dizer?

- Ikki, a vida toda você usou o Shun como desculpa para tudo. Desculpa para que desistisse do exército, desculpa para ficar nessa cidade, desculpa para abandonar o time de futebol da escola, em fim! Desculpa para tudo!

- Eu não entendo...

- Entende sim... – ela sorriu, conhecia o temperamento do homem a sua frente e não queria inflamá-lo, precisava que ele a escutasse – Durante muito tempo, eu também fui assim, achei que nossa relação não dava certo por causa dele, mas estava enganada, você Ikki é o culpado.

- O que quer dizer com isso? Eu nunca coloquei a culpa em meu irmão! Eu escolhi isso! – ele engoliu em seco e voltou a beber.

- Eu não estou falando de culpa, sei que você nunca o culpou. Estou falando de suas desculpas para fugir. O Shun não passa de uma desculpa para tudo que você tem medo. Ele é seu porto seguro, e eu descobri isso agora. Não é o Shun que é dependente de você, você é quem é dependente dele. Você em toda a sua força, não consegue superar a adoração por seu irmão, e com isso, você anulou sua própria vida e, talvez, esteja prejudicando a dele.

- Não é isso! – Ikki passou as mãos nos cabelos – Minu... eu não sabia, eu não sabia dele e do Shun!

- E quando soube o que fez? Fugiu dele? Assim como fugiu de um relacionamento comigo por tanto anos? Ikki! Você está sempre em fuga! Chegou a hora de você enfrentar o que sente por esse rapaz e o que ele sente pelo Shun ou mesmo por você! Fale a verdade ao seu irmão, ele merece saber de você...

- Eu não consigo... – Ikki escondeu o rosto para que Minu não lhe visse as lágrimas, estava arrasado, derrotado, se sentindo um incapaz – Eu... eu estou apaixonado por ele, Minu. E o Shun também, não foi só um momento...

Aquela informação doeu na moça. Não esperava ouvir aquilo de Ikki, pensou que fosse algo de menor importância e ficou meio chocada com a revelação. Tantos anos, tanto tempo de relacionamento e ele nunca se declarara para ela, nunca a amara. Como pode se render tão facilmente aquele rapaz, um homem? Estava chocada, triste e confusa. Mas, a própria voz do russo deu a resposta em sua mente: _"Amor..." _Ikki se apaixonara como nunca conseguira se apaixonar antes.

- O que pretende fazer com esse sentimento? – ela perguntou, enxugando o rosto em que uma lágrima teimou em descer.

- Esquecer... ele vai embora e mesmo se não fosse, eu... eu não poderia fazer isso com o Shun...

- Acho que você tem que dar a chance ao Shun de escolher. – disse ela – Não é Justo o que vocês dois estão fazendo, decidindo tudo as costas dele.

- E o que espera que faça? Aquele canalha nos enganou! – Ikki resmungou tomando outro gole da bebida – Eu nunca seria capaz de perdoá-lo, mas seria capaz de suportá-lo pelo Shun...

- Será, Ikki? Será que tudo é mesmo pelo Shun? - Minu se ergueu também, o coração magoado, mas, era forte, sobreviveria - Eu tenho que ir, ainda pegarei a estrada hoje. – disse e sorriu, mas Ikki não a encarou – Espero que pense no que disse.

- Pensarei... – ele murmurou ainda com a cabeça baixa. Depois que a moça saiu, pediu mais uma dose.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Chegou à casa do irmão, depois da meia noite e encontrou o russo sentado na janela fumando.

Olhou-o confuso, estava meio tonto, mas não bêbado.

- Eu não sabia que fumava... – disse se jogando no sofá.

- Parei há dez anos, mas essa noite, senti uma necessidade suicida de estragar meus pulmões... – respondeu Hyoga tranquilamente.

- Onde está o Shun?

- Dormiu a noite toda... – tornou o loiro saindo de onde estava e se sentando ao lado do mais velho dos Amamiyas – Eu darei um jeito de sair da cidade, então... espero que você faça com que ele entenda...

Ikki riu incomodado.

- Ele já entendeu tudo. Shun não é tolo...

O russo percebeu a amargura em sua voz.

- Sua namorada também...

- Eu sei...

Os olhos azuis claros se prenderam nos olhos azul noite do moreno, com uma grande interrogação e angústia.

- Estive com ela agora a pouco...

- E...?

- Ela me disse tudo que já sei. Que sou um fraco, um covarde! – ele riu com desespero – O Shun não merece um irmão como eu...

- Não fale isso! – Hyoga pousou a mão em seu ombro e antes mesmo que se dessem conta estavam se beijando no sofá da sala de Shun.

O Amamiya mais jovem que acordara com as vozes vindas da sala, olhava a cena, da porta do quarto, meio aturdido. Não os interrompeu, voltou para o quarto sentando na cama. Não estava surpreso, já havia descoberto desde o momento do concerto, mas quisera mentir pra si mesmo. Não quisera crer que o seu irmão estivesse mentindo numa coisa tão séria; não quisera crer que Hyoga estivesse sendo tão desleal com ele.

Ao contrário de tudo que já pensara de si mesmo, não chorou. Seus olhos estavam estranhamente secos, como se não suportassem mais. A única coisa que fez foi barulho para que os amantes na sala se dessem conta de que acordara. Não demorou muito para Ikki aparecer com o rosto meio afogueado, efeito do álcool que sabia que ele ingerira e, talvez também, da excitação pelo beijo recente. Aqueles pensamentos inquietaram o virginiano; seu irmão, seu amigo o traíra; estava traindo-o todo tempo.

- Você acordou... – disse Ikki e agora Shun sabia o motivo de todo o seu estranho comportamento – Como você está?

- Bem, muito bem... – sua voz foi um fio embora ele não quisesse demonstrar a preocupação em seu rosto – E você, para onde foi?

- Num bar, bebi um pouco e voltei pra casa...

- E o Hyoga? – Shun mesmo sem querer fechou os olhos fortemente ao fazer a pergunta; baixando a cabeça para que o irmão não visse.

- Está na sala... – a voz do mais velho falhou – Tente dormir mais, Shun, você precisa.

- Não me trate como uma criança doente... – pediu e sua voz demonstrou a dor que sentia; soou baixa e dolorida, e Ikki sentiu um aperto mortal no coração. Contudo, não conseguiu dizer nada, não conseguia confessar o que Shun já sabia.

Assentiu com a cabeça e saiu rapidamente do quarto do irmão. Foi para a cozinha e se sentou à mesa, debruçando-se sobre os próprios braços dobrados, e chorando. Chorando como talvez nunca tenha chorado na vida.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Hyoga preferiu sair cedo, antes de falar com os irmãos. Precisava resolver as coisas com Claude e Isaak e não queria envolvê-los naquilo. Seus dias naquela cidade estavam chegando ao fim e não queria mais dramas. Que ao menos o final fosse suave.

Adentrou a recepção do pequeno hotel e se informou sobre o número do quarto. Bateu à porta, resignado, e Isaak abriu com seu sorriso cínico.

"_E pensar que uma vez eu te amei, ser abjeto; e pensar que como eu você sonhava com o dia em que se tornaria um cisne voando livre pelos céus...Ah, amigo, quando foi que se tornaste corvo? Quando foi lhe cortado o canto? Quando foi que se tornaste pombo, preferindo catar as migalhas do chão a buscar o alimento nas árvores?"_

Sim, amara Isaak porque achava que assim como ele, o rapaz era apenas vítima. Era seu único amigo de infância, a única lembrança boa da infância difícil e dolorida. Mas ao crescer, Isaak se mostrara tão sádico e cruel quanto seu mestre.

- Entre, minha loira, Claude deu uma saída não vai demorar. – ele falou e Hyoga entrou e se sentou no sofá com indiferença. O outro jovem se sentou a sua frente.

- E então, como tem andado as coisas?

- Acho que melhor do que pra você... – sorriu Hyoga vendo o hematoma no rosto do rapaz. Pobre coitado! Um adulto, ainda a mesma criança que tremia de medo do mestre. Mas até que ponto ele também não era? Sempre fugindo, sempre se escondendo...E sempre sucumbindo às ameaças dele. Aquilo deveria ter um fim, nem que o fim fosse também o seu...

Soltou um suspiro resignado, as lembranças voltando, dor e humilhação, o medo e a impotência; a infância, a inocência corrompida...

- Ah, eu sei que aquele francês fez você ganhar muito dinheiro, você até pode se esconder da gente! – seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Isaak.

- Você nunca me perdoou por ter talento e você não, não é, Isaak? Você nunca me perdoou por eu ser mais bonito que você. Pelo psicopata do Claude preferir a mim. – a voz fria e elegante não se alterava, mas por dentro ele estava gritando de desespero.

- Sua arrogância não mudou com o tempo, russo! – falou o finlandês.

- O que querem afinal? – perguntou o Hyoga, sério – Vocês já levaram dinheiro demais de mim, e já ofereci novamente, o que mais querem?

- Você...

- Vocês querem minha sanidade, não é? – perguntou com raiva – Vocês querem me enlouquecer! Querem tirar tudo de mim!

- Você acha que dinheiro paga o meu olho, Hyoga? – perguntou Isaak com um sorriso amargo – Você lembra que foi você quem fez isso? Na noite de sua fuga?!

- Se não tentasse me impedir! Zeus! Isaak, você sabia como nossa vida era um inferno! Como pode ficar do lado do Claude?

- Ele é a única família que conheço. Ele e você, mas você me abandonou e me feriu; como gostaria que me sentisse a seu respeito, Hyoga?

O russo se calou. Não adiantaria conversar com Isaak, ele já não era seu amigo de infância; era um homem doente, insano pela vida violenta que teve e não o escutaria.

Ergueu-se do sofá.

- Voltarei mais tarde, não posso ficar aqui o dia todo. – falou e caminhou para a porta – Fale que estarei aqui à noite, ok?

- Ok... – respondeu Isaak com indiferença, sua cabeça parecia também vagar no passado.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

"_Um dia eu vi cores nas pessoas, mesmo quando o meu mundo era o mais cinza. Mas isso, não me impediu de ser vil e mentiroso. Do que adianta ser sensível, ser artista, se minha alma é suja e vadia? Eu queria me banhar em águas purificadoras, onde a dor e a sujeira de m'alma pudessem repousar. E eu sairia branco... branco como a neve que cobre o topo das montanhas no inverno... limpo como a alma das crianças...Um cisne a voar no céu."_

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun acordou com o barulho do celular. Pegou e verificou que era Albion.

- Alô?

_- Shun, tudo bem?_

- Tudo, Albion, como vai?

_- Bem, olha, os músicos da RCM voltaram para Londres. O resultado sairá daqui a alguns dias, eles enviarão cartas convocando os escolhidos._

- Certo, eu fico esperando.

_- Shun, você foi fantástico._

- Obrigado. – disse o jovem e desligou o celular.

Foi para a cozinha e encontrou o irmão preparando um cheiroso café.

- Bom dia, Shun! – ele sorriu – Preparei o café da manhã, espero que goste.

- Obrigado... – respondeu Shun – Mas, não estou com fome.

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça, mas nem olhou para o irmão, continuou a preparar o suco de laranja.

- Ikki, o Hyoga...

- O que tem ele? – respondeu rápido e se odiou depois.

- Onde ele está?

- Eu não sei, não sou babá do russo!

- Por que tanto ódio? – Shun sorriu com ironia – Tem alguma coisa que queira me dizer?

Ikki voltou-se para ele, encarando os seus olhos verdes – Aflição, medo...

- Talvez seja você quem queira me dizer alguma coisa, não? – perguntou sério, mas seu rosto tremeu.

- Eu preferia ouvir de você! – explodiu Shun – Preferia ouvir que... ouvir qualquer coisa! Que vocês se apaixonaram, que você não sabia! Qualquer coisa que não fosse encontrá-los aos beijos no sofá da minha casa!

Ikki não soube o que dizer e nem o que fazer. Só queria fugir, desaparecer, se enterrar para não passar por aquilo, para não ouvir aquelas palavras e não ser o causador da dor do seu irmão. Não soube precisar o tempo em que ficou calado apenas escutando o pranto de Shun que lutava contra as lágrimas que teimaram em cair. Quando falou, sua voz foi fraca, fraca como ele se sentia; quebrada...

- Me perdoe... Shun...

- Não diz nada! – gritou o mais jovem – Eu não quero ouvir nada de você! você poderia ter me poupado disso, você poderia ter pensado em mim um pouco!

- Mas, eu pensei, Shun! Eu pensei, eu juro que... eu não quis magoá-lo! – Ikki estava desesperado e lutava demais para não fraquejar, sucumbir às lágrimas e se ajoelhar aos pés do irmão pedindo perdão.

- Para de dizer isso! – Shun gritou ainda mais nervoso – Você só pensou numa pessoa nisso tudo, Ikki Amamiya, em você mesmo! Não importa o que me diga, eu não vou perdoá-lo! Não por amá-lo, mas por ter me feito de palhaço esse tempo todo!

- Eu não sabia! Eu não sabia que ele... – Ikki respirou fundo, tentando se controlar – Eu não sabia que eles eram a mesma pessoa, Shun...

- E quando soube?

- Há algumas semanas...

- E isso não seria tempo o suficiente para me contar? Para... – Shun tentava conter os soluços, mas não conseguia. Os sentimentos se misturavam em seu íntimo, dor, decepção, raiva, todos juntos.

- Eu não queria vê-lo magoado... – Ikki tentava manter a força e a dignidade, mas era difícil, estava enfrentando a quem mais amava e estava a ponto de perdê-lo para sempre.

- Não era você mesmo que me dizia que a mentira nunca resolve nada? Que ela só serve para aumentar a dor?

- Sim, eu sei... – deixou-se cair numa cadeira, desolado – Mas, eu só fiz loucuras desde que conheci esse russo desgraçado! Você sabe, Shun... por Deus... eu... eu nunca magoaria você... eu preferia que você nunca soubesse dessa história...

As lágrimas desceram pelo rosto do irmão, mas isso não comoveu o mais novo, estava ferido, extremamente ferido.

- Nessa história, Ikki, você só pensou numa pessoa, em você mesmo, só em você. Não me fale como se fosse o irmãozinho preocupado. Quantas vezes você me deixou por ele? Desde que você começou esse romance, você mudou comigo, você mudou com todos!

- Shun...

- No dia que eu saí do hospital, você me deixou sozinho para correr atrás dele! – gritou o mais jovem – Use a desculpa que quiser, que eu estava bem, que a June estava aqui, mas eu estava doente! E aquilo me magoou!

- Você... você está sendo cruel, Shun! – defendeu-se Ikki – Você mesmo me incentivou a ir, se você pedisse... eu... eu nunca o deixaria sozinho...

- Pedir? – Shun riu com escárnio, as lágrimas não paravam de rolar por seu rosto – Eu cansei de ser a pedra em seu sapato, Ikki! O irmão frágil e indefeso... Como você acha que eu estava me sentindo, hein? Você acha que eu teria coragem de pedir mais alguma coisa a você?

Shun baixou a cabeça, prendendo os cabelos atrás da orelha e enxugando os olhos.

- Me perdoe... – Ikki balbuciou, baixando o olhar também, não sabia mais o que dizer.

- Eu precisava de você... precisava demais de você aquela noite...

- Eu não sabia...

- Não, não sabia. Você estava feliz demais, para perceber minha tristeza... – sussurrou o mais jovem cravando a última flecha no peito do irmão – Vá embora...

- Shun, por favor...

- Vá embora da minha casa, eu não quero mais te ver... – ele disse caindo em prantos e correndo para o quarto.

Ikki tapou os próprios lábios para evitar os soluços. Nunca sentira uma dor tão profunda na vida, era como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado, como se estivesse sendo transpassado por uma espada. Não conseguia pensar, não conseguia encontrar uma resposta do que fazer a partir daquele momento.

"_Shun, você é tudo que eu tenho, você é minha vida, por favor, não me jogue nesse abismo...Não em deixe sozinho..."_

Tentou respirar; a única coisa a fazer era deixar a casa do irmão, deixá-lo sozinho para que se acalmasse, ele não podia falar sério; ele não podia expulsá-lo de sua vida. O jeito era fazer o que ele queria pelo menos naquele primeiro momento. Precisava ser racional, precisava... mas doía demais...

Saiu desolado, sem rumo e direção. Queria somente esquecer aquela dor, fugir, afogar-se, gritar para que assim, quem sabe, a dor parasse...

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Por sua vez, Shun sentia-se tão ferido que não se dava conta das palavras duras dita ao irmão. Sentia-se traído, enganado pela pessoa que mais amava e mais confiava; e como todo animal que se sente em perigo, acuado e com medo, ele partiu para o ataque, mesmo que para isso, se utilizasse de mentiras e ardis. Sua dor não deixava que tomasse consciência disso.

Naquele momento, ele queria apenas um terremoto que o soterrasse e livrasse daquela dor insuportável e visceral. Queria sobre tudo, esquecer Ikki, Hyoga e o odioso circo dos horrores que se tornara sua vida do dia para a noite.

oooOOoooOOooo

Quando Hyoga chegou à casa de Shun, encontrou-a silenciosa. O rapaz mais jovem estava sentado no sofá com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto, mas o seu subconsciente já dava alerta do que acontecera.

- Responda-me apenas por que, Hyoga? – ele disse e sua voz foi baixa e cheia de rancor – Como aconteceu, me diz? Aliás, acho que já sei, isso aconteceu na noite em que tive febre e você foi encontrá-lo, não foi?

- Sim.

Ele respondeu lacônico e Shun riu com amargura e sarcasmo.

- Eu estava em casa, morrendo e você dois transavam, foi isso?

Hyoga baixou a cabeça e suspirou; nunca vira tanta mágoa naquele rosto.

- Ele não tem culpa, Shun...

- Não ouse defendê-lo! – gritou o Amamiya mais jovem, as lágrimas descendo por seu rosto e ele não conseguindo contê-las. Seus olhos inchados e vermelhos ardiam terrivelmente, mas não conseguia se conter, por mais que quisesse, por mais que se sentisse fraco e humilhado.

- Não estou defendendo ninguém, estou falando a verdade. – respondeu tentando manter a calma, embora sua alma estivesse em frangalhos – Aliás, nem eu sabia, não... não falamos nossos nomes naquela noite...

- Você quer me convencer que meu irmão transou com você sem nem mesmo saber seu nome? – perguntou irritado e com uma grande dor – Isso... isso não é do feitio do Ikki...

- Mas, é a verdade, eu bati no carro dele e... ficamos na estrada e... aconteceu...

Shun desviou o olhar dele, suprimindo uma careta de dor. Agora entendia tudo! Como fora tolo, mais uma vez se deixou enganar; as lembranças oscilavam em sua cabeça dando-lhe a certeza de sua inocência imbecil. Como não percebeu? A pick-up no conserto, a perna machucada do russo; tudo sempre esteve a sua frente e ele simplesmente ignorou.

- Aconteceu... – Shun repetiu baixo – Por que você deixou acontecer? Por que há sempre um momento em que temos uma escolha, Hyoga, não me diga que aconteceu! – gritou - _Sempre há um momento em que podemos escolher! Eu posso fazer isso, eu posso entrar nisso, eu posso resistir a isso. E eu não sei quando esse momento chegou pra você, mas eu aposto que teve um!*1_

O loiro baixou a cabeça sem saber o que responder.

- Porque eu quis... Eu nem desconfiei que ele e seu irmão fossem a mesma pessoa. Eu achava que depois daquela noite nunca mais nos veríamos... _E EU QUIS_! – gritou o russo também – Eu quis viver aquilo, eu quis, eu desejei e eu não consegui resistir!

As lágrimas em fim caíram sobre o rosto pálido e machucado de Hyoga, embora achasse que nem as merecessem.

- Compreendo, mas e depois?! – esbravejou Shun – Depois que soube, depois que ele soube, vocês continuaram me fazendo de idiota!

- Não, Shun... – Hyoga tentava manter o equilíbrio, tentava respirar para não cair em pranto; tentava achar apoio em algum pensamento que o tirasse daquela situação – O Ikki nunca soube, quando ele descobriu, me deixou... Eu sou o vilão dessa história, só eu...

Shun passou as mãos nos cabelos espessos e tentou enxugar as lágrimas que continuavam a descer copiosamente.

- Não importa, ele continuou mentindo, ele continuou me enganando e eu achando que tudo era por minha causa, por ciúmes do irmão caçula inútil, e na verdade... ele tinha ciúmes de você!

- Ele tentou poupá-lo!

- Foda-se os bons sentimentos dele! – Shun se ouviu gritar – Estou cansado disso! Estou cansado de ser desculpa para as ações erradas das outras pessoas!

Shun sabia que não estava falando só do irmão; estava descarregando a própria frustração, a raiva que tinha pelas atitudes de todos que o cercavam; Jabu, June, Hyoga, Ikki, todos eles em algum momento o acusou de ser o responsáveis por suas ações erradas e estava farto daquilo!

- Você não deveria falar assim do seu irmão. – falou Hyoga, irritado – Você está preso a sua própria dor e eu entendo, mas ele também está sofrendo, ele nunca quis magoá-lo.

Shun olhou para o russo com tanto mágoa que ele estremeceu.

- O que você sabe de sentimentos, Hyoga? Justo você que sempre se mostrou frio e calculista? Manipulador e imoral? Você não sabe o que são sentimentos! Você nunca compreenderá o que eu e meu irmão sentimos!

- Eu sei... – o russo respondeu triste – Eu sou o culpado de tudo isso, fui um fraco por não querer deixar vocês...

- Então você quer me convencer que nos ama? Ou você mentiu também quando disse que me amava?

- Eu não menti, e sim, eu amo vocês, embora saiba que ninguém vai compreender, e talvez, nem eu mesmo possa!

- Eu quero que você morra, Hyoga! – explodiu Shun – Morra com seus lábios mentirosos e traiçoeiros!

O loiro resignou-se, naquele momento parecia que ele via Ikki a sua frente; em fim, eles não eram tão diferentes. Sabia que nada que dissesse aliviaria a dor do rapaz, então era melhor deixá-lo sozinho.

- Shun, eu acho que não temos mais nada para conversar, não é mesmo?

- Você tem razão, quero que suma da minha vida pra sempre! – soluçou o mais jovem – Você partiu meu coração, Hyoga. Partiu em pedaços tão pequenos que nem sei se um dia ele poderá ser colado...

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto do loiro e ele a limpou rapidamente.

- Perdão, Shun... Eu espero que você me esqueça e seja feliz...

O mais jovem levantou os olhos para ele com ironia:

- esquecê-lo? Acaso acha que estou assim por sua causa? Todas as minhas lágrimas são pelo Ikki, loiro imbecil! O que me importa é meu irmão, sempre foi ele e nunca você! você é quase nada comparado ao amor que eu tenho por ele! E eu nunca o perdoarei exatamente por tê-lo envolvido nessa história sórdida!

- Shun...

- Você sabia o quanto ele era sagrado pra mim! – gritou Shun num choro desesperado que beirava a insanidade – Você maculou o que eu tinha de mais sagrado na merda da minha vida! Você destruiu a relação que eu tinha com a única pessoa que me amava de verdade!

- Perdão! – gritou Hyoga caindo em prantos e de joelho – Me perdoe por isso, Shun, me perdoe...!

Agora os dois choravam compulsivamente; a dor era tangível na pequena sala de estar e extravasava em lágrimas e soluços. Não soube precisar o tempo em que ficaram assim, mas quando finalmente se acalmaram um pouco, Shun se ergueu do sofá e falou:

- Levanta daí, e vai embora. Você tem uma viagem para fazer. – disse e foi para o quarto.

Hyoga ficou só com o silêncio da sala ainda por alguns minutos, sem pensar em nada, somente sentindo a dor e as batidas desritimadas do seu coração ferido. As lágrimas ainda teimavam a descer, embora ele achasse que não merecia aquele consolo.

"_Errei ao seguir meu coração egoísta e pecador... agora tudo é silêncio e medo. Escuridão perpetua que tenho certeza, nem um novo amanhecer transformará em raios de sol. Por que é impossível que meus sentimentos sejam verdadeiros? Será que foi tão leviano os momentos que decidi viver o que minhas emoções mandavam? Será que a minha covardia em me negar a fazer uma escolha foi cruel a esse ponto? Sim, eu sabia da dor, do medo e da solidão... Só não esperava que fosse tão vil a ponto de não suportá-los..."_

Ergueu-se do chão e deu uma última olhada em direção ao quarto do mais jovem, antes de sair.

Seguiu andando lentamente pela calçada; esqueceu-se do carro, andar naquela noite fria era o melhor a fazer. Enrolou o cachecol xadrez no pescoço e ajeitou-se sob a jaqueta de couro preta; ele que nunca sentira frio, parecia congelar enquanto caminhava em direção ao hotel. O frio era bom, anestesiava a pele... Talvez, acalmasse a alma.

Subiu rapidamente as escadas para o quarto e mais uma vez, Isaak abriu a porta.

- Ele já chegou?

- Sim, entre...

Hyoga obedeceu e o homem de cabelos prateados apareceu sorrindo.

- Você está maravilhoso e elegante como sempre _mon petit, mas_... esteve chorando? – perguntou e Hyoga não respondeu. Claude, então, se virou para Isaak – Saia...

- Mas, Claude...

- Vai me questionar, Isaak?

O rapaz finlandês baixou a cabeça e obedeceu. Deixando-os sozinhos. Hyoga permaneceu calado esperando que ele dissesse algo, mas o _"mestre"_ nada disse, aproximou-se de um frigobar e tirou uma garrafa de vinho.

- Vamos brindar ao nosso reencontro, Alexei! – disse pegando as taças e as enchendo.

O loiro engoliu em seco e aceitou a taça que lhe era oferecida. Estava cansado, arrasado psicologicamente e já não lutaria, deixaria tudo acontecer; merecia e não adiantava mais fugir; merecia... Aquilo precisava ter o fim. Seu coração não suportava mais...

Solveu o vinho seco num único gole e ofereceu a taça para que o outro homem a enchesse novamente; aquela era a única forma de diminuir em parte sua dor...

Claude sorriu perversamente, já se vendo o vencedor daquela batalha; sim, ele sempre vencia, e o garoto podia fugir o quanto quisesse, ele sempre o encontrava e quando o achava, como forma de punição, levava tudo dele; não só dinheiro, também os sonhos, a esperança e a dignidade...

Hyoga bebeu com pressa e pediu mais e mais uma vez; queria, precisava...

- Chega, _mon petit_, não quero você desacordado... – Claude se aproximou e tocou-lhe o rosto bonito com as pontas dos dedos – Pelo contrário, quero que você sinta tudo, lembre-se de tudo...

- Faça o que tem que fazer... – balbuciou o loiro com a voz entrecortada pela humilhação e a dor, como sempre. Aquilo excitava o psicopata ainda mais.

- Sim, primeiro você faz o cheque... – sussurrou-lhe próximo ao ouvido – Depois eu vou te ensinar a não desobedecer ao mestre e depois à gente se diverte um pouquinho,certo?

- Vamos logo...

- Não é assim que se fala, Alexei! – ele disse com voz ameaçadora e o loiro saltou um suspiro de angústia.

- Sim senhor, mestre... – apatia, solidão.

- Muito bem... – sorriu o homem enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos. Hyoga se afastou e puxou o talão de cheques do bolso da jaqueta, apoiou-o na parede e pegou a caneta começando a preenchê-lo. Depois entregou o papel a Claude que o examinou satisfeito.

- Cinqüenta mil euros, razoável. Imagino quanto não deve ter em sua conta bancária para você ceder tão facilmente...

Hyoga nada respondeu, continuou parado com a cabeça baixa.

- Agora comece a tirar a roupa, Alexei e sem pressa... – falou o homem se sentando no sofá – Quero ficar admirando o meu putinho preferido, minha cadelinha querida fazendo um _Streep_ pra mim...

Hyoga engoliu em seco a humilhação e fez o que o homem pediu, começou a se despir silenciosamente. Sua mente tentava se concentrar nas cores que imaginava, um caleidoscópio; mas daquela vez não conseguiu. Por que não conseguia se aquele sempre era seu ponto de fuga? Por quê?

Despiu-se completamente e ficou parado no mesmo lugar, até que o _"mestre"_ o chamou para que se sentasse em seu colo. Hyoga obedeceu, fechando os olhos fortemente e em resposta recebeu um tapa na cara.

"_Olha pra mim! Seja homem ao menos para olhar pra mim!"_ A voz de Ikki se repetiu como um eco em suas lembranças.

- Olhe pra mim! – disse Claude – Quero você com os olhos abertos o tempo todo. Isso valerá ao menos uns seis meses sem me ver, Alexei, mas se não me satisfazer, eu juro que voltarei rapidinho e tornarei sua vida um inferno...

- Perdão, mestre... – mais uma vez tornou-se o menino amedrontado que tremia com a voz de Claude e mais uma vez se viu presos em seus braços e os dedos odiosos apertando seu corpo, acariciando-o de forma abrasiva, indelicada e sádica.

- Minha loirinha... sabe que sinto sua falta... – ele mergulhou o nariz pelos fios dourados de Hyoga e começou a lamber-lhe o pescoço...

O rapaz russo sentia o desespero crescer a cada instante, assim como a dominância do _Mestre Cristal_ sobre suas emoções. O que sentia era medo, o medo que paralisava e o impedia de ver-se como um adulto que poderia enfrentá-lo, matá-lo se quisesse, se pudesse... Não entendia que força era aquela que o transformava no infante choroso e impotente...

As carícias de Claude continuavam sem lhe causar qualquer reação; pensava apenas em não chorar e tornar aquilo ainda mais humilhante. A certo momento o homem o empurrou no chão e ele caiu de joelhos. Mantinha a cabeça baixa, não se atrevia a olhar o mestre, única forma de escapar da humilhação das lágrimas.

- Você não tem sido um bom garoto, Hyoga, e por isso, eu também não serei bonzinho com você... – sorriu e abriu o zíper da calça tirando o membro já excitado pela submissão silenciosa do russo.

- Venha e faça direito, ou se arrependerá...

Hyoga voltou para perto do mestre se ajoelhando entre suas pernas e começando o _"serviço"_, ouvindo os gemidos extasiados e talvez, irônicos do _Mestre Cristal_...

Chupou, lambeu, sugou até perder o fôlego e a dignidade por completo; deixando as lágrimas descerem por seus lábios e se misturarem ao gosto do odioso sêmen em sua boca. Queria morrer, era preferível que viver daquela forma; que viver esperando por aquilo, tendo a certeza que aquilo chegaria a algum momento. O homem gemia extasiado e a certo momento puxou-o pelos cabelos. Hyoga fechou os olhos já sabendo o que viria e a sensação de vazio aumentava em seu íntimo enquanto o sêmen se misturava as lágrimas em seu rosto e ele era empurrado em direção ao chão. Claude ergueu-se e chutou-lhe a perna, fazendo com que ele ficasse de quatro.

- Bem, você poderia ter feito melhor, _mon petit_, sabe que não gosto de dramas e nem de lágrimas – falou o psicopata – Vamos começar de verdade nossa diversão, certo? Ah, pare de chorar, você até parece uma menina! Pense que isso só acontecerá duas vezes por ano se continuar sendo generoso... só que hoje, claro, você aprenderá que não deve fugir de mim...

Hyoga deixou-se levar, apático, dessa vez, não houve calidoscópio e há muito não havia orações que conseguisse livrá-lo da dor.

oooOOOoooOOOooo

Shun ergueu-se da cama. Estava cansado, mas disposto a recomeçar. Precisava respirar, não poderia ficar chorando a vida toda e já chorara demais naquela história. Precisava pensar, pensar com clareza, precisava afastar-se da dor. Assim pensando, vestiu um conjunto de moletom branco e prendeu os cabelos num rabo-de-cavalo; colocou o fone do _mp3_ nos ouvidos e saiu para uma corrida matinal, isso com certeza ajudaria a melhorar seu ânimo. Estava cansado de se comportar como o coitadinho que todos tinham pena, que todos queriam poupar.

Riu com escárnios dos seus próprios pensamentos, poupar? Não, eles só quiseram a própria satisfação.

Seguiu pela praia, tentando não pensar nem em Ikki e nem em Hyoga. Seu coração estava dolorido, seu orgulho ferido e sua cabeça confusa, precisava se afastar de qualquer pensamento e exercícios eram ótimos para isso.

_I picture you in the sun wondering what went wrong  
And falling down on your knees asking for sympathy  
And being caught in between all you wish for and all you seen  
And trying to find anything you can feel that you can believe in_

_Eu vejo você ao sol  
desejando saber o que estava errado  
e caindo sobre seus joelhos  
pedindo por simpatia  
e sendo pego entre tudo que você deseja  
e tudo o que você viu  
e tentando encontrar algo que você possa sentir  
que você possa acreditar_

Ikki estava no trator tentando executar seu trabalho como se tudo estivesse normal. Estava cansado de tentar entender como caiu naquela armadilha e estava com os olhos doloridos de tanto que chorara a noite toda. Trabalhar era a única forma de não pensar nas duas pessoas a quem pertencia de corpo e alma, era a única forma de tentar ficar de pé e esquecer os seus dias de pesadelo...

I _know I would apologize if I could see your eyes  
'Cause when you showed me myself I became someone else  
But I was caught in between all you wish for and all you need  
I picture you fast asleep  
A nightmare comes  
You can't keep awake_

_Eu sei que eu me desculparia  
se eu pudesse ver seus olhos  
Porque quando você mostrou-me a mim mesmo  
Eu me tornei outra pessoa  
Mas eu fui pego entre tudo que você deseja  
e tudo que você precisa_

Hyoga permanecia deitado no chão daquele quarto de hotel, não tivera forças para voltar para casa, não tivera forças para se olhar no espelho; para ver quem ele realmente era... Ninguém...

As lágrimas cessaram, a dor cessara havia apenas o vazio...

_I picture you fast asleep  
A nightmare comes  
You can't keep awake_

_May God's love be with you  
Always  
May God's love be with you_

_Eu vejo você adormecendo rapidamente  
Um pesadelo vem  
Você não pode ficar acordado_

Pode o amor de Deus estar com você  
Sempre?  
Pode o amor de Deus estar com você?

Shun passou pelo exato local onde eles se amaram, engoliu em seco, afastando as lembranças que percorriam todos os limites de sua mente. Precisava correr; correr para se livrar da dor. Correndo ele se esquecia da traição, da mágoa e de que em algum momento teria que encarar o futuro...

_'Cause if I find  
If I find my own way  
How much will I find  
If I find  
If I find my own way  
How much will I find  
You  
You  
I'll find you  
You_

_Porque se eu encontrar  
se eu encontrar meu próprio caminho  
Quanto mais eu irei encontrar?  
Se eu encontrar  
Se eu encontrar meu próprio caminho  
Quanto mais eu irei encontrar?  
Você  
Você  
Eu irei encontrar você  
Você_

Ikki acabou batendo o trator contra uma cerca, tão desconcentrado estava. Acabou abandonando o veículo e se encostando a uma árvore, enquanto seu peito arfava com os pensamentos obscuros. Lembranças dele e Shun correndo por aquele local na infância invadiram sua mente. Lembranças, lembranças… Lembrança dele e Hyoga no mesmo local o tomaram de assalto... Amor extremos por todas as partes...

_I don't know anymore  
What it's for  
I'm not even sure  
If there is anyone who is in the sun  
Will you help me to understand  
'Cause I been caught in between all I wish for and all I need  
Maybe you're not even sure what it's for  
Any more than me_

_Eu não sei mais  
Para que isso é  
Eu não tenho mais certeza  
Se existe alguém que está ao sol  
Você vai me ajudar a entender?  
Porque eu fui pego entre tudo que eu desejo  
e tudo que eu preciso  
E talvez você não esteja certo para que isso é  
Mais do que eu_

Hyoga não sentia mais nada, nem a dor física do corpo machucado e abandonado a própria sorte. Só sentia o vazio e a solidão, mais nada. Arrastou-se até o banheiro, cambaleante, sentindo o gosto de sangue na boca e muito frio; isso lhe dava a idéia de que deveria estar com febre. Chegou ao banheiro da pequena suíte e abriu o armário...

_May God's love be with you  
Always  
May God's love be with you  
Always  
Always  
May God's love be with you_

_Pode o amor de Deus estar com você  
Sempre?  
Pode o amor de Deus estar com você?_

Pegou um aparelho de barbear... sentiu o eco do vento que entrava assoviando pela janela de vidro e retirou a lâmina de dentro dele...

_'Cause if I find  
If I find my own way  
How much will I find  
If I find  
If I find my own way  
How much will I find  
If I find  
If I find my own way  
How much will I find  
You  
You  
I'll find you  
You  
Oh I will find you  
You  
Oh I'll find you  
You  
You_

_Porque se eu encontrar  
se eu encontrar meu próprio caminho  
Quanto mais eu irei encontrar?  
Se eu encontrar  
Se eu encontrar meu próprio caminho  
Quanto mais eu irei encontrar?  
Você  
Você  
Eu irei encontrar você  
Você_

Lembranças... Ikki caiu de joelho sobre a grama do seu rancho e cobriu o rosto com as mãos abafando os soluços vergonhosos e esquecendo-se mais uma vez do que aprendera desde cedo, desde que se tornara órfão... _**Garotos não choram**_...

Dor... Shun caiu de joelhos na areia da praia, destruindo sua pose de forte e se desfazendo em lágrimas com as lembranças dos momentos vividos ali;todos eles. Mais uma vez, ignorou o que aprendera com o irmão... Chorava, embora não devesse, e a voz de Ikki se repetisse em sua mente dizendo: _**Garotos não choram**_...

Vazio... Hyoga caiu de joelho no chão sujo daquele banheiro vagabundo, as lágrimas banhavam-lhe o rosto machucado e ele querendo fugir da dor, escapar da degradação e do vazio. Estava cansado... precisava parar com a dor, precisava se lembrar do que alguém tentara lhe ensinar tantas vezes sem sucesso... _**Garotos não choram...**_

_GAROTOS NÃO CHORAM..._

A lâmina desceu sobre o primeiro pulso e o sangue jorrou abundante, mas não o impediu de ofertar-se o segundo golpe. Mais sangue, tudo coberto com a bruma vermelha do fim...

_GAROTOS NÃO CHORAM... _

Ele nunca mais choraria...

_May God's love be with you  
Always  
May God's love be with you  
Always  
Always  
May God's love be with you_

_Pode o amor de Deus estar com você  
Sempre?  
Pode o amor de Deus estar com você?_

**Continua...**

_**N/A:**__ Gente que capítulo terrível. Desculpe-me não tenho muito a falar, queria ter feito menos dramático, mas a história ganhou densidade própria. Espero não chocar muito vocês, não se preocupem as coisas não acabam aqui, ainda teremos alguns capítulos. _

_*1 A frase dita por Shun foi inspirada numa frase do filme "Close porto demais". Adoro esse filme, a forma como ele aborda a temática dos relacionamentos humanos, do amor, sendo que somos tão imperfeitos e egoístas. Por isso, utilizei aqui, acho que coube perfeitamente._

_*2 A música do capítulo é "In the Sun" Coldplay e R.E.M., vale a pena ouvir, é só procurar nem sites de músicas, porque não sei se o Nyah e FF permitem link de outros sites então prefiro não colocar._

_Agradecimentos especialíssimos a alguns leitores que muito tem me ajudado a construir essa história densa, mas cheia de poesia. Agradeço todos os reviews deixados de coração, como tem muitas pessoas para agradecer vou listar apenas aqueles que deixaram review no último capítulo e me desculpe se esquecer alguém:_

_Pandora Black, Amaterasu Sonne (always), Amamiya fã (Caramba, vc colocou três reviews no último cap "Um toque de anjo" foi você mesma, ou foi outra Amamiya fã? De qualquer forma obrigada por todo incentivo e ajuda), Kate-chan,__PATRICIA RODRIGUES, Cardosinha, Layzinha, e todos do FF._

_Vagabond (always!), Lua Prateada (always!), Arcueid, shermie, chou (Obrigada inclusive pelo apoio via MSN!), Temari_Nara, Jukie, Shunzinhaah2 e todos os amigos do Nyah._

_Beijos de coração a todos!_

_Sion Neblina_


	14. Sobre Patos e Cisnes

**Sobre Patos e Cisnes...**

**XV Capítulo**

"_A imagem do cisne é hermafrodita. Ele é feminino na contemplação das águas e masculino na ação."_

"_...O canto do cisne é como as palavras quentes e eloqüentes do amante, antes do fatal momento de exaltação que é a morte amorosa. O cisne morre cantando e canta morrendo, convertendo-se no símbolo do desejo primário que é o desejo sexual..."_

_**Barchelard**_

*******

Shun voltou para casa, horas depois. Correu muito e já estava ofegante. Esquecia-se que apesar de estar praticamente curado, não deveria abusar, e seu ombro ainda doía devido à luxação causada pelo acidente. Precisava acalmar seu coração que estava pesado e dolorido. A corrida lhe fez bem, mesmo com o corpo dolorido e mal recuperado do atropelamento. Talvez, sentisse aquela dor necessária, mostrava que ao menos seu corpo estava vivo.

Entrou em casa e pegou o telefone... sabia que cedo ou tarde precisaria falar com o irmão, por mais magoado que estivesse e sabia também que Ikki não o procuraria até que tomasse a iniciativa. Entretanto, não se sentia preparado para isso, ainda não. Guardou o telefone com um suspiro amargo. Tirou a roupa, guardou o _MP3_ e caiu embaixo do chuveiro, tomando um relaxante banho quente em contrapartida ao dia frio; a água era um bálsamo e precisava relaxar de toda a tensão do dia anterior. Precisava sobre tudo não pensar em nada, em nada que o deixasse pior.

Saiu do banho e se envolveu num felpudo roupão, caindo na cama. Mais uma vez, as lembranças e as lágrimas vieram e ele tentou afastar ambas, estava cansado de chorar.

Vislumbrou um livro que estava na cabeceira da cama. Pertencia a Hyoga, quantas vezes, ele não lera coisas bonitas naquele livro.

"_Ah, Hyoga, no momento que me magoaste, me fossaste a magoar-te também, embora eu não quisesse. Embora ache que também errei..."_

Pegou-o com mãos trêmulas e percebeu que havia uma folha de papel dentro dele, abriu e verificou que era um texto...

"_Ai de quem julga e quem condena..._

_Eu era adúltera e traidora na casa de meu esposo por quem me fizeram companheira de alcova pela força das tradições, sem que o céu fizesse de mim sua esposa pela lei dos sentimentos. E era maculada e vil perante minha alma e perante Deus, quando alimentava meu corpo com seus bens, permitindo-lhe que satisfizesse suas necessidades em meu corpo. Agora, porém, tornei-me pura e imaculada porque a lei do amor me libertou. E tornei-me honrada e fiel porque deixei de vender meu corpo por iguarias e vestidos. Sim, era adúltera e criminosa quando os homens me supunham honrada e hoje tornei-me honrada e pura, quando eles me tratam de impura e dissoluta, pois julgam na base do comportamento aparente e não sabem medir as almas senão com os instrumentos da matéria. "*1_

Lágrimas caíram sobre o papel e Shun o dobrou colocando no mesmo local.

"_Ah, Hyoga, meu querido, por que você deixou as coisas chegarem a esse ponto? O que se passa em sua alma? Que ferida é essa que sinto em você e que nada cura?"_

Ouviu a campainha e engoliu em seco. Seria algum deles? Não, não queria vê-los, não naquele momento, não queria ver nenhum dos dois... Mesmo que sua alma doesse, percebia que ainda não era hora.

Foi atender se surpreendendo ao encontrar um homem idoso e de aparência bondosa. Como a cidade era pequena, Shun achava que já o vira em algum lugar, mas não sabia exatamente onde.

- Posso ajudá-lo? – perguntou apreensivo com a estranha visita. Seu estômago se comprimindo por antecedência. Imediatamente pensou no irmão.

- Olá, meu jovem, eu sou mensageiro do hotel _Paradise_ e... eu tenho notícias não muito agradáveis sobre um amigo seu...

_*******_

Ikki andava a passos incertos pelo corredor do hospital e viu quando Shun acenou para ele, pois o local estava cheio e ele não conseguia encontrar o irmão com os olhos.

Aproximou-se e ficaram se encarando sem nada dizer, ele sem conseguir e Shun sem nenhuma vontade de falar alguma coisa. Mas teria que falar, teria que dizer-lhe o que acontecia, ou não? Talvez, fosse melhor que ele descobrisse por conta própria. De toda forma, ele já deveria saber, a cidade era pequena e boatos como aquele voavam.

- Shun, por que me chamou? – sua voz foi calma e cansada, com uma resignação triste que não escondia a dor.

- Você não vai me deixar sozinho nisso, Ikki... – falou o mais jovem sério – Queira ou não, isso também é sua responsabilidade...

- Não, Shun, isso não é responsabilidade nem minha e nem muito menos sua, eu acho...

- Ikki, a coisa foi muito séria. Ele só não morreu porque os funcionários do hotel desconfiaram de algo, mas... ele perdeu muito sangue e... não podemos deixá-lo sozinho, ele não tem ninguém além de nós dois.

- Eu não ligo a mínima pra ele... – sua voz foi um fio tão mentiroso que surpreendeu até a si mesmo.

- Vá embora! – Shun falou e deu-lhe as costas.

- Shun...

- Se você não é capaz de sentir nem mesmo piedade por alguém que diz amar, então eu não conheço você...

Ikki estancou atônito, a verdade era que não queria saber de Hyoga, não queria vê-lo, não queria olhar para ele, para não desabar e Shun o estava obrigando a isso. Entretanto, não queria parecer fraco perto do irmão, mais fraco do que já se mostrara. Sua única opção era não ver Hyoga; não vê-lo, era a única chance de continuar de pé.

- Pense como você quiser. –falou e deu-lhe as costas, deixando o hospital. Shun engoliu em seco, resignando-se. Saiu marchando atrás do irmão, ele não o deixaria sozinho naquele momento difícil; precisava dele, por mais que não quisesse precisar.

- Pare seu covarde! – bradou quando eles alcançaram o estacionamento. Ikki virou-se para olhar o irmão, irritado.

- O que quer que eu faça? Por Deus! O que quer de mim?! – esbravejou ele – Você já fez questão de dizer tudo o que pensa ao meu respeito, Shun! E você tem razão! É isso que eu sou, um covarde, um traidor... um imbecil! Agora não queira que eu fique demonstrando isso a todo o momento, por Deus! Não me peça para vê-lo machucado... eu não vou suportar...

Shun emudeceu enquanto via seu irmão, seu exemplo, seu modelo inabalável de força e bravura desabar a sua frente. Ikki colocou as mãos nos bolsos e olhou para cima, para não mirar a pessoa a quem deveria ser um exemplo; seu melhor amigo, seu irmão, seu filho... A pessoa que agora, cobrava resposta que ele não conseguia dar. Não queria parecer fraco na frente dele; precisava ser um modelo pra ele, mas, há muito deixara de ser...

Os dois ouviram o primeiro trovão que anunciava a chuva inevitável. Inevitável... A palavra foi a mente de ambos ao mesmo tempo. Tudo que aconteceu foi inevitável, não havia culpados, nem mesmo Hyoga era culpado... inevitável... Destino...

Miraram-se por um tempo com essa palavra ecoando em suas mentes... Inevitável...

- Vamos entrar, Ikki, por favor... – pediu o mais jovem e venceu o irmão que começou a marchar de volta ao hospital. Um compreendia o silêncio do outro de forma estranha e melancólica.

Um pesadelo pintado na mais negra sépia...

Abriram a porta do quarto e encontraram o loiro deitado de lado, seus olhos pareciam distantes, perdidos em algum lugar de seus pensamentos. Seu rosto estava coberto de hematomas e os lábios partidos, era a imagem da dor. Ele pareceu não se dar conta da entrada dos Amamiyas e Shun por instinto, como sempre fez quando se sentia inseguro, apertou forte a mão do irmão mais velho que o olhou surpreso e emocionado. Seus olhos se encontraram e eles entenderam que da forma mais estranha que fosse, ao final ficaria tudo bem...

- Oi, Hyoga... – a voz de Shun foi quase um sussurro embora ele quisesse demonstrar segurança.

- O que vocês fazem aqui? Vão embora. – ele disse sem olhar para eles. Sentia tanta vergonha de si mesmo, incapaz até para morrer.

Ikki desviou os olhos para as ataduras nos pulsos dele. Suprimiu um soluço de angústia e quis fugir dali, mas obrigou-se a permanecer. Não sabia o que dizer e o que sentir, mas nunca fora homem de fugir de nada e desde que o conhecera já fugira tanto...

- Viemos saber como você está... – disse tentando demonstrar indiferença, não conseguiu.

- Vivo, infelizmente... – respondeu o russo melancólico.

- O que há com você, seu pato imbecil?! – explodiu o moreno o que obrigou o loiro a olhá-lo com surpresa – Você pensa que o mundo gira ao seu redor, é isso? Você é um filho da puta! Um filho da puta egoísta que não se importa com ninguém!

- Ikki...

- Cale essa boca e escuta! – continuou o mais velho e tanto Hyoga quanto Shun, ficaram incapazes de dizer alguma coisa. Ninguém conseguia dizer nada quando Ikki usava aquele tom – Você cometeu o ato de maior covardia que um ser humano pode cometer! Você se comportou como a escória, simplesmente porque tem medo de enfrentar seus problemas como homem! – continuou implacável, e embora Hyoga não se movesse, queria se encolher como um cão que é chutado - Para onde foi o seu amor, Pato? O amor que você dizia sentir por mim? O amor que você dizia sentir pelo Shun? Para onde foi no momento que você resolveu fazer uma merda dessas?!

O russo emudeceu e baixou os olhos para os curativos em seus pulsos, se sentiu ainda mais vazio, pequeno, diminuto como um verme.

- Vocês não precisam de alguém como eu...

- E quem te deu o direito de decidir por nós dois? Seu filho da puta egoísta! Desde o começo foi o seu egoísmo que o guiou, desde sempre. Sabe de uma, morra Hyoga! Morra porque pessoas fracas não tem nada a oferecer mesmo de bom a ninguém! Pra mim, já basta!

Ikki saiu do quarto batendo a porta fortemente atrás de si. Fez-se silêncio entre Shun e Hyoga por certo tempo, até que o mais jovem suspirou e disse:

- O que você ouviu aqui agora, Hyoga, foi meu irmão dizendo que te ama... – sorriu com amargura – Ou ele gritava, ou ele caía em lágrimas e é claro que você sabe que ele prefere gritar...

- Vocês não deveriam estar aqui... – murmurou o russo. Era como se o vento levasse o vazio a sua alma; estava oco como um tronco de árvore podre e já não conseguia sentir nem tristeza.

- Não, você não deveria ter ido aquele hotel, Hyoga, pra quê? Quem são aqueles homens, por quê? Eu preciso saber!

- Shun, você não sabe quem eu sou. – respondeu – Tudo que você soube de mim, não passou de uma ilusão, eu não sou o artista sedutor que você conheceu, eu sou isso aqui que você está vendo agora... Um trate imprestável...

- Como você pode falar assim de si mesmo? – Shun estava chocado. Então aquele homem terrivelmente seguro, sedutor e sarcástico não passava de um personagem?

- É o que sou Shun, o restante é tudo uma farsa... – ele pareceu ler-lhe a mente como sempre acontecia. Não queria falar toda a verdade, não queria dizer que era um covarde que sempre sucumbia às ameaças de Claude e que por isso, achava que não merecia mais viver. Estava poluindo Shun, estava deixando sua sujeira tocá-lo e isso era imperdoável.

Shun se aproximou e se sentou na cama ao lado do russo.

- Então eu quero ouvir a verdade, Hyoga, agora quero ouvir da sua boca, toda a verdade. Desde quem você é, até toda a sua história com o meu irmão.

- Shun...

- Não queira me poupar, por favor... – mesmo sem querer sua voz soou sarcástica – Não há mais nenhuma pureza em mim, como você deve estar vendo agora...

- Sinto muito ter magoado você, Shun. Eu sei que não acredita, mas... eu sinto de verdade... – ele baixou os olhos para os lençóis azuis.

- Eu acredito, Hyoga, por mais estranhas que suas ações possam ser, eu sei que você não fez por mal... Você só preferiu fugir, como sempre, não é?

- Eu sou um covarde, a escória como seu irmão falou...

- Não, a verdade é que você pensa que é isso, você na verdade não criou um personagem para mim, você mostrou quem você é realmente no fundo de sua alma. Você é o artista seguro e sedutor que eu conheço, esse Hyoga derrotado que estou vendo é que não existe... você só não consegue entender isso...

- Shun, eu não posso contar minha história a você. Perdoe-me por isso, mas eu não quero vê-lo triste...

- Hyoga, eu preciso saber, eu li o bilhete que você deixou dentro do livro... o que quis dizer com aquela história?

- É como me sinto, eu li aquele texto e pensei em mim... – o loiro baixou o olhar mais uma vez e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto – Hoje todos me julgam mal, e eu já esperava por isso. Mas posso dizer que nunca houve um sentimento tão belo e puro em meu coração, quanto o que sinto por vocês, embora ninguém possa compreender, nem mesmo eu...

- Um aleijado nunca compreenderá um bailarino... – Shun sorriu repetindo a frase que ouvira do frágil rapaz deitado na cama, depois enxugou-lhe o rosto com o indicador – Você precisa se recuperar...

Hyoga soluçou e escondeu o rosto, mas Shun o puxou pelo queixo para que o encarasse.

- Você não tem que se envergonhar de suas lágrimas...

- Mas desde que cheguei nessa cidade eu só faço chorar! – disse o russo – Eu... eu sou patético... Eu não devo chorar assim...

- Deve sim, sempre que queira... – eles ouviram a voz grave enquanto a porta do quarto se abria e um homem alto e ruivo entrava acompanhado por outro loiro. Os dois olharam para o jovem na cama, penalizados.

- Camus! – Hyoga falou chorando ainda mais e o ruivo se aproximou e se sentou ao seu lado e afagou-lhe os cabelos – Desculpe, você deve estar com vergonha de mim!

- Claro que não, Alexei! – disse o ruivo – Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu, por que você está aqui?

- Eles vieram... – falou Hyoga tentando recuperar-se da torrente de lágrimas – Eu... eu não suporto mais ter que fugir sempre!

O ruivo mirou-o e depois as ataduras nos pulsos do rapaz.

- Mas, não foram eles que fizeram isso...

- Eu não suporto mais... me desculpe... – falou Hyoga escondendo o rosto ruborizado. A dor, a vergonha e a humilhação tomando-o de assalto.

- Isso não é a saída e você sabe disso! – falou o loiro desconhecido e depois virou-se para Shun e sorriu – Desculpe-nos nem nos apresentamos, eu sou o Milo e esse é o Camus, somos amigos do Hyoga.

- Ah, eu sou o Shun... – falou o rapaz e apertou a mão oferecida pelo loiro.

- Perdoem-me, mas eu não quero conversar, quero ficar sozinho, por favor, prometo que não tentarei nada... – Hyoga pediu e o ruivo assentiu com a cabeça.

- O deixaremos sozinho, Hyoga, por enquanto... – Camus se levantou da cama e chamou os demais para que deixassem o quarto. Quando estavam no corredor, ele se virou para Shun:

- O que exatamente aconteceu com ele? Você poderia me dizer? – perguntou um pouco aflito – Durante todo esse tempo que esteve aqui, ele me pareceu aflito e ao final... O Hyoga que eu conheço não tiraria a própria vida, ao contrário, ele sempre amou a vida e sempre fez questão de viver intensamente!

Shun baixou os olhos, ruborizando.

- Eu contarei tudo, se vocês fizerem o mesmo, preciso saber quem é o homem pelo qual me apaixonei...

Camus e Milo trocaram um olhar intrigado.

- Sim, então vamos para um lugar mais tranqüilo. – concordou o ruivo e eles saíram juntos do hospital.

*******

"_Eu amei a vida assim como amo o vento que corta as copas das árvores e que levam o perfume do cedro aos lares campestres... Eu amei um coração puro e outros; e outro não tão puro, e quis transformar fantasias em eternidade... Eu amei a gota de mar e a sede infinita... Eu amei... amei e fui amado, amei e perdi..."_

_*******_

Ikki voltou ao quarto de Hyoga e o encontrou sozinho.

- Onde está o Shun? – perguntou áspero.

- Saiu... – respondeu o loiro e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo, mas ele continuou parado no meio do quarto o que obrigou-o a encará-lo.

- Você não me ouviu? Dou minha palavra que seu irmão não está embaixo da cama... – continuou irritado.

Ikki o mirou com uma expressão dividida entre o desprezo e a piedade e cruzou os braços, permanecendo no mesmo lugar.

- Essa foi a atitude mais bicha que você já teve! – falou em fim – Se queria mesmo se matar, deveria dar um tiro na cabeça e não cortar os pulsos como uma boneca!

Hyoga riu.

- Desculpa pela decepção, mas não tinha arma no momento. – respondeu num suspiro amargo – Até pensei em cortar a jugular, mas não estava com tempo para pensar muito no assunto...

- Será que você quer mesmo morrer, Alexei?

- Hyoga, me chame de Hyoga, ninguém me chama de Alexei... – falou com escárnio – Alexei foi apenas um personagem que criei pra você...

- Você quer mesmo morrer? – Ikki ignorou o escárnio dele – Por que há outras formas mais letais que sangrar feito uma bichinha num hotel barato.

- Ah, então já sabe... – sua voz foi fraca e cansada.

- É uma cidade pequena e nesse momento você é a atração local! – riu com amargura – Boa manchete, Hyoga, "_Artista atormentado tenta suicídio no hotel Paradise!"_ fantástico!

- Poderia ter escolhido um hotel com um nome menos brega! – riu o russo com ironia – Assim quando a notícia chegar a Paris pensarão exatamente igual a você; só mais uma bicha complexada terminando a própria vida...

- Você é mesmo um pato idiota! – irritou-se Ikki – Por que foi atrás daqueles caras?

- Por que essa é minha vida! Eu disse pra você que não sobraria nada depois! Que eu seria a sombra da pessoa que você conheceu! – gritou e olhou-o com raiva – Agora saía daqui seu machão de merda e deixe essa bicha idiota em paz!

- Eu vou procurar meu irmão! – falou Ikki dando-lhe as costas e saindo do quarto.

Hyoga afundou o rosto no travesseiro com um suspiro pesado.

"_Por que me salvei? Que destino é esse que me amarra a uma vida que eu não quero mais? Deuses, deusas, demônios me levem daqui! Chega! Eu não agüento mais isso... tornou-se forte demais pra mim, fui derrotado... não agüento mais. Eu me entrego ao vale de fogo e lágrimas... sim, eu quero que o fogo devore o corpo, pois já não há nada da alma..."_

*******

- Quando eu conheci o Hyoga ela devia ter uns quinze anos. Vivia na Espanha com Claude e outro garoto da sua idade, numa casa velha, era explorado, humilhado e prostituindo por alguém que ele chamava de mestre. Eu me interessei realmente por ele; ele demonstrou muito talento para a arte e, por isso, resolvi levá-lo comigo para Paris...

- Entendo... – falou Shun, resignado. Então aquela era a história do russo?

- Sim, mas para isso, tivemos que praticamente fugir da Espanha, Claude não queria perder sua "_galinha dos ovos de ouro_", foi ele mesmo que o chamou assim quando tentei convencê-lo que o melhor para o Hyoga era ir comigo, que eu poderia transformá-lo em um grande artista. Desde então, ele dedicou a sua vida a persegui-lo, extorsão, abusos físicos e psicológicos. Infelizmente, eu não pude ajudá-lo a se livrar disso e foi para fugir desse tormento que ele veio para essa cidade...

- Ele sempre me pareceu uma pessoa tão segura. – disse Shun e viu o irmão do outro lado da rua, parecia procurar alguém. Acenou para ele e Ikki se aproximou.

- Ikki, esses são os amigos do Hyoga, Camus e Milo. Vieram de Paris para levá-lo... – falou sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

Ikki cumprimentou os dois homens e se virou para o irmão.

- Shun, precisamos conversar...

- Primeiro sente-se e ouça o que o Camus está dizendo...

- Se é sobre o Hyoga, eu não quero saber...

- Por favor... – Shun insistiu e ele obedeceu contrafeito, não entendia as atitudes de Shun... talvez, não quisesse entender.

Camus continuou de onde havia parado.

- Bem, ele é uma pessoa segura assim, mas não em questões emocionais e na verdade, ele nunca superou a vida trágica que levou durante tanto tempo. E infelizmente, eu não posso dizer que tenha feito algo para ajudá-lo nisso, na verdade, fiz tudo errado. Não fui capaz de compreender que dores tão profundas não são curadas tão facilmente...

Camus suspirou e Milo segurou-lhe a mão dizendo que estava tudo bem, ele já conhecia aquela história e sabia como o companheiro se culpava.

- Como assim? – Ikki perguntou; a curiosidade vencendo a fingida falta de interesse pelo assunto.

- Acho que o Hyoga se apaixonou por mim...- respondeu e sorriu – Como não? Eu fui o príncipe no cavalo branco que o libertou da torre, isso seria natural. Contudo, não era para mim na época. Eu achava toda espécie de sentimentalidade um erro e o desencorajei totalmente, disse que não poderia corresponder ao que ele esperava de mim. – outro suspiro de angústia – Eu ensinei a ele todos os meus conceitos errados sobre o amor e qualquer sentimento que apagasse nossa razão. Todos os conceitos hedonistas que vocês já devem conhecer, visto a história que seu irmão me contou, foram ensinados por mim. Eu fiz questão que ele encarasse os relacionamentos como unicamente formas de obtenção de prazer e ignorasse maiores envolvimentos... Eu estava errado, mas só depois de muito tempo me dei conta disso; já era tarde, tendo esses conceitos na cabeça e o coração sensível e quebrado; Hyoga se trancou em seu próprio mundo e decidiu que viveria assim, que nunca mais seria magoado e desde então, evitava relacionamentos que fossem além de uma noite. Por isso mesmo, eu me surpreendo com a história de vocês.

Shun engoliu em seco, recordou-se do início do relacionamento dos dois; o russo o seduzira, mas deixara claro que não iria além do sexo. Contudo, se envolveram profundamente, adquiriram tanta ternura um pelo outro que chegava a ser sufocante. Na verdade, Hyoga só precisava de um coração verdadeiro para se entregar e foi isso que ele fez quando os encontrou. Porém, esse coração chegou em dobro...

- Entendemos tudo... – falou Shun, porque o irmão continuava calado e cabisbaixo – Deus, que vida horrorosa ele teve... nunca imaginei uma história dessas, desconfiava que sua vida não fora fácil, mas, ele nunca me disse nada. Disse a você, Ikki?

Os olhos verdes interrogaram os azuis e o mais velho suspirou, pensando que não queria responder aquilo, mas era impossível fugir.

- Sim, ele me falou da infância e de você. – olhou para Camus – Mas, não me falou das ameaças e da fuga...

- Vocês não conhecem o Hyoga... – falou Milo depois de um tempo – Por trás da postura arrogante de artista, ele nunca passou de um menino assustado procurando fugir de seus fantasmas da única forma que sabia, mentindo pra si mesmo...

- Isso não é desculpa para ser desleal! – Ikki regougou, mirando o loiro que percebeu de longe seus sentimentos – Ele poderia pedir ajuda se quisesse, eu garanto que eu... eu garanto que acharia...!

- Ele pediu uma vez a mim e eu errei! – falou Camus – Ao invés de ensiná-lo a superar, eu o ensinei a esconder seus sentimentos e considerá-los fraqueza. Eu ridicularizei o amor que ele dizia sentir por mim e só muito tempo depois, entendi o quanto o magoei com isso.

- Ele não passa de um idiota covarde... – murmurou Ikki, mas já não tinha certeza se era isso que pensava.

- Tudo que ele conheceu na vida foi dor e humilhação. Como você seria numa situação assim, meu rapaz? – perguntou Milo um pouco irritado – Ele foi vendido, estuprado, explorado! Só aprendeu a roubar, mentir e enganar, o que esperava dele?

- Honestidade... Eu também não tive uma vida fácil e nem por isso...

- Chega, Ikki! – esbravejou Shun os olhos marejados – Você está sendo egoísta, sempre pronto a julgar, não é? Você já foi violentado, Ikki? Você sabe a sensação humilhante que é ser obrigado a fazer sexo com quem você não quer?

Ikki empalideceu e mirou o rosto ruborizado do irmão.

- Shun, você...

- Eu não estou falando de mim! – tornou zangado – Você acusa o Hyoga de egoísta, mas... Deus! Olhe pra você! Está concentrado em sua dor e não ver mais nada ao seu redor!

Ikki emudeceu e Shun também se calou, ambos meio envergonhados por aquela situação, afinal estavam entre estranhos.

- Desculpem-me, por favor... – pediu o mais jovem, embaraçado.

- Compreendemos. – disse o ruivo – Mas, eu garanto que o Hyoga é um bom garoto, ele só não sabe disso. Eu errei por que não soube compreender que ele precisava de um amigo e não de um professor. Por várias vezes, ele tentou me mostrar isso, mas não conseguiu. Por varias vezes, ele tentou superar o passado, mas esse passado o perseguiu e ele só achou a fuga como maneira de sobreviver...

- Tentamos convencê-lo algumas vezes a procurar a polícia. — falou Milo – Mas, ele odeia a polícia, é um trauma pelo passado, ele sempre achou que a policia não resolveria e como aquele russo sabe ser teimosos! Bem, eu nunca pensei que ele chegaria a tal extremo...

- Nem eu... – falou Shun. A situação era tensa demais, a mais tensa que ele já viveu. O que faria agora? Como poderia sair daquela situação tão dramática?

- E como aqueles marginais o acharam? – perguntou Ikki acendendo um cigarro e Shun percebeu que suas mãos tremiam. Ele estava desesperado, mas continuava com aquela postura de durão. Balançou a cabeça.

- Não sabemos, mas, isso já aconteceu antes, só que em Paris ele estava comigo e com o Camus... – falou o loiro – Eles não conseguiram muita coisa, mas aqui, ele estava sozinho, então... acho que ele nem tentou resistir como sempre fez. Eu não entendo que dor poderia levá-lo a uma atitude tão extrema, ele sempre foi, apesar de tudo, uma pessoa positiva, nunca foi um homem depressivo...

- Merda, é um imbecil só faz merda! – Ikki berrou e se levantou, saindo do restaurante.

Milo olhou para o moreno que seguia apressado de volta para o hospital, trocou um olhar com Camus e depois mirou Shun.

- Vocês são mesmo irmãos?

- De pai e mãe... – murmurou o mais jovem se perguntando o que o irmão faria; sabia somente de uma coisa; ele amava Hyoga, amava talvez, como jamais tenha amado na vida.

*******

Ikki voltou para o quarto de Hyoga, sem nem mesmo se importar com a enfermeira que tentava lhe dizer que o horário de visita acabara. Encontrou-o mirando o dia pela janela e ele virou-se assustado ao vê-lo novamente.

- Ikki...

- Você deu dinheiro pra eles? – perguntou sem esconder o nervosismo – Responde, Pato!

Hyoga o mirou assustado, sem entender a pergunta, sua mente ainda estava muito confusa.

- Sim, um cheque... – murmurou.

- Ligue para o banco e bloqueie o cheque! – falou e sua voz soou ameaçadora.

- Isso não é assunto seu, já disse...

- Faça o que eu estou mandando, seu pato imbecil!

- Ikki, por Zeus, me deixa em paz... – a voz dele foi tão fraca e melancólica que cortou o coração do moreno. Ele suspirou e se sentou ao lado dele na cama.

- Eu não entendo como alguém que se dizia tão apaixonado pela vida pode fazer algo assim, por que, Pato?

- Dor... – ele respondeu e ambos ficaram num vazio silêncio por alguns minutos, até o moreno se levantar e o mirar, sério.

- Você vai fazer o que eu disse! – esbravejou Ikki.

- Eu não farei nada disso, esse cheque é a garantia que passarei algum tempo sem vê-los! – gritou o russo e se sentou na cama – O Camus não deveria ter contado essa história sórdida a vocês...

- Vista-se e venha comigo! – falou Ikki e o rapaz o olhou aturdido.

- Ir com você, pra onde?

- Talvez, eles ainda estejam na cidade...

- Ikki, pare com isso! Você não tem...

- Vista-se ou você vai assim mesmo!

Hyoga olhou a roupa do hospital que vestia.

- Eu estou fraco, eu perdi sangue, por Deus, vá embora!

Ikki ao contrário, segurou-lhe o braço e saiu o arrastando porta a fora. Hyoga tentou protestar, as enfermeiras também, mas, não houve jeito e em alguns minutos o russo se viu dentro do carro do moreno que dirigia a toda velocidade.

- Isso é seqüestro! – falou o loiro.

- Foda-se! – praguejou o moreno e jogou o celular para ele – Ligue para o banco e suste o cheque, agora...

- Você não manda em mim e eu não vou fazer isso! – esbravejou Hyoga e Ikki freou o carro tão abruptamente que ele quase bateu a cabeça no painel e instintivamente projetou os braços para frente protegendo o rosto o que levou fortes dores aos seus pulsos que voltaram a sangrar.

- Merda, Ikki! – gemeu segurando os pulsos sobre as ataduras.

Ikki olhou o sangue que molhava as ataduras e engoliu em seco, segurou-lhe os braços.

- Deixe-me ver se algum ponto rompeu, rápido! – falou começando a desenrolar as ataduras. Ver os ferimentos foi como um soco em seu estômago. Com mãos trêmulas voltou a enrolar as ataduras – Está tudo bem, só fez repuxar...

- Está doendo... – gemeu Hyoga ficando mais pálido se possível.

- Para quem estava tão disposto a morrer, você não parece muito confiante... - falou Ikki olhando o rosto pálido do russo, ele parecia que desfaleceria a qualquer momento.

- Se eu pudesse, eu socava você! – resmungou Hyoga com uma expressão de dor.

- Mas, não pode e isso porque é burro e resolveu cortar os pulsos! – cuspiu o moreno e acendeu um cigarro. Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Ikki, me leva pra casa, por favor...- pediu o escultor depois de certo tempo.

- Ou você susta esse cheque ou não vai a lugar nenhum...

Hyoga tentou abrir a porta do carro, mas os dedos não tinham firmeza devido ao corte nos pulsos; ficou assustado, será que nunca mais conseguiria segurar um pincel?

- Eu acho que você já entendeu que se você lesionou um tendão, nunca mais conseguirá movimentar o punho direito e sua carreira está acabada, não é? – Ikki pareceu ler seus pensamentos. Falou sem nenhuma delicadeza, mas demonstrando uma tristeza profunda.

- Como se eu me importasse com ela... – sussurrou o russo recolhendo a mão – Você pode abrir a porta do carro, por favor...

Ikki deixou escapar uma risada divertida e nervosa ao mesmo tempo, e o loiro não entendeu, o olhou zangado.

- Vai ficar zombando de mim? Abre essa porcaria dessa porta! – falou já com vontade de pular no pescoço dele.

- Eu acho que você não reparou que está com uma daquelas roupas de hospital e está com a bunda de fora. E aí? Vai sair desfilando assim?

Hyoga voltou a se recostar no banco do carro e Ikki lhe jogou o celular.

- Agora liga e bloqueie a merda desse cheque, é a única maneira dele lhe deixar em paz, definitivamente.

"_Eros nos domina de tal forma, que nos torna débeis impensantes... Eros em sua natureza mais corrente, vulgar e vil nos atira um contra o outro de forma alucinada, para atender apenas os nossos desmandos sensuais, tombar nossa razão e nos ensandecer... o que há entre nós, Ikki? Por que você insiste em me amar quando sabe de minha natureza ignóbil? O que pensas? Pensas como os outros que sou apenas vítima dessa situação? Pensas que sou assim tão puro?"_

- Por que ainda se importa comigo? – sua pergunta foi um sussurro cheio de dor.

- Eu não sei e não quero conversar com você, apenas obedeça! – falou o mais irritado que pode.

- Você conversou com o Camus e o Milo, não foi? – perguntou o loiro, derrotado.

- Sim, eu e o Shun...

- Você não deveria ter deixado o Shun ouvir essas coisas! – reclamou corando – O Shun não, por Deus! O Shun... ele... ele é verdadeiramente puro, não merece ser envolvido nessa sordidez!

- Foi você que fez isso e não eu. – respondeu Ikki de mau humor – Então o tal Camus é o amante que te salvou?

- Sim...

- E quem é o Milo?

- O amante dele. Eles se envolveram muito depois de mim. – explicou – O Milo fez muito bem ao Camus... Ele mudou por causa dele...

- Assim como o Shun fez bem a você... – ele falou e Hyoga levantou os olhos para encará-lo, mas o moreno desviou o olhar – Eu acho que você deveria fazer um esforço para que ele o perdoe...

- O Shun não merece alguém como eu...

- Sempre arrogante! – riu Ikki com amargura – Isso é ele quem tem que decidir. E eu ainda não vi você fazer a ligação.

Hyoga pegou o celular, mas não conseguiu discar, não conseguia movimentar os dedos.

- Disca você, eu não consigo. – disse. Ikki pegou o celular e começou a discar os números fornecidos por ele, até ter a confirmação de que o talão fora bloqueado, já que o russo não fazia idéia da numeração do cheque que dera a Claude.

- Satisfeito? – perguntou com uma careta, pois seus pulsos doíam.

- Vamos, eu vou levá-lo para o hospital e amanhã você vai a polícia, por que eles voltarão...

- Eu não farei isso.

- Fará sim. – Ikki disse e ligou o carro. Guiou em silêncio de volta ao hospital, o loiro olhava pela janela, melancolicamente até que adormeceu. O corpo exausto por suportar a carga de uma alma tão amargurada.

- Pato... – ele segurou-lhe o ombro e ficou mirando o rosto machucado dele, pensando nas tantas e tantas vezes que ele estivera daquela forma, adormecido ao seu lado, com uma expressão tão inocente. Suprimiu a vontade de chorar e deu a volta no carro, envolveu-lhe os ombros com sua jaqueta e o pegando no colo, levando-o de volta ao hospital.

Entrou pelo corredor encontrando Camus e Milo que se aproximou deles, aflitos.

- Você enlouqueceu? Você tem noção da quantidade de sangue que ele perdeu? Ele não pode... – Milo estava furioso, mas Camus pediu que se calasse. Hyoga começava a acordar.

O russo abriu os olhos e se viu nos braços de Ikki. Nada disse, recostou a cabeça em seu peito e voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Pato, você está bem? – sua voz não demonstrou mais a mesma raiva de antes, apenas a preocupação extrema.

- Estou sonhando, quero continuar sonhando... – murmurou.

*******

- Ikki... – Shun sussurrou enquanto via o irmão entrar taciturno em sua casa – Onde está o Hyoga?

- Levei-o de volta ao hospital e o deixei com aqueles dois amigos dele.

- Ele está bem?

- Parece que sim...

- O que veio fazer aqui? – perguntou o mais novo e desviou o olhar – Eu não retiro nada do que falei antes. Chamei-o por que foi um acontecimento muito grave, mas continuo sem querer vê-lo, ao menos, por enquanto...

- Compreendo... – Ikki resignou-se – Eu só quero que se lembre de uma coisa, Shun. Eu te amo independente de qualquer atitude que você tomar a partir daqui, e eu nunca quis magoar você, você é meu irmão antes de tudo.

- Lembrarei disso...

Ikki assentiu com a cabeça e virou-se, deixaria a casa se não ouvisse o irmão chamá-lo:

- Ikki... – ele parou; o coração dolorido, mas resignado – Por favor, cuide-se. Vá pra casa e não a um bar...

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e saiu.

*******

Hyoga teve alta no dia seguinte. Para sua sorte, as lesões nos tendões não foram agudas, porém, só se saberia o tamanho do estrago causado, depois que ele se livrasse dos pontos. Camus e Milo ficariam para cuidar dele, até que estivesse bem o suficiente para viajar, já que estava ainda muito debilitado pelos acontecimentos.

Naquele momento ele estava sentado na varanda, olhando o mar com melancolia. Não queria pensar em nada. O sentimento de profunda dor em seu coração já era o suficiente para debilitar seu corpo.

Milo se aproximou dele com um copo de suco de laranja e colocou o canudo em seus lábios.

- Nem ouse a rejeitar, você ainda não comeu nada! – disse o grego e Hyoga acabou cedendo. Nunca foi capaz de negar nada a Milo, eles tiveram um passado tumultuado, no começo o ciumento loiro não aceitava muito bem a amizade do namorado com o russo, mas depois acabou se convencendo que não passava de amizade verdadeiramente. Logo depois que se conheceram, foi quando Hyoga recebeu a primeira visita de Claude, e embora daquela vez, ele tivesse reagido e saído bem menos machucado, o grego começou a entender o drama do mais jovem e porque o namorado o protegia tanto. Acabaram ficando amigos, talvez, até mais íntimos do que Camus, pois o temperamento de Milo era bem diferente do temperamento do ruivo; mais franco e caloroso, e com ele era sempre mais fácil conversar; Hyoga não sentia a necessidade de agradá-lo, como acontecia com "_o mestre Camus_" e por isso, podia ser bem mais verdadeiro.

- Pronto, insuportável! – disse depois de beber o suco – Não acredito que tenha se dado ao trabalho de vir até aqui, só para cuidar de mim. Sinto-me ainda mais ridículo com isso!

- Ah, deixa de ser dramático, foi só uma coincidência, e se eu estivesse aqui, isso não teria acontecido, porque eu mesmo o matava antes de você fazer essa merda!

Hyoga riu e a frase do grego lhe lembrou de uma pessoa que não queria pensar. Imediatamente pensou no caleidoscópio, mas parecia que o seu estava terminantemente incolor. Tudo se fez branco em sua mente... Vazio...

- Será que perderei os movimentos, Milo? – perguntou tentando não aparentar tristeza.

- O que isso importa para alguém que não quer mais viver? – ironizou o grego se sentando ao lado do russo – Se isso acontecer é o preço que você terá que pagar, Hyoga, por suas próprias ações...

- Nos últimos dias é só que faço, pagar o preço por minhas próprias ações... – falou sem ânimo – De qualquer forma, desisti de morrer...

- Não brinca?! – riu Milo com ironia.

- Eu fiz algo sem pensar e talvez pague o preço. Eu não quero morrer, não agora... agora eu preciso recomeçar...

- Mais uma vez? Até quando você vai recomeçar, Hyoga? Todas as vezes que você tem um problema, ao invés de enfrentá-lo, você muda de local e permanece nele até aparecer um novo problema. Será assim, sempre?

O russo não respondeu, continuou com o olhar preso ao mar revolto a sua frente.

- Eh, e agora você vai dar uma de Camus e me deixar falando sozinho, não é?! – falou Milo irritado e se levantou – Certo, então quando quiser falar estarei aqui.

"_Que minhas lágrimas corram para bem longe e que leve com ela a tristeza profunda que eu me recuso a sentir. Que minhas lágrimas se façam rios revoltos... para que meu amor nunca saiba que um dia chorei por ele..." *2_

- Hyoga? – ele ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a voz meiga e séria de Shun.

- C...como... você me achou? – perguntou confuso, não queria Shun ali, aquele local não era dele.

- O Camus me deixou o celular dele, eu pedi...

- Por quê? – sua voz foi um murmúrio.

- Porque você sabe que eu amo você e que me preocupo. – falou o mais jovem um pouco irritado – Ficará fingindo que não sabe disso, assim como fingiu esse tempo todo pra si mesmo?

- Eu... eu não entendo...

- Entende sim. Você está sempre fugindo de suas responsabilidades, sempre fugindo da dor, da verdade...

- Shun, você sabe de tudo isso, então o que mais você quer com alguém como eu? Alguém sujo que o enganou, usou você, que... maculou sua relação com seu irmão...

- Eu já disse, eu amo você e não vou tornar as coisas fáceis para você, Hyoga. – Shun o encarou dentro dos olhos, vendo toda a confusão que havia nos azuis dele – Seria muito fácil se eu deixasse você ir embora agora.

- Eu realmente não entendo...

- Você tentou suicídio para fugir da dor...

- Foi uma atitude impensada...

- Não importa, foi uma fuga... – interrompeu Shun – Você mentiu para mim e para meu irmão para fugir de um confronto, para fugir dos sentimentos e agora você quer ir embora para fugir de uma escolha que será obrigado a fazer.

- Escolha? Eu não tenho escolha, pare com isso! – falou nervoso – Eu tive uma escolha; eu poderia ter acabado com tudo e dito a verdade, mas eu preferi mentir! Mentir foi a única coisa que aprendi a fazer a vida toda!

- Isso mesmo, mas agora você tem a chance de ser verdadeiro com você mesmo. Agora você tem a chance de escolher o que quer.

O russo encarou o rosto sério do rapaz. Ele parecia diferente, não era o menino puro que estava a sua frente, era alguém maduro e seguro, tanto que o intimidava.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Hyoga, eu amo você. – falou e depois suspirou – Seria mais fácil para você se eu dissesse que estava tudo bem e que você poderia ficar com o meu irmão, porque o que sinto por você vai passar um dia. Mas, essa não é a verdade, eu te amo e quero ficar com você apesar de ainda estar muito magoado. Eu te amo e sei que o Ikki também te ama, embora saiba que ele nunca vá admitir isso.

O russo baixou a cabeça e lágrimas desceram por seu rosto.

- Como pode me amar assim, depois de tudo? Como pode amar alguém como eu...?

- Não mandamos nos sentimentos, Hyoga. – Shun respondeu, tentando ao máximo não se emocionar, mas as lágrimas para ele eram inevitáveis, inevitáveis como tudo o que acontecera – Mas, mandamos em nossas escolhas. Eu já havia dito uma vez isso, há sempre um momento em que escolhemos, e esse momento chegou novamente pra você e eu não o tornarei mais fácil; eu não sou como o Ikki que esbraveja para esconder a dor, eu penso sobre ela, eu me atiro a ela até o meu limite e então tomo decisões...

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que decidi que você vai escolher um de nós dois para amar. Porque existem várias formas de amar, Hyoga, mas sempre há uma mais intensa, mais forte, mais verdadeira; e você terá que decidir a quem você ama assim, Ikki ou eu.

- É impossível, já disse que não posso escolher, o sentimento que tenho por vocês, são igualmente fortes e profundos...

- Isso não é verdade e sabe por que digo isso? Por que nós temos cores diferentes, somos diferentes e não existem sentimentos que sejam totalmente iguais. Podem possuir até a mesma intensidade, mas iguais não são!

- Isso não é verdade...

- É verdade sim, Hyoga, você é que não quer aceitar e sabe o motivo? Você não quer, como nunca quis machucar nossos corações. Porém, como antes, você não enxerga que é exatamente o que sua fuga fará, machucará o coração de ambos...

- Eu nunca quis isso...

- Eu sei, mas você escolheu, porque sempre há um momento para escolher e você escolheu mentir.

As palavras ecoavam na mente do loiro; toda a verdade da qual ele fugia sem parar, a questão se resumia a uma palavra: FUGA. Baixou a cabeça, derrotado, incapaz de mirar aquele que sempre era ele a intimidar; aquele que sempre lhe pareceu tão frágil e que se mostrava agora tão mais forte que ele próprio.

- Shun, talvez o destino quisesse isso... talvez,eu só tenha entrado em sua vida para ensiná-lo que as pessoas são más. Talvez, eu só tenha entrado na vida de Ikki, para ferrá-la de vez...

- Talvez mudar o destino seja o seu destino, Alexei Hyoga. – falou o rapaz de olhos verdes e sorriu – Li uma frase certa vez que diz que o destino é a ponte que construímos até a pessoa amada...

- Infelizmente, acho que dinamitei essa ponte, Shun, destruir qualquer possibilidade... – sussurrou melancólico.

- Reconstrua a ponte, porém, não será fácil, você terá que escolher, eu não deixarei que as coisas sejam fáceis.

- Seria bom se tivéssemos o direito de não precisar escolher...

- Mas, não temos. Você não tem. – falou e se aproximou dele, inclinou-se e beijou-lhe a testa – Pense nisso e tome uma decisão.

Shun se afastou e desceu a pequena escada, alcançando a praia. Seu coração doía, mas estava calmo e resignado. Pensara muito, chorara bastante, mas chegara a mais clara conclusão que sua mente poderia alcançar. Amava-o, mas não imploraria seu amor, ele teria que decidir por ele mesmo e sabia que isso também o ajudaria a conhecer a si mesmo; e havia Ikki... sim, ele era o que mais importava.

Tomou um táxi e horas depois chegava a casa do irmão. Encontrou-o sentado na sala, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos; era como sempre ficava quando estava sofrendo e aquela imagem lhe lembrou um momento há cinco longos anos, quando o encontrara da mesma forma. Aproximou-se e se sentou ao seu lado. Ikki ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram;– angústia profunda – os olhos de Shun marejaram, os dele também. Abraçaram-se em silêncio, as lágrimas desceram abundantes pelo rosto do moreno e ele as escondeu na camiseta verde do irmão.

- Shun, eu preciso que me perdoe. Eu preciso de você...

- Bobo! Não precisa pedir perdão, todos nós erramos, Ikki... – ele disse e o apertou ainda mais nos braços – Eu não estou mais zangado, me perdoe pelas coisas que disse, você é meu irmão querido...

- Não, eu... – ele não conseguiu mais falar. Estava esgotado. A dor de todos os acontecimentos, a traição de Hyoga, a briga com Shun, a tentativa de suicídio do russo. Tudo isso o dilacerou; era a sombra do homem que um dia foi.

Quando conseguiu se acalmar. Afastou-se um pouco do irmão constrangido. Odiava quando ficava fraco perto de Shun, ao menos sempre acreditou que lágrimas era fraqueza.

- Eu... eu nem sei o que falar...

- Não precisa falar nada, Ikki, eu entendo; fui egoísta também, eu disse muitas palavras duras, me perdoe...

- Não, você estava certo em tudo que disse. Eu só pensei em mim desde que... desde tudo! Eu estava cego de paixão e... eu deixei você por ele, eu fui um imbecil...

- Nada disso; tudo aquilo que eu falei foi para feri-lo, não era verdade, você estava apaixonado e quando estamos apaixonados nada no mundo importa além de viver esse amor. Eu também fui assim. Quantas vezes, você não me advertiu sobre o Jabu? Eu não quis ouvir, eu não via nada. Deus! Como pude julgá-lo?

- Era minha obrigação proteger você. Eu prometi aos nossos pais, e eu... eu simplesmente...

Ele cobriu o rosto novamente e Shun afastou-lhe as mãos. Seus olhos se encontraram novamente e o mais jovem sorriu.

- Não há vilões nessa história, Ikki. Todos nós tivemos a chance de fazer diferente, de agir diferente e não fizemos por interesses próprios. Eu também tive minha parcela de culpa por escondê-lo de você, por não querer envolver você em minha história. Fui egoísta nisso, fui egoísta ao esconder sobre a audição da _RCM_; eu também não pensei em como você se sentiria e peço perdão. Nessa história nenhum de nós foi anjo...

- Mas, o... o Hyoga...

- Eu acho que é quem mais está sofrendo nisso tudo. Não o odeie por ele ter mentido também, não o julgue e nem o condene, Ikki, não sabemos como nos comportaríamos numa situação como essa...

- Eu nunca... – Ikki falaria, mas voltou atrás, quem era ele? Por que estava tão pronto a condenar o russo em sua dor? Será que Shun estava certo? – Ah, Shun, por Deus! Eu não quero falar dele!

- Ikki, um dia essa mágoa terá que acabar, eu... eu acho que você deveria ouvi-lo... – Shun disse e fechou os olhos com força, aquilo seria doloroso, doloroso demais – Sinto muito, irmão, eu não farei que seja fácil pra você também...

O mais velho examinou o rosto do irmão por um tempo, tentando entender o que ele dizia.

- Shun, o que quer dizer...?

- Ikki, você ama o Hyoga?

O moreno se levantou do sofá e se afastou do irmão. Shun já esperava aquela reação; levantou-se também e o encarou.

- Você não vai me responder?

- Vou; claro que eu não amo o Hyoga! Eu nunca amei, eu nem mesmo sei quem ele é! – esbravejou – Não foi esse nome que ele me deu quando nos conhecemos e eu nunca perdoarei isso, nunca, Shun! Você pode dizer o quanto quiser que ele foi apenas uma vítima, isso não me interessa! Eu nunca perdoarei o que ele fez a nós dois!

- Pois eu ficarei com ele, se ele quiser ficar comigo. – Shun falou e o irmão o fitou pasmado. Não era possível que ele estivesse dizendo um absurdo daqueles. Aquele homem mentiu pra ele, enganou-o, o fez sofrer. Ele só podia estar louco!

- Shun, eu não acredito que...

- Eu o amo, Ikki, e já havia lhe dito isso... – falou o mais jovem – Não ficarei me enganando. Eu... eu quero ele pra mim...

- Shun...

- Mas isso não depende só de mim, depende dele, assim como depende de você assumir o que quer nessa história.

Ikki riu nervoso.

- Eu quero que ele morra, só isso, eu... eu não consigo nem olhar pra ele, nem ouvir a voz dele que isso... isso já me...

- Machuca, fere... – Shun o interrompeu com um sorriso – Você está magoado, mas isso vai passar...

- Eu o odeio... – murmurou e sentiu como a frase foi infantil. Claro que Shun nunca acreditaria nisso, seus sentimentos nunca foram tão transparentes.

- Nós sabemos que isso não é verdade. – Shun falou e se aproximou novamente abraçando o irmão – Você precisa parar de achar que o ódio é o remédio para todas as suas dores. Não é, irmão, não é...

- Eu não estou entendendo o que você que dizer com isso, Shun.

- Você não entende agora, mas vai entender. – Shun se afastou dele – Eu preciso ir agora, tenho que passar na faculdade, você sabe que teremos uma festa na cidade na próxima semana.

- Sim, sei e...Shun...

O mais jovem parou e sorriu para o irmão.

- Obrigado...

- Eu amo você. – disse e saiu. Somente quando já estava dentro do táxi, o Amamiya mais jovem deu vazão as lágrimas, ao menos, achava que fazia a coisa certa.

"_Se for pra você partir, sei que meu coração se partirá, mas preciso ser forte e aceitar tua decisão, decisão que será só sua... Não posso me intrometer nisso, mesmo que sofra por não ser escolhido ao final. Ao final só você poderá decidir, meu amor, ao final só você poderá partir meu coração... Tentarei ao máximo não ser egoísta, embora egoísmo seja tudo que possuo..."_

*******

Hyoga olhava o dia que se despedia, pela janela do quarto. Nos últimos dias era só isso que fazia, sua depressão era quase tátil. Camus sentia-se culpado, porque ele sabia que tivera a chance de ajudá-lo e se negara. Quando finalmente compreendeu a verdade, que o amor não era uma fraqueza, já era tarde; o garoto se trancara em seu mundo e parecia que não sairia mais nunca, até que fora para aquela cidade...

Apoiou-se na janela ao lado dele que não olhou em sua direção. Hyoga evitava todos os olhares desde a tentativa de suicídio, dava para sentir a vergonha que seus atos lhe causavam.

- Você não acha que já é hora de voltar, Hyoga?

- Voltar para onde, Camus? Eu não tenho nem pra onde e nem para quem voltar... – respondeu com amargura – Eu só tenho a mim mesmo, você esqueceu?

- Não esqueci, foi eu mesmo que lhe ensinei isso. Mas devo lhe dizer que eu estava errado.

O russo em fim o encarou nos olhos e percebeu muita tristeza nos olhos geralmente impassíveis do amigo.

- Estava errado? – riu com sarcasmo – Bem, sinto lhe dizer que agora é tarde. Eu acreditei em você...

- Eu sei. Também sofri muito por acreditar em teorias absurdas, por não ter fé e achar que todos os homens no mundo são uma armadilha...

Hyoga fechou os olhos e riu alto; armadilha... as palavras de Ikki voltaram a sua mente. Ele se tornara a armadilha que sempre temeu, ele sempre a julgar a humanidade, ao final, foi a representação de tudo que achava dissoluto e vil...

- E o que mudou em você, Camus? Porque você está bem diferente do que era...

- Milo e eu ficamos separados por uns tempos. Você sabe o temperamento que tem esse grego. – respondeu o ruivo – Isso foi o suficiente para me convencer de que estava errado e de que... eu não posso viver sem ele...

- Tocante! – ironizou o loiro.

- Pode dizer o que quiser, Hyoga, mas sei que você me compreende. Aconteceu o mesmo a você quando chegou a essa cidade...

- Não deveria ter acontecido...

- Eu já disse que estava errado. – Camus suspirou – Eu sei que talvez você nunca possa me perdoar...

- Eu não tenho que perdoá-lo, Camus, você não fez nada contra mim. – respondeu friamente – Ao contrário, você me salvou.

- Não. Eu apenas tirei você de uma situação, mas salvá-lo eu não salvei, caso tivesse feito isso, você não teria feito isso... – disse segurando o braço machucado do rapaz que baixou a cabeça corando.

- Fui um fraco, patético!

- Não diga isso; você procurou a fuga num momento de sofrimento extremo, isso é normal. Mas está na hora dessa dor acabar!

- Talvez... eu nunca mais volte a pintar e esculpir... – falou baixo – Todavia, isso já não bastava mesmo para acalmar minha alma, creio que seja hora de partir para o infinito...

- Hyoga, você é jovem demais para pensar com tamanha amargura. Olhe para frente; – Camus o virou pelos ombros para que fitasse o mar revolto e os pássaros que lutavam contra o vento incessante - Veja essas gaivotas que lutam contra o vento; você acha que em algum momento elas cogitam em parar de lutar? E sabe por que não? Porque o instinto de sobrevivência as impelem. Elas não estão ali para amar, rir ou por qualquer outro tipo de diversão; elas estão ali porque precisam. E nós, Hyoga, temos que pensar da mesma forma; vivemos porque precisamos; amamos porque precisamos e... sim, sobrevivemos as adversidades apenas porque precisamos sobreviver...

O russo suspirou.

- Será necessário mesmo que eu sobreviva, Camus? Pra quê? Acho que eu já dei ao mundo mais do que eu possuía e não sobrou mais nada para dar, dessa vez...

- Você tem vinte e cinco anos, pare de se lastimar! – irritou-se o francês – Eu detesto essas suas excentricidades de artista! Está na hora de você encarar a vida como um adulto, Alexei! Eu sei que te ensinei coisas erradas, mas já está na hora de você esquecê-las e traçar seu próprio caminho!

- Foi isso que tentei fazer quando vim pra essa cidade, e deu tudo errado...

- Então pare de chorar e recomece, recomece como sempre fazemos para sobreviver...

O ruivo se afastou e Hyoga continuou sentado olhando o mar tão revolto quanto seus pensamentos. Uma dor aguda em seu coração... amava Shun... amava Ikki...

_Junto do mar, que erguia gravemente_

_A trágica voz rouca, enquanto o vento_

_Passava como o voo dum pensamento_

_Que busca e hesita, inquieto e intermitente,_

_Junto do mar sentei-me tristemente,_

_Olhando o céu pesado e nevoento,_

_E interroguei, cismando, esse lamento_

_Que saía das cousas, vagamente..._

_Que inquieto desejo vos tortura,_

_Seres elementares, força obscura?_

_Em volta de que idéia gravitais?_

_Mas na imensa extensão, onde se esconde_

_O inconsciente imortal, só me responde_

_Um bramido, um queixume, e nada mais...*3_

Os versos saíram baixinhos de seus lábios enquanto a dor se fazia mais presente em seu peito.

Como poderia escolher? Além disso, possuía a certeza total e absoluta de que não seria bom para nenhum dos dois...

Olhou as ataduras nos próprios pulsos; o hospital designara um psicólogo que o visitaria nos próximos dias, embora soubesse que não precisava dele. Não, precisava de uma dose bem forte do mais poderoso entorpecente já criado... A morte seria a solução?

Não. Não queria morrer, queria ser capaz de resolver seus problemas, queria ser capaz de escolher...

**Continua...**

**N/A:** _Essa fic é dedicada às pessoas sensíveis, aqueles poucos que conseguiram e conseguem ver desde as primeiras linhas, o tamanho da dor do artista, escondida na postura indiferente e arrogante, para quem percebeu que havia mais por trás da postura no mínimo diferente que ele assumiu com a vida. Para quem viu que por trás da frieza havia uma alma quebrada._

_Perdoem-me o capítulo imenso (espero que não tenha dado sono hehehe), mas foi necessário, agora (acho eu) só faltam mais dois para o fina, vamos ver para onde vai esse drama que espero que não tenha caído para o mexicano com o denso capítulo anterior..._

_Ah, eu sei que disse que os dias das atualizações seriam as quartas, mas como estou conseguindo fechar os capítulos com antecedência, vou postando._

_*1 Depoimento de Hani Al-Uardi as "Almas rebeldes" de Gibran_

_*2 Frase inspirada por uma citação que li atribuída a Paulo Coelho (não confio muito em fontes da internet)._

_*3 Oceano nox – by Antero de Quental, poeta português um dos meus favoritos!_

_Abraços de profundo afeto a todos aqueles que têm manifestado sua opinião sobre essas linhas toscas que escrevo._

_Lua Prateada (Amiga, não prosseguiria sem seu apoio), PATRICIA RODRIGUES, Amamiya fã (menina, desculpe por fazê-la chorar, e o que é isso? Desculpar-se pelos reviews? Estaria louca se reclamasse de review, eu só queria saber se foi vc mesma, porque os três foram feitos no mesmo capítulos, então fiquei curiosa, pode deixar mil se quiser hehehehe, bjus), Pandora Black (acho que esse foi mais bonitinho, não é? Rsrsr, bjus!), Amaterasu Sonne (Obrigada pelo incentivo de sempre), Kate-chan e todos os leitores do _

_Vagabond, Shunzinhaah2, Mefram_Maru , Arcueid, liliuapolonio, Temari_Nara, shermie, Jukie e todos os leitores do Nyah_

_Abraços!_

_Sion Neblina_


	15. Os sabores, a fada verde e a bruma

**Os sabores, a fada verde... e a bruma...**

**XVI Capítulo**

"_Eis a verdade do que sinto e penso_

_Quero crer, quero amar a vida, alguém..._

_E eis por que sou um desgraçado imenso,_

_Não posso crer e nem posso amar ninguém..."_

_Manuel Laranjeira_

*******

Shun segurava o envelope com a carta da _RCM_, não precisou abrir para saber seu conteúdo. Depositou-o sobre a estante de madeira e voltou para o sofá sorvendo o chá que fumegava em sua xícara. Decisões precisavam ser tomadas por ele. Mas, ainda assim, não tomaria nenhuma, antes que Hyoga tomasse a sua. Estaria sendo cruel? Não, achava que não. Mas, havia Ikki, o irmão, esse sim, seu pesadelo. Ele fugia; recusava-se a falar sobre o assunto. Recusava-se a qualquer coisa que envolvesse o russo.

A campainha tocou e ele se ergueu para abrir a porta.

- Oi, Hyoga...

- Por que você me chamou? – ele perguntou ainda sem coragem de encarar o rapaz. Vergonha, mágoa de si mesmo por fazê-lo sofrer, tantos sentimentos aleatórios.

- Você disse que sempre viria quando eu precisasse...

- Só por isso estou aqui...

- Preciso saber da sua decisão.

O loiro entrou na casa, aquela casa perfumada que tanto o encantava. Olhou as paredes se despedindo mais uma vez.

- E eu já disse que sou incapaz de escolher. – respondeu – E mesmo que fosse capaz, tenho a certeza de que não sou bom para nenhum de vocês.

Shun prendeu os cabelos atrás da orelha e o russo sorriu mesmo sem querer. Adorava quando ele fazia aquilo, ele parecia ainda mais angelical, parecia à criança inocente que ele nunca conseguiu ser.

- Hyoga, eu já disse que você não tem essa opção, não deixarei que vá sem que reconheça em seu coração quem você ama de verdade.

- Shun, eu amo você de verdade... – ele murmurou – Eu... eu amo tudo que você representa pra mim, eu... ah, por Deus! Não me peça uma coisa dessas...

Shun respirou fundo e pegou a mão do russo.

- Hyoga, senta aqui, eu vou ajudar você... – falou e o levou para o sofá – Agora fica aí, quieto, eu já volto...

O loiro resignou-se e esperou. O Amamiya mais novo não demorou muito, voltou do quarto e se sentou ao seu lado com uma venda preta nas mãos e uma bandeja de madeira onde havia várias taças de sobremesa com geléias.

- Lembra-se disso? – perguntou divertido, balançando a faixa – Sim, eu roubei do seu atelier, me desculpa!

- Shun, o que... – não terminou a frase, porque o rapaz de olhos verdes passou a venda pelos seus olhos - O que está fazendo?

- Você vai ver... – falou e pegou uma colher da primeira geléia. Sorriu, onde estava com a cabeça para fazer uma coisa daquela? Tivera a idéia e sabia que ela poderiam não dar respostas ao russo, mas daria a si mesmo, e estava cansado de esperar uma decisão de Hyoga.

- Abre a boca... – sussurrou e Hyoga hesitou, não acreditava que Shun queria fazer jogos sexuais aquela altura. Sim, em outra situação aquilo o excitaria, mas não agora, agora só havia angústia em seu coração.

- Shun, eu...

- Abre a boca, Hyoga...

Ele resolveu aceitar e o jovem de olhos esmeraldas colocou uma colher em sua boca. Ele saboreou o gosto doce da geléia...

- Quem esse sabor te lembra, Ikki ou eu? – perguntou Shun e o russo agora sabia onde ele queria chegar. Resignou-se, era uma brincadeira perigosa, perigosa demais.

- Shun...

- Responda-me, diz com o que parece, qual de nós dois tem esse sabor? – talvez, tudo parecesse tolice; obsessão, mas era uma forma de saber a verdade...

- É doce, muito doce, macio e possui um cheiro inebriante e alegre, sim, esse sabor lembra você... é geléia de morango...

O Amamiya mais jovem pegou outra colher de geléia da próxima taça e mais uma vez ofereceu ao russo.

- Por favor, vá me dizendo o que cada sabor lhe recorda.

- Esse é mais forte e um pouco ácido, é claro que me lembra do Ikki! Essa é de laranja e está um pouco quente... – respondeu resignado; era uma brincadeira dolorosa, na situação em que se encontravam.

Shun lhe ofereceu outra colher. Hyoga fechou os olhos mesmo sob a venda, viajando nas sensações que a absurda situação lhe causava.

- Esse é macio... um sabor exótico, mas doce, quente... lembra-me de você, enquanto cantava naquela boate e eu pedi a Deus para não lhe levar tristeza, e esqueci naquele momento que Deus morreu pra mim, há muito tempo...

Shun hesitou olhando o belo homem a sua frente. Seus olhos umedeceram e ele lutou para não chorar.

- Deus não morreu... – falou o mais jovem – Mas não será ele a ditar nossos destinos. Não nesse momento...

Mais uma iguaria para Hyoga saborear e ele já estava realmente perdido em cheiros, sabores e lembranças...

- Esse sabor é mais encorpado, meio amargo e... é áspero, mas... tem um fundo doce, exótico...suave e o cheiro... cheira a algo cítrico e forte... algo que vai se perdendo a medida que você saboreia e ele vai se tornando mais doce e macio... Algo mais complexo, um aroma e um sabor intenso e forte... que marca... Não sei do que é feito...

Shun afastou a colher e a pousou na bandeja com um suspiro.

- E de quem te lembra esse sabor, você ainda não me disse...

- Do seu irmão...– falou com melancolia, tirando a venda dos olhos e fitando a face triste do rapaz – Chega desse jogo, Shun...

- Tudo bem. – falou e se ergueu, afastando-se do loiro - Você já pode ir, Hyoga, por favor...

- Shun, me perdoe...

- Está tudo bem. – respondeu o mais jovem – Eu já tenho algumas respostas...

- Como? Por Zeus! Eu não tenho nenhuma! Isso, só serviu para me deixar ainda mais confuso...

- Você poderia vir hoje a noite? – Shun pediu ignorando a confusão do rapaz a sua frente – Eu farei um jantar especial...

- Shun, por Deus! Você não deve...

- Venha, por favor, será nossa despedida.

O loiro não respondeu. Saiu da casa do rapaz ainda mais perturbado do que andava ultimamente. Shun apoiou-se na parede e fechou os olhos fortemente. Talvez, à noite, fosse o último teste, era necessário que chegassem ao limite daquela relação.

*******

Hyoga voltou para casa e encontrou Camus e Milo abraçados no banco da varanda, olhando o mar. Suprimiu um suspiro de angústia porque aquela cena lhe lembrava demais seu passado recente com Ikki. Preferiu não pensar nele, preferia não pensar muito em nada, sobre tudo, nele.

- Ah, Hyoga! – falou Camus assim que o viu – Aonde você foi?

- Por aí... – respondeu – Olha, desculpem-me por preocupá-los, por tirá-los de Paris para... vocês sabem...

- O que é isso, relaxa! – foi Milo que respondeu com um sorriso – Estávamos entediados, lá é baixa estação...

- Bem, eu já comprei nossas passagens de volta e amanhã um caminhão virá levar suas coisas... – falou o francês.

- Obrigado... – ele respondeu com pesar, tentando a todo custo esconder a dor dilacerante que sentia.

- Ah, e por falar nisso... – começou o ruivo – Você tem visita...

Ele apontou para dentro da casa e Hyoga engoliu em seco, caminhando a passos lentos para sala. Encontrou-o em pé, próximo a janela.

- O que quer? – perguntou, não suportava mais ser destratado por Ikki, então, era melhor partir para o ataque; ele sempre foi a melhor defesa. Mas, ao contrário do que pensou, quando se voltou para ele, os olhos do moreno, não demonstravam mais a raiva de antes, apenas uma profunda amargura.

- Escuta, Pato, eu vim aqui, porque preciso saber de algo importante... – falou meio constrangido.

Hyoga fechou a porta e se aproximou mais dele, tirando o cachecol de lã do pescoço e o jogando no sofá.

- Fale... – sua voz foi um murmúrio.

- O Shun me falou algo sobre... – ele ruborizou e desviou o olhar dos azuis claros do loiro – Algo sobre ser obrigado a fazer sexo com alguém que ele não queria...

- Ele te falou sobre isso? Pensei que nunca faria... – tornou Hyoga surpreso.

- Então você sabe? Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu e... eu preciso saber quem fez isso com o meu irmão... – ele falava rápido e nervoso – Eu... eu não consigo entender porque o Shun não me contou isso, o que me leva a crer que tenha acontecido na infância quando eu deveria protegê-lo... quando deveria tomar conta dele e... O que eu estava fazendo que não tomei conta dele? E...

- Ikki...

- Você não entende, Pato, se uma coisa dessas aconteceu ao Shun quando ele era pequeno, isso pode tê-lo angustiado a vida toda e...

- Ikki, para, escuta! Isso não aconteceu quando o Shun era pequeno! – Hyoga interrompeu o rompante de palavras do moreno e ele o fitou aguardando que terminasse.

- Ikki, não me entenda mal, mas... eu não posso...

- Pato, você tem que me contar, eu preciso saber, eu... é minha obrigação protegê-lo...

Ikki se mantinha longe do loiro, não queria chegar mais perto, temia não resistir...

- Ikki, isso... eu não sei se deveria lhe contar o que aconteceu, o Shun teme sua reação...

- Pato, não entra na do Shun, me diz o que houve...

Hyoga respirou fundo.

- Senta... – disse e o moreno obedeceu receoso – Foi o Jabu... – disse e viu o rosto dele crispar de raiva, logo continuou a falar tentando amenizar as coisas – Calma, não foi bem isso, ele não foi violento com o Shun, ele só não respeitou muito bem o desejo dele...

- C...como assim, eu não entendo o que você está falando, Pato! – regougou o Amamaiya mais velho no extremo da angústia – Por Deus, me diga o que aconteceu...

- Naquele dia que, você sabe... – Hyoga se sentiu péssimo com aquilo – O Shun havia bebido e estava meio vulnerável, então... Ikki, o Shun não quer que você faça nada, por Zeus! Não faça nada...

O leonino se ergueu do sofá.

- Eu vou matar o Jabu. – disse caminhando para a porta, mas Hyoga o alcançou.

- Ikki, por favor, se controle, o Shun não quer isso, ele...

O moreno se voltou para ele com raiva e o russo recuou por instinto.

- Meu irmão passou cinco dias, hospitalizado por causa daquele desgraçado! E agora você me diz que ele... que ele fez isso?! O que quer que eu faça?

- Ikki, não vai adiantar nada você matar o Jabu, ele... ele gosta do seu irmão e embora seus atos tenham sido hediondos...

- Ah, você entende muito bem de justificar coisas injustificáveis, não é, Pato?

- Eu não estou justificando nada! – esbravejou Hyoga – E não me venha com essa! Eu nunca me justifiquei! Estou tentando que veja que o Jabu também é um garoto. Talvez, você se sinta livre para julgar as pessoas, mas eu não e você sabe muito bem por quê!

Ikki se calou. Ficou um tempo olhando aqueles olhos angustiados a sua frente, antes de se permitir falar.

- Você realmente deve entender aquele canalha, eu não, eu nunca machucaria alguém que eu amasse, não daquela forma. Esse tipo de amor distorcido só pertence a pessoas como vocês.

Ele falou e saiu sem olhar para trás. Hyoga se deixou cair no sofá ainda mais exausto. Pensava na doce atitude de Shun e nas palavras duras de Ikki... O que queria daquilo tudo?

"_Ah, Ikki, você é uma tempestade. Shun é amena brisa de verão... E eu não sei o que mais me agrada nisso tudo... Se eu pudesse fundir vocês... Mas, me é exigido uma escolha... Uma cruel e letal escolha...Como eu gostaria de fugir agora para as frias águas do mar da Sibéria..."_

********

- Shun, eu cheguei! – Ikki falou enquanto entrava na casa do irmão.

- Oi, Ikki! Estou aqui! – gritou Shun da cozinha e ele foi encontrá-lo – Estou preparando o jantar.

O mais velho sorriu:

- Parece bom...

- Sim, e o Hyoga jantará com a gente. – falou o Amamiya mais jovem despreocupadamente.

- Shun, por que insiste nisso? Sabe que não suporto olhar na cara dele!

O mais novo parou o que fazia e mirou o irmão profundamente.

- Sabe muito bem que isso não é verdade. – disse – Ikki, a mesma escolha que eu ofereci ao Hyoga, ofereço a você. Talvez, seja a hora de parar de mentir pra si mesmo. Você o quer, tanto quanto eu...

- Eu o odeio...

- Pare de mentir pra si mesmo, você não o odeia, só está magoado, assim como estou. Contudo, eu sempre fui melhor em aceitar meus sentimentos. Você sempre lutou contra os seus...

- Você tem razão. - falou o mais velho – E na primeira vez que eu me entreguei aos meus sentimentos sem pensar muito, me ferrei!

- Isso pode acontecer novamente. A vida é assim, não fique chorando o resto da vida por causa disso.

Ikki desviou o olhar. Não sabia quem era aquela pessoa firme e direta a sua frente. Não reconhecia o irmão. Ele se sentou numa cadeira.

- Shun, eu sei o que aconteceu entre você e o Jabu...

Agora o mais novo empalideceu.

- Ikki, não...

- Não tente aliviar a barra daquele canalha! – esbravejou. Aquilo também era uma forma de fugir do assunto anterior que o incomodava – Eu não vou perdoá-lo por isso!

- Ikki, eu não entendo porque o Hyoga contou isso a você. Mas, por Deus, esqueça isso, eu... eu estou bem de verdade.

- Não! Eu não vou perdoá-lo nunca por... Shun, como ele pode?

O rapaz de olhos verde ruborizou e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu tive minha parcela de culpa. O que ele fez, foi porque permiti, então, por favor, vamos esquecer o Jabu? Ele tem seus próprios problemas e sabe que não quero mais que se aproxime. Tenho certeza que não tentará mais nada...

- Como pode pedir para que esqueça? – Ikki disse, indignado – Shun, aquele canalha, ele...

- Ah, Ikki, para de dramatizar. Acabou, entendeu? Acabou! – falou firme o mais jovem e nesse momento a campainha tocou, interrompendo a conversa. Shun tirou o avental e abriu a porta para Hyoga. Como sempre achou-o lindo; elegante em seu casaco de couro preto e a calça jeans. Ele era todo perfeição. Desde os sapatos ao cachecol bege que sempre levava em volta do pescoço, a fina camisa azul que jazia sob a jaqueta e que combinava com seus olhos. O coração de Shun acelerava prontamente ao vislumbrá-lo e aquilo era doloroso; era doloroso ver o sorriso discreto e tão charmoso; era doloroso sentir o odor refinado de seu perfume francês; era doloroso ver o brilho dos seus olhos azuis cinzentos; era doloroso amá-lo da forma intensa que amava e ter que deixá-lo escolher. Era doloroso viver aquele amor...

- Oi, Hyoga, entre... – todos esses pensamentos passaram em segundos na mente e no coração do mais jovem. Ele entrou e mirou a mesa posta para três e depois os olhos do jovem oriental, com uma expressão confusa.

- O Ikki jantará conosco... – respondeu Shun a pergunta dos olhos confusos e melancólicos.

- Shun...

- Fica, por favor, precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas, essa noite.

- Não, Shun, não me peça isso. Por Zeus! Eu... eu não posso suportar uma coisa dessas, é tortura demais, você não acha? – falou nervoso e irritado.

- Hyoga, até esse momento, você pensou em nós dois, separadamente. Agora será obrigado a nos confrontar juntos. Qual o problema? Vai fugir de novo?

O rapaz era implacável. Seus olhos verdes não admitiam negação e nem fuga. Estava preso... coagido por aquela pureza sublime; atado aquele pensamento abstrato e firme. Ele não admitia fuga; ele não admitia negação. Estava perdido...

- Toma, eu trouxe para acompanhar o jantar. – ele disse e lhe entregou uma sofisticada garrafa com rótulo dourado e com um liquido verde pálido.

- O que é isso?

- _La fée verte*¹_é uma bebida especial, absinto, você já deve ter ouvido falar.

- Ah, sim, era a bebida dos poetas malditos, assim como você... – ele sorriu e Hyoga acabou sorrindo também – Pena eu não ter nem láudano e nem torrões de açúcar*² ...

- Não precisaremos, nessa garrafa há oitenta e cinco por cento de álcool. Parece que adivinhei o que me esperaria essa noite...

Shun suspirou.

- Então vamos nos afundar nessa bruma verde e alucinógena e saber aonde ela nos leva? – disse sério e seus olhos se prenderam. Hyoga se perdeu naquele verde sem fim... olhos de absinto...

Respirou profundamente e se sentou no sofá. Minutos depois, Ikki apareceu, olhou-o por um tempo, mas nada falou. Foi-se postar próximo à janela com os braços cruzados.

- Terminarei o jantar. – falou o rapaz mais jovem na sala, e foi para cozinha, deixando-os afogados num silêncio lúgubre e tenso.

- Camus já comprou as passagens... – falou o loiro embaraçado com o silêncio.

- Sorte sua... – respondeu Ikki contrafeito.

- Ok, eu vou ajudar Shun com o jantar! – falou o russo se levantando.

- Fique aí, se ele quisesse ajuda, teria pedido! – falou ríspido e Hyoga o mirou irritado.

- Eu acho...

- Pato, você quer calar essa boca e ficar aí! – disse o mais velho e depois se virou para olhar a rua pela janela – Você poderia fazer um esforço por ele?

- Acho que quem deveria fazer isso, é você! – respondeu Hyoga irritado – É você que só me dirige a palavra para me hostilizar...

- E o que você acha que merece? – perguntou Ikki, mas dessa vez sua voz soou cansada e triste e não agressiva.

- Acho que eu já tive o meu tanto de sofrimento. Pra mim chega. – respondeu o loiro – Eu já tirei o suficiente da tristeza e já paguei por meus erros. Acho que não mereço sofrer mais, em algum momento isso tem que acabar, e eu decido que seja agora!

Ikki se virou para encará-lo. Mesmo sem querer seu coração se alegrou com aquelas palavras.

- Parece que agora vejo um Cisne nascendo... – disse com um sorriso amargo e baixou o olhar.

- Mas, acho que ele apareceu tarde demais, não é? – perguntou num suspiro triste. O moreno não respondeu. Ficaram calados por um tempo.

- Eu desejo que você seja feliz, Hyoga... – ele disse depois de minutos eternos.

- E eu desejo que um dia você possa me perdoar... – murmurou o russo e enxugou uma lágrima solitária que ousou se derramar – Eu... eu vou ajudar o Shun...

Ele saiu correndo para a cozinha antes que o outro pudesse reclamar.

*******

Shun abriu o seu melhor vinho e serviu a si e aos dois.

- Vamos fazer um brinde ao futuro! – disse, embora sua voz mostrasse um pouco de melancolia – Que o nosso futuro seja radiante!

- Será, eu tenho certeza. – sorriu Hyoga e as taças tilintaram.

A noite avançava angustiante. Triste algumas vezes, mas ainda assim necessária; intensa; amarga. Mesmo em meio a tantos sentimentos, compartilhavam o prazer da companhia um do outro e sabiam que isso logo acabaria — doloroso, sufocante. Depois do jantar se reuniram na sala, dessa vez com a garrafa do absinto, enquanto conversavam sobre um fato qualquer e banal. Tentavam evitar assuntos tensos, embora, tensão fosse sentida em cada músculo de seus corpos.

"_Dizem que a bebida é altamente alucinógena, a Artemisia absinthium foi proibida durante muito tempo, pelos seus efeitos tóxicos e por enlouquecer seus consumidores..."_

taças e outras taças...

"_Era a bebida dos malditos, em sua maioria poetas, escritores, pintores.__Charles Baudelaire, Paul Verlaine, Arthur Rimbaud, Vincent van Gogh, Oscar Wilde, Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec e Aleister Crowley eram adeptos da fada verde assim como eu, e assim como vocês dois agora..."_

Mais taças. Ela surgiu bailando...

Então, como um milagre ou maldição, o mais jovem solicitou ao poeta:

- Hyoga, recita uma poesia... – seu sorriso abstrato pareceu hipnotizá-lo e ele sorriu também, mas hesitou.

- Eu não me lembro de nenhuma que não seja triste... – sussurrou o excêntrico artista, e seus olhos vagaram pelos dois homens a sua frente. Voltou a beber da sua taça, mas nervoso, a virou totalmente nos lábios voltando a enchê-la.

Fada ou demônio? Milagre ou maldição?

Os dois irmãos a sua frente repetiram o ritual e o mais novo, ainda sorrindo, reforçou o pedido.

- Essa é nossa despedida, por favor, recite...

O poeta embriagado e triste, não soube-lhe negar o pedido. Nunca soube-lhe negar nada...

_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto  
Silencioso e branco como a bruma  
E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma  
E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto.  
_

_De repente da calma fez-se o vento  
Que dos olhos desfez a última chama  
E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento  
E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama._

De repente, não mais que de repente  
Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante  
E de sozinho o que se fez contente.

Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante  
Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante  
De repente, não mais que de repente.*3

A noite fria transformou a sala em bruma verde. Olhos lacrimejantes se encontraram por alguns segundos e nos próximos não só eles como lábios. O poeta tentou fugir e mirou os olhos índigos confusos, mas não menos embriagados que os seus. Ele olhava a cena sem entender o que sentia. Mas a linguagem das lágrimas era compreendida pelos três.

- Eu te amo... – o mais jovem sussurrou ao abandonar os lábios que beijava e se aninhar em seus braços sem receios ou pudores; ele queria aquele calor, ele queria aquela alma, uma última vez.

- Eu te amo... – repetiu o poeta, mas mirava o homem de olhos índigos brilhantes de lágrimas – Te amo muito...

O outro se aproximou e segurou-lhe a mão lânguida de onde a firmeza fora retirada pelos ferimentos quase letais que ainda trazia na pele. Ficou calado segurando aquela mão, sentado ao seu lado somente; enquanto o mais jovem dos três filhos da fada, fazia o mesmo com a mão esquerda... Ele, o poeta, era o centro daquele amor, daquele trio de dores... ele o sedutor, talvez fosse o único empecilho entre a paz e aqueles corações... ele, o artista que pintara de cinza aquela sala de paredes cor de esperança... Ele a levava (a esperança) como o vento levava as últimas folhas do outono...

Sobreveio o silêncio, nada seria dito e nada importava. Inicialmente uma mão brincava com o punho da primeira camisa e depois dedos afagavam o segundo rosto, seguindo-se um pousar de cabeça no ombro loiro, e o suspiro que escapa dos lábios rubros... Então o carinho se fez presente como fábula. E nada mais importava...

A fada verde bailava entre eles, distribuía sorrisos lascivos e insinuava uma dança sensual... carinho de braços, suspiros... soluços....

- Eu quero – Eu posso – Eu não resisto... – e ela bailava, enfeitiçando os incautos, distribuindo o presente sensual da luxúria...

- Oitenta e cinco por cento de álcool... só pode ser isso... – justificativa fútil e fugaz... justificativa injustificável – E a fada bailava louca, ria dos olhos embaçados de desejo e dos corações palpitantes de amor...

Seguiu-se lábios, beijos ácidos e outros mais doces, sem usura uns, outros nem tantos. Peças de roupas que se soltavam com a suavidade da canção de despedida que o cd player tocava esquecido sobre a estante, onde repousava a foto feliz de tempos de infância...

E a poesia dormia o sono que eles não dormiram...

*******

A aurora que irrompia rósea na manhã clareava três corpos nus abraçados, ao meio o poeta que afagava os fios esmeraldinos e o sono o levava ao vale das sombras de Morfeu, enquanto lábios carnudos deslizavam pela pele clara de suas costas...

*******

Ikki abriu os olhos e sentiu a cabeça doer e aquele leve enjôo de quem abusou demais do álcool. Demorou um tempo para compreender o que acontecera e onde estava. A realidade absurda só chegou a sua mente quanto vislumbrou os dois corpos nus ao seu lado. Nus assim como ele...

Seus braços envolviam a cintura de Hyoga e os dele o corpo delgado de Shun...

Ergueu-se de supetão e começou a catar as próprias roupas as vestindo apressadamente. Estava terrivelmente envergonhado, como fora capaz de algo daquele tipo? E Shun? Deus! Eles estavam loucos, todos loucos! Que sentimento era aquele que tolhia a razão aquele ponto?

Fada ou demônio verde? Não importava, eles eram os responsáveis, só eles...

Saiu correndo da casa do irmão. Queria desaparecer; sentia-se estranho. Não, não se sentia sujo, sentia apenas um vazio absoluto e uma angústia que dominava todo o seu ser. Como fora capaz? Como pode? Não, aquele tipo de comportamento não era dele, não era de Shun; que força estranha possuía aquele homem que os enlouqueciam?

Entrou no carro e fugiu para casa. Fugiu... fugiu....

BASTA!

Não suportava mais aquilo, não suportava mais aqueles sentimentos dentro do peito. Acelerou o carro até o limite na sinuosa estrada...

Basta... basta disso, não queria mais, não mais suportava. As lágrimas voltaram aos seus olhos e ele pisava mais forte no acelerador. As imagens da noite oscilavam em sua mente. Amaram-se mais uma vez, mas dessa vez... Por que Shun tinha que estar entre eles? Por quê? Por que o destino resolveu brincar com a relação mais pura e importante que possuía? A bruma noturna se fez neblina fria em sua alma... Desespero; solidão...

Não suportava...

Pisou mais forte no acelerador, mirando o despenhadeiro que cercava aquele vale que levava ao rancho... A queda... a queda seria livre, letal, terrível...

PAROU.

Freou tão bruscamente que seu corpo foi projetado para frente e acabou se chocando com o volante. Sentiu os ossos doerem com o impacto. Respirou ofegante e gritou. Gritou de dor e desespero.

- Deus! O que eu faria?! – interrogou-se segurando a cabeça entre as mãos. Cenas e imagens oscilando em sua mente. Todos os seus julgamentos, todas as suas frases...

"_Você cometeu o ato de maior covardia que um ser humano pode cometer! Você se comportou como a escória, simplesmente porque tem medo de enfrentar seus problemas como homem!"_

Começou a rir entre lágrimas e o riso se tornava mais histérico enquanto as lágrimas se tornavam mais abundantes, até o momento que já urrava sozinho na beira daquele despenhadeiro, naquela manhã fria.

*******

Shun se espreguiçou e se sentiu enjoado. Abusara do vinho, aliás, abusaram do vinho e do absinto. Lembrou-se da noite anterior e olhou o loiro que ainda dormia ao seu lado. sorriu; ele parecia um garotinho quando dormia. Imediatamente se lembrou do irmão e sentiu um nó na garganta. Olhou para os lados o procurando e só enxergou as garrafas vazias de vinho e do absinto.

- Ikki! – chamou mais não teve resposta, já esperava. O que haviam feito, por Zeus? Ruborizou assim que pensou na noite passada. Eles extrapolaram em todos os sentidos.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços que envolvia sua cintura e sacudiu o russo.

- Hyoga, Hyoga acorda... – pediu procurando as próprias roupas e começando a vesti-las.

O loiro bocejou e abriu os olhos ainda confusos pelo sono.

- Shun, o que aconteceu, nós... – ele perguntou meio aturdido se sentando e pegando as próprias roupas. Ruborizou claramente ao se recordar da noite regada a absinto e sexo – Shun, nós dois, nós três... nós...

- Eu não sei, eu... Deus! – Shun estava confuso, sua cabeça dava voltas, doía e oscilava – Eu preciso achar meu irmão...

- Shun, o que... o que fizemos?

- Enlouquecemos, Hyoga... – falou o mais jovem – Mas, eu preciso encontrar o Ikki, agora... Agora eu não tenho tempo para enlouquecer...

Ele disse e se ergueu. O odor exótico de absinto e sexo ainda permeava o ambiente e Shun deixou escapar um suspiro cansado. Conhecia Ikki muito bem, e imaginava como ele não deveria estar se sentindo naquele momento. Ele mesmo estava envergonhado, chegaram ao limite... os três... Limiar entre a razão e da insanidade...

Paixão...

O Amamiya mais jovem vestiu-se apressadamente.

- Me empresta o seu carro? – pediu ao russo que também se vestia. Hyoga apontou para a chave sobre a mesa e Shun a pegou saindo correndo.

Olhou para o céu nublado onde relâmpagos e trovões explodiam ameaçadores. Quando era pequeno tinha medo de trovões e Ikki sempre tinha que dormir em sua cama. Entrou no carro e deu a partida.

Uma tempestade violenta caiu enquanto Shun dirigia pela estrada sinuosa que levava ao rancho, seu coração estava apertado, mas sua mente estava clara como nunca.

Viu a pick-up parada próximo ao desfiladeiro, parou ao lado e desceu, a chuva intensa logo o ensopou. Começou a bater no vidro que estava fechado. Ikki abriu e saiu o encarando com olhos agoniados.

Ficaram em silêncio por muito tempo sob a melodia sorumbática da chuva e dos trovões. Depois se abraçaram com força, ainda sem nada dizer. Sob a chuva que caía cada vez mais intensa e gelava o corpo, mas os corações se mantinham aquecidos...

**Continua...**

_**N/A:**_ Já sei, capítulo polêmico e confesso o mais difícil de escrever até agora (e eu pensando que seria o 13 XD!).Mais um capítulo tenso, mas, nesse tentei, ao menos, resgatar um pouca mais da linguagem poética da fic. Espero que tenha ficado legal. Não adianta me fazer perguntas, o próximo capítulo é o último e não revelarei nada. Rsrsrs...

*¹ – Fada verde em francês.

*²– Era como se servia o absinto no século XIX, com láudano (uma droga anestésica) e torrões de açúcar.

*³ A poesia recitada por Hyoga pertence a Vinicius de Moraes.

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.

Beijos especiais a vocês que me incentivam sempre:

Jukie, Lilliu, Temari_Nara, Shunzinhaah2, shermie, Arcueid, Mefram_Maru, Lua Prateada, Vagabond, Pandora Black, Kate-chan e todos aqueles que dispensaram um tempinho para deixar uma review!

Abraços a todos!

Sion Neblina


	16. Flores de despedida ou a canção do cisne

**Aquarela**

**Capítulo Final**

N/A: _Bem chegou ao final da forma mais cativante que consegui. Peço para os leitores, se possível, escutar a música do final enquanto acompanham a letra, acho que fará que sintam mais o capítulo. __A música é __**The Swan Song**__ (A canção do cisne) __**Within Temptation**__. __Boa leitura e espero que gostem._

**Flores de despedida ou a canção do cisne**

Capítulo XVI

*******

"_Muitas vezes tudo que julgamos errado, não passa da trama irônica do destino nos sorrindo. Presos ao tear incessante, não nos damos conta do eterno retorno, tudo na vida é ciclo. Nascer, amar, morrer, o eterno ciclo..."_

*******

- Deixe-me enxugar seus cabelos! – sorriu Shun para o irmão que continuava com uma expressão fechada. Eles agora estavam no rancho, vestidos em confortáveis roupões e protegidos do frio.

Ikki olhou para Shun e corou.

- Shun, o que aconteceu...

- Vamos esquecer, ok? Bebemos demais. – falou o mais jovem – A fada verde nos enfeitiçou.

- Eu não consigo me lembrar muito bem o que aconteceu, você acha que... nós dois... eu e você...

Shun riu e esfregou a toalha nos cabelos escuros do irmão.

- Ikki, claro que não! Que coisa boba! – falou ruborizando até a raiz dos cabelos – Não estávamos bêbados a esse ponto!

- Aquilo foi algo meio demoníaco! – falou Ikki embaraçado – Juro que cheguei a ver mesmo a tal fada verde...

Ele falou e mirou o irmão. Não demorou muito para ambos caírem numa gargalhada.

- Ah, Ikki, para de loucura! Nem bêbados faríamos algo assim! Mesmo que você não fosse meu irmão, você não faz meu tipo! – ria Shun.

- Você tem razão. – falou Ikki e suspirou – Se bem que tenho feito coisas que nunca achei ser capaz...

- Eu também, mas isso me fez amadurecer. – sorriu o mais jovem – Eu espero que tenha feito o mesmo a você.

- Do que exatamente você está falando?

- De quem temos falado todos esses dias! – disse Shun e caminhou para a cozinha, voltando em seguida com duas canecas de café – Do homem que virou nossas pacatas vidas de cabeça pra baixo!

- Verdade... – falou o mais velho e pegou uma das canecas da mão do irmão.

- Mas, isso é bom, não é? Transformações, mudanças, movimento! Precisávamos disso, Ikki! – sorriu Shun. Sentia realmente um frescor novo em sua vida. Aquela noite realmente o transformou e aos seus valores mais profundos. De alguma forma, ele descobrira que o mundo não era estreito como o horizonte de cada um, e que não devemos vivê-los em quadrados imaginários. Estava livre e tinha uma certeza...

- Shun, você realmente o ama? – a pergunta foi baixa, receosa, triste – Porque se o ama, meu irmão, eu... eu não vejo problema em você ficar com ele...

Shun fitou os olhos índigos e tristes do irmão.

- E você, Ikki, realmente o ama? – Firme, positivo, resignado.

Ambos ficaram se encarando calados por algum tempo, antes do mais velho responder.

- Sim, amo, mas acho que há muito entre a gente, e esse muito anula qualquer possibilidade...

- Mas, você nunca saberá se não tentar. – disse Shun com um sorriso – Ikki, é você quem ele ama...

- Não, Shun, ele ama você...

- Não, ele não me ama. Ele me idealiza como uma obra de arte. – o sorriso do mais jovem tornou-se melancólico e resignado – E muitas vezes, esse sentimento parece para ele, maior do que o amor verdadeiro que é o que sente por você. Mas, não é real, é belo, poético, mas não é real. Real é o vigor do que ele sente por você; real é esse sentimento férreo que te arrasa a ponto de nem conseguir encará-lo. Vocês fogem um do outro, porque o que há entre vocês é muito mais forte.

- Shun, eu nunca poderia aceitar esse amor. – falou Ikki – Esse amor que lhe faz sofrer. Quantas vezes, terei que dizer que você é mais importante pra mim**?**

- Eu sei disso, por isso mesmo, estou dizendo que você está livre para o Hyoga, eu não ficarei entre vocês...

- Shun...

- Ikki, tudo que eu fiz a noite passada, foi com o intuito de descobrir quem aquele russo ama de verdade. O que ele sente por mim é pura adoração, não é real, é algo mágico, bonito; mas não é de mim que ele precisa. Ele precisa de você. Ele precisa de alguém que seja capaz de libertá-lo do mundo de sonhos que ele sempre quis viver, e que consiga transformar sua realidade. Esse alguém é você.

- Você não entende que... a única coisa que sobrou do que eu sentia pelo Pato... Hyoga, é a dor...

- Não é. Você sabe que há muito mais amor em seu coração que qualquer mágoa que possa existir. – disse Shun – Esse homem mudou sua vida, Ikki. Ele lhe deu tanto! Ele lhe deu sonhos novamente; ele o reviveu. Ele deu tudo que tinha a você. Hoje a mágoa que sente cega você, mas pense nisso! O Hyoga te entregou a única coisa que ele achava que tinha, amor... Está na hora de recompensá-lo...

- Por me enganar? – Ikki perguntou com uma risada nervosa. As palavras do irmão, falava fundo a sua alma, mas não queria admitir.

- Você sabe que ele nos deu mais que isso, muito mais...

Ficaram em um melancólico silêncio por um tempo. Depois, Shun se sentou ao lado do irmão e segurou-lhe o ombro.

- Ikki, eu estou bem, estou bem de verdade. Não estou dizendo isso para consolá-lo ou estou sendo altruísta abrindo mão dele por você. Estou apenas reconhecendo a derrota, é você quem ele ama.

- Não importa, Shun, meu coração foi machucado demais...

- O dele também...

- Você está sendo nobre...

- Não estou. Esse tempo inteiro fui egoísta como qualquer pessoa. A questão agora é que não quero mais o Hyoga e por isso, você pode ficar com ele! – disse divertido conseguindo arrancar um sorriso do irmão – Irmão, as coisas estão tão claras agora. O amor que vocês sentem um pelo outro é tão maior que tudo que um dia eu vivi.

- Shun...

- Escute, pense com clareza. – pediu o mais jovem – Você participou da vida dele, vocês viveram juntos um amor real; eu não, eu não passei de uma obra de arte na galeria do artista; é isso que eu sou para o Hyoga, seu ideal de beleza e perfeição. Você não, você é o homem que tem que amá-lo e protegê-lo, é quem ele confia e quer nos braços...

Shun baixou o olhar para as próprias mãos. Aquilo não era fácil, nada seria fácil entre eles; mas precisava ser extremamente verdadeiro com si mesmo.

- O único problema, é que eu não quero ficar com ele. Eu não consigo perdoar... – volveu Ikki com tristeza.

- Nenhuma mágoa pode ser eterna, nenhuma...

Ele segurou a mão do irmão que sorriu timidamente e a apertou com força. Ficaram apenas se olhando, verificando que tudo voltara a ser como nunca deveria ter deixado de ser. Amor fraternal; paternal. Eterno. Imenso.

- Preciso de tempo para assimilar tudo isso, Shun...

- O tempo é sempre o mais competente remédios para se curar feridas profundas...

Sorriram novamente um para o outro...

"_Sobrevivi. Já consigo ver o horizonte tranqüilo e correr novamente pelas ruas. Já consigo subir e descer as escadas de dois em dois degraus e sentir os perfumes a minha volta... A dor está partindo e a esperança retorna sorridente ao meu coração, a certeza de que todos nós teremos um amanhã pleno e brilhante como estrelas..."_

*******

A praça estava enfeitada por luzes e barracas se espalhavam, vendendo todo tipo de iguaria. No palco, os músicos da orquestra da faculdade local fariam, talvez, sua última apresentação, já que alguns embarcariam para Londres dali a não muito tempo.

A música clássica – um quarteto de Mozart – dominava o ambiente e Ikki olhava para Shun no palco. Ele parecia concentrado e nem olhava em sua direção. Não falaria ao irmão que pensara em suicídio, mesmo porque, as coisas pareceram mais claras depois daquilo, seu coração parecia mais cicatrizado, embora não estivesse curado.

Não tivera coragem de procurar Hyoga, mas sentia-o próximo, sabia que ele via aquela apresentação também, sentia-o, embora não pudesse vê-lo. Uma paixão aterradora, porém, suas mágoas também eram profundas e ele não conseguia se livrar delas, por mais que quisesse, por mais que ferisse.

A orquestra terminou e muitas palmas foram ouvidas em aclamação a perfeição erudita dos músicos, então os _roadies_ começaram a mudar os instrumentos; saía à música erudita e entrava o moderno. Shun voltou ao palco para checar o microfone e acenou para o irmão que retribuiu.

- Oi... – ele ouviu e se virou para sorrir a Minu.

- Oi...

- E então, como andam as coisas?

- Bem, e você?

- Estou bem, também. – a garota sorriu – Soube que o Shun passou para a RCM...

- Sim, viajará amanhã...

- Fico feliz, mas e você? como ficará sem ter um irmão para infernizar? – disse divertida e Ikki riu.

- Bem, terei que me acostumar.

- Certo, eu passarei mais tempo sem aparecer por aqui. Fui promovida e de agora em diante terei que viajar muito.

- Meus parabéns, Minu. Fico feliz de verdade. – ele disse mirando os olhos escuros da moça.

- Eu também. Vê se não apronta sem o Shun e eu por perto! – ela falou e afagou-lhe o rosto e depois o beijou suavemente nos lábios. Ikki sorriu.

- Pode deixar.

A bela mulher se afastou e o moreno seguiu seu trajeto até que seus olhos pousaram nos três homens que andavam tranquilamente e pararam em frente ao palco. Eles acenaram para Shun que retribuiu e então o mais baixo deles se virou. Seus olhos se prenderam ao do moreno como um imã e ficaram assim por um bom tempo, até ouvir a voz suave que falava ao microfone.

- Boa noite! – disse Shun – Bem, como todos aqui já sabem, esse foi nosso concerto de despedida. Eu e alguns colegas estamos muito tristes, por que vamos estudar em Londres!

Ele disse para gargalhadas e assovios do público.

- Bem, então espero que todos se divirtam e nos deseje sorte e boa viagem! Ikki, Hyoga essa é pra vocês! – ele piscou para o irmão que baixou a cabeça, meio ruborizado. Só mesmo Shun para fazer aquilo com ele em praça pública.

Então eles começaram a tocar; o piano de Albion fazendo fundo perfeito à voz doce e afinada de Shun.

_Now I never meant  
To do you wrong__  
That's what I came here to say._

_Eu nunca quis  
Fazer mal a você  
E é isso que eu tenho pra dizer._

_But if I was wrong,  
Then I'm sorry,  
I don't let it stand in our way.  
_

_Mas se eu errei,  
Me desculpe.  
Não deixe isso ficar em nosso caminho._

_As my head just aches,  
When I think of,  
The things that I shouldn't have done._

_Minha cabeça dói  
Quando eu penso  
Nas coisas que eu não deveria ter feito._

_But, life is for living,  
We all know,  
And I don't wanna live it alone._

_Mas, a vida é para viver,  
Todos nós sabemos.  
E eu não quero vivê-la só*¹_

Os olhos voltaram a se encontrar e eles continuaram assim durante toda a melodia... o coro que se ouvia das pessoas cantando parecia que não chegava aos seus ouvidos. Mas, nenhum deles ousaram dar um passo...

Voltaram a baixar os olhares. Hyoga voltou para junto de Camus e Milo e Ikki – como sempre – ficou sozinho observando o irmão. Shun ainda cantou mais algumas músicas antes de ceder o microfone para um dos colegas e chamar Hyoga para que o ajudasse a descer do palco. Ele quase soltou no colo do russo que o segurou pela cintura e riu. Seus olhos se encontrando – os olhos de Ikki presos a eles...

- Você foi fantástico! – disse Hyoga.

O mais jovem apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu vou embora amanhã. – continuou o loiro.

- Eu também. – disse Shun – Tenho que resolver algumas coisas até o embarque para Londres. Então, June e eu seguiremos para a capital para acertar coisas como passaportes, documentos, esse tipo de coisa!

- Fico mesmo feliz por você. – disse Hyoga.

- Eu sei. Eu também fico feliz por ver esse brilho em seus olhos novamente.

- Shun...

- Shhiiiii... – ele pôs o dedo contra os lábios do russo e se afastou dele delicadamente com um sorriso, mesmo entre algumas lágrimas que insistiam em se formar em seus olhos – Eu sei, Hyoga, eu sei...

Ele se afastou em direção ao irmão que continuava parado apoiado em uma árvore, com os braços cruzados.

- E então, Ikki Amamiya?! – falou tranquilamente – Seu irmão não se saiu tão mal, não foi?

- Você é muito talentoso, alguma coisa minha você tinha que puxar! – piscou o mais velho.

- Ah, mereço! Seu único talento é plantar uva! – provocou Shun e os dois começaram a caminhar pela praça.

- Qual o horário do seu trem, amanhã? – perguntou Ikki enquanto chutava uma pedra.

- Cedo... – disse – O Hyoga também...

- Eu sei... – interrompeu.

- Ele me levará na estação também, antes... – falou Shun sem jeito – Eu pedi...

Ikki preferiu não responder. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até que ouviram uma voz e se viraram.

- Oi, Shun, eu soube que você viaja amanhã... – Jabu não terminou de falar porque a mão de Ikki se prendeu ao seu pescoço quase lhe esmagando a traquéia. O rapaz ficou vermelho sem ar para respirar.

- Você ainda se atreve a chegar perto do meu irmão?! – rosnou o Amamiya mais velho – Eu vou matar você!

Shun ficou pálido e segurou o braço do irmão, aflito.

- Solta ele, Ikki, por favor! – pediu, mas a mão que apertava o pescoço do rapaz pareceu se fechar ainda mais. Jabu meio estarrecido, demorou a reagir e isso tornou sua defesa quase que impossível. Ikki o jogou contra uma árvore, uma mão ainda em seu pescoço e o outro punho o golpeando com força no estômago.

- Ikki, pare, você vai matá-lo! – gritava Shun desesperado tentando livrar o rapaz dos braços do irmão.

- Como pode pedir por ele, Shun? Como pode depois de tudo?! – gritou Ikki, olhando enfurecido para o escorpiano. Pensou que quando o encontrasse, já estaria mais controlado, mas não foi isso que aconteceu, seu ódio explodiu ainda mais letal.

Hyoga que via a cena de longe correu para perto deles. Sabia que se não fizesse alguma coisa, Ikki mataria Jabu.

- Chega, Ikki, se não soltá-lo agora, vai matá-lo de verdade. – disse, vendo que o rosto do rapaz já começava a ficar pálido e que em breve ele perderia a consciência. Entretanto, via também que quem estava a sua frente não era mais um homem, era um animal defendendo a cria.

- Ikki, solta ele! – pediu novamente, dessa vez puxando o braço do moreno com a pouca força que seus dedos possuíam.

- Me solta! – grunhiu Ikki e com um movimento de braço afastou Hyoga com violência tal que o russo se desequilibrou e caiu. Ele não esperava o golpe e acabou batendo a cabeça na ponta de madeira de um banco da praça e machucando a têmpora.

- Hyoga! – gritou Shun estarrecido – Ikki o que você fez?! Para CHEGA! – o mais jovem gritou.

Só então o moreno se deu conta da situação bizarra em que se encontrava. Jabu estava quase desacordado e o russo estava caído ao chão com a têmpora sangrando. Abandonou o pescoço do escorpiano que caiu no chão desesperado, buscando ar, e mirou os olhos azuis que o olhava com um misto de raiva e estarrecimento.

- Eu... eu... sinto muito... – conseguiu murmurar meio envergonhado. Várias imagens se passando em sua cabeça...

"_Deus, que rede é essa? Que estranho feitiço faz com que repita todas as vis atitudes que desprezo?"_

"_Eu nunca machucaria alguém que amo!"_ Ele falara, mas já havia perdido as contas do números de vezes que machucara Hyoga, e não poderia negar que o amava, então... o que o fazia melhor que Jabu?

Corou instantaneamente com os próprios pensamentos e não soube o que fazer, sua vontade era fugir dali.

- Ikki, leve o Hyoga para o posto de saúde, agora! – pediu Shun, irritado – Eu cuidarei do Jabu...

- Mas, Shun...

- Vá Ikki, por favor. – pediu o mais novo e ajudou o russo a se erguer.

- Isso não é nada... – falou o loiro meio sem jeito – Está tudo bem, eu me desequilibrei, não foi sua culpa...

- Você está sangrando... – murmurou Ikki e começou a desabotoar a camisa xadrez que vestia. O loiro seguia seus movimentos e quando ele se livrou dela e lhe ofereceu, seus olhos umedeceram. Ele voltou a fria noite de seus sonhos, onde nada era real e tudo fora possível...

_- Poderíamos ter nos conhecido em outras circunstâncias... _

_- Sim, poderíamos..._

_- Porque eu não compreendo muito bem o que estou sentindo..._

_- Eu tenho a certeza de que as pessoas nunca se encontram por acaso...._

_- Eu sempre venho a essa cidade e você não é do tipo que passaria despercebido..._

_- Ei! Eu falei que é sua responsabilidade fazer com que eu sobreviva!_

_- É estranho, sinto como se já o conhecesse, isso é estranho sobretudo pra mim, porque não sou muito... como poderia dizer... amistoso._

_- Se não existisse amanhã e se tudo se resumisse a essa madrugada fria, o que você faria?_

_- Você ainda não me disse o que faria da sua madrugada eterna..._

_- Ouvi alguém dizer que relacionamentos começados em situações intensas, são igualmente intensos, mas fugazes... Acho que nem teremos chance de descobrir se isso é verdade; nossa madrugada eterna está chegando ao fim..._

_- Façamos dessa noite eterna como um sonho..._

E todas aquelas lembranças passavam pela mente de ambos enquanto seus olhos se prendiam e Ikki continuava com a mão estendida, oferecendo a camisa a um russo que não conseguiu evitar uma lágrima de saudade e emoção, enquanto mirava aquele que amava. Amava muito, intensa... Inesquecivelmente...

Aceitou a camisa e passou sobre o ferimento, tentando esconder a emoção que o gesto lhe levou, sobre tudo porque depois o moreno lhe envolveu pelos ombros – meio incerto, é verdade – e falou sem demonstrar a antiga raiva.

- Vamos, eu cuidarei de você...

Eles seguiram e Shun ficou um tempo olhando enquanto seus dois amores desapareciam entre as pessoas do parque. Seu coração se emocionou... – Entristeceu-se – Alegrou-se – E ficou pesado ao mesmo tempo. Um misto de sentimentos indecifráveis e injustificáveis, mas necessários.

Depois disso, ele se virou para o rapaz que continuava ofegante sentado na grama.

- Eu nunca quis te fazer mal, Shun... – ele disse envergonhado – Me perdoe se eu te fiz sofrer...

Shun caminhou lentamente e se sentou ao seu lado. Jabu continuava com o rosto baixo de onde ele via lágrimas pingando. Ergueu-lhe o queixo, demonstrando um sorriso compreensivo.

- Jabu, você errou comigo, mas eu já errei tanto também! Não me eximo da culpa por aquela situação. Eu estava no limiar do desespero, eu fiz tantas coisas erradas, Deus! Como posso julgá-lo? Naquele dia, eu estava drogado, misturei álcool e remédios, eu nem sei realmente o que aconteceu...

- Você disse para eu parar e eu... eu não o ouvi, eu fui um idiota, um crápula, achava que assim... que se tivéssemos uma noite... eu pudesse me redimir dos erros que cometi com você...

- Jabu, eu aprendi que quando tentamos consertar demais as coisas, acabamos errando mais. Erros servem para aprendizado. Temos que aprender com eles e esquecê-los. Tentar consertar as coisas só provoca mais dor...

- O Ikki tem razão em querer me matar. Eu nunca fui bom pra você, Shun...

- Isso não tem importância agora, Jabu. Você foi humano, cheio de falhas como eu e como qualquer outro... – Shun se ergueu – Não se preocupe mais. Por muito tempo estive com raiva de você, mas, isso também foi tolice. Não há mocinhos e vilões nessa história, fomos apenas humanos...

- Eu te amo, Shun.

- Isso também vai passar um dia. Adeus. – ele falou e se afastou. As lágrimas que se formaram em seus olhos, eram apenas reflexo de sua alma sensível que ficava em paz a cada momento... Em paz, embora, dolorosamente...

*******

Ikki estava encostado numa maca de frente a Hyoga que estava sentado em outra, enquanto um enfermeiro dava pontos em seu ferimento.

- Vou eleger esse mês como o mês do costurado! – falou o loiro divertido – Nunca levei tantos pontos antes!

- Eu acho que lhe devo desculpas por isso... – falou Ikki embaraçado.

- Eu que, mais uma vez, me meti onde não deveria... – ele disse e fez uma careta quando o enfermeiro terminou o serviço e se afastou.

Sobreveio mais uma vez o silêncio entre eles.

- Ikki, sobre o que aconteceu aquela noite...

- Foi necessário chegar aquele limite, Ale... Hyoga... – ele sorriu – Ainda não me acostumei com esse nome...

- Não teremos tempo para que se acostume... – sorriu também com melancolia – Pensei que pensasse diferente...

- Pensei por um tempo, mas agora compreendi. Não há nada para se envergonhar; fomos ludibriado por uma porção demoníaca servida por um feiticeiro poderoso... – o moreno sorriu aquele sorriso raro que aquecia seu coração e de que tanto sentiria falta.

Hyoga ruborizou e baixou o olhar. Mais uma vez o silêncio os dominou, mas dessa vez, era leve e agradável. O enfermeiro voltou ao quarto e informou que o russo já estava liberado. Eles saíram do posto e o loiro baixou a cabeça, ainda sem saber o que dizer ao outro, não queria deixá-lo, queria ficar ali pra sempre.

- Eu...

- Vamos para minha casa, Pato, eu quero ficar com você mais um pouco... – Ikki falou e segurou-lhe o pulso delicadamente por cima do curativo. Hyoga ergueu a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram; então, ele deixou-se levar...

*******

Noite no rancho. O canto dos mochos nas árvores, os grilos nas palmeiras e os amantes no quarto...

Ikki tocava o rosto de Hyoga, afastando-lhe os cabelos, os dedos querendo gravar cada marca, cada expressão do corpo daquele que amava. O loiro fazia o mesmo, queria deixá-lo gravado para sempre em seu corpo, em seu coração. Eternos como sol...

Brilhantes como a lua, testemunhas primordiais daquele amor, assim como a neblina fria e a chama que nunca se apagaria em seus corações...

*******

Shun aproveitava a noite de festa, despedida dos amigos, despedida do seu mundo, aquela cidade que foi palco de todos os seus mais profundos sentimentos.

"_... Adeus minha inocência, parto para o mundo, parto para a glória. Assim como a primavera que começará a enviar seus perfumes e sabores aos corações que se tornaram frios. Aquecê-los novamente será sua função, assim como a minha é ser feliz e deixar que sejam felizes aqueles que amo!"_

*******

Amanheceu... a neblina rude cobria o pasto. Enquanto o russo enrolava o cachecol ao pescoço, Ikki terminava de tomar seu café em silêncio. Perturbador silêncio.

Em momentos como aquele era realmente impossível falar algo que não sobrasse. Não era fácil ver partir o amor de sua vida. Mas era necessário... Extrema, terrível, dolorosamente necessário...

- Eu tenho que correr, o Camus e o Milo já me ligaram umas dez vezes, o francês odeia atrasos! – ele justificou no silêncio tenso que o embaraçava.

- Eu levo você, tenho que levar o Shun à estação. Lembre-se que prometeu pra ele que faria isso antes de...

Seus olhos passaram pelo loiro e depois pousaram na caneca novamente.

- Então vamos, Ikki! Vá se vestir, como você é lento! – disse rindo, tentando quebrar o nervosismo e a tensão que havia entre eles.

O Amamiya mais velho voltou para o quarto e se vestiu lentamente. Seus olhos vagaram nos lençóis e na cama desfeita, não resistiu, pegou o travesseiro e o apertou contra o peito; o cheiro dele ainda estava ali e ele ainda estava ali. Então, por que não poderia pedir que ficasse? Por quê? Feridas, cicatrizes, salvação; precisava deixar o tempo passar...

Vestiu-se e voltou para a sala, mirou o loiro russo – seu amor – Tentou sorrir um sorriso que pareceu melancólico até pra si mesmo.

- Vamos...

- Sim... – ele respondeu enquanto tinha os ombros envolvidos pelos braços fortes do moreno.

Hyoga baixou a cabeça; não era mais como antes, mesmo depois da noite passada. O que se quebrara não seria colado tão facilmente...

Todas as atitudes dele eram gentis, mas sem o calor do passado, e ele nem mesmo cogitara a possibilidade de fazê-lo ficar. Estava frio, distante, demonstrando claramente a mágoa que ainda existia em seu coração. O russo resignava-se, sabia que merecia aquilo, sabia que era impossível perdoar.

Seguiram para a cidade, conversando amenidades. Aquele tipo de conversa forçada que só existe para evitar um incômodo silêncio. De vez em quando, Ikki tirava a mão do volante e pousava-lhe na perna num suave carinho, parecia entender sua melancolia, embora não parecesse capaz de nenhum outro gesto para desfazê-la.

Chegaram a rua arborizada, perfumada... Ah, aquele perfume! Rua onde morava o mais jovem daquele eqüilátero. Hyoga não soube por que aquilo lhe lembrou de uma canção infantil...

"_Nessa rua tem um bosque que se chama solidão, dentro dele mora um anjo..."_

Suspirou. Sim, naquela rua morava um anjo, um anjo com pele de marfim e brilhantes olhos verdes. Um ser superior a tudo que um dia ele imaginou encontrar. Um ser que de certa forma, libertou seu coração...

Shun saiu da casa, sorrindo e puxando uma imensa mala que logo seu irmão tratou de tomar de suas mãos, recebendo um resmungo aborrecido, algo indignado do mais jovem.

-"Ikki, para de me tratar como uma garota!"

- "Sei que você não é uma garota, embora pareça!"

-"Eu já disse o quanto você é chato e implicante?"

-"Já, zilhões de vezes, e eu ainda não acredito..."

-"Você é um metido..."

-"Sou sim, não nego..."

Hyoga observava com certa emoção aquele diálogo simplório, coisa de irmãos. Ficou parado um pouco distante deles; era um momento especial embora ambos não se dessem conta.

- Vamos Hyoga! – chamou Shun, alegremente, entrando no carro – Eu vou acabar perdendo o trem por causa de vocês!

O russo saiu do entorpecimento e entrou no carro também. Eles seguiram para a estação.

- Hyoga, e sua bagagem? – Shun perguntou se virando para olhar o rosto melancólico do loiro.

- O Camus e o Milo já me esperam na estação. – respondeu com um sorriso. Sentia toda a dor no coração do mais jovem enquanto ele tentava aparentar uma alegria que estava longe de possuir. O mais velho dos Amamiyas seguia num silêncio _introspecto_.

Foram somente alguns minutos até chegarem à estação. Desceram do carro – Angústia – os três pararam formando um triângulo. Ficaram em silêncio por certo tempo; o burburinho da estação não chegava a eles, somente a melancolia da brisa de final de inverno.

- Vocês tem certeza que é isso o que querem? – Shun perguntou oscilando o olhar entre as duas pessoas que mais amava.

- Sim, é o correto. – respondeu Ikki e afagou o ombro do irmão – Fique tranqüilo, acho que todos nós ficaremos bem.

- Sim, ficaremos. – falou Hyoga e fez um carinho no nariz do rapaz – Boa viagem e boa sorte!

Shun abraçou com força o russo e fechou os olhos. Hyoga fez o mesmo aspirando seu perfume, tentando gravar sua essência na própria alma...

"_...Se eu roubei teu coração, tu roubastes o meu também..."_

- Sentirei saudade de suas poesias. – disse o mais jovem e se afastou um pouco enxugando as lágrimas do próprio rosto e depois do rosto do loiro.

- E eu sentirei saudades do seu violino e dos seus olhos, Shun... – Hyoga tentou controlar a emoção, mas a frase acabou saindo embargada.

- Não chore seu bobo! Você ficará bem. – disse o mais jovem e se afastou. Mirou profundamente o irmão e depois correu para seus braços o abraçando muito apertado.

- Shun...

- Ah, irmão. Eu queria dizer tanta coisa agora e não tenho palavras!

- Não precisa, eu sei, Shun. – Ikki falou tentando conter a emoção.

- Eu te amo, meu pai, minha mãe, meu tudo...

- Eu também te amo. – Ikki disse e se afastou enxugando o rosto do irmão. Shun repetiu-lhe o gesto, colhendo com o nós do indicador a lágrima que descia solitária pelo rosto do irmão.

- Fica bem, Ikki...

- Ficarei, pode acreditar.

- Eu tentarei ligar todos os dias!

- Eu também.

Shun se afastou dele, porque June que se despedia dos pais, já chamava por ele. Afastou-se arrastando a mala.

- Até breve, então! – disse e se virou caminhando para o trem. Ikki e Hyoga ficaram o observando partir. Sentimentos aleatórios se apossavam deles.

Shun virou-se e seus olhos verdes mais uma vez sorriu, antes dos lábios.

- Lembrem-se: O destino é a ponte que construímos até quem amamos! – ele disse e entrou no trem.

Suspirou enquanto o veículo começava a andar. Pendurou-se na janela.

- Eu amo vocês! – gritou e acenou. Ikki e Hyoga acenaram de volta e acompanhavam o trem, até enquanto foi possível.

Shun sentou-se novamente em seu assento e caiu em pranto. Não conseguiu controlar. Dor, emoção, alivio; todos esses sentimentos o assaltavam, mas além deles, um maior renovava suas forças e fazia-o querer continuar, um sentimento que sempre teve e nunca deixou esmorecer...

Esperança...

- Você está bem? – June perguntou colocando a mão em seu ombro. Ele começou enxugar as lágrimas e sorriu.

- Estou June! Eu tenho vinte anos e estou indo estudar em Londres! – riu alto – O que mais poderia esperar dessa vida?!

- Então, por que as lágrimas?

- Você acreditaria que de certa forma estou feliz e triste?

- Ah, Shun, de você eu acredito em qualquer coisa!

- Certo, June, então vamos cantar! Vamos cantar que nosso futuro promete ser brilhante! Brilhante!

Eles riram começando a cantarolar uma canção...

_I'm wandering round and round, nowhere to go_

_I'm lonely in London, London, is lovely so_

_I cross the streets without fear, everybody keeps the way clear_

_I know there's no one here to say hello_

_I know they keep the way clear, i am lonely in london without fear_

_Estou vagando, dando umas voltas, sem direção _

_Estou solitário em Londres, Londres é amável assim _

_Cruzo as ruas sem medos _

_Todo mundo deixa o caminho livre _

_Sei que não conheço ninguém aqui prá dizer olá _

_Sei que eles deixam o caminho livre _

_Estou solitário em Londres, sem medos...*²_

Da estação o mais velho dos Amamiyas observava o trem partir. Uma comoção boa o dominava. Certeza de um lindo futuro.

ESPERANÇA...

"_Shun sempre foi uma grande pessoa e com sonhos igualmente grandes. Irmão, você merece voar, você merece alcançar tudo de belo que essa vida possa te oferecer, você merece viver intensamente cada instante de sua vida. E eu sempre estarei aqui. Sempre. Para amá-lo, sinto que não preciso mais protegê-lo..."_

*******

Hyoga viu quando Camus e Milo chegaram com sua pouca bagagem, já que tudo havia sido despachado pela transportadora até Paris. Ficaram em silêncio, até que escutaram o chamado do francês..

Os olhos celestes do russo procuraram os índigos que estavam baixos e melancólicos.

- Eu tenho que ir... – murmurou. Melancolia, sofrimento, mas, esperança...

- Eu sei... – Ikki ergueu os olhos e o loiro pode ver toda sua angústia em forma de lágrimas – Certa vez eu pensei que nunca suportaria vê-lo partir.

- Você suportou ver o Shun que é quem mais ama nessa vida. Suportará, ficará bem. – o artista sorriu, mesmo que seu rosto ficasse mais molhado a cada segundo.

- É diferente, eu voltarei a ver o Shun.

- Também voltará a me ver, se quiser. – respondeu confiante – O destino, Ikki...

- Você mudou meu destino...

- E você o meu. – o loiro baixou a cabeça – Eu sei que você nunca acreditará, mas, eu te amo. O Shun me fez entender o que nem meu coração compreendia. Ele me libertou, seu amor me libertou das minhas próprias ilusões.

_Winter has come for me, can't carry on._

_The chains to my life are strong but soon they'll be gone._

_I'll spread my wings one more time._

_O inverno veio para mim, não posso continuar_

_As correntes de minha vida são fortes,_

_mas brevemente terão partido_

_Abrirei minhas asas mais uma vez_

Silêncio. Ikki ergueu-lhe o queixo e enxugou-lhe as lágrimas.

- Eu preciso de um tempo. – disse – Preciso entender melhor tudo que sinto, preciso cicatrizar meu coração, preciso esquecer o passado, para começar um futuro.

_Is it a dream?_

_All the ones I have loved calling out my name._

_The sun warms my face._

_All the days of my life, I see them passing me by._

_Isso é um sonho?_

_Todas as pessoas que amei chamam meu nome_

_O sol aquece meu rosto_

_Todos os dias de minha vida_

_Vejo-os passando por mim_

Hyoga assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu mais que ninguém sei como o passado pode ser letal. – disse – Você precisa superar. E se um dia, se um dia puder olhar pra mim com aqueles olhos novamente. Eu estarei esperando, Ikki. Eu estarei esperando para sempre por você.

_In my heart I know I can let go._

_In the end I will find some peace inside._

_New wings are growing tonight._

_No meu coração eu sei que posso relaxar_

_No final, eu encontrarei paz interior_

_Novas asas crescerão esta noite_

O moreno o envolveu nos braços com força. Tentando controlar a vontade enorme e errônea de segura-lo para sempre em seus braços. Mas, sabia que as coisas não deveriam ser assim. Não deveriam.

- Dizem que os cisnes têm apenas um amor por toda a vida. Acho que realmente você se tornou um cisne, Hyoga...

Eles se afastaram e ambos tocaram o rosto um do outro.

- Lembre-se de mim nas madrugadas frias... – disse o russo pegando sua bagagem.

- Lembrar-me-ei de você o tempo todo. – Ikki sorriu. O coração dolorido ao extremo.

Viu o russo se afastar com os amigos que acenaram para ele e entraram no trem. Hyoga ainda parou para mirá-lo por um tempo antes de entrar também. Quando em fim o fez, sentou-se à janela, vendo o moreno acompanhar os movimentos do trem.

Com o dedo indicador ele desenhou uma flor no vidro o que fez Ikki sorrir e levar a mão esquerda ao coração; punho fechado, como se segurasse o órgão vital, cheio de dor, cheio de amor...

_As I am soaring I'm one with the wind._

_I am longing to see you again, it's been so long._

_We will be together again._

_Enquanto eu estou voando,_

_Sou um só com o vento_

_Desejo vê-lo novamente,_

_Faz tanto tempo_

_Estaremos juntos novamente_

"_Sim, voe meu cisne, você já teve o bastante de sofrimento. Agora é o momento da liberdade, agora é o momento de voar. Ficar contigo nesse momento não me faria melhor que o caçador que o privou da liberdade; eu não passaria de uma corrente de rancor. Você merece mais, você agora é um cisne voando pelo imenso céu..."_

_In my heart I know I can let go._

_In the end I will find some peace inside._

_New wings are growing tonight._

_As I am soaring I'm one with the wind._

_I am longing to see you again, it's been so long._

_We will be together again._

_No meu coração eu sei que posso relaxar_

_No final, eu encontrarei paz interior_

_Novas asas crescerão esta noite_

_Enquanto eu estou voando,_

_Sou um só com o vento_

_Desejo vê-lo novamente,_

_Faz tanto tempo_

_Estaremos juntos novamente_

**Fim**

**N/**_**A: Só tenho que agradecer nesse final ao carinho de todos vocês que leram e apoiaram essa história. Abraços e carinho especial a todos que deixaram reviews de incentivo, sempre animando, muitas vezes, essa desanimada autora, saibam que sem vocês essas idéias psicóticas continuariam somente em minha cabeça.**_

_**Jukie, Hinamori, Yoilandya, Arcueid, Mefram_Maru, Marissol, nannao, liliuapolonio, Vagabond, shermie, Temari_Nara, Shunzinhaah2, mio77, Lua Prateada, chou, Amaterasu Sonne, Amamyia fã, PATRICIA RODRIGUES, Layzinhaa, Fã Anônima!, Kojican, Pandora Black, Mamba Negra, Kate-chan, Miudinha, Cardosinha.(desculpa se esqueci alguém).**_

_**Um grande e carinhoso abraço! Sorry aos que decepcionei, obrigada aos que gostaram.**_

_***1 Coldplay – **__**Life Is For Living**_

_***2 Caetano Veloso – London London**_

_**Tenho também que listar alguns livros que me ajudaram a escrever, que me inspiraram e motivaram demais durante o processo dessa fic, assim como algumas fanfictions que exerceram a mesma influência. Fica como recomendação aos que gostaram das citações e poesias e para quem gostou também da narrativa densa e poética:**_

_**Livros e ensaios:**_

"_**As flores do mal" – Badaulaire**_

"_**Os mais belos pensamentos de Gibran" (Seleção e tradução de Mansour Challita) – Editora ACIGI**_

"_**Uma estadia no inferno" Arthur Rimbaud**_

"_**Os irmãos Karamazov" - Dostoievsky**_

_**Fanfictions:**_

"_**A outra face do destino" – Lua Prateada**_

"_**Doce Dezembro" – Lua Prateada**_

"_**Karma" – Vagabond**_

"_**Ele" – Sion Neblina**_

_**E vamos ao epílogo que eu sou boazinha...**_


	17. Quando chega a primavera Epílogo

**Quando chega a primavera**

**Epílogo**

"_Um ano... há tanto para se fazer num intervalo de tempo como esse. Vi flores crescendo e outras morrendo; vi pessoas e paisagens e pensei em você... Um ano! Vi novos rios, corri o mundo e cidades estranhas; vi monumentos e também muita dor e solidão. Um ano a viajar pelo mundo enquanto percorria as entranhas de minha alma; um ano derrubando grilhões e rancores, convicções como as deixadas naquela estrada escura. Um ano... Seria suficiente para enxergar as cores das pessoas como você enxerga? Um ano seria suficiente para me despir dos meus preconceitos e tentar entender suas atitudes? Um ano seria o suficiente para que, nem que fosse por segundos, compreendesse sua alma de artista? _

_Um ano e a primavera chegou a minha alma, assim como as ruas se tornam cada vez mais floridas e rostos felizes se espalhasse nas calçadas, convidando os incautos para o flerte das esquinas e os sabores de bombons e vinhos... Assim sou eu, novo homem. O coração tanto cicatrizou que nem ao menos se percebe suas rachaduras..."_

Hyoga estava sentando naquele parque de Paris, com um caderno de esboços, desenhando alguns rostos que passavam. Apesar de ser primavera, fazia frio e ele não usava luvas e, por isso, vez por outra, buscava o auxílio da echarpe de lã para aquecer os dedos.

A fisioterapia estava dando resultados e seus movimentos estavam quase como antes. A terapia psicológica também. Sentia-se melhor, livre, embora seu coração muitas noite chorasse de saudades. Era um preço a pagar por seus próprios atos. Repetia o que a psicoterapeuta dizia e que ele já sabia há muito tempo e que tentava aceitar.

"_Um ano e ainda sou capaz de me lembrar de seu cheiro como se fosse hoje pela manhã. O cheiro do teu suor, o teu sorriso ao acordar. Um ano e isso ainda não esfriou."_

Continuou desenhando o homem que tocava violino em troca de algumas moedas acompanhado por uma jovem que cantava.

- Você poderia me desenhar?

Hyoga ouviu aquela voz e ficou estático. A verdade é que antes da voz o vento gélido da manhã parisiense levou-lhe o perfume... aquele perfume entre o cítrico e o almiscarado e que lhe era inconfundível. Demorou um pouco para levantar a cabeça e vislumbrar aqueles olhos. A intensa claridade do dia brincou com suas pupilas antes que ele conseguisse ver-lhe o rosto...

- O que faz tão longe de casa? – perguntou com sua fingida frieza. E o rapaz moreno se sentou no banco ao seu lado – Não perguntarei como me achou porque sei que o Camus e o Milo mantiveram contato...

- Vim vê-lo, e não diga que não sabia que viria...

- É estranho... – ele mirou o homem de jaqueta de couro e com um cachecol azul escuro enrolado ao pescoço. Riu ao vê-lo com tanta roupa, ele parecia sentir todo o frio do mundo.

- O que é estranho, Hyoga?

- Se eu disser que sabia que você viria, possa ser que me julgue arrogante, mas de alguma forma eu sabia. Sabia que não me deixaria esperando a vida toda.

- Primeiro, você é arrogante realmente, segundo, acho que isso ficou muito claro desde que você me deixou naquele trem...

- Eu tive medo...

- Sim, eu também. Mas, precisava curar minhas feridas, assim como você... – o moreno falou e mirou os pulsos do loiro – Fico feliz que esteja melhor.

- Não mais que eu...

- E quanto àqueles canalhas?

- Eles tentaram cobrar a _"dívida_", mas foram presos e deportados, acho que não voltarão a me procurar...

- Se voltarem, eu estarei aqui. – ele disse e Hyoga se virou olhando-o nos olhos.

- Ikki...

- Basta que você aceite, a questão sempre foi essa, Hyoga, você em sua imensa arrogância, aceitar ajuda...

O russo hesitou e pousou o lápis que segurava sobre o caderno.

- Aceitar foi tudo que nunca soube fazer na vida. Ao contrário não voltaria a amar...

- Então, diga que aceita...

- Dei-me notícias de Shun...

- Ele está aqui bem perto, caso queira...

- Não é disso que estou falando! – o russo se virou para Ikki, irritado – Por que você distorce tudo que eu digo?

- Eu não distorci nada, você é que sempre fica na defensiva comigo. – respondeu Ikki e se levantou do banco – Venha, está chegando a hora do almoço, vim do aeroporto direto pra cá, estou faminto.

- Ikki...

- Dizem que os restaurantes de Paris são os melhores do mundo, estou louco para confirmar isso...

- Ikki, para! – irritou-se Hyoga se levantando também – Você não acha que faltou algo nesse nosso reencontro, não?

- O quê? – Ikki ponderou e depois sorriu, hipnotizando o russo – Ah, já sei...

Ele se aproximou dele e o beijou. Mas, logo o loiro se afastou ruborizado e ainda mais zangado.

- Que merda! Será que não falamos a mesma língua?!

- O que você quer, Hyoga? Será que ainda precisa ouvir que eu te amo, depois de tudo? – o leonino perguntou chateado e depois lhe estendeu a mão – Vamos, estou com fome!

- Eu nem mesmo respondi sua pergunta, como pode ser tão impulsivo?

- Eu perguntei por que sou tolo. Você me disse que me esperaria a vida toda, que outra resposta eu poderia querer? – ele sorriu aquele sorriso luminoso que deixava o russo sem palavras, e voltou a lhe oferecer a mão – Vamos, estou varado de fome!

Hyoga estendeu a mão, aceitando a que lhe era oferecida, o violino e a voz suave da cantora pareceram ficar mais fortes à medida que seus dedos se entrelaçavam...e seu coração voltava a vibrar como as cordas daquele instrumento, reconhecendo o calor daquele corpo que por tanto tempo esteve distante...

Seus olhos se encontraram e depois ambos os olhares se desviaram para uma fonte onde alguns patos nadavam. O loiro russo baixou a cabeça...

- Ikki... o que você espera de um Pato como eu...? – perguntou e afagou os pulsos por cima do pulôver bege que vestia.

O moreno segurou-lhe as mãos.

- Eu não vejo nenhum pato aqui, vejo um Cisne, um cisne que cresceu e se mostrou em seu esplendor...

O loiro mirou mais uma vez a fonte e depois os brilhantes olhos do homem a sua frente.

- Eu, eu possuo cicatrizes demais...

- Eu não possuo menos cicatrizes que você... - Ikki ergueu-lhe o queixo e fitou seus olhos azuis e seu rosto ruborizado – Eu te amo...

- Eu também te amo, mas... creio que ainda sou aquele patinho feio do quadro...

- Não. Você é um Cisne agora, além disso, os Cisnes tem somente um amor à vida toda, os Patos não, lembra-se disso?

- Sim, mas será que você conseguirá me olhar como antes? – ele mirou os olhos índigos e Ikki pode ver o medo em sua alma. Tocou-lhe a pele clara do rosto e deslizou o dedo pela cicatriz que ele tinha na têmpora.

- Não, Hyoga, eu não poderei olhá-lo como antes, pois não sou o mesmo homem de antes, assim como você também não é o mesmo. Mudamos, amadurecemos, sofremos. Mas, posso olhá-lo com olhos novos e mais compreensivos. E, além disso, posso amá-lo mais, muito mais do que já o amei algum dia. Acredita em mim?

Hyoga sorriu e estendeu a mão tocando delicadamente o rosto do moreno. O pulôver escorregou mostrando a cicatriz em seu pulso. Sim, ambos possuíam cicatrizes, mas sabiam que o amor que sentiam era capaz de curar qualquer ferida e mágoa.

- Sim, eu acredito. – disse e o moreno segurou-lhe a mão, mantendo-a em seu rosto - Ikki... eu quero que você seja meu amor para a vida toda...

- E eu serei, meu Cisne, eu prometo que serei... – eles se abraçaram enquanto escutavam o suave som do violino que percorria as ruas de Paris...

- Ah, eu fiz algo para você... – Ikki se afastou e tirou um papel dobrado do bolso, o entregando ao loiro que o abriu. Era um desenho, um menininho loiro vestido num casaco e cachecol ao lado de um cisne.

- Sei que não está digno do grande artista, mas me esforcei muito para traçar essas linhas, descobri que não era tão fácil quanto achava. Nesse um ano, fiz tudo que pude para compreender você e entender a forma que você vê a vida. Não foi fácil....

- Nada é fácil! – riu Hyoga – Mas ficou lindo. Colocarei em minha galeria. – disse emocionado – Você não poderia me presentear com algo melhor...

Ikki sorriu e envolveu-lhe os ombros o puxando para que andasse.

- Ikki...

- Hum?

- Canta aquela música pra mim... – pediu pousando a cabeça em seu ombro. O moreno riu e o apertou mais nos braços.

- Só se você me levar num restaurante agora mesmo!

- Certo, esfomeado! Mas, canta vai!

- Não, estou meio rouco, aqui está muito frio!

- Deixa de ser chato e canta!

"_**... Que toda noite será eterna como um sonho, que insistimos em ter..."**_

Ele cantava enquanto a praça, o violino e a dor se tornavam cada vez mais distantes....

"_Agora eu consigo ver as luzes da cidade e as flores que se espalham pela rua da primavera européia. Você (minha luz) veio como ladrão resgatar minha alma das trevas... Que eu seja digno desse amor, que eu seja capaz de amar-te sem limite e sem reservas. O lúgubre passado já foi, agora é manhã clara de sol... e eu sinto isso, e eu sinto tudo... contra o vento que insiste a soprar e desalinhar meus cabelos..."_

*******

"_Como poderia ser a vida de um jovem de vinte e um anos em Londres? Cheia de aventuras, emoções e descobertas. Cheia de sonhos, esperança e poesia, ah sim! A poesia percorre todas as esquinas, todos os aromas cheiram a paixão, romance e poemas de saudade. Assim eu decidi viver, deixando o gélido inverno para trás, meu coração, curado em fim, e cheio de felicidade por estar aqui e saber felizes pessoas que me são tão caras! Para tudo há cura, mesmo para a dor mais profunda..."_

*******

Shun saía da aula rindo, estava ao lado de June e a amiga falava do seu novo amor inglês!

- Ah, June, você já se apaixonou?! – ria o rapaz.

- Algum dia eu teria que esquecê-lo, Shun! – riu a menina.

- Puxa, isso machuca meu coração! – ele riu e a abraçou – Brincadeira, eu quero mesmo que você seja feliz, quem é ele?

- O Grahan, o rapaz do contrabaixo!

- Ah, não! Ele é... tão... cabeludo! – Shun disse e ambos caíram numa gostosa gargalhada.

- Tenho que ir agora, nos encontramos amanha! – disse a moça lhe beijando o rosto e saindo correndo. Shun consultou o relógio, estava sempre atrasado! Tinha que chegar ao _pub_ onde trabalhava antes das oito e já eram sete e meia.

Olhou mais uma vez a imponente sacada da _Royal Academy of music_. Suspirou satisfeito, seus sonhos estavam todos se realizando.

"_Irmão, sei que você torce por mim, assim como torço que você encontre a felicidade e a redenção nos braços do Hyoga. Sei que somente vocês dois podem oferecer uma nova chance um para o outro. Quanto a mim... Ah, eu estou só começando! Os ventos do amor começam agora em minha vida e um dia, eu sei que viverei uma nova paixão..."_

Virou-se para deixar o pátio da faculdade, e tão abruptamente, que acabou tombando com alguém que foi ao chão , assim como ele.

- Desculpe-me! – pediu, vendo o rapaz que levava um enorme _case_ de violoncelo nas costas, se erguer consertando os óculos. Seus olhos azuis miraram Shun com certo aborrecimento, mas depois ele acabou sorrindo. Seus olhos se prenderam por mais tempo do que era conveniente.

- Tudo bem, você é novo aqui? – perguntou e Shun achou sua voz muito agradável, aliás, ele todo era muito agradável.

- Sim, é meu segundo semestre, e você?

- Eu faço parte da orquestra.

- Ah... – respondeu embaraçado – Prazer em conhecê-lo! – disse começando a andar.

- Você não gostaria de ver o ensaio amanhã? Será as oito...

Shun virou-se ainda andando e mirou o belo rosto do rapaz e seus cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo. Ele era muito bonito.

- Sim, talvez, se eu tiver tempo! – falou com um sorriso.

- Gostaria que fosse. – respondeu o jovem desconhecido.

Shun apenas assentiu com a cabeça, se viraria, mas algo naquela familiar situação, fez com que o olhasse novamente.

- A propósito, qual o seu nome?

- Shaka, e o seu?

- Shun...

- Será um prazer conhecê-lo, Shun!

Ele não respondeu. Sorriu e se virou andando rapidamente. Balançou a cabeça rindo dos próprios pensamentos.

"_Será minha imaginação ou esse monumento loiro está interessado em mim?"_

*******

_**N/Finais**__: Eu fiz isso mesmo, gente? (estarrecida) além de separar o Shaka do Ikki, eu o juntei com o Shun? Vocês juram que eu fiz isso? Surto psicótico._

_Ok, isso foi só uma brincadeira, um trocadilho, repetindo o inicio da fic. Eu nunca juntaria Shun e Shaka. Isso foi só uma forma de mostrar as possibilidades que Londres lhe oferecia e Shaka foi o único loiro que veio a minha cabeça. Espero ter ficado claro que isso não foi o inicio de um romance entre os dois, o Shun pode ir assistir o ensaio ou não. Apenas uma possibilidade, mesmo porque essa fanfiction não terá uma continuação.._

_Beijo de coração a todos mais uma vez_

**Fic finalizada em: 03/03/2010**

Sion Neblina


End file.
